Las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar
by BDkun
Summary: Katsuragi Keima un joven otaku de 17 años es obligado a conquistar a las 7 chicas herederas de las 7 princesas por parte de Moebius, una organizacion que tiene fines siniestros y el Limonero  alias: hades o infierno , que es protegido por Shinigami-sama.
1. Capitulo 1

**(Capitulo 1)**

(en lo mas profundo del limonero)

Delta: A este paso jamás podremos cargar los tanques de BioDexbius

Omega: ya casi no queda nada en los tanques de reserva... no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer...

Alfa: como el 537 ya se fue no podremos seguir extrayéndole BioDexbius puro, por tanto tendremos que cerrar nuestro contrato con el limonero

_**Delta-Alfa-Omega**_

_**Seres que sirven al supremo de Moebius, una organización especializada en usar una nueva fuente de energía el Biodexbius, una energía que nace de la imaginación de los humanos, esta energía es infinita, pero aun no existe algo que la pueda almacenar de forma permanente, al igual que el Gas, el Biodexbius se escapa rápidamente de su contenedor, por mas sellado que este este.**_

esta historia comienza en el año 2006 en adelante en las entrañas e "el limonero" donde los seres y humanos malignos yacen por 7 años para que se les Extraiga toda la maldad y así reutilizar sus almas para los nuevos cuerpos

Shinigami-sama: Parad... tengo la solución al problema energético... las 7 princess

_**Shinigami-sama:**_

_**Protector Absoluto de El Limonero**_

Delta: ¿estas loco? las 7 princess murieron hace ya mas de 1000 años

Shinigami-sama: eso lo tengo mas que claro, pero sus almas fueron reutilizadas

Omega: *ríe a carcajadas* pero si ellas son los seres mas puros del universo

Shinigami-sama: pero decidieron recibir el mismo castigo que los seres y humanos malvados, por eso han estado reencarnando desde su muerte

Alfa: entiendo pero, ¿eso no significa que todos sus poderes son nulos por el purificador?

Omega: pero su energía también se basaba en BioDexbius, así que es muy probable que con los años ya hayan generado mas, solo necesitan un incentivo, un chispazo como le digo yo.

Shinigami-sama: para eso necesitamos a alguien que estimule sus corazones y así liberen el BioDexbius

Delta: entonces lo mismo de siempre, amor... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Shinigami-sama: Correcto

Delta: ¿tu crees que funcione jugar con el elemento mas caótico?

Shinigami-sama: con Merrie de nuestro lado de seguro que si

omega: ¿Merrie?

Alfa: ¿y quien es ella ahora?

Merrie: ¡Shinigami-San! ya termine de limpiar la cámara purificadora

Shinigami-sama: perfecto, merrie. ahora, te necesitamos para una nueva misión

_**Merrie:**_

_**Encargada de Mantener la cámara purificadora limpia, este es uno de los trabajos mas difíciles debido a que tanta energía negativa puede llenar de pensamientos malignos al portador, Merrie no sufre eso, ya que, es lenta para pensar y no tiene espacio en su mente para la maldad**_

Merrie: ¡hey! ¿me llamaste idiota?

Narrador: emm... no, dije que eras una de las mas importantes, jejeje

Merrie: entiendo *sonrrie*

Shinigami-sama: ¿Merrie?

Merrie: ¿si?

Shinigami-sama: necesitamos que busques a las 7 princess

Merrie: ¿eh?

Shinigami-sama: *saca un bastón de color azul con un Rubí en la base* llévate esto en tu búsqueda

Merrie: esto... ¿Qué es, y para que sirve esto?

Omega: ¿eso es...? ¡¿El Wish Rod?

_**Wish Rod:**_

_**Baston Magico que cumple todos los deseos de su portador**_

Merrie: ¿un Wish Rod?... hace 200 años que no veía uno...

Shinigami-sama: espero recuerdes tus clases de Magia...

Merrie: emm... si las recuerdo *nerviosa*

Merrie (pensamiento): ¡Casi no recuerdo mis clases de Magia!

Shinigami-sama: bueno... entonces, cumple tu misión o ya sabrás cual es el castigo...

Merrie: ¡entendido señor!

Alfa: hay, Delta... ¿cual era el castigo?

Delta: ¿yo que se?

Omega: pierden la cabeza...

Alfa: ¿ehh?... entonces...

Omega: los demonios de el limonero tienen un trato con Shinigami-sama de hacer todo lo que el diga, sino, estos perderán su cabeza

Alfa: madre mía...

(Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica, Digo, El la casa de un humano)

?: *leyendo Mangas* jeje... este chico es genial...

-!Crash¡ suena algo que se rompe en la casa del humano

?: *sorprendido* ¿Qué ocurre?

-se escucha a lo lejos una voz

Merrie: Mugí~

?: ¿Mugí?... *Mira a Merrie tirada en el suelo junto a un montón de cosas tiradas*

Merrie: Mugí~

?: ¿Q-Quien eres?

Merrie: ¿are? etto... ¿Quién eres tu?

?: ¡yo te lo pregunte primero!

Merrie: Bu~ pero no te enojes... Mi nombre es... Merrie, ¿el tuyo?

?: Katsuragi Keima

Merrie: *se arrodilla* por favor acepte la misión...

Keima: ¿que misión?

Merrie: *toma un dedo de Keima* Acepte esto por favor *muerde su dedo*

Keima: *grita de dolor* ¿que hiciste?

Merrie: tome un poco de su sangre para que comparta el mismo destino que yo

Keima: ¿que destino?

Merrie: el de que si no encontramos a las 7 princess... nos cortaran la cabeza...

-Keima queda pasmado con lo que sucede... ¿y quien no?... bueno y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de 7 princess... espero les haya gustado

Keima: ¡espera! ¡exijo una explicación de todo esto!

-en el siguiente capitulo... Adios...

(en lo mas profundo del limonero)

Delta: A este paso jamás podremos cargar los tanques de BioDexbius

Omega: ya casi no queda nada en los tanques de reserva... no se me ocurre que podríamos hacer...

Alfa: como el 537 ya se fue no podremos seguir extrayéndole BioDexbius puro, por tanto tendremos que cerrar nuestro contrato con el limonero

Delta-Alfa-Omega

Seres que sirven al supremo de Moebius, una organización especializada en usar una nueva fuente de energía el Biodexbius, una energía que nace de la imaginación de los humanos, esta energía es infinita, pero aun no existe algo que la pueda almacenar de forma permanente, al igual que el Gas, el Biodexbius se escapa rápidamente de su contenedor, por mas sellado que este este.

esta historia comienza en el año 2006 en adelante en las entrañas e "el limonero" donde los seres y humanos malignos yacen por 7 años para que se les Extraiga toda la maldad y así reutilizar sus almas para los nuevos cuerpos

Shinigami-sama: Parad... tengo la solución al problema energético... las 7 princess

Shinigami-sama:

Protector Absoluto de El Limonero

Delta: ¿estas loco? las 7 princess murieron hace ya mas de 1000 años

Shinigami-sama: eso lo tengo mas que claro, pero sus almas fueron reutilizadas

Omega: *ríe a carcajadas* pero si ellas son los seres mas puros del universo

Shinigami-sama: pero decidieron recibir el mismo castigo que los seres y humanos malvados, por eso han estado reencarnando desde su muerte

Alfa: entiendo pero, ¿eso no significa que todos sus poderes son nulos por el purificador?

Omega: pero su energía también se basaba en BioDexbius, así que es muy probable que con los años ya hayan generado mas, solo necesitan un incentivo, un chispazo como le digo yo.

Shinigami-sama: para eso necesitamos a alguien que estimule sus corazones y así liberen el BioDexbius

Delta: entonces lo mismo de siempre, amor... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Shinigami-sama: Correcto

Delta: ¿tu crees que funcione jugar con el elemento mas caótico?

Shinigami-sama: con Merrie de nuestro lado de seguro que si

omega: ¿Merrie?

Alfa: ¿y quien es ella ahora?

Merrie: ¡Shinigami-San! ya termine de limpiar la cámara purificadora

Shinigami-sama: perfecto, merrie. ahora, te necesitamos para una nueva misión

Merrie:

Encargada de Mantener la cámara purificadora limpia, este es uno de los trabajos mas difíciles debido a que tanta energía negativa puede llenar de pensamientos malignos al portador, Merrie no sufre eso, ya que, es lenta para pensar y no tiene espacio en su mente para la maldad

Merrie: ¡hey! ¿me llamaste idiota?

Narrador: emm... no, dije que eras una de las mas importantes, jejeje

Merrie: entiendo *sonrrie*

Shinigami-sama: ¿Merrie?

Merrie: ¿si?

Shinigami-sama: necesitamos que busques a las 7 princess

Merrie: ¿eh?

Shinigami-sama: *saca un bastón de color azul con un Rubí en la base* llévate esto en tu búsqueda

Merrie: esto... ¿Qué es, y para que sirve esto?

Omega: ¿eso es...? ¡¿El Wish Rod?

Wish Rod:

Baston Magico que cumple todos los deseos de su portador

Merrie: ¿un Wish Rod?... hace 200 años que no veía uno...

Shinigami-sama: espero recuerdes tus clases de Magia...

Merrie: emm... si las recuerdo *nerviosa*

Merrie (pensamiento): ¡Casi no recuerdo mis clases de Magia!

Shinigami-sama: bueno... entonces, cumple tu misión o ya sabrás cual es el castigo...

Merrie: ¡entendido señor!

Alfa: hay, Delta... ¿cual era el castigo?

Delta: ¿yo que se?

Omega: pierden la cabeza...

Alfa: ¿ehh?... entonces...

Omega: los demonios de el limonero tienen un trato con Shinigami-sama de hacer todo lo que el diga, sino, estos perderán su cabeza

Alfa: madre mía...

(Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica, Digo, El la casa de un humano)

?: *leyendo Mangas* jeje... este chico es genial...

-!Crash¡ suena algo que se rompe en la casa del humano

?: *sorprendido* ¿Qué ocurre?

-se escucha a lo lejos una voz

Merrie: Mugí~

?: ¿Mugí?... *Mira a Merrie tirada en el suelo junto a un montón de cosas tiradas*

Merrie: Mugí~

?: ¿Q-Quien eres?

Merrie: ¿are? etto... ¿Quién eres tu?

?: ¡yo te lo pregunte primero!

Merrie: Bu~ pero no te enojes... Mi nombre es... Merrie, ¿el tuyo?

?: Katsuragi Keima

Merrie: *se arrodilla* por favor acepte la misión...

Keima: ¿que misión?

Merrie: *toma un dedo de Keima* Acepte esto por favor *muerde su dedo*

Keima: *grita de dolor* ¿que hiciste?

Merrie: tome un poco de su sangre para que comparta el mismo destino que yo

Keima: ¿que destino?

Merrie: el de que si no encontramos a las 7 princess... nos cortaran la cabeza...

-Keima queda pasmado con lo que sucede... ¿y quien no?... bueno y hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de 7 princess... espero les haya gustado

Keima: ¡espera! ¡exijo una explicación de todo esto!

-en el siguiente capitulo... Adiós...


	2. Capitulo 2

(Capitulo 2)

[Letrero] ERROR 404 NARRATOR NOT FOUND

Keima: ¿ehh?... bueno... entonces narro yo...

_**Nombre: Katsuragi Keima**_

_**Edad: 17 años**_

_**Afición: Videojuegos, Manga y anime...**_

_**Mi pasión: no hacer nada**_

_**Mi desgracia: todo lo raro me ocurre a mi...**_

Keima: ¿Así que... tu nombre es?

Merrie: *ambiente musical estilo "Mi nombre es..."* Shoko Nakaga... espera... *nerviosa* etto... Merrie de Limoner

Keima: que nombre mas raro...

Merrie: *rugido* bu~ Tengo hambre...

Keima: bien... te daré algo... antes que nada... ¡¿quien ostias eres tu y que haces en mi casa?

Merrie: …

Keima: …

Merrie: *apunto de llorar* Muguu~

Keima: ¿Qué ocurre?

Merrie: no tengo idea...

Keima: … ¿y que voy a hacer ahora con esta niña?...

Merrie: Bu~… Comida...

Keima: bien, bien... pero antes... ¿de donde vienes?

Merrie: el limonero...

Keima: ¿el... Limonero?... *suena teléfono*

Merrie (contesta): ¿diga?

Shinigami-sama: ¡DEJATE DE HOLGAZANEAR Y BUSCA ESAS PRINCESAS!

Merrie: *asustada* ¡S-Si Señor!

Keima: ¿Princesas?

Merrie: no te lo dije ya el capitulo anterior

Keima: cierto... este editor es Basura...

Merrie: y el narrador aun no se presenta...

Keima: a este paso va a terminar el capitulo sin ocurrir nada interesante...

Merrie: cierto...

Narrador: ya vine... disculpen...

Keima: ya era hora... ahora... ¡has tu trabajo!

Narrador: si, si... *aclara garganta*

-Keima aun sigue sorprendido por el echo de que una chica salida de el limonero allá visitado su casa con tal mision...

Keima: ahora que lo recuerdo... *lee el capitulo anterior*… si...

Keima: ¡Exijo una explicación sobre esto!

Merrie: Bien... el limonero es un lugar donde las almas de los muertos yacen hasta que un nuevo portador de estas nace, pero antes de eso hay que purificar su alma... sino esta estará corrompida por la maldad y el bebe al nacer podría desarrollas BioDexbius negativo mucho antes de lo acordado

Keima: ¿BioDexbius?

Merrie: es una energía basada en los deseos que guarda un humano en su corazón, así sean sus sueños, deseos, sentimientos y pensamientos...

Keima: ¿es como su energía vital entonces?

Merrie: algo así...

Keima: estoy comenzando a entender esto... pero... para que quieren a esas 7 princess

Merrie: últimamente hay una crisis energética, y para eso, llamamos a Moebius, un grupo de gente especializada en el BioDexbius... ellos nos enseñaron a controlar el BioDexbius para usarlo como forma de energía alternativa y así hacer funcionar los purificadores de almas.

Keima: pero que tiene que ver esto con las 7 princess

Merrie: …... no tengo idea... Shinigami-sama, el jefe de el limonero me dijo que las reúna para establecer así los purificadores

Keima: entiendo...

Merrie: entonces... ¿me vas a ayudar?

Keima: ¿y que gano yo?

Merrie: si no me ayudas, perderás la cabeza, los contratos en el limonero son muy estrictos, y desde que te mordí el dedo eres parte del contrato...

Keima: ¿ehh?... y... ¿que es específicamente el limonero?

Merrie: los humanos lo llamáis infierno...

Keima: ya me jodi...

Merrie: entonces... ¿me vas a ayudar?

Keima: si... si no lo hago... pierdo la cabeza... así que... creo que no tengo otra opción. a todo esto... ¿quienes son las 7 princess?

Merrie: emm... *5 segundos de silencio* no lo se... lo que se, es que debes conquistar su corazón para que asi podamos liberar su poder

Keima: emm... esto me suena a un anime que vi... nah olvídalo...

-y aquí comienza la historia del joven que hizo un pacto con el limonero para enamorar a las 7 princess...

Keima: espera... ¿¡DIJISTE ENAMORAR!

-Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Keima: ¡espera! no otra vez...

-Adiós...


	3. Capitulo 3  Inicio del arco de Saori

(Capitulo 3)

Keima: ¿ahora me vas a responder?

Narrador: momento, momento...

-Katsuragi aun no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, es mas... aun no esta seguro si todo lo que dice Merrie es verdad

Merrie: es cierto esto, tienes que creerme, sino perderemos la cabeza...

Keima: ¡Ni hablar! de seguro esto es una broma...

-en este momento vais a sorprenderos de lo que viene, por Dios que me gustaría que esto se volviera anime

Merrie: ¿y qué ocurre con todos los derechos de autor que estar violando con esto?

Narrador: pero si es exitoso capas lo hagan pasar como parodia de anime... u historia alterna

Keima: ¡Silencio!... ¡Continuemos con la historia maldición!

-Bien, como les iba contando... en ese momento se toman de las manos para consumar el acto de... ¿eh?... disculpa... me equivoque de guion... *busca entre varios papeles* Bien, continuemos.

En ese momento Merrie toma el "wish rod" que le regalo Shinigami-sama y mientras lo agita con movimiento estilo dokuro-chan diciendo

Merrie: PIPIRUPIRUPIRUPIPIRU...

Keima: ¡espera!... eso es de otra serie...

Merrie: ah... cierto... en ese caso...

Merrie: ¡Shiki...Shibi... Siluro...Pi!

-después de estas palabras un haz de luz sale del bastón y de pronto Keima comienza a transformarse y se vuelve Superma... una maho shojo*?

Keima (vestido de rosa xD): ¡M-Mi cuerpo!

-y no solo su traje, sino el aspecto general, cuerpo, ojos, todo... Keima se convirtió en toda una maga de serie para niñas...

Keima la Magical Girl: !Merrie¡ ¿Por qué ahora me volví una mujer?

Merrie: ¿eh? pero así era la transformación a superman... creo que me equivoque...

/Flashback/

-En las profundidades del limonero-

Maestro: Recordad... la silabas finales a la hora de usar conjuros son clave... sino en vez de convertir a alguien en un súper héroe, lo pueden convertir en una Magical Girl por ejemplo... y...¿Merrie?

Merrie: *durmiendo* Kokonai~

Maestro: ¡Merrie!

/Fin de flashback/

Keima la Magical Girl: ¡Merrie!

Merrie: ¿eh?...

Keima la Magical Girl: ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con este cuerpo?

Merrie: salvar al mundo en nombre de la luna?

Keima la Magical Girl: no, ya en serio…

Merrie: haber…*comienza a leer un libro* cancelar… cancelar…

Keima la Magical Girl: ¡rápido! *comienza a brillar* ¿eh?

-de pronto Keima vuelve a ser como antes…

Keima: ¿que paso?

Merrie: hice algo mal al parecer… por eso duro poco el hechizo…

Keima: bueno… espero no tenga efectos secunda…*suena el estomago de Keima* ¡baño!

Merrie: ya encontré el Hechizo de cancelar… Post-data… si el Hechizo de cancelar no se realiza antes de lo debido… puede producir, diarrea, infartos, alergias entre otros…

Keima: ¡ayúdenme!

-después de este incidente…

Keima: jamás se te ocurra transformarme…

Merrie: Perdón…

*suena la puerta*

¿?: ¡Otamegane! (Otaku Megane=otaku con gafas)

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Saori? *mira el reloj* ¡waaa! Es tarde para la escuela

-Keima va corriendo y abre la puerta…

Keima: emm… buenos días Saori…

Saori Yuki

Edad: 17 años

Aficiones: ocultismo, espiritismo, cosas raras

Pasatiempos: ver películas de terror e intentar invocar espíritus

Medidas: INFORMACION CLASIFICADA

/fuera de contexto/

Merrie: ¡no puede poner algo como eso!

Narrador: pero los fans quieren eso...

Merrie: ¿Fans? ¿Tenemos fans?

Narrador: emmm…. Tu ganas… no pondré sus medidas…

/de vuelta a la historia/

Saori: Otamegane… Apresúrate que ya se hace tarde…

Keima: de todas formas llegaremos tarde… *se pone a jugar a la PFP (PSP con anti-copyright)*

Saori: ¡vamos!... ¿eh? ¿Quién es ella?¡

Merrie: un gusto… soy Merrie de limo… *suena una alarma* ¿eh?

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Que ocurre?

Saori: Keima… ¿dime quien es ella?

Keima: ¿eh?... ella es…

Merrie: *después de apagar la alarma* soy la hermana de Keima…

Saori: ¿Hermana?

Merrie: si… ¿Nos das un momento?

Saori: bien… pero rápido que se hace tarde…

/en lugar donde Saori no va a escuchar/

Merrie: Keima… ella es la reencarnación de la princesa de los espíritus…

Keima: ¡¿Qué?

-Y con esto concluye el capitulo… hasta la próxima y no olviden… comentar y suscribirse… DIGO… comentar y recomendársela a sus amigos y conocidos

Merrie: ¡si! Así esta historia se hace famosa :3!

Keima: espera… díganme que sucede ahora

Narrador: en el siguiente capítulo…

Merrie: ¡ADIOS!

Keima: esperen!

-Fin~


	4. Capitulo 4

(Capitulo 4)

-Merrie y Keima por si se encontraron con el primer espíritu fugado, quiero decir, Princesa

Merrie: Keima... tendrás que conquistar a esa chica...

Keima: ¿Cómo?... pero... ella es mi amiga... ¿que pasa si se enamora de mi? tendré que rechazarla luego, así, quizá ya ni me hable

Merrie: tranquilo, después de que la princesa salga de su cuerpo, le borrare la memoria

Keima: ¿en serio?... entonces... *se pone serio* comencemos...

/luego/

Saori: Otamegane, ¿estas listo?

Keima: si...

Merrie: yo también *esta usando uniforme escolar*

Keima: ¿M-Merrie?

Merrie: El Wish Rod me dio el uniforme

Saori: ¿Whis Rod?

Merrie: ¿ah?... no es nada...

Saori: y... ¿que es eso de la princesa de los espíritus?

Keima & Merrie: ¿eh?...

Saori: ese hombre de allá me dijo *apunta al Narrador*

Narrador: etto... se me chispoteo...

Keima: será imbécil... emm... no es nada saori, es de un anime que vi hace poco sobre princesas y cosas asi...

Saori: Bueno... ya no importa... *rato de silencio* emm... Keima...

Keima: ¿si?

Saori: ¡QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE HOMBRE!

Keima: ¡cierto!, Merrie... ¡vamos!

Merrie: ¡S-si...!

-Mientras tanto en el limonero...

Delta: con todo el BioDexbius de las princesas, podríamos reparar el purificador de almas...

Alfa: Al parecer esta niña, Merrie, Ya esta en proceso de la primera princesa...

Omega: pero...¿Seguro que ella sola puede?

Shinigami-sama: no esta sola... *Toma una esfera de cristal* Miren...

-en eso la esfera comienza a brillar y luego se ven unas imágenes...

Delta: que útil...

/en la Esfera/

Chica con voz sensual: y ahora comenzara la hora del amor y la pasion...

(IMÁGENES CENSURADAS POR INDUSTRIAS XD, SI QUIERES VERLAS APRETA ALT+F4, es broma... XD)

/En el limonero/

Delta & Alfa & Omega: *atónitos*… ¿Qué es eso?

Shinigami-sama: *asustado apaga la esfera* ¡Disculpen! estaba investigando para un informe sobre procreacion humana... *avergonzado*

Alfa: si... un informe...

Delta: bueno... ¿y que demonios nos quería mostrar?

Shinigami-sama: ahora si...

*la esfera vuelve a brillar solo que esta vez se ven Merrie y Keima*

/en el mundo humano/

Merrie: *Corre persiguiendo un conejo* ¡conejito!... ¡¿donde estas?

Keima: ¡deja ese conejo en paz por favor!...

Merrie: Mugu~… pero yo quiero jugar con el conejito...

/en el limonero/

Shinigami-Sama: emm... *Nervioso* No se que le pasa... ella es una de las chicas mas aplicadas de la academia de Demonios...

?: supongo que este debe ser un disfraz...

Alfa: cierto Beta... así convive mejor con los humanos para cumplir su cometido

Delta & Omega: cierto...

Shinigami-sama: emm... ¿quien es el...?

Alfa & Delta & Omega: ¡¿BETA?

_**Beta**_

_**El es el cuarto ser que sirve al supremo de Moebius... es el mas inmaduro, porque es el jefe de los Beta, que serian los Novatos para Moebius**_

Alfa: se supone que tenias que llegar hace 1 semana...

Beta: Disculpe pero estaba iniciando a 234 Nuevos TFFTs

_**TFFT (Tecnologic Funcional Faxiom Terminal)**_

_**son los "Peones" en Moebius, cada uno tiene un distinto rango variando a su cantidad de memoria que se mite en TB (TB=1000 GigaBytes)**_

_**Delta: De 10.000 TB para arriba**_

_**Omega: de 8.000 a 9.999 TB**_

_**Alfa: de 3.000 a 7.999**_

_**Beta: de 2.999 para abajo**_

_**Nota: estos datos son proporcionales y no tienen relación a ninguna organización ni nada**_

Omega: Perfecto... en 3 semanas mas de 200 TFFT van a ser elevados de Beta a Alfa...

Narrador: emm... no se salgan del libreto...

Delta: cierto, disculpe...

Omega: espero este enlace con el limonero de frutos...

Shinigami-sama: Con eso podrán limpiar el alma de esa niña y recuperar a 537 cierto...

Delta: si

Shinigami-sama: el limonero esta feliz de ayudaros, siempre y cuando recuerden el contrato...

Alfa: si, si... lo de las cabezas...

-¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Quién es ese 537? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Dónde esta Waldo? Todas esas preguntas en el proximo capitulo

Merrie: o en el siguiente

Keima: o el siguiente...

Saori: o quizás el siguiente...

-O cuando se me venga la regalada Gana... Adiós...


	5. Capitulo 5

(Capitulo 5)

-En casa de Saori...

Saori: *bosteza* ya es de mañana...

-Habitación llena de poster con espíritus y varias cosas mas...

Saori: Supongo que Keima aun no sale de su casa... *suspira* Supongo que llegaremos tarde otra vez...

Narrador: ejem... Saori...

Saori: ¿si?

Narrador: te toca narrar...

Saori: si, cierto...

-Buenos días... Mi nombre es Saori Yuki, tengo 17 años y voy al Instituto Técnico Profesional Tecno-Psicológico PsicoTec...mis aficiones son, las cosas espirituales, los fantasmas, ovnis, entre todo eso... siempre eh querido ver un fantasma... soy fácil para creer todo lo que me digan... ese podría ser mi defecto...

Saori: *Mira cuadro*… Keima... ya son 10 años...

-Ya son 10 años desde que conozco a Keima... no hay cosa que no sepa de ese Otaku...

/luego/

Narrador: bueno... ahora dejémosle el trabajo a Keima

Saori: por cierto, ¿tu cuando narras?

Narrador: Keima... encárgate

/de vuelta a la escena, Saori, Merrie y Keima van al instituto/

-Saori y Merrie no paran de hablar... al menos tengo tiempo de pensar como hacer que se enamore de mi... por suerte Merrie le va a borrar la memoria.

Saori: ¿en serio eres huérfana?

Merrie: si, la madre de Keima me adopto, por eso ahora somos hermanos

Saori: ahora entiendo porque ni siquiera se parecen los 2

-Saori y yo somos amigos desde hace ya 10 años... como puedo hacer de que se enamore de mi tan fácilmente

Saori: ¡ya llegamos!

Merrie: *sorprendida* es enorme...

Keima: es la escuela mas Grande en todo Japón

Merrie: Wooo...

Saori: bueno... dejemos de contemplar el instituto y vamos que ya es tarde

Keima & Merrie: Bueno...

/después de clase/

Saori: ne, Otamegane... el sábado hay un ciclo... ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Keima: ¿eh?... (¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta!)

Saori: y bien...

Keima: ¡claro! ¡Con gusto!

Saori: que bueno... porque no tenía nadie mas con quien ir...

Merrie: ¡hey! ¿y puedo ir yo también?

Saori: ¡Claro! Mientras mas seamos mejor

Keima: ¡Eh! (¡me jodío el plan!)

Saori: ¿are? ¿Keima? ¿Ocurre algo?

Keima: n-no nada... (¡Maldición!... ¡que hago ahora!)

-¿y que hará Keima ahora con esta situación? eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo de Poke... ¡digo! "Las 7 Princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar" y... ¿porque tengo que decir yo el Epilogo?

Narrador: pero si jamás me dijiste que yo lo diga...

Keima: pero es tu trabajo...

Merrie: ya dejen de pelear...

Keima: bueno...

Narrador: ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!

Merrie: ¡Jane!


	6. Capitulo 6

(Capitulo 6)

-Al día siguiente en el instituto Psicotec…

-Keima y Merrie están a solas hablando en el tejado del instituto… un lugar poco conocido por muchos…

Merrie: Keima… ¿y cómo vas a conquistar a Saori?

Keima: esto va a ser fácil… Merrie… *Piensa* (desde hace años estuve investigando eso… solo que jamás me atreví a ponerlo a prueba)

Merrie: entonces… Narrador…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Merrie: ¿no crees que sería más fácil si desde ya Keima narra?

Narrador: pero… ¿eso no le quita realismo a la historia?

Merrie: ¿Cómo?

Narrador: ¿Qué el narrador cambie a cada momento?

*se escucha un estruendo del cielo*

Autor: YO SOY EL QUE IMPONE LAS LEYES AQUÍ…

*todos se arrodillan*

Merrie: señor autor…

Autor: NARRADOR… PERMITELE A KEIMA NARRAR CUANDO SEA NECESARIO

Narrador: *asustado* ¡S-Si señor!

Autor: ahora… ¡CONTINUEN CON LA MALDITA HISTORIA!

Keima & Merrie & Narrador: ¡SI SEÑOR!

*autor desaparece*

Narrador: bueno… Keima… continua… tengo que descansar…

Keima: bueno…

-conquistar a Saori va a ser pan comido, ya que llevo 10 años conociéndola además… se que ella es fan de los misterioso así que con ayuda del limonero podre hacer esto mas fácil, además… somos amigos de la infancia y eso en los juegos es un factor que nos destina al matrimonio… o sea… esta todo perfecto…

Merrie: entiendo… pero… ¿Qué haremos?

Keima: necesito que te enfermes…

Merrie: ¡¿eh?

Keima: así no podrás ir al ciclo y podre jugar todas mis cartas en un todo o nada…

Merrie: entiendo…

Keima: Perfecto, la captura de la primera princesa va a ser fácil… pero antes…

Saori: ¡Otamegane!

Keima: ¿eh?... ¡SAORI! ¿d-desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

Saori: acabo de llegar… ¿Por qué?

Keima: por nada…

-Narrador: Merrie desapareció tan rápido que Saori no se dio cuenta de ello… Por cierto… vuelvo a Narrar yo…

Saori: bueno… ¿y qué haces tan solo aquí?

Keima: Saori…

Saori: ¿eh?

Keima: ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Saori: si… estabas solo jugando un videojuego y me da curiosidad y voy a preguntarte porque tan solo… en eso tu no me respondiste… y pensé que eras un alien y llame a los profesores… ¿fue algo raro no?

Keima: *Nervioso* eh… si…. *pensando* (ya había olvidado eso…)

Saori: ah pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces…

Keima: una amistad así… ¿quién lo diría?…

Saori: 10 años no…

Keima: ya nada puede romper nuestra amistar…

Saori: cierto…

Keima: ni siquiera el amor…

Saori: ¿Cómo?

-en esto de la nada Keima toma a Saori entre sus brazos…

Saori: *nerviosa y sonrojada*¡¿K-Keima?

Keima: quiero seguir creando bellos recuerdos contigo… Saori…

Saori: K-Keima… *también le abraza* yo también…

-Mientras tanto detrás de un árbol

Merrie: *suspira* Kyaaa….que tiernos…

Keima: *pensando* (todo esta yendo perfecto… con esto hare que piense en mi hasta el dia del ciclo)

-Entonces~

-Casa de Keima-

Merrie: Moebius ya configuro todo para hacer creer a tu madre de que soy su hija adoptada…

Keima: ¿Moebius? ¿Qué es eso?

Merrie: son socios del limonero y creadores del purificador de almas

Keima: ¿Purificador de almas?

Merrie: cuando alguien muere y fue malo en su vida se le da una nueva oportunidad en el limonero purificando su alma de todo mal a coste de sus recuerdos para que pueda comenzar su vida desde un principio… esto lo llaman "reencarnación"

Keima: entonces… los Hindúes están en lo cierto… eso significa que… ¿yo también eh pasado por ese purificador?

Merrie: unas 24 veces…

Keima: (sorprendido) Interesante…

Merrie: pero estoy segura de que con lo que estás haciendo vas a ir al cielo esta vez…

Keima: 24 reencarnaciones no…. Merrie, ¿es posible de que yo o cualquier persona… pueda hablar con sus antiguas reencarnaciones?

Merrie: si, ¿Por qué?

Keima: Tengo una buenísima idea…

-¿Cuál es la idea de Keima?... ¿Cómo conseguirán enamorar a Saori definitivamente? ¿Por qué el autor hizo esa aparición tan Dramática? Todo esto… después de unos comerciales… es broma… esto en el siguiente capítulo…

Merrie: o cuando le dé la gana…

Narrador: ya estas entendiendo…

Autor: ¡DEJEN DE SALIRSE DEL LIBRETO!

Narrador: pero si usted dijo…

Autor: ¡SILENCIO!

Narrador: hasta el próximo capítulo…

Fin~


	7. Capitulo 7

(capitulo 7)

-Keima ya está poniendo en marcha su plan para conquistar a Saori pero…

Keima: *pensando* que complicado es enamorar a alguien por quien me eh interesado en ya 10 años…

/Flashback/

Keima: ¡Déjame en paz! No necesito amigos ni nada…

Saori: pero… siempre estás solo, y eso es doloroso…

Keima: ¿y tú qué vas a saber? De seguro tienes un montón de amigas…

Saori: en mi clase creen que soy rara… por eso no tengo amigos…

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿en serio?

Saori: por eso al verte aquí solo, me apeno, porque se que tu también te sientes solo… y no quiero que estemos solos

Keima: Saori… bueno… seamos amigos…

Saori: ¿en serio?

Keima: si, si… pero tendrás que irme a buscar a mi casa todos los días

Saori: ¿por qué?

Keima: vives al lado de mi casa…

Saori: ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Keima: ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber?

Saori: bueno… Desde hoy siempre iré a buscarte a tu casa para ir a la escuela

Keima: trato echo…

-Desde ese día Saori siempre fue a buscar a Keima a su casa todas las mañanas antes de la escuela y más tarde, del instituto…

/fin de flashback/

-Mientras tanto en la mente de Saori…

Saori: *dormida en clase* Keima….

/sueño de Saori/

Keima: *abrazando* desde hace ya 10 años que estoy enamorado de ti…

Saori: pero… no quiero sufrir… ya me han roto el corazón antes

Keima: Pero… me gustas desde hace ya mucho… es mas… Te Amo… Saori

Saori: Keima…

/Realidad/

Saori: *dormida* Keima…

Maestra: ¿Saori?

Saori: *Durmiendo* Keima…

Maestra: ¡Saori!

Saori: *despierta asustada* ¡S-Si maestra!

Maestra: pase a hacer el ejercicio del pizarrón

Saori: ¡Si maestra!

Merrie: Keima… ¿escuchaste eso? No paraba de decir tu nombre

Keima: El alterador de sueños funciono perfectamente

-ese sueño que tuvo Saori fue creado completamente por un Alterador de sueños creado por Moebius…

Maestra: ¡Merrie, Keima! Resuelvan los 2 ejercicios restantes…

Keima: ¿cómo? Bueno…

Merrie: ¿eh?... pero…

Maestra: ¡eh dicho…! ¡Vayan!

Merrie: *Nerviosa* ¡Si maestra!

-en el pizarrón…

Keima: *piensa* que fácil…. *mira a Saori*

Saori: *complicada por el ejercicio* Etto... y después era así…no, no, no… entonces… *nerviosa* ¡se me olvido!

Keima: *susurra* 32…

Saori: ¿eh?

Keima: *susurra* esa es la respuesta…

Saori: *susurra* ¿en serio?... gracias…

Merrie: *nerviosa* Keima…

Keima: 48

Maestra: ¡¿Qué tanto hablan?

Keima: ¡Nada Maestra!

-después de un rato

Maestra: ¿e-esta todo bien?... bueno… pero no crean que por eso tienes la escusa de hablar en clase Keima…

Keima: Bien, Bien *murmura* de todas formas nunca le hago caso…

Maestra: ¡escuche eso!

Keima: bien por usted…

Maestra: *enojada* Este niño me va a terminar sacando canas verdes…

Keima: mejor así que con pintura…

Maestra: ¿Cómo?

Keima: nada, nada…

Merrie: mejor hablamos después…

Keima: si, si…

Saori: *pensando* Keima me ayudo… *sonríe* que felicidad… ¿eh?... ¿desde cuando me pongo así por Otamegane? *recuerda su sueño*

/fantasía/

Keima: Te amo, Saori…

Saori: Keima…

/Realidad/

Maestra: ¡Saori! ¡Toma atención!

Saori: Si maestra….

-Días después en el ciclo… pero antes "EL MOMENTO CULTURAL"! *aplausos de la gente*

Merrie: en el día de hoy les quitaremos una duda a todos nuestros lectores

Keima: ¿tenemos lectores?

Alfa: el contador dice que unos 5

Keima: ¿y quién eres tú?

Alfa: ya lo sabrás… ¡ahora vamos con el momento cultural!

Merrie: en el día de hoy explicaremos que es esto

**CICLO**

**Keima: su término completo es "ciclo de anime" llamado coloquialmente "ciclo" estos son encuentros otakus en las que en una especie de cine improvisado los jóvenes y personas que visiten el ciclo podrán ver: estrenos de anime, películas, entre otros… estos son muy famosos últimamente por el hecho de que también incluyen karaoke y otros eventos varios…**

Merrie: ¡yey! Y con esto concluimos el momento cultural de hoy

Alfa: en nuestro siguiente capítulo les enseñaremos como alterar la mente de alguien para cambiar sus sueños…

Delta: pero eso es información clasificada… no puedes hablar de ello

Alfa: Shhh no hace falta que lo mostremos, así seguirán leyendo los otros capítulos con la falsa esperanza de leer eso…

Keima: y este otro quien es…

Merrie: jeje… volvemos con la historia...

Narrador: bien…

-¿Donde iba?Bien… y Alicia caminaba por los caminos oscuros de un tétrico bosque en lo que detrás suyo se encuentra un… ¿Cómo?... ¡DISCULPENME! Bien… ahora si vamos con la historia original…

-como se dijo… los ciclos son una fiesta otaku muy conocida en estos tiempos… generalmente Keima y Saori siempre van con un grupo de amigos… pero esta vez…

Saori: ¿estás listo Otame… Keima?

Keima: ¿OtameKeima?... bueno.. no importa… Vamos, Saori *toma la mano de Saori*

Saori: *sonrojada* Keima…

-ya en el ciclo…

Saori: ¿y… porque no pudo venir Merrie?

Keima: enfermo del estomago…

Saori: que mal… justo era hoy su primer ciclo…

Keima: ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-ambos están viendo un anime llamado "Deseo de amor"

Keima: pensar que esto se volvió anime fácilmente

Saori: y el escritor ni siquiera era japonés…

Keima: cierto… em… ¿Saori?

Saori: ¿sí?

Keima: ¿Estabas pensando en mi ese día en el salón?

Saori: ¿Cómo?...

Keima: *toma la mano de Saori* Saori…

Saori: *avergonzada* (¡Keima se está acercando! ¿Qué hago?)

Keima: *se acerca* Respóndeme…

Saori: *empuja a Keima* T-T-Tengo que ir al baño… disculpa…

Keima: bien…

-Saori se va nerviosa…

Keima: *sonríe* Puedo ver el final…

-Fin~


	8. Capitulo 8  Fin del arco de Saori

(capitulo 8)

-En el lavabo del baño de donde se realiza el ciclo…

Saori: ¿Qué me pasa? No paro de pensar en Keima… no quiero enamorarme de el… *llora* no quiero perder su amistad…

Voz desconocida: ¿Por qué no quieres enamorarte?

Saori: ¿eh? ¿Quién es?

Voz desconocida: Soy tú antepasado… Saori Yuko

-El reflejo de Saori en el espejo del baño tiene vida propia

Saori (espejo): Keima te quiere muchísimo… y si la relación no funcionase, el jamás seria capaz de dejarte sola…

Saori: pero…

Saori (espejo): ¿pero que?

Saori: Tengo miedo…

Saori (espejo): por eso mismo siempre has estado sola… por eso Keima es tu único amigo… Desde que tu padre murió el…

Saori: *lagrimas* pero… mi corazón…

Saori (Espejo): tu corazón quiere estar con el…

Saori: ¡QUE NO QUIERO! *Sale corriendo*

Saori: Saori corre con la intención de salir del edificio donde se realiza el ciclo…

Voz desconocida: ¡hija!

Saori: *con lagrimas en los ojos* pa… ¡¿Papa?

_**Saori Yuuki**_ (si… con 2 U)

_**Es el difunto padre de Saori, el murió a los 40 años el siempre le decía a Saori que no le quería ver con otro chico… por eso ella jamás ah querido enamorarse.**_

Saori: papá… pero tu…

Yuuki: si hija… Ya no pertenezco a este mundo… vengo desde el limonero para decirte algo…

Saori: ¿el… limonero?

Yuuki: Fui un envidioso al decirte que no te enamoraras de nadie… odiaba el hecho de perder a mi hija… y por culpa de ese egoísmo estoy condenado al limonero…

Saori: Papá…

Yuuki: ¿tu amas a ese chico, no?

Saori: S-si… *se sonroja*

Yuuki: entonces ve… ve y demuéstrale tu amor…

Saori: ¡si padre!

-Saori corre con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto choca con una persona

Saori: ¡K-Keima!

-Si, ese era Keima…

Keima: *adolorido por la caída* ¡oye tu, ten más cuidado! y… ¿Saori?

Saori: Keima…

Keima: ¿Qué pasa Sao….

-en ese mismo instante Saori Salta a los brazos de Keima y le da su primer beso… como narrador, quiero decirles que estoy llorando de emoción

Autor: yo también… que hermosura de escena…

Merrie: ya regresen al libreto que después la escena pierde su magia

Autor: disculpa…

-devuelta a la escena, Keima y Saori abrazados de la forma mas tierna posible…

Saori: Keima… Te amo…

Keima: Saori… Yo también…

-en eso Merrie aparece

Merrie: ¡ahora! *toma el wish rod*

_**SHIDIBIRI SHIKI**_

_**SHURI SHIBIRI… Pi!**_

_**-**_en ese momento Saori se desmaya y una chica de vestido largo y gris aparece junto a la desmayada Saori

Keima: ¡Saori!

Ser extraño: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres tu?

Merrie: ¡Soul Princess!

Soul Princess: ¿lograron liberarme?

Merrie: *saca una carta* por favor… entre a esta carta para que descanse para que la utilicemos después

Soul princess: bueno…

Merrie: *saca el wish rod*

_**SHIKI BURI PIRU Pi!... princesa que fuiste encerrada en el cuerpo de esta joven, te pedimos que te conviertas a esta forma humilde que te hemos preparado…¡LA PRINCESS CARD!**_

-luego de los efectos estilo Sakura Card…

Autor: no olvides el copyright…

-bueno… el fin es que la sellan en una carta a la princesa

Merrie: ¡yey! ¡Logramos capturar a la primera princesa! *saca una pequeña botella*

Keima: ¿y esa botellita?

Merrie: es una receta anti-memoria del limonero, con esto perderá sus recuerdos… a no ser que *mira de forma picara a Keima*

Keima: *avergonzado* ¡dásela! *piensa* aunque me guste en serio, no la conquiste por mis propios meritos además… esa claro que no podemos estar juntos… seria un problema a la hora de conquistar a la siguiente princesa…

-un momento después de que Saori tomara la poción (10 minutos)

Saori: *despierta* ¿Qué ocurre?

Keima: ¡Saori!... ¿estás bien?

Saori: me duele un poco la cabeza… ¿eh?

-Saori se da cuenta de que Keima la tiene en sus brazos

Saori: *avergonzada* Otamegane… porque me tienes así…

Keima: es que de pronto te desmayaste…y me preocupe mucho por ti… ¿estás bien, cierto?

Saori: si… pero… ¿puedes soltarme?

Keima: bueno… *la suelta*

Saori: Gracias…espera… ¿Merrie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Merrie: ¿yo? Etto…

Keima: vino a dejarme mi PFP *la saca de su bolsillo* fue una idiotez venir así como estas de enferma

Merrie: *piensa un momento* ¿eh?... ¡sí!.. Para eso vine, discúlpame hermano… no quería preocuparte, además… estoy mejor

Saori: hey… y si vamos los 3 al ciclo, ya va a comenzar "El poder de Xj2"

Keima: ¿otra serie del mismo autor?

Autor: *aparece en la escena* ¡vamos! ¡Que esta buenísimo el anime…!

Narrador: ¿autor? Pero no que usted fue el que escri…

Autor: *pisa el pie de Narrador* ¡Calla! ¡Vamos!

Merrie: ¡sí!

Keima: ¡Vamos allá!

Saori: *se queda mirando a Keima* (¿qué me pasa?)

Keima: Saori…

Saori: *avergonzada* ¿eh?... ¿sí?

Keima: *sonríe* Vamos…

Saori: *sonrojada* Si, vamos…

-y así fue como lograron conquistar a la Soul princess… y… no entiendo ¿porque tengo que narrar esto?

Alfa: porque el narrador salió de su puerto otra vez… vaya inútil

Shinigami-sama: si… por eso tuve que tomar yo el puesto de narrador para esta escena…

Omega: vaya personal mas inútil…

Beta: a mí me está gustando la historia…

Delta: a callar los 3… Shinigami-sama… ¿quien es la que sigue?

Shinigami-sama: la Music princess

Delta: perfecto…

Narrador: disculpen… olvide mi trabajo…

-y al final de todo… Saori perdió la memoria de toda la captura… pero al parecer sus sentimientos aun guardan algo hacia Keima… ¿influirá esto en la siguientes conquistar? Espero que no…

Merrie: y desde ya… gracias a todos por leer el primer arco de la historia

Keima: prometemos que los que siguen no serán tan extensos…

Narrador: autor tiene unas palabras

Autor: Gracias por recomendar la historia a sus amigos… y nos vemos en el capitulo 9 de…

**Todos al unisonó: LAS 7 PRINCESAS QUE SOLO DIOS PUEDE CONQUISTAR**

Adiós…

Fin~


	9. Capitulo 9  Extra

(Capitulo 9)

-Varios días después…

Merrie: *Mirando Televisión* Mi-Mi-Miracle Mitsurun-run~

Keima: *aburrido* Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si?

Keima: Permíteme…

Narrador: ¿ah?... bueno…

-fue realmente fácil la captura de Saori desde que comencé el primer ataque…

-en primera ella siempre a creído en espíritus y seres sobrenaturales por lo que ver a su padre muerto y a su ancestro, que gracias a Merrie y el limonero pudimos traer de vuelta no le causo tanta sorpresa… eso fue de mucha ayuda porque yo sabia mas que nadie que su padre antes de morir siempre le decía a Saori que no se enamorase de nadie, por eso cuando este murió "se negó" al amor.

-pero gracias a Merrie y al Wish rod pude traer los espíritus del padre y el ancestro de Saori para que me ayuden a conquistarla a cambio de poder estar 1 día de nuevo en el mundo real.

-Todo esto fue algo infalible… pero… me hubiera gustado poder conquistarla antes de todo esto de las 7 princesas… la verdad… siempre me ah gustado Saori… porque fue la única que me quiso hablar cuando éramos pequeños… y fue mi primera amiga… podría decirse… que también fue mi primer beso…

Narrador: *viendo la televisión con Merrie* ¿eh? ¿Cómo supiste lo del beso?

Keima: pero si te la pasas el día entero transmitiendo todo lo que pasa como si fuera un estadio de Football

Narrador: Tuche…

-Sigo hablando… ¿eh?... ya olvide que iba a decir… maldición…

Narrador: *viendo el programa junto a Merrie* que buenísima serie, me hubiese gustado Narrarla pero no me aceptaron en la prueba

Merrie: pero si te hubieran aceptado, no podríamos haber contratado un narrador y Keima tendría que narrar toda la historia, y su voz no es muy buena para narrar

Narrador: además de que ya me estoy ganando el cariño de los lectores

Merrie: cierto… con Keima como narrador no habríamos llegado hasta aquí

Keima: ¡ya dejen de criticar mi manera de narrar!

Merrie: gomen, gomen… Kokonai~

Keima: ¿por cierto, que significa "Kokonai"?

Merrie: Tranquilízate que no pasa nada… eso significa

Narrador: interesante termino…

Autor: ¿qué están haciendo ustedes 3?

Narrador: ¿eh?... ¿Autor?...

Autor: ¡APRESURENSE CON LA ESCENA!

Narrador: ¡disculpe señor!

Keima: perdone… es que tenía que decir unas palabras…

Merrie:*nerviosa* creo que ya nos fregamos

Narrador: *aclara garganta* ¿Dónde iba?

Autor: la escena del limonero

Keima: ¿el limonero?

Narrador: si… aquí voy

-Mientras tanto en el limonero

Heidi: Abuelito dime tu, cuantos limones quieres que saque~

-No ese limonero… ¡el otro!

-Mientras tanto en EL VERDADERO limonero

Shinigami-sama: Buenas noticias… Merrie ya tiene a la Soul Princess

Omega: ¿y porque lo dices en ingles?

Alfa: supongo porque es más corto y fácil de decir, o porque las princesas son de origen ingles…

Delta: o porque solo de esa manera se les puede invocar…

Shinigami-sama: ninguna de esas…

Alfa & Delta & Omega: entonces…

Shinigami-sama: porque suena más cool así… por eso… admitan que suena mas lindo, ¿no?

Omega: *Facepalm* ¡Por Dexbius! A veces Pienso si seguir o o con el contrato

Alfa: recuerda que esto es por Moebius y el BioDexbius

Omega: cierto…

Shinigami-sama: bueno… ahora faltan 6 princesas

Beta: ¿6?... ¿y ya vamos en el capítulo 9?

Delta: el Autor dijo que van a ser menos capitulo por princesa ahora

Omega: eso es bueno, sino esto terminara por el capitulo 70…

Shinigami-sama: cierto…

Narrador: ¿Cómo?... ¿eso es todo?

-y hasta aquí termine el capitulo 9… mis más sinceras disculpas si esto suena como relleno… pero la explicación de Keima era necesaria…

Fin~


	10. Capitulo 10 Inicio del arco de Mizuki

(capitulo 10)

-1 mes después de la captura de Saori en casa de Keima

Merrie: *mirando televisión con cara de distraída* Papu rupure...~

Keima: Desde Saori no ah aparecido ninguna otra princesa, a este paso no terminare el contrato jamás... ¡Merrie!

Merrie: ¿Si?

Keima: ¿es posible que haya princesas lejos de Japón?

Merrie: obvio... están dispersadas en todo el Mundo, pero la mayoría esta concentrada en Japón

Keima: entonces, ¿por eso me elegiste como capturador?

Merrie: por eso shinigami-sama el Jefe de el limonero te eligió como capturador...

Keima: ¿y acaso no se guiaron por algo mas? porque sino tienes muchos japoneses de donde elegir...

Merrie: ¿eh?... ¡ah si!, hubo un sorteo

Keima: *sorprendido* sorteo?

Merrie: Moebius creo un juego llamado Sutsumiya Haruka no Negai

Keima: ¡¿eh? ¿SHNN?

Merrie: ¿are? ¿pasa algo?

Keima: ¡es mi juego favorito!, no solo juego. anime, manga, novelas, ¡TODO!... *se calma* emm... ¿y como hicieron la elección?

Merrie: por el primero en terminar el juego

/Flashback/

-Apenas salió el conocido juego llamado por sus siglas SHNN. Keima fue el primero en comprarlo apenas salió en la tienda principal de Tokio

Keima: ¡por fin! ¡el mejor juego de la historia!

-el no fue solo el primero en terminarlo, sino que en tiempo record.

Keima: *decepcionado* ¿eh?... ¿solo 80 horas?, en la caja garantizaban un mínimo de 100 horas de juego, ¿Cómo? ¿un formulario? ¡quizá sea para conseguir parches para aumentar la duración del juego!

-Keima inocentemente lleno el formulario entregando datos personales y con estos datos Moebius hizo un listado de los primeros en terminar el juego...

Keima: ¡yahoo! ¡soy el numero 1!

-el primer lugar fue de Keima, el segundo fue un joven de Estados unidos que termino el juego en 110 horas

Keima: espera... ¿Quién eres tu?

Narrador: ¿eh?... algún día nos veremos de nuevo *desparece*

Keima: ¡espera!... ¡UN LADRON!

/fin de flashback/

Keima: Así que eras tu...

Narrador: *nervioso* eh... jeje... ¿si?...

Keima: ¡MALDITO! ¡por tu culpa tengo que ir a un psicólogo!

Narrador: Discúlpame...

Merrie: etto... tengo una pregunta...

Keima & Narrador: ¿Si?

Merrie: leí unos comentarios de los lectores...

Keima: ¿y eso que?

Merrie: y... quiero saber... ¿Por qué hablas con nosotros si se supone que deberías ser una figura literaria y que no deberíamos tener contacto contigo?

Narrador: *sorprendido* ¡cierto Merrie!... no sabia que podías ser tan inteligente...

Merrie: ¡Gracias! *piensa un momento la situación*…

-minuto de silencio...

Merrie: ¡Hey! ¿me están tratando de idiota?

Keima & Narador: ¡No! para nada... *sarcasmo*

Merrie: *se enoja y se pone roja* entonces... les enseñare que no soy ninguna tonta *saca el Wish Rod*

_**SHIDIBIRI HETARI SHIBIURRI... ¡Pi!**_

-en ese momento Keima y Merrie comienzan a brillar y... ¿Cómo? ¿también estoy brillando?

-Un momento después...

Keima: *adolorido* ¿Dónde estamos?

-Keima y Merrie se encontraban en un lugar desconocido... oye... ¿y Merrie?

Keima: ¿Merrie? ¿Dónde esta? ¡Narrador! ¿Sabes donde esta?

Narrador: No lo se... ni siquiera se donde estamos...

Keima: pero se supone que eres omnisciente

Narrador: soy narrador-espectador y... ya se... le preguntare a esa señora donde estamos *apunta a una mujer mayor que camina por ahí*

Keima: *se pone a Narrar*

-En esto Narrador se acerca a la señora a preguntarle para saber donde estamos

Narrador: disculpe señorita

Señora: ¿eh?

Narrador: ¿podría decirme donde estamos?

Señora: spiacente, io non parlo giapponese... *se va*

Narrador: ¿eh?... ¿que dijo?

?: dijo que no sabe japonés...

Narrador: ¿are?

-en eso detrás de narrador aparece una hermosa chica japonesa, y... ¿Por qué soy yo el que esta narrando?

Narrador: cierto... disculpa...

?: ¿de que están hablando?

Keima: ¿hablas japonés?

?: ¡claro!, lo que pasa es que soy japonesa, veo que ustedes también, me presento. Mizuki Hikari, mucho gusto.

Keima: Keima Katsuragi... un gusto también

Narrador: ehh...

Mizuki: ¿y usted?... ¿cual es su nombre?

Narrador: etto...

Keima: *le susurra a Narrador* anda... di tu nombre

Narrador: *susurra también* No tengo nombre... soy el narrador, recuerda...

Keima: *sigue susurrando* Venga, inventa un nombre entonces...

Narrador: eh... *piensa en un nombre*

Mizuki: ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Narrador:…... John Smith...

Keima: ne, Mizuki, ¿Dónde estamos?

Mizuki: en Venecia, Italia. deberíais saberlo...

Keima & Narrador: ¡Italia!

Mizuki: ¿ocurre algo?

Keima: *sigue en shock* I...talia...

Narrador: hey, Mizuki. ¿has visto a una niña con un bastón de color azul y cabello corto con una coleta a la derecha?

Mizuki: ¿Cómo? creo que no... ¿les ayudo a buscar a su amiga?

Narador: si por favor... pero antes... permíteme *se va a Narrar*

-Keima encontró a una bella chica que va a ayudar a encontrar a Merrie, ¿lograran encontrarla con vida? o ¿deberemos resignarnos a la vida en Italia? todo esto en el siguiente capitulo

Keima: y ahora si en el siguiente capitulo

Esta historia...

CONTINUARA


	11. Capitulo 11

(Capitulo 11)

-En el capitulo anterior...

-Yo Keima y Merrie hemos terminado en Roma, capital de italia por culpa de un conjuro fallido de Merrie que nos envió a los 3 a este lugar, yo y Keima estamos bien pero de Merrie... nada se sabe... en el trayecto aquí desapareció y no tenemos la mas mínima señal de ella

Keima: *ruge estomago* Tengo hambre~

Mizuki: ¿quieren comer en mi casa?

Keima: *llorando dramáticamente de emoción* ¡si! ¡por favor!

Mizuki: bueno... acompáñenme

-Fuimos con Mizuki a su casa y nos invito pasta italiana, sabe mucho mejor que el ramen que desayuno antes de venir a trabajar...

Mizuki: Keima... ¿quieres un poco mas?

Keima: ¡si, por favor!

-todo esto fue un agradable momento hasta que...

Mizuki: ¿a que se referían con un bastón azul?

-Momento de silencio incomodo...

Keima: etto... ¿cosplay?

Mizuki: Sa%& ca%$ cap%$r

Mizuki: oh... *sonríe* que lindo...

-Mizuki fue muy amable con nosotros... después de esa muestra de hospedaje que nos dio Mizuki nos enseño un lugar donde quedarnos la noche, ya que ella vivia en un departamento y no podíamos quedarnos a dormir ahí

Mizuki: por aquí esta...

Keima: ¿eh?... esto es una pocilga...

Mizuki: pero es gratis, y por lo que veo, no tienen dinero...

Narrador: cierto...

Mizuki: Bueno... cuídense... *Toma a Keima y le da un beso en cada mejilla*

Keima: Mi...zuki...

Narrador: ese beso fue un tipo de saludo/despedida

Mizuki: ¿eh? *se sonroja* perdona si te puse nervioso, no fue mi intención. ya se me hizo costumbre...

Keima: *sigue nervioso* n-no... no hay problema...

Mizuki: Bueno... Ciao... con su permiso... *se va*

-despues de esa escena entramos al alberge y nos registramos yo y Keima

-luego de un rato estamos sentados en el alberge... no podíamos salir hasta el día siguiente...

Keima: *preocupado*...¿donde estará Merrie?

Narrador: ¿estas preocupado por ella?

Keima: Claro... desde ese incidente no la hemos visto mas...

Narrador: esta bien... estoy seguro de ello

Keima: ¿y como sabes eso?

Narrador: el libreto dice eso

Keima: *se levanta de golpe* ¿¡como! *le saca el libreto al narrador*

-Entonces Mientras Keima lee el libreto no se da cuenta de que Merrie va a saltar encima suyo y *sorprendido* ¿¡WAAA!

Merrie: ¡KEIMA! *se pone muy alegre*

Keima: ¿M-Merrie?

Narrador: *Toma libreto* sigo...

-en eso Keima de felicidad abraza a Merrie con felicidad, sinceramente, también estoy emocionado porque esto significa que podremos volver a Japón

Narrador: Merrie...

Merrie: *Feliz* ¿si?

Narrador: ¿tienes el wish rod?

Merrie: ¿are?

-Minuto de silencio~

Merrie: etto...*nerviosa* lo perdí...

Keima & Narrador: ¡¿EEEHH?

Keima: *se sienta otra vez en la silla* ¿y que haremos ahora?

Merrie: *se pone a sollozar* Perdónenme... soy una inútil... *se va corriendo mientras llora*

Keima: espera... ¡Merrie! *la empieza a seguir*

-en eso Keima sigue corriendo a Merrie hasta que...

Keima: *se detiene* tengo una idea... ¡Merrie!, ¡ya se como volver a Japón!

Merrie: ¿eh? *Se detiene*

Keima: *se acerca a Merrie* ¿puedes invocar a la Soul princess y pedirle que nos regrese a Japón?

Merrie: ¿Cómo? ¿podrá hacer eso ella?

Keima: no estoy seguro...pero espero esto funcione...

-¿funcionara el truco de Keima? ¿volveremos a Japón? ¿servirá de algo el haber conocido a Mizuki? Todo esto en los siguientes capítulos...

Merrie: ¡Narrador! *abraza* Te extrañe...

Narrador: *Nervioso* jeje... yo también Merrie... bueno... Adiós...

Merrie: Adiós~

Continuara~


	12. Capitulo 12

(capitulo 12)

-De vuelta a la historia, Keima se encontró con Merrie que esta vez, extravió su Wish Rod, así que realizaremos un plan que ideo Keima, ¿Por qué?... no se...

-En algun lugar, en un parque de Roma

Keima: ¡Merrie! ¡Ahora!

Merrie: ¡Si! *toma la Princess Card de la soul princess" (o Soul Card) y se la lanza a Keima

Keima: Princesa de los espíritus, ¡Despierta!

-en eso la Soul Card comienza a brillar y en un tornado lleno de almas y cosas raras. adivinen... aparece...

Mario: ¡SOY YO! ¡MARIO!

-emm... no... no es Mario... es... ¡La soul princess!

Soul Princess: ¿eh?... ¡Keima!

Keima: *Mira* Tchii~

Soul Princess: *se sonroja* ¡cierto! *reverencia* Buenos días mi amor...

Keima: ¿amor?

Merrie: Keima, las princesas al ser invocadas tienen todos sus recuerdos intactos de la conquista de su portadora

Keima: ósea...

-la soul princess abraza muy contenta a Keima

Merrie: esta perdidamente enamorada de ti

Keima: *nervioso* eh... ya me di cuenta... etto... Soul Princess

Soul Princess: ¿Si mi amor?... *se emociona* ¿Qué? ¿quieres casarte conmigo? *sonrojada*

Merrie: ¡Princesa! aun no puede hablar de eso, tiene que esperar a las otras 6 princesas para que el elija a su esposa

Keima: ¿!e-esposa!

-al parecer Merrie hablo demasiado

Merrie: ¿eh? *nerviosa* etto... ¿Qué hago ahora?

Soul Princess: yo te explicare con gusto mi amor... tu... el chico con el libro raro, déjame tu puesto un segundo

Narrador: ¿eh?... bueno...

-Cuando las 7 princesas nos reunamos la persona que nos enamoro deberá elegir entre una de nosotras para hacerla su esposa, las otras 6 usaran su energia para "lo que tenga que ocurrir" y luego desapareceremos y entraremos a otra chica heredera dentro de 10 años

Keima: entonces... ¿es todo un ciclo?

Soul Princess: *deja de narrar* si... la elegida tomara la forma de la portadora y las almas se fusionara, mas tarde estos deberán casarse para romper el sello de la princesa

Keima: ¿el sello?

Soul Princess: este sello nos obliga a reencarnar una y otra vez...cuando la elegida rompa su sello la hija de esta será la nueva princesa que tenga que reencarnar cuando muera

Keima: entonces... calculando el tiempo entre la junta de las 7 princesas y la muerte de la hija de ambos... hay un plazo de 60 años entre uno y otro...

Soul Princess: ¡Exacto mi vida!

Keima: entiendo, por cierto... ¿a que vienes con "lo que tenga que ocurrir"?

Soul Princess: no lo sabemos, las princesas perdemos la memoria cuando reencarnamos, lo único que sabemos al salir de nuestras portadoras es lo que te acabo de contar

Keima: entiendo... *piensa* (¿para que tendré que reunir a estar princesas?)

Soul Princess: Keima... ¿¡por favor, elíjeme como tu esposa!

Merrie: ¡P-Princesa! por favor, espere para cuando el tenga que elegir

Soul Princess: pero yo quiero estar con Keima...

Keima: *piensa* (tengo una idea) *abraza fuerte a la Soul Princess*

Soul Princess: *nerviosa y sonrojada* ¡K-Keima...!

Keima: Preciosa... ¿conoces alguna forma para ayudarnos a volver a Japón?

Soul Princess: eh... No...

Keima: *Desilusionado* ¿¡eh!... Maldición...

Soul Princess: pero puedo ver tu futuro y decirte que hacer

Keima: ¿en serio?

Merrie: Nota: La habilidad especial de la Soul Princess es hablar con los muertos y adoptar 1001 formas, de ahí su nombres "soul Princess"

Soul Princess: si quieres... puedo preguntarles también a lo espíritus una forma de volver a Japón

Keima: *tono maduro* Seria esplendido... mi amor...

Soul Princess: ¡Kyaa!... ¡vamos allá!

-Al parecer ya tenemos una manera de volver a Japón, la cual veremos en el próximo capitulo

Merrie: estén atentos a su publicación y no olviden recomendarnos

Narrador: cierto... bueno... adiós...

Continuara~


	13. Chapter 13

(Capitulo 13)

-un rato después en una sala de espiritismo que se encontraba en medio de un bosque, la soul Princess esta haciendo los preparativos para el llamado espiritual

Merrie: para llama a los espíritus se necesitan...

-1 cacerola gigante - ¡Listo!

-10 litros de agua espiritual - ¡Listo!

-Hojas de sauce gritón ¡Listo!

-20 gotas de sangre humana Lis...

Soul Princess... no tengo mas gotas de sangre humana...se acabo mi ultimo frasco de sangre... ¿Qué haremos?

Merrie: Bu~ no tengo idea...

Soul Princess: Necesitamos sangre fresca de humanos

Merrie: yo no podre ayudar porque soy una demonio

Soul princess: mi sangre no servirá porque es de la realeza

Soul Princess & Merrie: Entonces... ¿Keima?

Keima: *escapando* ¡Ni de coña!

Soul Princess: *suspiro* Bueno... ¡Shasen! *desaparece en una ráfaga de viento*

Merrie: ¿are? ¿¡Princesa!

-Mientras tanto Keima se perdió en el bosque y en eso aparece una persona muy querida por Keima

Keima: ¿eh? ¿S-Saori?

Saori: ¡Keima! *corre a abrazar a Keima*

Keima: ¡Saori! *abraza con fuerza*

Saori: Keima... *pone una mirada de ojos rojos* fufufu~

-en eso se revela la verdadera identidad de esta falsa Saori

Keima: *asustado* ¡U-Una Vampiro!

-en eso la vampiro comienza a succionarle la sangre al pobre Keima mientras este grita y sufre de dolor

Keima: *gritando* ¡Ayudenme!

Saori Vampira: Listo... con esto es suficiente...

Keima: *con lagrimas en los ojos* ¿eh?

-en eso la Vampírica Saori vuelve a su verdadera forma... ¡La soul princess!

Keima: *anonadado* ¿¡S-Soul Princess!

Soul Princess: como dicen en Chile, "por la razón o la fuerza"

-Fue una buena jugada de parte de Saori... digo, la Soul Princess

-Mas tarde con el conjuro casi listo

Merrie: *mira asombrada el caldero mientras a este le sale un humo verde*

Soul Princess: ¡espíritus del limonero! ¡ayúdenos mi y a mi amado a volver a Japón!

-en eso se oye una voz tenebrosa...

voz tenebrosa: no hace falta que os ayude, porque el camino revelado les será...

Soul Princess: gracias señor... ahora descanse...

-de pronto el caldero esta completamente vacío

Merrie: *sorprendida* ¿¡waaa! ¿el caldero esta vacío?

Keima: entonces... ¿solo tendremos que esperar?

-de pronto se oye un estruendo en la puerta

?: ¡INTRUSOS!

Soul Princess: ¡asustamos a los espíritus del bosque al parecer!

-Keima: ¡Princesa! ¡has algo!

Soul Princess: ¡ya se! *saca una bolsita pequeña* justo me quedaba un poco...

-la soul princess esparce un polvo mágico y con esto los 4 desaparecemos

?: ¡INTRUSOS! *Rompe la puerta* ¿eh?... no hay nadie, malditos... escaparon...

-al día siguiente en algún lugar de Roma

Merrie: La princesa agoto casi todo su poder anoche... *mira la Soul Card*

Keima: debe ser... pero... una pregunta... ¿Por qué no uso ese polvo que nos llevo hasta aquí...? ¿¡PARA REGRESARNOS A JAPON! *enojado*

Merrie: ese polvo es solo para emergencias

-Momento de silencio...

Keima: Merrie...

Merrie: ¿si?

Keima: *súper enojado* ¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

-Mientras Keima y Merrie caminan por las calles Romanas encuentran un lugar que los alojara todo el tiempo que esten en Italia

Keima: ¿Qué dice ese letrero?

Merrie: Escuela de arte en Japonés, clases de dibujo con alojamiento gratis...

Keima: Interesante... ¡I'ts Free!

-Como siento que esto tiene Demasiado relleno ya, omitiremos toda la parte de como nos inscribimos... después de todo no es nada del otro mundo...

Merrie: Pero así los fans van a preguntar...

Narrador: Dije, ¡escena borrada y punto!

Keima: pero...

Narrador: ¡eh dicho! ¡CASO CERRADO!

Keima: bueno, bueno *piensa* (Imbécil...)

-Ya en la primera clase de are...

Keima: ¿Por qué debemos hacer esto?

Merrie: esto nos da hospedaje gratis Keima

Keima: Maldición *Piensa* si no hubiésemos perdido el Whis tod seria todo mas feliz y no estaríamos haciendo esto...

-De pronto en la tranquilidad de esa casa del ate aparece alguien que apareció en capítulos anteriores

Keima: ¿Mizuki?

Mizuki: ¿are? ¿Keima? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Merrie: *suena alarma cosa que sorprende a Merrie y llama la atención del resto*

Mizuki: ¿que fue eso?

Merrie: ¡Disculpen! ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Keima: ¿la alarma? sera que... *Mira a Mizuki*

Mizuki: bueno, eso no va al caso... bueno... desde hoy yo seré su nueva maestra de artes , me llamo Mizuki Kunikida y soy de Kioto, Japón. bueno, espero nos llevemos bien...

Keima: ¿será ella la nueva princesa?

-Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Keima: ¿Qué? pero por...

-Continuara~


	14. Capitulo 14

(Capitulo 14)

-Por fin Parece ser que encontramos a la Segunda princesa

Mizuki: por favor, preséntense uno por uno

-Todos comenzaron a levantarse ya decir su nombre, edad y su ocupación

Keima: Yo soy Katsuragi Keima tengo 17 años y estudio en el colegio técnico profesional Psicotecnologico Psicotec

Narrador: Yo me llamo Jhon Smith, tengo 32 años y trabajo de narrador

-un momento y varias presentaciones después

Merrie: *regresa al salón* disculpe maestra... tenia una llamada importantísima

Mizuki: Tranquila, toma asiento, pero antes, preséntate ante la clase

Merrie: Bueno... Mi nombre es Merrie de Limoner tengo 2534 años y soy asistenta de limpieza en el limonero

Mizuki: *asustada* ¿eh?... bueno... p-rosiga usted

Keima: *pasmado comienza a pensar* (esa chica dijo todo eso sin inmutarse, ahora Mizuki pensara que tiene problemas psicológicos)

Mizuki: Bueno, por ultimo, preséntese usted...

?: *habla muy bajo* Mi nombre es... *aumenta el tono de voz* ¡BELPHEGOR DEATHCROW! tengo 18 años y soy el protector del bosque

Merrie: ¿protector del bosque? *sorprendida*

/Flashback/

-en el bosque de roma

voz misteriosa: ¡INTRUSOS!

/fin de flashback/

Keima: Merrie...

Merrie: ¿eh?... ¿Si?

Keima: Mizuki... ¿es la segunda princesa cierto?

Merrie: ¡si! la Draw princess para ser exactos

Keima: perfecto... Merrie... la conquista comenzara ahora...

Merrie: *pone pose de triunfante* ¡Vamos!

Mizuki: *nerviosa* emm... Merrie...

Merrie: ¿si?

Mizuki: ¿puedes estar sentada?

Merrie: ehh... *se sienta rápido* ¡S-Si!

-Despues de la clase...

Keima: fue mas difícil de lo que esperaba...

Merrie: Keima... dibujas horrible...

Keima: lo se...

Narrador: *mira su dibujo* por eso me dedique a Narrar...

Merrie: Tranquilos... ya mejoraran...

-aparece Mizuki

Mizuki: ¡asi se dice Merrie!

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Mizuki?

Mizuki: *sonríe y se arregla el cabello* me sorprendió verte en mi clase, que casualidad, ¿no?

Keima: S-si... por cierto... ¿Qué edad tienes?

Mizuki: 17 años...

Narrador: deja yo termino

_**Mizuki Kunikida**_

_**Edad: 17 años**_

_**Ciudad: Kyoto, Japón**_

_**Hobbies: el dibujo y el arte**_

Keima: *expresión serena* debe ser cosa del destino...

Mizuki: *se sonroja* ¿eh? Keima... no digas esas cosas.

Keima: *solo sonríe viendo a Mizuki mientras se pone a pensar* (al pareces esta interesada en mi... espero me vaya tan bien como me fue con Saori)

Mizuki: *Nerviosa y sonrojada* K-Keima... ¿pasa algo?

Keima: nada... solo te estaba contemplando...

Mizuki: *se enrojece mas* B-Bueno... M-mejor me voy... *sonríe* Cuídate Keima...

Keima: *piensa* (¡es momento!)

-en eso Keima toma la cabeza de Mizuki y le da un beso en cada mejilla al igual que como lo hizo ella la vez pasada solo que lo hizo mas cerca de los labios. cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Mizuki (mas de lo que ya estaba)

Mizuki: *roja a mas no poder* ¡K-Keima!

Keima: *toma la mano de Mizuki y la besa* Hasta luego mi princesa

Mizuki: *algo en ella reacciona* ¿princesa?

Keima: Merie... vámonos

Merrie: *absorta por la escena* S-si... ¡Vamos!

-en eso Mizuki se queda sola con las mejillas enrojecidas y...

Keima: ¡Narrador! ¡Apresúrate hombre!

Narrador: ¿eh? ¡Si! ¡sigan, yo los alcanzo!

-Mizuki muy tiernamente toma su mano y la posa en su pecho para suspirar muy profundamente... al parecer ya esta enamorada de Keima...

Mizuki: ¿eh? ¿Jhon?

Narrador: *fue descubierto* ¿eh? ¿Hola?

Mizuki: ¿Qué haces acá?

Narrador: *Nervioso* etto... estaba buscando algo... bueno... *toma un lápiz* ¡ya lo encontré! Adiós... Mizuki

Mizuki: S-si... Adiós... y recuerda... ¡Practica!

Narrador: *se va* ¡Si!

-maldición, perdí de vista a Keima y Merrie

-Mientras camino solo narrando lo que me pasa (mientras la gente me mira raro) diviso a alguien que vi en la clase de arte y me acerco a preguntarle si vio a Keima y Merrie

Belphegor: ¿eh? ¿y tu quien eres?

Narrador: soy Jhon Smith, de el taller de artes

Belphegor: me alegro por ti, pero... ¿Qué quieres? *le mira con desprecio*

Narrador: jeje... bueno... *nervioso* solo quiero saber si has visto a Merrie y a Keima

Belphegor: ¿Cómo? ¿los conoces?

Narrador: *mas nervioso aun* etto... si... son mis amigos (si es que me consideran amigo)

Belphegor: entiendo... emm... Jhon...

Narrador: ¿si?

Belphegor: Cuidado... *se va*

Narrador: ¿Cómo? ¡espere! ¡Sr. Belphegor!

Belphegor: llámame Bel por favor... Adiós *se va*

Narrador: ¡espere! ¿¡sabe donde están Keima y Merrie!

Bel: ah si... los vi pasar hace un minuto, de seguro están en la zona de descanso de la sala de arte

Narrador: ¡muchas gracias Sr. Belphegor!

-al final... si estaban ahí y logre reunirme con Keima y Merrie... bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy... pero... ¿Quién realmente es Belphegor... digo Bel? y ¿Por qué dijo que me cuide?... esto hasta el siguiente capitulo

Keima: ¡hey! desde cuando eres Narrador en primera persona

Merrie: Keima... ya saber que todo esta en el guion

Keima: espera yo...

Continuara~

Keima: Jodete...

Fin~


	15. Capitulo 15

(Capitulo 15)

-Esa Noche en las profundidades del bosque Romano, Belphegor, el extraño chico estaba hablando con lo que parecia ser una esfera de cristal que emanaba una luz verde

Bel: Aun no puedo detectar al intruso

?: Se cauteloso, Belphegor

Bel: entendido... buscare a ese esclavo de Moebius y a su asistente del limonero

?: perfecto... cuando termines, vuelve a la aldea de Gaia, joven Rastreador

Bel: *reverencia* entendido patriarca...

-ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que esta pasando... suerte mía que casi nunca se percatan de mi presencia...¿eso es bueno o malo?

-Mas tarde... ¿o temprano? bueno, esa mañana...

Keima: *despierta* Buenos di... *abre bien los ojos* ¿¡Mizuki!

Mizuki: *sonríe* veo que ya despertaste

Keima: *asustado* ¡¿q-que haces aquí?

Mizuki: Merrie dijo que iba de compras y que te cuidase

Keima: ¿cuidarme? pero ¿Por qué?

Mizuki: no estoy segura. solo me dijo que recibió una llamada de, ¿el limonero? era algo así...

Keima: *piensa* (¿el limonero?)

Mizuki: ...y dijo que tienes que tener ciudad, porque hay renegados en la zona

Keima: ¿renegados?

Mizuki: si... solo eso me dijo... la verdad no entiendo de que hablaba. bueno, voy a preparar la clase de hoy, será mejor que te vistas y desayunes para no llegar tarde a la clase

Keima: bueno...

Narrador: *durmiendo*…

-y entonces Mitsuru usa su rayo cósmico y entonces... *babea*

Keima: emm... ¿narrador?

-y luego invoca los poderes del Dios del sol y...

Keima: ¡Narrador!

-¡APOLO!

Keima: ¿apolo?

Narrador: *no recuerda nada* ¿eh?

Keima: olvídalo... debemos ir a clase...

Narrador: *se recuesta de nuevo* no tengo ganas de ir...

Keima: *se enoja y toma el libreto*

-en eso Keima de su furia se prepara a Darle 50 golpes al Narrador por no hacer su trabajo como se debe y

Narrador: *listo para ir a clase* ya me desperté...

Keima: *sonríe triunfante* haber... que sigue...

-blablabla... y entonces asistimos a la clase nuevamente... solo que esta vez Belphegor no se hizo presente, tampoco Merrie que se quedo sin dialogo por casi todo el capitulo en la version original.

Narrador: *sentado y listo para la clase* ¡¿eh? Keima... no debes hacer eso. ?destruyes la continuidad de la historia!

Keima: ¿y eso a mi que?

Mizuki: silencio por favor...

-en eso Mizuki comienza a explicarle a todos la clase de hoy, era sobre una técnica nueva de difuminado...

-Despues de la clase...

Narrador: emm... Mizuki... ¿sabes que ocurrió con Belphegor?

Mizuki: ¿Belphegor? la verdad... tampoco se que paso con el...

-Keima se pregunta porque tanto mencionan a Belphegor, debido a que no esta enterado de la verdad detrás de el

Keima: ¿de que hablas?

Narrador: de nada, de nada...

Merrie: *triste* bu~… no eh tenido ningún dialogo en casi todo el capitulo de hoy...

Keima: quéjate con Narrador que es el que pone los Guiones...

Narrador: ¿eh? yo solo leo el libreto, el resto es cosa de ustedes...

Merrie: bueno, si no tengo ningún guion entonces me voy a dormir un rato...

Keima: bueno... ve si quieres

-eso hace que Mizuki y Keima estén solos, lo raro de esto... es el echo de que Merrie no había venido a la clase y aun asi apareció. esta historia cada vez esta perdiendo la continuidad... bueno... volviendo al tema... no hay nadie mas en el salón en este momento que Keima y Mizuki (y yo que estoy escondido narrando lo que pase)

Keima: *algo nervioso* etto... Mizuki...

Mizuki: *Sonríe* ¿si?, Keima

Keima: ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Mizuki: ¿Cómo? *se sonroja*

Keima: es que quiero salir contigo esta tarde...

Mizuki: *avergonzada y Nerviosa* etto... B-bueno... etto... *no sabe que decir* ¿y D-donde nos juntaremos?

Keima: ¿Qué te parece si voy a tu casa a buscarte, así no me pierdo, ya que no conozco bien la ciudad y... *toma la mano de mizuki*

Mizuki: *saca rápidamente su mano* ¡Kyaa!... *muchísimo mas nervosa que antes* D-disculpa, tengo que irme. pasa por mi a las 6 y... *nerviosa* con tu permiso *se va*

Keima: ahí estaré... Princesa

Mizuki: *esta súper sonrojada* B-Bueno... Adiós... *se va*

-Que tiernos se ven los 2 ¿no?.

un rato después en el dormitorio (5:20 PM)

Keima: *vistiéndose*

Narrador: ¿estar nervioso?

Keima: *se sonroja* ¡No! ¡para nada!, esto lo hago netamente para liberar a la princesa

Merrie: *se emociona* ¡Kya! que emoción, ¡Keima tendrá una cita!

Keima: *se sonroja otra vez* ¡N-No es una cita! ya les dije que es para capturar a la princesa

Merrie: ne, ¿y puedo ir a la cita?

Keima: ¡¿eh? ¡Ni hablar!

Narrador: ¿y yo puedo ir?

Keima: tu TIENES QUE IR, sino, ¿Quién va a Narrar?

-Merrie se sintió excluida después de eso...

Keima: Merrie, tu quédate aquí y estudia como usar un Wish rod...

-Keima ya esta decidido, ¿podrá conquistar a mizuki?

Keima: aun no eh dicho "puedo ver el final" así que no...

Narrador: al menos deja un poco de misterio, así los lectores esperan mas los capítulos que vienen

Keima: bueno, bueno...

Narrador: y como dicen en pokemon

-ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA~


	16. Capitulo 16

(Capitulo 16)

-Mas tarde... (17:30)

Keima: *caminando nervioso a casa de Mizuki*

Narrador: y... ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Keima: Sus gustos...

Narrador: ¿Cómo?

Keima: en el Flashback te explico...

/Flashback de escena Borrada por el Editor/

Mizuki: ¿quieres mas pasta?

Keima: ¡Si por favor!... ¿eh?... *mira una carpeta extraña* (¿que tendrá esa carpeta Roja?)

Mizuki: *se levanta y va a la cocina*

Keima: *susurra* Tengo curiosidad...

-Keima lentamente abre la carpeta roja...

Keima: interesante...

/Fin de Flashback/

Narrador: ¿y que había?

Keima: luego te digo... ya llegamos...

Bel: No tan rápido...

Keima & Narrador: ¿¡eh!

Bel: no permitiré que conquisten a la Princesa de los dibujos...

/COMERCIALES/

Narrador: Bueno ahora les traemos un estreno próximo "EL PODER DE XJ2"

-comienza la secuencia estilo tráiler

-En el año 3010 un joven inventor tiene un sueño...

Joven: quiero construir un Robot con sentimientos...

Amigos: es imposible lograr eso...

-todo ese esfuerzo...

-¡EN VANO!

Joven: es imposible...

-Hasta que...Del cielo recibe su respuesta...

Xj2: soy el sistema Xj2... encantado de conocerle...

-el ayudara a proteger la tierra de LOS VIRUS BIST

(Escenitas Rápidas de Tráiler)

-¡EL PODER DE XJ2!

Próximamente...

Xj2: no se lo pierdan en su canal Favorito

Merrie: ¿are? ¿Quién es el?

Xj2 : jeje... soy amigo del autor...

Merrie: *sorprendida* woo...

-No se lo pierdan... ¡Pronto!

/fin de comerciales/

-de vuelta a nuestra serie... Recibimos una inesperada aparición...

Bel: no permitiré que conquistes a la princesa...

Keima: *asustado* ¿P-Porque?

Bel: *se pone en 4 patas* simplemente... ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!

-en eso la mandíbula de Bel Crece y se prepara a darle un mordisco a Keima

Keima: ¿¡eh! ¿¡mordisco! *por poco logra esquivar el mordisco* ¡Hey! ¿¡que te pasa!

Bel: *Jadea mientras habla* no permitiré que Moebius gane...

Keima: ¿ganar? ¿de que demonios hablas?

?: ¡DEXION SRITION!

-en eso aparece una chica de cabellera morada y corta

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿y ahora quien eres tu?

?: Nexiron INF-001

Keima: ¿INF? pero... que me quieres decir...

-en eso la chica toma a Keima y corren lejos de Bel y claro... yo voy tras ellos

Bel: ¡No escapen! ¡Maldito engendro lleno de circuitos!

Keima: *piensa* (¿circuitos?)

INF: *se detiene junto con Keima* Siatrem... Yuxeniorem...

Keima: ¿Qué? ¿en que idioma hablas?

INF: ¿ah? Secrom...

-en eso toma a Keima y lo besa...

Keima: *sorprendido por el beso* ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

INF: sincronización completa... llámame INF-001...

Keima: ¿eh? entiendo... pero... ¡¿QUE DIABLOS OCURRE ACA?

Bel: *aparece* ya los encontré...

-en eso se pone a llover...

INF: maldición... agua...

-INF coma su mano y se prepara silbar y... ¡argh! *se tapa los oídos* ¡El ruido es tan fuerte que me duelen los tímpanos!

Keima: *También se tapa los oídos* ¡ahh! ¡Que dolor!

Bel: *Igualmente se tapa los oídos y agita la cabeza* ¡Ah! ¡Mis oídos Hipersensibles! *se va corriendo por culpa del chillido*

-cuando Bel escapa debido al enorme chillido INF deja de silbar...

Keima: *deja de taparse los oídos* ¿eh? ¿se fue?... ¡hey tu! ¿¡porque hiciste eso! Y... ¿¡porque me besaste!

INF: Sincronización de lenguas

_**Sincronizacion de Lenguas**_

_**Es la Habilidad de compartir los idiomas a través del contacto labial... esta es una técnica común en los TFFT alfa de Moebius**_

INF: debo irme... Keima... Recuerda, si su vida corre peligro... Moebius le va a ayudar

Keima: ¿Moebius? entonces... ¿trabajas para el Limonero?

INF: Soy Informadora... Alfa INF-001 es mi código... Mucho gusto...

Keima: Mucho gusto... *sigue sorprendido por todo lo que paso*

INF: Adiós... *Chasquea los dedos y desaparece bajo una explosión de rayos*

Keima: ¡¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

Narrador: *asombrado* ni yo lo se...

-De pronto se oye una voz a lo lejos

INF: eres muy importante...

Keima: ¿importante? ¡hey! ¡Espera!

INF: Adiós...

-Tanto yo como Keima estamos Anonadados por todo lo que paso... tanto que...

Keima: ¡YA SE HIZO TARDE PARA MI CITA!

-Si Keima se olvido de su cita...(18:30)

Keima: maldición... *comienza a correr* voy a llegar tarde a buscarla...

-en eso Keima comienza a Fantasear

/Fantasía/

Mizuki: *beso en las 2 mejillas*

Keima: ¿M-Mizuki?

Mizuki: *sonríe*

/Realidad/

Keima: ¡No! ¡me estoy enamorando de ella y...! ¿eh?... un... ¿auto?

Narrador: ¡Keima!

-en ese momento un auto atropella a Keima dejándolo mal herido...

Narrador: ¡Keima!

Keima: Mi...zuki... *se desmaya*

Continuara~


	17. Capitulo 17  Fin del arco de Mizuki

(Capitulo 17)

-6 Hora después en un hospital de Roma

-se oyen sonidos de maquinas medicas...

Keima: *despierta adolorido* Duele~…

Mizuki: ¿eh? ¡Keima! ¿estas bien? *preocupada*

Keima: ¿Cómo? *Intenta levantarse pero no puede* ¡hay me duele!

Mizuki: no te esfuerzos... Keima...

-Keima después del atropello lo derivaron al hospital por las heridas que le dejo el choque, en cuando a Merrie. se encuentra en la sala de espera durmiendo... y yo y Mizuki estamos cuidando de Keima mientras se recupera

Mizuki: *le salen lagrimas* Keima...

Keima: ¿si? ¡Argh...! *quejidos de dolor*

Mizuki: *se acerca a Keima* me preocupe mucho por ti...

Keima: Mizuki...

Mizuki: Keima... T-Te...Te amo Keima...

Keima: *se sonroja* Mizuki...

-Keima con su poca energía que le queda y sus brazos vendados abraza a Mizuki sin preocuparse por el dolor que tiene y acaricia el cabello de Mizuki

Keima: Mizuki... también te amo...

Mizuki: Kei...ma... *se empieza a sentir cansada y se desmaya*

Keima: ¡Mizuki! *se vuelve a quejar de dolor* ¡que dolor!

-en ese momento de mizuki sale... ya saben... ¡La princesa del dibujo! (o Draw Princess)

Draw princess: buenos días Ke... ¡Keima! ¡estas herido!

Keima: Draw princess...

Draw Princess: yo sanare tus heridas Keima... *saca un lápiz y un cuaderno* con esto te curare

-La Draw princess comienza a dibujar un "Healt Rod"

_**Healt Rod**_

_**Bastón de color Rosa que es capaz de curar cualquier herida, no necesita tanta practica para usarla como el wish rod**_

Draw princess: Comenzare... *toma aire*

_**Shiuri Shidimin Heto Hiruto Heruto!**_

_**-**_Dicho esto las heridas de Keima sanan al instante..

Keim: Draw princess... G-Gracias... *se levanta y abraza a la draw princess*

Draw princess: *también abraza a Keima* Keima... Te amo...

Narrador: traje a Merrie

Merrie: *bosteza* voy... *saca el wish rod*

_**SHIKI BURI PIRU Pi!... princesa que fuiste encerrada en el *bostezo* cuerpo de esta joven, te pedimos que te conviertas a esta forma humilde que te hemos preparado…¡LA DRAW CARD!**_

_**-**_despues vienen los efectos especiales de la serie que me obligaron a censurar por Copy rigth en el arco de Saori

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿el Healt rod sigue aquí?

Merrie: ¿are? ¿un Healt Rod?... *momento de silencio* ¡CIERTO! ¡El poder de la Draw princess es crear cualquier cosa dibujándola

Keima: ¿Dibujándola? entonces...

Merrie: Entonces...

Keima: ¡Podremos volver a Japon!

Mizuki: *comienza a despertar* ¿Qué ocurre?... *mira sonrojada a Keima todo vendado* ¿¡Keima!

Keima: ¿ah? ¿Mizuki?

Merrie: ¿¡eh! ¡Maldicion! *extiende el Healt rod* ¡Adormecedor!

-eso genera una ligera onda que adormece nuevamente a Mizuki

Keima: ¡Merrie! ¿¡que hiciste!

Merrie: Keima... recuerda que debo borrarle la memoria porque si recuerda el amor que tiene hacia ti, se va a armar un buen lio conmigo y el Limonero *saca la pócima*

Keima: deja que yo se la de... *Toma la pócima*

-Keima toma de los hombros a Mizuki y le da un beso antes de que ella despierte otra vez...

Keima: espero vuelva a verte cuando este en Japón... *le da la pócima a Mizuki*

-en el momento que Keima le da la pócima a Mizuki se ve una lagrima que sale de Keima.

Keima: Adiós... Mizuki...

-Luego de esa escena que casi me hace llorar llevamos a Mizuki desmayada a su casa y a Keima lo llevamos en una silla de ruedas para que crean que sigue herido y no causar conmoción...

-en casa de Mizuki...

Merrie: Keima... vámonos...

Keima: entendido... Merrie *sonrisa forzada*

-Luego escondidos en una zona donde nadie pasa nunca...

Merrie: ¿listo keima?

Keima: ¡Vamos allá!

Merrie: *le lanza la Draw Card a Keima*

Keima: Princesa de los dibujos... ¡Despierta!

-y en eso la Draw princess aparece, solo que esta vez tiene un bastón largo con la forma de un lápiz gigante

Draw princess: *se arrodilla* Deme sus ordenes mi amado...

Keima: Draw princess... te pido que me dibujes un Wish rod...

Draw princess: *sonríe* entendido mi amor... are... ¿un Wish rod como ese? *apunta hacia un lugar de hierba alta* (no, no apunta a un Pok$%on)

Merrie: *mira hacia esa zona de pasto* ¿eh?... ¿¡Mi wish rod! *va a recogerlo* ¡este es! ¡aquí lo había dejado *abraza su bastón con felicidad* ¡yey!

Keima: *con cara de poker* Merrie...

Merrie: ¿si?...*sonríe*

Keima: *suspira* para que me esfuerzo... vámonos ya... *frustrado*

Merrie: ¡si!

_**¡Shiki...Shibi... Siluro...Pi!**_

-en eso recibimos de vuelta a ¡Keima! ¡La maho shojo!

Keima (la maho shojo) : ¡¿eh? ¡¿Otra vez?

Draw princess: que linda se ve usted mi amor... ¿quiere que le dibuje su Magical rod en vez del Wish rod que quería?

Keima: ¿eh?

Draw princess: *comienza a dibujar* con el podrá hacer magia al igual que merrie y así volveremos a Japón... aunque yo jamás eh ido aun...

Keima: ¿en serio? *pose triunfante* ¡perfecto!

-La draw princess le da el Magical rod a Keima y comienza a desaparecer

Draw princess: hasta pronto, Keima *sonríe y se convierte en la draw card*

Keima: Adios... Draw princess

-Keima la magical girl toma el Magical rod y comienza a agitarlo

Keima: woo...¿apenas lo eh tomado y ya se como usarlo?

Narrador: es normal en los animes Maho shojo que la chica ya sepa usar el poder con solo tomar su varita mágica

Keima: entendido... entonces *Toma el Magical rod y comienza a agitarlo*

Merrie: ya lo sabe usar?... *molesta comienza a murmurar* y yo que me tome 300 años en aprender a usar el Wish rod

Narrador: y aun no sabes usarlo con seriedad

Merrie: *enojada* Bu~

Keima: Por los poderes de la luna y el limonero... Pido que me ayudes a volver a Japon...

-en ese instante el Magical rod saco unas alas...

Keima: *sorprendido* Wooo...

Merrie: bueno... subamos al Magical rod... yo conduzco *sonrrie*

Keima: ¡Ni hablar! Mejor lo hago yo sino terminamos en México...

Merrie: Bu~

-en eso los 3 nos subimos al Magical rod y nos proponemos a volver a Japón... Bueno... aquí termina el arco de Mizuki...

Esta historia continua...

-Ya llegando a Japón

Autor: ¡NARRADOR! ¡¿DONDE ESTUBISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Narrador: ¡discúlpeme jefe...!

Autor: ¡no voy a pagarte todo el tiempo que faltaste!

Narrador: pero jefe...

Autor: ¡Nada de peros! Agradece que no te despido *comienza a sermonear a Narrador*

Keima: *suspira* sabia que esto pasaría...

Merrie: voy a Narrar yo mientras narrador esta ocupado...

-apenas llegamos a Japón Keima volvió a ser el mismo de antes...

Keima: Bueno... supongo que hasta aquí termina la segunda temporada...

Merrie: espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo esto, como nosotros actuando...

Bel: y no se pierdan la Tercera temporada...

Keima: *asustado* ¡B-Belphegor! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bel: *cara maligna* no creas que te escaparas así de fácil...

-aparece INF de la nada otra vez

INF: Maldición... tu otra vez...

Bel: ¿Cómo? ¡No! *se va corriendo* ¡no quiero perder mis oídos!

INF: Adiós... Keima... *se va persiguiendo a Bel*

Keima: *suspira otra vez* yare yare...

Merrie: bueno... entonces...

Todos al unísono: HASTA LA TERCERA TEMPORADA

Narrador: de...

Soul princess: *aparece* Las 7 princesas...

Draw princess: *aparece también* que solo Dios puede conquistar...

Autor: Adiós...

Narrador: jamás Faltéis al trabajo que lo pasareis mal...

Merrie: cuídense~

FIN DEL ARCO DE MIZUKI~


	18. Chapter 18 Extra

(Capitulo 18)

-De vuelta en Japón... INF vuelve a hacer su aparición, solo que esta vez no por emergencia.

Keima: bueno... estamos solos tu, yo y narrador... ¿que me querías contar?

INF: sobre las medidas que tomamos para que su misión no tenga más problemas de los que ya posee

Keima: cierto... si con lo de Belphegor ya pase un buen susto

INF: editamos todos los recuerdos de tus familiares, amigos y conocidos para que crean que siempre estuviste aquí

Keima: ¿en serio? Gracias INF...

INF: de nada... Moebius hace todo lo posible para que usted cumpla su cometido, porque Moebius necesita tanto esa energía como el limonero

Keima: por cierto... eso del BioDexbius... sigo sin entender del todo eso...

INF: ¿necesita explicaciones?... Señor Narrador, necesito su puesto un momento

Narrador: ¿eh? ... bueno...

-Desde que Moebius fue fundado... había un grupo de 536 personas con un distinto tipo de energia, estas personas las llamamos BD por las siglas de esa energía "Bio-Dexbius"

Keima: bien, bien... entiendo pero... ¿que Diablos es el BioDexbius?

-El BioDexbius es una mezcla de los sentimientos, Corazón, deseos y alma de una persona concentrados en 1 ser... el termino BioDexbius se divide en 2 palabras Bio=Vida y Dexbius que en TFFT significa "el centro de todo" Eso es el BioDexbius

Keima: estoy comenzando a entender... pero si tener 536 personas dándoles esa energía... ¿porque necesitáis mas?

INF: Ellos murieron...

Keima: *asustado* ¿como?

INF: al ser una energía tan rica e infinita, hay sociedades que intentan terminar con esto, porque están en contra de nuestro objetivo...

Keima: ¿que objetivo?

INF: es un secreto... disculpa...

Keima: bueno... por cierto... ¿porque hicieron ese pacto con el limonero?

INF: porque ellos controlaban BioDexbius desde mucho antes de que se fundara Moebius... y por eso decidimos en ayudarlos a cambio de que nos regalen el biodexbius positivo que suelten los Purificadores

Keima: entiendo, pero ¿porque tanto con el Biodexbius?

INF: el BioDexbius es una energía ilimitada, porque se auto recarga, pero no es almacenable ya que esta energía se agota rápidamente de las baterías que creamos...

Keima: ya veo... por cierto. eso de los purificadores, aun entiendo perfectamente eso...

INF: Los purificadores se encargan de limpiar las almas extrayéndoles todo su Biodexbius... esto hace que generen mas dado que un humano va a generar Biodexbius eternamente. El limonero originalmente dejaba todo el BioDexbius libre para que hiciese lo que quiera... esto fue mala idea porque origino los espíritus malignos y las almas corrompidas

Keima: entonces... por eso existe gente mala en el mundo...

INF: exactamente... por el echo de que el BioDexbius Negativo extraído de las almas se escapa...y este va y corrompe a los humanos.

Keima: entonces es por eso que hay gente como Belphegor...

INF: suponemos que si

Keima: bueno... supongo que hay que pedirle a Narrador que cierre el capitu... *suena teléfono*

INF: *contesta* Central INF-001 Moebius ¿que necesita? *comienza a hablar por teléfono*

Keima: *piensa* (que raros son estos de Moebius... cierto... tengo una ultima pregunta para ellos)

INF: entendido señor...

Keima: emmm... INF...

INF: tiene teléfono...

Keima: ¿como? *recibe teléfono* ahh... ¿buenos días?

Shinigami-sama: Buenos días... Capturador...

Keima: ¿ah? ¿Con quien hablo?

Shinigami-sama: Shinigami-sama

Keima: ¡¿que? ¡Shi-Shinigami-sama!

Shinigami-sama: con el mismo, quiero avisarte que hay un grupo de Renegados que quiere matarte, no tengo mucha información de ellos... pero se que son muchísimos... entre ellos se encuentra el que te ataco ese dia en Italia, un tal... Belphegor

Keima: ¿¡Belphegor!

Shinigami-sama: si... me temo que no podremos darte ninguna arma para defenderte de el... tampoco podemos tener a INF contigo todo el tiempo, ella es una de las mas importantes de la serie alfa por su habilidad de transporte instantáneo. Cosa que ningún TFFT posee excepto ella.

Keima: ¿en serio? *piensa* (o sea... sin su ayuda, ya soy parte de las almas del limonero)

Shinigami-Sama: lo máximo que podremos hacer... será enviarte a una escuela de artes marciales... la academia Moebius

Keima: ¿Academia Moebius?

Shinigami-sama: cierto... Moebius tiene casi el control de el 30% del mundo, solo que lo oculta con su Informatic Control

Keima: ¿informatic control?

**_Informatic control_**

**_Habilidad de Moebius de controlar las cosas para pasar desapercibidos, tanto así, que ellos tienen el control sobre el 30% de las compañías, solo que con este cambio nadie sabe esto..._**

Keima: Woo... me suena como plan de dominación mundial... bueno, gracias narrador

Narrador: de nada...

Autor: ¡NO HABLES CON LOS PERSONAJES TE DICEN!

Narrador: *asustado* ¡discúlpeme jefe... solo que es cortesía!

Autor: ¡pero eso es ilógico para los lectores!

Narrador: perdóneme...

Keima: disculpe... no haga caso a los gritos...

Shinigami-sama: *asustado* ah... entendido... bueno... mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento... por cierto... el nombre con el que todos conocen la academia es "Academia del sol naciente"

Keima: bueno... ¿eso seria todo?

Shinigami-sama: espera... cuando tu entrenamiento termine, necesito que vengas al limonero para que charlemos personalmente algo que tienes que saber...

Keima: ¿como?... Entendido...

Shinigami-sama: Adiós... *cuelga*

Keima: *le entrega el teléfono a INF* Ten... *toma el puesto de narrador* con tu permiso narrador

Narrador: *Sige siendo regañado*

Autor: ¡y para colmo llegas y le das el puesto, a este paso no sabre que hacer contigo y...!

-creo que esto aclaro muchas dudas que tenia sobre Moebius y el limonero, pero me quedo una...

-¿porque me eligieron a Mi?

-Fin~


	19. Capitulo 19 Inicio del arco de Natsumi

(Capitulo 19)

-en el capitulo anterior (que a mi parecer solo fue relleno) Keima e INF hablaron sobre variadas cosas de Moebius... entre eso que Belphegor esta persiguiendo a Keima por que viene de una organización que esta en contra de capturar a las 7 princesas, ni yo sabia que teníamos antagonistas...

Merrie: Keima... ¿estas Listo?

Keima: si... *se alista un traje blanco de artes marciales*

Draw Princess: ¡a que me quedo lindo! *sonríe*

Keima: si... esta lindo... eres de mucha utilidad, Draw Princess

Draw Princess: *se sonroja* Muchas gracias... bueno... ya me quedo sin energía... *comienza a desvanecerse* debo volver a la Draw Card... Adios~ *se convierte en la Draw Card*

Merrie: *toma la Draw Card* Cuídate Keima... recuerda que ambos vamos a morir si uno de los 2 pierde la vida

Keima: entiendo... *piensa* (desde que conocimos a Belphegor esto se esta poniendo mas retorcido)

Merrie: espero le vaya bien... Keima-sama... *reverencia*

Keima: Te has vuelto mas humilde Merrie...

Merrie: porque ya ah conquistado a 2 princesas... eso me obliga a tenerle mas respeto

Keima: bueno... tengo que irme...

Merrie: *Reverencia* cuídese... Keima-sama...

-de camino al Dojo de entrenamiento al cual Keima deberá asistir todos los Sábados llamado "Academia Moebius" (aunque por el _Informatic Control_ Se llama Academia Hakuryu) nos encontramos con una persona ya no vista por toda una temporada

Saori: ¿Otamegane? ¿Que haces vestido así?

Keima: *sonrojado* ¡Sa-Saori!

/En Capítulos anteriores/

-Keima recordó el Clímax de la conquista de Saori

Saori: Keima… Te amo…

Keima: Saori… Yo también…

/Realidad/

Saori: *sonrojada* K-Keima... ¿pasa algo?

Keima: *se sonroja también* ¡¿ah? No... No es nada... *nervioso*

Narrador: Keima... tenemos que irnos

Keima: *sorprende* ¿ah?... si...*piensa* (creo que... aun siento algo por Saori... después de todo lo que paso, y de lo que paso con Mizuki... ¿que me pasa?)

-al parecer Saori y posiblemente También Mizuki, sientan algo por Keima... de seguro es por el amor que es mas fuerte que la pócima del olvido... y también por el echo quizá de que Keima deberá casarse con una de ellas

Keima: Saori...

Narrador: Keima...

Keima: saori...

Narrador: ¿Keima?

Keima: Saori... *se sonroja*

Narrador: ¡Keima!

Keima: *vuelve a la tierra* ¿¡eh!

Narrador: llegamos...

-el letrero del edificio pone: Academia Hakuryu, escuela de artes marciales...

Keima: este es el lugar... vamos...

Narrador: ¿eh?... ¿yo debo entrar?

Keima: ¡Claro! ¿quien mas va a Narrar? *entra a la academia*

Narrador: bueno... *acompaña a Keima*

-entramos y nos recibió un hombre calvo... al parecer el es el portero...

Hombre calvo: Buenos días...

Narrador: Shinigami-Sa...

Hombre calvo: ¡Silencio!... ¿eres de Moebius?

Keima: trabajamos para el limonero... Shinigami-sama nos envío...

Hombre Calvo: bueno, bueno... pero habla mas despacio...

Keima: y bien... ¿nos vas a dejar pasar?

Hombre Calvo: si, si... y llámenme CTL-000

Keima: ok, ok... pero déjanos entrar...

Hombre Calvo: bien... te dije que me llamaras CTL...

Keima: lo se... *entra al DOJO*

Narrador: Con su permiso...

Hombre Calvo: tu no puedes pasar, solo Keima tiene el permiso...

Narrador: pero debo narrar la historia

Hombre Calvo: hubieses echo una excepción... si hubieses parado con lo de "hombre calvo"

Keima: yo narrare... no te preocupes...

Narrador: bueno... Merrie pasara por ti cuando termine el entrenamiento

Keima: si, si...

Hombre feo y calvo: vete narrador inútil... ¡¿que?

Narrador: *risa maligna*

-y así fue como tuve que quedarme solo entrenando... lo primero que comenzamos haciendo fue un mini torneo con lo poco y nada que sepamos...

Chico X: no me hagas daño...

Keima: jaja... te jodes...

-luego de un momento...

Chico misterioso con mascara Ninja: ...

Keima: un gusto luchar contigo... *comienza a pelear*

-Keima le lanza un golpe directo a el chico extraño, pero el chico extraño esquiva y arremete un golpe el cual venció a Keima con un solo golpe...

Keima: *en el suelo* duele~... ¿quien rayos eres tu?

-en ese momento el chico extraño se saca la mascara, y entonces se revela su identidad...

Keima: *sorprendido* ¡E-Eres una chica!

Chica misteriosa: Jum... menudo inútil... necesitas mas entrenamiento... *se va*

Keima: *Sige tirado en el suelo* ¿que mas querían poniéndonos a todos a pelear sin haber aprendido nada?

Narrador: ¿estas bien Keima?

Hombre feo y calvo: te dije que no podías entrar aquí...

Keima: ¡pero Keima esta herido!

Narrador: debo preocuparme por el...

Keima: *se levanta* E-estoy bien... no hay problema...

Narrador: pero Keima... te ves todo herido...

Keima: en casa con el Healt Rod me curare... ahora vámonos...

Hombre feo y calvo: disculpa... no podréis iros...

Keima: ¿y porque?

Hombre feo y calvo: dijeron que una jovencita vendría a buscarles no...

Keima: ¿si?

Hombre feo y calvo: entonces no podrán irse hasta que ella llegue...

Keima & Narrador: ¿y porque?

Hombre Feo y calvo: porque son las leyes del dojo, todo lo que se diga, se cumple.

Keima: pero...

Chica misteriosa: hazle caso...

Keima: ¿eh?

Chica misteriosa: *se va* solo hazle caso...

Keima: ¡espera!

Chica misteriosa: *ya se fue*

Keima: bah... tendremos que esperara que llegue Merrie...

Merrie: ¿me llamo?

-Keima salta de un susto, al igual que yo...

Keima: *asustado* ¿¡M-Merrie!

Merrie: disculpa por llegar tarde es que... *Suena la alarma* ¿eh?

Keima: ¿ah? ¿la alarma?

Hombre feo y calvo: Apague esa cosa señorita

Merrie: *nerviosa* ¡S-Si señor! *toca la alarma y esta sola se apaga*

Keima: *le susurra a Merrie* Merrie... hay una princesa cerca...

Merrie: si... pero no puedo identificar quien es...

Chica misteriosa: oye niño... entrena... porque sino mañana te veras en el suelo ante mi otra vez...

Keima: *nervioso* ¿eh? ... Si...

Merrie: ¿en el suelo?

Keima: *humillado* me venció una chica...

Merrie: ¿que ocurre? ¡Díganme!

Narrador: N-Nada... debemos irnos...

Hombre Feo, Viejo y calvo: bien señorita De Limoner... puede llevarse a sus humanos consigo...

Merrie: bien... muchas gracias *reverencia*

Hombre Feo, Viejo, Raro y calvo: Moebius trabaja para el limonero a cambio de energía... recuérdenlo...

Merrie: Tecnología por Biodexbius... ese es el lema de la alianza... Adiós...

-después de todo esto... volvemos a casa... pero... ¿que paso con la princesa? ¿Será la chica misteriosa? ¿Que papel jugara el Hombre Feo, viejo, calvo y raro en esto? todas estas respuestas... quizá a la vuelta de comerciales... DIGO en el próximo capitulo...

Autor: Necesita mas modulación...

Narrador: si señor...

Fin~


	20. Capitulo 20

(Capitulo 20)

-En casa de Keima

Merrie: no entiendo que paso Keima... ¿te resbalaste con algo?

Keima: ... me venció una chica...

Merrie: ¿ah? ¿Solo eso?

Keima: ...

-al parecer Keima siente que se ah roto su orgullo con eso

Merrie: Keima... te tengo una noticia...

Keima: dime...

Merrie: Tengo Datos de la princesa...

_**Natsumi Nomura**_

_**Edad: 18 años**_

_**Gustos: Judo, Karate, taekwondo, etc...**_

_**Hobbies: las artes marciales**_

_**Medidas: [Censuradas por Merrie]**_

_**Princesa: Según los datos presentados, posiblemente sea la princesa de la lucha**_

Keima: ¿porque posiblemente?

Merrie: ella tiene BioDexbius turbado, así que es difícil encontrar sus datos

Keima: ¿BioDexbius turbado?

Merrie: bueno el BioDexbius turbado es... etto... como cuando su energía esta desordenada... y... *nerviosa* Moebius no sabe detectar ese tipo de energía

Keima: ok, ok... creo que ya lo pillo

Merrie: bueno, la cosa es que no podemos saber que princesa es... pero creemos que es la de la lucha...

Keima: entonces... para conquistarla quizá deba demostrar mas cariño por la lucha... ¿o algo así?

Merrie: ¿ah? ...supongo...

Keima: entonces... primero lo primero, ¿tienes alguna foto suya?

Merrie: ¿como?... ¿¡Eh! es que... generalmente ya tengo una idea de quien es la persona porque su BioDexbius reacciona en sincronía con la persona y inmediatamente se quien es... como ella tiene el BioDexbius turbado no pude detectarla...

Keima: entonces... deberemos pedirle ayuda...

Merrie: ¿a quien?

Keima: la Soul Princess...

-Un rato después de todo los preparativos... dado que esta escena no tiene mucho sentido y se nos acaba el presupuesto mensual, el viaje a Italia fue carísimo... disculpas desde producción

Soul Princess: bueno... comencemos la invocación...

Keima: *tirado en un sillón muy pálido* Maldita sea... como puede ser que me hayan sacado sangre otra vez...

Soul Princess: Espíritus del limonero... díganme quien es la persona que Keima debe conquistar...

voz tenebrosa: Natsumi... la princesa...

Soul Princess: tiene alguna imagen que nos pueda comunicar de esa persona, ¡oh espíritus del limonero!

Voz tenebrosa: Correo... ahora...

Soul Princess: muchas gracias... ahora vuelva a su descanso...

Voz tenebrosa: Adiós... *desaparece*

Keima: ¿como? ¿Correo?

Merrie: *tampoco entiende* ¿que es un correo?

Soul Princess: Keima, mi amor... me prestas tu computadora

Keima: ¿como? Bueno...

-un momento después, en la computadora de Keima

Soul Princess: haber... Soul_

Keima: *anonadado* ¿las princesas tienen correo?

Soul Princess: obvio... ¿sino como nos suscribiríamos al boletín de artículos del limonero?

Keima: emm... bueno... *piensa* (no se que es mas raro, que ellas tengan correo, o que un espíritu te envíe un E-mail)

Soul princess: ¡listo! ¡aqui esta la foto!

Keima: haber... *mira al monitor*

Merrie: *sorprendida* Keima, ella es...

Keima: Na... ¡NATSUMI!

Merrie: ¿ella es la chica del otro día?

Keima: *sorprendido* debo conquistar a esa chica... ¿porque?...

Merrie: *preocupada* Keima... ¿ocurre algo?

Keima: nada Merrie...

Soul Princess: ¿ocurre algo mi amor? *abraza a Keima* dímelo... *sonríe*

Keima: *avergonzado* ¿ah?... N-Nada...

Soul Princess: *comienza a desvanecerse* bu... debo irme...

Keima: ¿ah?... cuidate...

Soul princess: ¡que lindo! *abraza y besa a Keima*

Keima: *sonrojado*...

Soul Princess: *grita* waaa... te pones lindo cuando te sonrojas *sonríe* bueno... Adiós... *vuelve a ser la Soul Card*

Keima: *piensa* (eso me recordó a el día que bese a Saori)

Merrie: Keima... ¿y que vas a hacer para conquistarla?

Keima: tengo un plan... espero funcione...

-¿Cual será el plan de Keima? ¿Porque Natsumi tiene BioDexbius turbado? ¿porque los capítulos salen con menos frecuencia? ¿Podrá aguantar escritor hasta conquistar a las 7 princesas?... todo esto y mas... en el próximo capitulo de las 7 princesas que... ya se saben el resto

Continuara~


	21. Capitulo 21

(Capitulo 21)

-de nuevo en el Dojo... tras el entrenamiento que les hizo el hombre calvo, feo y viejo

Hombre calvo: que me llamo CTL-000 *enojado*

Narrador: si, si... flojito y cooperando...

Hombre calvo: serás...

-como decía... después del entrenamiento...

Keima: *se acerca a Natsumi* hey...

Natsumi: *mira feo* ¿eh?... *mira a otro lado* ¿que quieres niño?

Keima: quiero la revancha...

Natsumi: ¡¿como? *se pone a reír* ¿crees que con solo un día de entrenamiento podrás conmigo?

Keima: claro... *sonrisa macabra* y bien... ¿vamos allá?

Natsumi: bueno, bueno... pero no llores como la última vez...

Keima: *se enoja* ¿eh?... ¡yo no llore!...

Natsumi: si, si... y esas lagrimas salieron mágicamente...

Keima: *frustrado* será... *piensa* (lo bueno es que tengo mi arma secreta)

-y comienza el segundo enfrentamiento, Keima se prepara lentamente y le da la señar a Natsumi para que esta ataque primero. en eso, Natsumi corre pensando que todo terminaría en un solo golpe como la ultima vez, pero, ¿que fue eso?... en el momento que Natsumi iba a golpear a Keima este desvía rápidamente y... ¿la abraza por la espalda?

Keima: *susurra a Natsumi al oído* Eres hermosa...

Natsumi: ¡¿que? *golpea a Keima*

Keima: *cae al suelo* auch... Duele...

Natsumi: ...*sonrojada* maldito pervertido... *se va*

Keima: *agonizando en el suelo* creo que... fue mala idea...

Narrador: ¡Keima! ¿Estas bien?

Keima: Déjame... narrar...

Narrador: ¿como? pero no será mejor llevarte a un hospital o algo...

Keima: tranquilo... la magia de los libros me protegerá... *se levanta* ¿vez? ya estoy mejor...

Narrador: pero... ¡Keima! ¡Eso hace que la historia pierda realismo!

Keima: que el narrador hable con los personajes hace ya que pierda realismo...

Narrador: Touche...

-bien... como iba... creo que va a ser difícil conquistar a esta princesa... en primera, parece que ahora me odia mas que antes... creo que deberé cambiar la táctica... joder... ni el arma que me dio la Draw Princess me sirvió...

/Flashback/

Draw Princess: con tener esto en tus pies podrás moverte a máxima velocidad

Keima: muchas gracias Draw Princess... con esto será fácil conquistarla...

/realidad/

Keima: *golpea al suelo* ¡Maldición! ... no tengo idea de como conquistarla...

CTL: ¿necesitas ayuda, conquistador?

Keima: ¿como?

CTL: veo que ya escriben bien mi nombre... mira, yo tengo la clave para capturar a esa niña

Keima: ¿sabes como capturarla?

CTL: ella a estado entrenando aquí ya 5 años, es obvio que la conozca...

Keima: y... ¿que debo hacer?

CTL: descubre lo que en verdad le gusta...no te quedes solo con lo que el limonero te dijo... los del limonero no tienen tan buen ojo para detectar humanos como un TFFT, nosotros siempre analizamos minuciosamente a los humanos. por eso te digo... descubre sus verdaderos gustos, así la lograras conquistar

Keima: entendido...

-mas tarde... en el Dojo...

Keima: *entrenando y pensando* (sus gustos... sus gustos)

-en eso se comienza a oír una voz cantando

(Consejo... usar esta canción de ejemplo... /koSDgnWXypQ )

Keima: esa voz... es... hermosa... *se sonroja*

-Keima comienza a buscar de donde viene esa voz...

Keima: esa voz, suena como salida del cielo...

-Keima esta completamente hipnotizado a la voz de esa persona...

Keima: ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde esta esa voz celestial?

-en eso buscando ve una puerta abierta y una escalera...¿será la escalera al cielo?, Keima simplemente siguiendo ese sonido sube la escalera, sin pensar nada... y de pronto... ve al viejo calvo y feo tocando el piano y junto a ella...

Keima: *atónito* Natsumi...

Natsumi: *cantando con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa*

-el hombre calvo y feo mira a Keima y le sonríe, luego de eso Sige tocando el piano.

Keima: *va hacia Natsumi*

Narrador: *toma a Keima* ¡Keima! *grita susurrando*

Keima: *vuelve a la realidad* ¿ah?

Narrador: Si Natsumi te ve... va a ocurrir algo horrible...

Keima: ¿como?... cierto... *piensa* (si descubriese su lado "lindo" quizá me mandaría a volar como el equipo ro***t)

Narrador: cuida los derechos de autor... recuerda que nos pueden demandar

Keima: si, si...bueno... vámonos...

Narrador: Keima...

Keima: creo que...

**Puedo ver el final...**

Narrador: woo, que rápido...

-¿Keima solo lleva días de conocer a Natsumi y ya sabe como conquistarla? veamos si lo logra en el próximo capitulo...

Fin~

Narrador: no creo que puedas tan rápido...

Keima: no me subestimes...

Narrador: bueno...

Merrie: *llora* bu~... no aparecí nada en este capitulo...

Narrador: no me alegues a mi, Autor se encarga de esto, bueno ahora si... Hasta la próxima

Merrie: *triste*

Fin~


	22. Capitulo 22

(Capitulo 22)

-en casa de Keima

Merrie: Keima... porque ya ni me tomáis en cuenta en la historia

Keima: Merrie, necesito tu ayuda... mira tienes que... *comienza a susurrar en el oído de Merrie*

Merrie: ¿como?... ¿eso?

Keima: si...

-¿que estará tramado Keima?

-mas tarde en la habitación de Keima, el se encuentra escribiendo algo en su computadora...

Keima: , bien... espero funcione...

Narrador: ¿intentas enviarle un correo a Shinigami-sama?

Keima: si...

Merrie: *entra a la habitación de Keima* Keima quieres cena... ¿que haces?

Keima: intento enviarle un correo a tu jefe...

Merrie: ¿ah? ¿a shinigami-sama?

Keima: si...

Merrie: etto... Shinigami-sama no tiene correo...

Keima: ...*golpea su cabeza al teclado* soy un idiota...

Merrie: *lee el correo que Keima quería enviar*

**Estimado Shinigami-sama**

**- quería saber si usted era capaz de darme la capacidad de cantar a la perfeccion**

**Atte. **

**Keima Katsuragi - el encargado de conquistar a las princesas**

Keima: Merrie, ¿puedes enviarlo tu?

Merrie: ¡Si! haber... *toma un papel y anota todo* listo...

-luego de copiar la carta que Keima escribió saco una pistola dorada que poseía un rubí idéntico al del Wish Rod

Merrie: Hasta pronto... *se pone la pistola en la oreja*

Keima: *asustado* ¡MERRIE! *rápidamente le quita la pistola*

Merrie: ¡Keima!... ¿que pasa?

Keima: ¿¡como que, que pasa!... ¿¡que pasa contigo!

Merrie: ¿como?... ¡cierto! ¡jamás te mostré la "limoner gun"

_**Limoner Gun**_

_**Es una pistola dorada que tiene el poder de matar a un ser vivo, solo que este al morir no se va solo su alma, sino que se lleva todo su cuerpo consigo directo al limonero (por la sentencia de castigo por suicidio, solo puedes irte al limonero) esto sirve para los demonios y humanos que quieran viajar desde El limonero al mundo humano y viceversa. **_

_**NOTA: si matar a otra persona con esta pistola, dependiendo de sus acciones sera el lugar al que termine, por eso no se recomienda esto.**_

Merrie: Excelente explicación *sonríe*

Narrador: *avergonzado* jeje... de nada Merrie

Merrie: bueno... ahora si... ¡Adiós! por cierto narrador... acompáñame, por favor *sonríe*

Narrador & Keima: ¿¡como!

Merrie: yo te mostrare como se hace... cuando este muerta has lo mismo...

Keima: *nervioso piensa* (que miedo me da esto, en serio)

Merrie: bueno... *toma la pistola y se la deja en la oreja* Adiós... *dispara y cae al suelo*

Narrador: *toma la pistola tiritando* ¿tengo que hacer lo mismo?

Merrie: *desaparece*

Keima: *sorprendido y atónito de la escena* Narrador... ¿vas a hacer lo mismo?

Narrador: *asustado y con una lagrima cayéndole del ojo* S-si... si no vuelvo... dile a mi esposa que la amo...

Keima: ¡Espera, espera!... *detiene el momento de drama* ¿¡Tienes esposa!

Narrador: No... Solo quería hacer mas dramático el momento... *se pone la pistola en la oreja* A-Adiós...

Keima: ¡Narrador!

Narrador: *dispara*...*cae al suelo y comienza a desaparecer*

Keima: *asustado* Narrador... Merrie...

-después en... ¿¡DONDE ESTAMOS!

Merrie: en el espacio entre el mundo real y el irreal...

-estábamos yo y Merrie flotando en... eso...

Merrie: desde aquí... debemos seguir nuestro camino al más allá

Narrador: entonces, ¿estamos muertos?

Merrie: gracias a la Limoner Gun no... Como estamos con nuestros cuerpos... somos "Vivientes muertos"

Narrador: ¿no será "Muertos Vivientes"?

Merrie: eso cuando estas en el mundo humano y eres un muerto con vida... aquí estamos en el espacio entre el mundo real y el irreal y estamos vivos, por eso somos "vivientes muertos

Narrador: entendido...

-La verdad es que no entendí...

Narrador: ¿y... que haremos ahora?

Merrie: esperar a que Shinigami-sama nos encuentre y nos lleve al limonero, por culpa del suicidio, nos condenamos al Limonero, así que Shinigami-sama es el que nos va a despachar...

Narrador: ¿como?... ¿eso significa que cuando muera de verdad me iré al limonero aunque no quiera?

Merrie: la verdad no, porque somos vivientes muertos, estamos vivos... pero estamos en el mundo de los muertos...

Narrador: bien, bien... entendí... *piensa* (sigo sin entender)

-en este espacio, Merrie se ve mas seria de lo normal... hasta creo que... se ve mas linda así y creo que...

Merrie: Narrador...

Narrador: *se asusta* ¡¿q-que?... ¿ah?... disculpa, ¿decías algo?

Merrie: llego Shinigami-sama...

Narrador: ¿como?... *se asusta* ¡waaa!

-ante nosotros estaba un ser completamente negro... algo uniforme su cuerpo, pero se podía parar por si mismo (o flotar, ya que estamos flotando en este lugar) y de cara tenia lo que parecía ser un intento de calavera

Shinigami-sama: *voz terrorífica* ¡BUENOS DIAS HUMANO!

Narrador: *asustado* ¡B-B-Buenos días señor!

Merrie: *corre y abraza a Shinigami-sama* ¡waa! ¡Shinigami-sama!

Shinigami-sama: *se sonrroja* Merrie... ¿Como has estado?

Merrie: *Feliz* ¡Muy bien señor!

Shinigami-sama: bueno...vamos... Vamos hacia el limonero...

Narrador: *piensa* (supongo que debe de ser un árbol gigante o algo así, no creo que sea como lo pintan...)

Shinigami-sama: vamos... apresúrate humano...

Narrador: ¡S-si!

-los 3 entramos por un portal que nos llevo al limonero...

Merrie: ¡Llegamos!

Narrador: *sorprendido* esto... es... ¡EL LIMONERO!

-era un lugar con aspecto de mazmorra, había un árbol gigante al medio de todo, pero estaba sin hojas ni nada (supongo que ese árbol debe ser un limonero) y habia un mar con ríos de color rojo (¿será sangre?) y... había una especie de sala de reuniones... y habían 4 hombres sentados...

Shinigami-sama: avancen... y, ¿porque no vino Keima?

Merrie: es que solo venimos a hacerle una pregunta de parte de el...

Shinigami-sama: entiendo... ¿y porque vino el?

Merrie: sin el los espectadores no se enteran de nada...

Shinigami-sama: woo... interesante, entonces tu eras el metiche que espiaba nuestras conversaciones

Narrador: emm... el era mi Colega de trabajo... Narrador

Shinigami-sama: espera... ¿también se llama Narrador?

Narrador: los Narradores no tienen nombre en las historias...

Merrie: y también se supone que no deberían hablar con los personajes...

Narrador: Cierto... bueno, sigo con lo mio

-Merrie va a comenzar con la petición de Keima...

Merrie: Shinigami-sama... *le entrega la carta* Keima le pidió esto...

Shinigami-sama: *toma y lee la carta*... ya veo...

-Momento de silencio...

Shinigami-sama: Merrie...

Merrie: ¿si?

Shinigami-sama: ¿viniste para eso?

Merrie: ¡Si!

Shinigami-sama: ¿y solo eso?

Merrie: ¡Si!

Shinigami-sama: ...

Merrie: *sonríe* ¿pasa algo?

-Silencio...

Shinigami-sama: ¿¡Y PARA QUE TE DI EL WISH ROD!

Merrie: ¡¿eh?

Shinigami-sama: ¡el Wish Rod esta echo explícitamente para cumplir cosas como esa!

Merrie: etto... es que...

Shinigami-sama: ¿como crees defenderte ante eso?

Merrie: *comienza a llorar* es que...

Shinigami-sama: dime...

Merrie: *llorando* Jamás aprendí a usar bien el Wish Rod...

Shinigami-sama: ¿como?

Merrie: *llorando a montones* discúlpeme... soy una inútil...

Shinigami-sama: tranquila Merrie... eres especial...

Merrie: ¿porque soy una tonta cierto? ¡Por eso soy la única que puede tocar los tanques de BioDexbius!

Shinigami-sama: ¡Merrie!

Merrie: ¡no puedo seguir así! *se va corriendo mientras llora*

Shinigami-sama: ¡Merrie, vuelve!

-Merrie se fue corriendo mientras lloraba, esta escena me esta conmoviendo el echo de que...

Shinigami-sama: ¿y tú que haces ahí? ¡Ve a buscarla humano!

Narrador: ¿eh?... ¡S-Si señor! *va a buscar a Merrie*

Omega: vaya inútiles...

Shinigami-sama: ¿como?

Alfa: esa chica, con ese Pseudo-Narrador

Shinigami-sama: lo se... pero son importantes...

Delta: ¿y como van a ser importantes? si el que acá el importante es Keima que debe conquistar a las princesas

Shinigami-sama: esperen solamente... esperen que la historia avance...

Beta: Si~... además, Narrador y Merrie dan mas Rating que Keima...

Omega: no me interesa... ¡necesitamos a esas princesas y punto!

Shinigami-sama: dadle tiempo al tiempo... que ya viene algo interesante... *toma el libreto* de momento, alguien necesita Narrar esto... *comienza a Narrar*

-mientras tanto, en algún lugar del limonero...

Shinigami-sama: no soy bueno para narrar *deja de Narrar*

Merrie: *corriendo y llorando* no sirvo para nada... Por mi culpa nos perdimos en Italia... yo fui la que perdió el Wish Rod... nunca sirvo para nada importante... solo soy un estorbo...

Narrador: *busca a Merrie* esta niña... donde estará... ¡Merrie!

-estoy buscando a Merrie que se fue corriendo después de la escena anterior...

Merrie: soy una inútil... soy una inútil... Soy una WAAAAA *cae por un barranco*

Narrador: *ve a Merrie caer* ¡Merrie! *corre a ver como esta Merrie*

-cuando encuentro a Merrie que se encuentra herida... bajo rápidamente a buscarla...

Narrador: *se acerca a Merrie* Merrie... ¿estas bien?

Merrie: Mi pierna... me duele...

Narrador: tranquila... yo te llevare con shiniga...

Merrie: *le interrumpe* no quiero... soy una inútil... así que no merezco estar cerca de Shinigami-sama... dueño del limonero...

Narrador: Merrie... tú eres especial...

Merrie: ¡especial por ser una tonta! *llora*

Narrador: no solo por eso... Merrie... si no fuera por ti y tu error de llevarnos a Italia, Keima jamás habría conocido y conquistado a Mizuki.

Merrie: ¿y eso que?... hay 200 princesas en el mundo... para que preocuparse solo por una...

Narrador: ¿200?

Merrie: ¿¡vez! Soy tan tonta que olvide deciros que hay más de 200 princesas...y que con conquistar 7 se completa el conjuro...

Narrador: Merrie... entiéndelo... no eres una inútil...

Merrie: *grita y llora* ¡SI LO SOY, SI LO SOY, SI LO SOY!

Narrador: ¡CALLA! *le da una cachetada a Merrie*

Merrie: *entra en razón y se pone a llorar* Narrador...

Narrador: *también comienza a lagrimear* eres muy importante para Keima. El te ah ganado afecto aunque no lo demuestre... yo... También te eh ganado afecto, Merrie...

Merrie: Narrador...

Narrador: *abraza a Merrie*

Merrie: Narrador... *abraza también*

Narrador: Te quiero Merrie...

Merrie: yo también... gracias por hacerme entrar en razón...

-creo que esa era la única manera de hacer que entrara en razón... pero no se porque me siento raro... ¿que me pasara?

Narrador: bueno... vamos con Shinigami-sama... Merrie... *le extiende la mano*

Merrie: Narrador... *toma la mano de Narrador e intenta levantarse pero no puede* ¡duele!...

-Merrie se torció feo el tobillo...

Narrador: maldición... así no podrás ir con Shinigami-sama... ya se...

-dicho esto cargo a Merrie y la llevo en mis brazos mientras ella se sonroja por eso...

Merrie: Narrador... *sonrojada*

-Luego... en el lugar de reunión de Shinigami-sama...

Shinigami-sama: ¡Merrie, volviste! ¿que te paso?

Narrador: se torció el tobillo... necesita que la ayuden

Shinigami-sama: haber... tráemela...

Narrador: *deja a Merrie a manos de Shinigami sama*

Shinigami-sama: haber... comencemos... *extiende sus manos cerca de Merrie*

**Shibirui Shibiri Hearuto... Fiuu...RU!**

-dicho este conjuro Merrie sana completamente, creo que lo poco que me pagan vale la pena... porque eh visto muchas cosas geniales en mis días de trabajo...

Merrie: Gracias Shinigami-sama...

Shinigami-sama: *orgulloso de su trabajo* Jojojo... de nada. Merrie...

Merrie: bueno, tenemos que irnos...

Shinigami-sama: espera... *saca un libro y se lo da a Merrie*

Merrie: ¿que es esto?

Shinigami-sama: el manual del usuario del Wish Rod

Merrie: ¿en serio?

Shinigami-sama: consúltalo siempre que quieras hacer hechizos...

Merrie: *estalla de felicidad* ¡waaa!... ¡Gracias Shinigami-sama! *abraza*

Shinigami-sama: Jojojo... de nada... Merrie *se sonroja*

-un rato después...

Merrie: bueno... debemos irnos *sonríe*

Shinigami-sama: ¡Cuidaos!

Merrie: bueno... haber...

Narrador: ...

Merrie: ...

Shinigami-sama: Jii...

Merrie: ... Perdi la Limoner Gun...

Narrador & Shinigami-sama: ¿¡eh!

Narrador: ¿y ahora como volveremos?

Merrie: bu... *se pone triste*

Shinigami-sama: tranquilos... *extiende sus Dedos* yo los dejare en el mundo humano... y... ¡CARGA!

-En eso pierdo la conciencia y despierto junto a Merrie en la habitación de Keima...

Keima: *jugando videojuegos* ¿ah?... ¿ya volvieron?... *apaga la consola* pensé que tendría mas rato a solas... pero bueno...

Merrie: *abraza a Keima* ¡Keima!

Keima: ¿ah? ¿y porque tan feliz?

Narrador: Shinigami-sama nos regalo el Manual del propietario del Wish Rod

Keima: ¿esa cosa tiene manual?

Merrie: ¡Si!

Keima: entonces... ahora podrás hacer cualquier conjuro...

Merrie: ¡Si!

Keima: perfecto...

-y así fue como termina mi misión junto a Merrie... así que... no se pierdan el como Keima continua con la conquista en el siguiente capitulo

Merrie: *abraza Narrador* entonces... ¡Nos vemos!

Narrador: *se sonroja* etto... si...

Keima: ahora soy yo el que se siente excluido...

Fin~


	23. Capitulo 23

(capitulo 23)

-por fin termina el relleno... ¿si?

Autor: si, si... ya se me acabaron las ideas...

Narrador: entonces... ¡Seguimos!

-por fin, gracias al Wish Rod Keima podrá conquistar a la... *redoble de tambores* ¡MUSIC PRINCESS! Así como oyeron... gracias al Wish Rod se pudo investigar a lo mas profundo del corazón de Natsumi y descubrir lo que en verdad ama... eh aquí una reseña de la vida de Natsumi otorgada por el Wish Rod...

Merrie: ¡corre video!

_**un dia en la vida de Natsumi**_

-buenos días... mi nombre es Natsumi, estudio en el instituto SakuraHime... mi mayor afición son las artes marciales... en mis años de vida eh aprendido. Karate, kendo, kung-fu, taekwondo... además de que gracias a esto me eh echo muy fuerte... pero... tengo otra meta en mi vida...

CTL: ¿comenzamos?

Natsumi: S-Si...

(CONSEJO: usar esta canción como ejemplo: /koSDgnWXypQ)

-cuando canto... siento como hablo usando el alma... el amor que hay en mi... y toda esa esperanza de que algún día mi verdadera forma de ser toque a otra persona...la verdad, esa forma fría y seria que tengo. no es mi verdadera forma de ser, yo en realidad siempre eh querido ser amable... pero tengo miedo...

/Flashback/

Padre (de Natsumi): si sigues demostrándote débil jamás podrás poner en frente los problemas...

Natsumi: *asustada* pero padre...

Padre: ¡Nada de peros!... ahora Sige con el entrenamiento...

Natsumi: padre...

Padre: ¡que os eh dicho!

Natsumi: *continua entrenando*...

/fin de Flashback y de vuelta al día en que Keima descubre cantando a Natsumi/

-debo ser fuerte...

Narrador: haber... ahora narro yo, ¿vale?

Natsumi: *cantando*...

-Natsumi siempre ah cantado con todo su amor... pero nadie mas que el hombre calvo la ah escuchado...

Natsumi: *cantando* *piensa* (me gustaría que alguien escuche mi voz cantando... seria feliz)

-pero en este momento... Keima se encuentra escondido escuchándola...

Keima: *atónito* Natsumi...

-en el momento que yo y Keima nos habíamos ido...

Natsumi: *deja de cantar*... no puedo mas... no puedo seguir ocultando esto... *se pone a llorar*

CTL: *deja de tocar el piano* Natsumi... ¿por que no le cantas a alguien mas?

Natsumi: tengo miedo...

CTL: pero miedo de que...

-se pone a llover mientras se ven las lagrimas de Natsumi correr

Natsumi: no quiero ser débil...

CTL: pero Natsumi... no eres débil... has demostrado gran fuerza estos años en el dojo...

Natsumi: pero mi padre...

CTL: ¿acaso importa lo que diga?

Natsumi: ... quiero que alguien me escuche...

CTL: y si invitamos a este chico... Keima a que venga a escucharte

Natsumi: ...No quiero... el es un debilucho entupido...

CTL: pero no crees que si el es débil, al conocer tu lado débil puedan entenderse el uno a otro...

Natsumi: mostrarle mi lado débil a una persona débil...

CTL: ¿quieres que lo invite?

Natsumi: ...

CTL: dejare que lo pienses...

Natsumi: bueno...

-ya regresando a la época actual...

Keima: si demuestro mi canto perfecto que arregle con el Wish Rod... podré hacer que Natsumi se fije en mí...

Merrie: espero esto funcione...

**Songimiu dimirru tsubiriu shu!**

Keima: *se toca la garganta* auch... duele...

Merrie: ya se ajustaron tus cuerdas bucales... no cantes hasta que lo hagas frente a Natsumi, sino el hechizo se romperá...

Keima: entendido...

-ya en el dojo después del entrenamiento...

Keima: *cansado* maldición... jamás creí ser tan hábil...

-Keima logro vencer a 10 chicos seguidos... ¿como habrá aprendido tanto?

Keima: jugando The God of figthers...

Narrador: ya veo... de algo sirven los videojuegos entonces...

Keima: supongo...

-en eso llega Natsumi y toma a Keima y lo lleva a la fuerza al lugar donde Keima escucho por primera vez a Natsumi cantando...

Keima: ¿Natsumi? ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estamos aquí?

CTL: ya veras... *piensa* (jeje... si ella supiera que tu ya estuviste acá) *empieza a tocar el piano*

Natsumi: *nerviosa*... aquí vamos... *se pone a cantar*

-Natsumi comienza a cantar en frente de Keima y el aun sin entender queda enamorado de la canción otra vez...

Keima: *relajado* que hermosa melodía...

Natsumi: *se sonroja y piensa* (maldición... se esta aburriendo) *comienza a cantar con todas sus fuerzas*

Keima: waa... que relajante...

-después de esto, llega un momento en el que Natsumi para de cantar en seco

Keima: *vuelve a la tierra* ¿como? ¿que paso?

Natsumi: te estoy aburriendo cierto...

-nuevamente se pone a llover... autor esta haciendo todo lo posible por ambientar mejor la historia

Keima: ¡no! ¡Para nada!

Natsumi: *comienza a llorar* No te gusto... canto horrible... ¡IDIOTA, CANTO HORRIBLE! *se va corriendo*

Keima: ¡Natsumi! *la sigue*

-esta escena es idéntica al del capitulo anterior... ¿o es un deja-vu?

Natsumi: *sentada en un rincón* mi lado débil es inútil... no sirve de nada si canto mal...

Keima: no cantas mal... Natsumi...

Natsumi: Keima...

Keima: *se le acerca* cantas hermoso... tal así que tu melodía relajo mi alma...

Natsumi: *se sonroja* Keima...

Keima: *apunto de besarla* Natsumi...

Natsumi: Kei... ¿eh?

-en esto Natsumi golpea fuertemente a Keima alejándolo

Natsumi: ¡¿como se te ocurre estupido?

Keima: ¡¿eh? ¿Estupido?

Natsumi: ¿crees que por decir cosas lindas ya tienes el derecho de besarme?... Serás enfermo... *se va*

Keima: maldición... creo que me apresure un poco...

CTL: lo estas haciendo bien... pero te falta una pieza para completar el rompecabezas...

Keima: ¿una pieza?... Natsumi...

-¿de que estará hablando el hombre calvo?... sépanlo en el siguiente capitulo...

Fin~


	24. Capitulo 24

(Capitulo 24)

-después de la ultima escena ocurrida en el capitulo anterior (si no lo leíste, haces mal... léelo ahora mismo...)

Natsumi: maldito pervertido...

-Natsumi en este momento se encuentra pensando en la situación...

/imaginación/

Keima: *apunto de besar a Natsumi*

Natsumi: Keima...

/Realidad/

Natsumi: *se sonroja* ¡Desgraciado! ¿Como se le ocurre hacer algo así?... ¿acaso se cree que por andar diciendo cosas bonitas ya puede lanzarse y besarme?... será... ¡Pervertido!... si. eso es, un Pervertido.

CTL: Keima quiere estar contigo, ¿sabes?

Natsumi: maestro...

CTL: el se enamoro de tu bella voz... por eso tenia esa expresión...

Natsumi: ¿como? pero parecía como si se fuera a dormir...

CTL: es que tu tienes una voz celestial...

Natsumi: ¿ah?... ¿voz celestial? no es para tanto...

CTL: la voz celestial... es una voz que al usarse bien, puede relajar a la persona mas tensa... es muy útil en sanaciones

Natsumi: ¿en serio?... ¿y tu de cuando sabes todo eso?

CTL: Tu padre me lo dijo...

Natsumi: mi... ¿mi padre?...

CTL: antes de irse a ese entrenamiento a las montañas... me dijo 2 cosas

/Flashback/

Padre de Natsumi: Por favor... enséñale a mi hija a demostrar su ternura a través de su voz... sino se va a terminar volviendo fría e insensible. y no quiero que mi hija sea así... es mas, me siento mal por haberla tratado así, obligándola a ser fría y sin corazón, me di cuenta que ella lo único que quería siendo así, era ser feliz... nada mas...

/fin de Flashback/

CTL: eso me dijo...

-Mientras Natsumi escucho el relato lentamente comenzó a llorar

Natsumi: padre...

Keima: Natsumi...

Natsumi: *llorando* K-Keima...

-Keima siguió a Natsumi...

Keima: ¿porque lloras?

Natsumi: *se seca las lagrimas* ¡por nada!... Maldito pervertido...

Keima: por favor... dime que no es por mi culpa... perdóname...

CTL: *se va lentamente* nada que hacer aquí...

Natsumi: no es tu culpa... en serio...

Keima: Natsumi... por favor, no quiero verte triste...

Natsumi: Maldito perver... digo, Keima...

Keima: Perdóname Natsumi... no quería apresurarte... pero...

Natsumi: *mientras siguen cayéndole lagrimas se sonroja* Keima...

Keima: Natsumi... yo te a...

?: No tan rápido... *aparece de la nada*

-Keima y Natsumi se sorprenden a ver a esa persona si... el es... ¡BELPHEGOR DEATHCROW!

Bel: el mismo... excelente apertura...

Narrador: jeje...de nada...

Bel: ahora... No te permitiré conquistar a la princesa...

Natsumi: ¿princesa?

Keima: Maldito... ¿no que tu estabas en Italia?

Bel: fue fácil llegar volando sabes... además...

Chica extraña: todo se puede con un Wish Rod...

Keima: ¿como?... ¿otra demonio?

Bel: ella es Bianca... una renegada del limonero...

_**Bianca del no limoner**_

_**ella es una Demonio renegada que no quiso seguir las ordenes de Shinigami-sama en la conquista de las princesas, posiblemente por eso esta luchando junto a Belphegor... **_

_**NOTA: ella misma se cambio el apellido a "Del no limoner"... ¿ya entienden porque no?**_

Bianca: Mucho gusto... humano...

Keima: maldita sea... que haremos ahora...*piensa* (Merrie... apresúrate en llegar)

-se supone que Merrie siempre viene después de los entrenamientos a buscar a Keima... porque el hombre calvo no deja salir a Keima conmigo... solo Merrie puede hacer que salga...

Belphegor: Bianca... ¿ella es la princesa de la música no?

Bianca: ¿si?...

Belphegor: Robale la voz *sonrrie*

Natsumi: *atonita* ¿mi voz?... *apreta los puños* sobre mi cadáver...

-Natsumi corre a golpear a Belphegor pero antes de que logre eso...

Keima: ¡Natsumi! ¡No!

**Shigumi Shirumi ofu diocal sephirum... Pang!**

-en ese momento de la boca de Natsumi sale una especie de espíritu el cual Bianca guarda en una carta

Bianca: no serás la Music Card... pero al menos esto impedirá que la princesa sea conquistada...

Natsumi: ... *intenta hablar pero no puede*

Keima: Natsumi... ¿¡QUE LE HABEIS ECHO!

Bel: le robamos la voz... asi no podras conquistar a su princesas... *se ríe*

Bianca: Vámonos maestro...

Bel: si... vámonos...

Keima: ¡no tan rápido!...

Bel: ¿como?...

Keima: pelea conmigo...

Natsumi: ... *pensamiento* (Keima!)

Bel: ¿pelear contigo?... Bianca...

Bianca: *toma su wish rod* ¡Zetriprom!

Keima: ¿eh?... no me puedo mover...

Natsumi: *va a ver a Keima asustada* ¡...!

-mientras todo esto sucede Belphegor y Bianca se van

Bianca: Ciao...*se va*

-15 minutos después, Keima vuelve a moverse...

Keima: supongo que este hechizo solo era para escaparse...

Natsumi: *llorando*...

Keima: Natsumi... tu voz...

Natsumi: *abraza llorando*

Keima: *piensa* (se ve completamente distinta)

Natsumi: ...

Keima: *piensa* (de seguro el perder su voz le cambio la personalidad también...)

-en eso llega Merrie

Merrie: ¡Keima!

Keima: Maldición... has llegado tarde... llego otra demonio que se hacia llamar Bianca...

Merrie: ¿¡BIANCA!

Keima: si... la cosa es que ella robo la voz de Natsumi...

Merrie: Bianca es la Demonio renegada... ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con Moebius, y por eso rompió el contrato de sangre con Shinigami-sama...

Keima: entonces... que debemos hacer...

Merrie: llamare a Shinigami-sama... esto no lo podemos permitir...

CTL: yo llamare a Dexbius...

_**Dexbius**_

_**Central de Moebius**_

Natsumi: *no entiende nada*

Keima: tengo una idea... ¿tienen una libreta?

CTL: siempre cargo con una libreta y un lápiz... *se los da a Keima*

Keima: Natsumi *le pasa el lápiz y la libreta* comunícate con esto...

-entonces... Natsumi comienza a hablar con la libreta

Natsumi: Tengo miedo...

Keima: ¿miedo?

Natsumi: no entiendo nada de esto, ¿que es eso de princesa?

Keima: lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

Natsumi: ¿podrán recuperar mi voz?

Keima: si... Hare todo lo posible por volver a escuchar tu bella voz...

Natsumi: *se sonroja* Gracias

Keima: de nada...

CTL: ya intercepte a Bianca y a Belphegor

Merrie: Shinigami-sama aun no da respuesta...

Keima: bueno... tenemos tu Wish Rod de nuestro lado... vamos...

Natsumi: Cuídate

-¿podrán recuperar la voz de Natsumi? ¿Como se conocieron Belphegor y Bianca? ¿Porque autor esta alargando mas la historia?... todo esto... en el desenlace del siguiente capitulo...

-Continuara~


	25. Capitulo 25 Fin del arco de Natsumi

(Capitulo 25)

-Recapitulando, Belphegor aparecio de nuevo, pero esta vez le acompaña la demonio renegada, Bianca del No limoner. ahora, su plan fue robarse la voz de Natsumi. para que la Music princess jamas aparesca... ahora estamos sigiendo el rastro de estos 2...

Keima: *corriendo* ¿donde se habran ido esos maldito...Merrie...

Merrie: *corriendo* ¿si?

Keima: usa el hechizo...

Merrie: ¿eh? pero... Keima...

Keima: ¡Solo usalo.!

Merrie: bueno...

**¡Shiki...Shibi... Siluro...Pi!**

Keima: *con voz de chica*... ¡Transformacion!

-En eso Keima comienza a Convertirse en ¡Keima, la Magical Girl!

Keima: ahora si... ¡Magical rod!

-el magical rod aparece en sus manos y luego de eso Keima lo usa para volar...

Keima: yo los buscare por aire... y... *mira un punto fijo*... ¡ya los encontre! ¡Vamos!

Narrador & Merrie: ¡Si!

-luego de eso nos encontramos con Bianca y Belphegor...

Bianca: maldicion... no se aburren y... ¿quien eres tu?

Belphegor: *huele el aire* esa chica es... ¡¿KEIMA?

Merrie: no solo Keima... es...

-¡KEIMA LA MAGICAL GIRL!

Keima: y los castigare en el nombre del limonero *pose de maga*

Bianca: maldito travesti pervertido... ¡Xenom! *lanza una rafaga de agujas*

Keima: ¡Love shield! *se protege con un escudo en forma de corazon*

Bianca: maldicion... tambien sabe usar magia...

Keima: y no solo defensiva... ¡Kiss Shotting! *lanza una rafaga de ondas con forma de labio*

Narrador: comentario personal... que ataques mas afeminados...

Merrie: no entiendo porque no quizo usar la version masculina

Narrador & Keima: ¡¿HAY UNA VERSION MASCULINA?

Belphegor: me pregunto porque aun no aparece esa rastrera de INF...

Bianca: genere una barrera electromagnetica, INF jamas sabra que tu estas aqui, y si lo descubriera, la radiacion la mataria. los TFFT son sensibles a la radiacion.

Belphegor: y por eso eres tan util...

Bianca: todo por destruir a Moebius y... *recive un golpe*

Keima: crees que porque estas hablando voy a dejar de atacar...

Narrador: yo tambien me preguntaba eso...

Bianca: Maldito... *va a atacar a Keima*

Keima: *sonrie* alcanzame... *huye*

Bianca: ¿eh?... ¿esta escapando?... Maldito travesti pervertido... *persige* ¡no te escaparas!

Keima: ¡a que no me alcanzas! *se burla de Bianca*

-Bianca comienza a persegir a Keima...

Belphegor: ¡Bianca! no te alejes tanto...

INF: demasiado tarde...

Belphegor: *sorprendido* ¡Maldicion!

INF: el rango electromagnetico solo rodea al que lo conjura, como no fuiste tu el que invoco la energia al estar lejos de Bianca te afecto de manera negativa...

Merrie: *piensa* (siento que me estan ignorando de nuevo) *mira al suelo* ¿are?...

-Merrie se da cuenta que hay un pequeño frasco con una etiqueta...

Merrie: esto... ¿es la voz de Natsumi?

Narrador: de seguro Bianca la tiro cuando persegia a Keima

Merrie: ¡yey!... tenemos su voz de vuelta

Belphegor: ¡no... devuelvemelo! *va a atrapar a Merrie*

INF: no tan rapido... *comienza a silbar*

-todos menos INF se tapan los oidos por el chirrido

Belphegor: ¡Mis oidos! Maldicion... Bianca... ahi te vez... *se escapa*

Bianca: *tapandose los oidos* ¿que? ¡Traidor!

-bajo toda la conmocion del chirrido Keima toma a Bianca de la espalda

Bianca: *deja de silbar*

Keima: Merrie, has lo tuyo...

Merrie: haber... *toma el manual* ¡esto servira!

**Shidilumurriu, negatomurio... Magica off**

-el hechizo que lanzo Merrie, era un anulador de conjuros lo cual hizo que el campo electromagnetico de Bianca desaparesca, despues de esto INF atrapa a Bianca a la velocidad de la luz en un... ¿chip?

INF: es un chip de contension... hize que Bianca se convirtiera en informacion pura, con esto va a ser mas facil transportarla al limonero donde sera juzgada por su delito...

Keima: espera... ¿es un delito acaso pensar diferente a ustedes?

INF: es un delito estar en contra de la verdad... y Moebius es la verdad...

Keima: *asustado piensa* (estos tipos de veras que dan miedo)

INF: Shinigami-sama y el consejo de moebius decidiran su sentencia... desde ya, debo irme... *desaparece en su forma habitual*

Keima: *vuelve a ser normal* bien... debemos volver y... ¿¡que paso con la voz de Natsumi!

Merrie: *sonrie* ¡aqui la tengo!

Keima: perfecto... y como se la debo debolver...

Merrie: necesita el contacto directo... con su boca...

Keima: bien... y Merrie... *le susurra*

Merrie: ¿como?... si... si se puede...

Keima: entonces...

**por fin puedo ver el final...**

**-**Mas tarde de vuelta con Natsumi...

Natsumi: *escribe* estas bien?

Keima: si... perfectamente...

Natsumi: recuperaste mi voz

Keima: emm... Natsumi... no podras recuperar tu voz...

Natsumi: *se pone a llorar*

Keima: *se entristese* perdoname... *la abraza*

Natsumi: *escribe* Nadie me va a querer asi... mi voz es todo lo que tengo...

Keima: Natsumi... yo te quiero sea como seas...

Natsumi: *se sonrroja* ¿de veras?

Keima: si... aunque no tengas tu voz... yo te querre por la Natsumi tierna que en verdad eres...

Natsumi: *se sonrroja aun mas*

Keima: yo se que en verdad tu eres una persona amable y tierna... porque al escuchar tu voz solo se olle amor y compasion... y la voz es la puerta el alma, ¿entiendes de lo que hablo?

Natsumi: *asiente con la cabeza*

Keima: *toma sus manos* quiero que desde hoy... dejes ese lado frio... y seas la Natsumi tierna y linda que en verdad eres...

Natsumi: *se vuelve a sonrrojar*

Keima: *se acerca a besar a Natsumi*

Natsumi: *cierra los ojos*

-dado esto... viene la escena que ya todos conocen... el tierno beso...

Keima: Natsumi...

Natsumi: Keima... *se sorprende* ¡mi voz!

Keima: el poder del amor todo lo cura...

Natsumi: Keima... *abraza* quiero que estes conmigo por toda la eternidad...

Keima: ... *piensa* (ojala pudiese ser asi...)

Natsumi: Keima... *se empieza a marear* Te... amo...

-Natsumi se desmaya... y de ella sale la Music princess

Music princess: buen dia mi amor... me gustaria que acepte mi peticion de estar conmigo toda la eternidad...

Keima: tu sabes que no eres la unica princesa...

Music princess: lo se... pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para contraer matrimonio...

Keima: Music princess... Merrie... ya sabes que hacer...

Merrie: *sale de su escondite* ¡Si!

**_SHIKI BURI PIRU Pi!... princesa que fuiste encerrada en el cuerpo de esta joven, te pedimos que te conviertas a esta forma humilde que te hemos preparado…¡LA PRINCESS CARD!_**

**_-_**los ya clasicos efectos especiales del anime censurado por copyrigth... y porfin sellamos a la tercera princesa...

Merrie: ten Keima... *le da la pocion del olvido* dasela tu...

Keima: gracias Merrie...

-Keima lentamente toma a Natsumi en sus brazos...

Keima: Adios... Natsumi... *le da la pocion*

-Mas tarde esa noche...

Merrie: Keima...

Keima: *pensativo* dime... Merrie...

Merrie: ¿quieres segir con esto?

Keima:... no lo se...

Merrie: ojala haya una forma de terminar con esto...

Keima: no... quiero conocer mejor a Moebius y sus intenciones... tengo leves sospechas..

Merrie: entiendo, pero intenta no caer bajo las leyes...

Keima: bueno... por cierto... aun no eh cantado...

-Keima se propone a canta

(usar esta cancion como referencia :) /xQj4IswJA_E)

Merrie: *se tapa los oidos* creo que hize el hechizo mal...

Narrador: se oye mas afinado...

Merrie: es verdad lo que dicen... la voz es algo que ni la magia puede arreglar...

Narrador: bueno... creo que tendremos que terminar el capitulo...

Otro Narrador: no tan rapido...

Narrador: ¿eh?

-Mientras tanto en el limonero...

Shinigami-sama: Bianca de limoner... has traicionado al limonero... asi que, ¿que dices a tu favor?

Bianca: Shinigami-sama... tiene que darse cuenta que Moebius nos traicionara...

Omega: patrañas... nosotros jamas rompemos un contrato... esta en contra del protocolo...

Shinigami-sama: Desgraciadamente... el coste por traicionar el contrato, es la perdida de la cabeza... pero... podriamos hacer una esepcion si te disculpas

Delta: ¡Ni hablar!... Guardias... ¡EJECUTENLA!

Shinigami-sama: ¡Delta!

Alfa: las leyes estan echas para segirse... y el que no la siga es traidor...

Shinigami-sama: *queda en silencio* pero... el limonero es mio...

Omega: y usted dijo que el que traicionase al mismo perderia la cabeza... asi que, ¡Continuen!

Bianca: ¡SUELTENME!... ¡NO LE HAGAN CASO A MOEBIUS!... ¡ELLOS SON LOS TRAIDORES! ¡cuando conquisten a las 7 princesas ellos los traicionaran, creanme!

-lo ultimo que se olle es un grito... Adios Bianca... bueno... de vuelta al mundo real...

Merrie: *triste*

Narrador: pasa algo...

Merrie: no... nada... *sonrrie* ¿cerremos el arco de Natsumi?

Narrador: si...

Merrie: *toma la mano de narrador* y desde ya... terminamos con el tercer arco de la historia

Keima: esperamos que les haya agradado... y pronto, los capitulos ahora tambien se encontraran en ""...

Merrie: ¡nos mudaremos alla!

Narrador: *sonrrojado* si... Merrie...

Merrie: si *sonrrie*

Narrador: te extrañare...

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿porque tan asi?

Merrie: *suelta la mano de narrador* ¡N-Nada! bueno... nos vemos en el proximo arco de...

Narrador: Todos juntos...

?: esperenos...

-las 3 princesas conquistadas aparecen...

Princesas: nosotras tambien queremos decir el final...

Keima: bueno...

Princesas: Kyaaa... ¡que lindo!

Keima: *se sonrroja* bueno...

Soul princess: espero hayan disfrutado todo...

Draw princess: y nos veremos

Music princess: En un nuevo capitulo de

Todos: **Las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar**

Narrador: Adios a todos...

Merrie: Narrador...

Narrador: ¿si?

Merrie: *beso en la mejilla*

Narrador: *se sonrroja* A-Adios...

Merrie: *sonrie*

Fin del arco de Natsumi~


	26. Capitulo 26 Extra

(Capitulo 26 – Extra)

-En alguna parte de Tokio….

Keima: Llego nuevamente el momento… Esta será… mi mayor misión… eh estado esperando este momento… por fin podre…

-hay un silencio…

Keima: ¡Ir a la Comiket de Invierno!

_**Comiket**_

**Evento que se hace 2 veces en Japón (Verano e invierno) aquí venden Mangas Doujinshi (hechos por gente amateur, por lo general para adultos) y Mangas hechos por escritores conocidos…**

Merrie: ¿Por qué es tan importante la Comiket, Keima?

Keima: Es el evento más importante… no solo por el mismo… sino porque aquí venderán la novela visual que tanto eh esperado… llamada "un nuevo mundo"

Keima: Tengo todo el tiempo organizado… *toma el puesto de Narrador*

-Primero iré a comprar el juego… eso es de prioridad Alfa… mientras es eso, Merrie y Narrador se encargaran de conseguir esos mangas y Doujinshi de edición limitada de "El poder de XJ2"… luego iremos a la sesión de cosplayers para que Merrie las conozca… y por ultimo

Saori: ¡otamegane!

Keima: ¿Saori?

Saori: *abraza a Keima* ¿Qué haces acá?... pensé que no te vería…

Keima: *se sonroja* voy a la Comiket…

Saori: ¿ah?... yo también...

Merrie: ¿ah?... ¿tú también quieres Doujinshi?

Saori: si… algo así

Merrie: ¡yey! Entonces vamos juntos

Narrador: Pero Saori va a venir con nosotros o con Keima…

Merrie: *se agarra del brazo de Narrador* obvio que con Keima… si se llevan mejor

Keima & Saori: ¿eh?... ¡Solo somos amigos!, ¿vale?

Merrie: Bueno… pero no se enojen…

Narrador: bueno… deberíamos ir…

¿?: Dov'è il Comiket? mío caro (Donde está la Comiket? Mi estimado)

Narrador: ¿eh?

Keima: Narrador... ¿sabes quién es ese tipo?

¿?: Oh... Scusa me... yo... Italiano...

NOTA: se supone que intento hablar japonés

Narrador: ¿Italiano? Pero... si apenas aprendimos italiano allá en roma...

Merrie: Io Parlo Italiano

-Merrie fue la única que aprendió italiano al parecer...

**Traductor Italiano: ON**

Merrie: Buen día... ¿como se llama?

?: Sebastián Di Stefano

Merrie: yo me llamo Merrie de Limoner, Mucho gusto...

Sebastián: ¿sabes donde es la Comiket?

INF: *aparece de la nada* en el centro de convenciones de Tokio Big Sight

-Todos nos asustamos ante la aparición repentina de INF

INF: Moebius me envió…

-Sebastián a pesar del susto no entendió

Sebastián: Scusa me… io non parlo giapponese

INF: detectando... Italiano...

-seguido de eso INF se acerca a Sebastián y sincroniza idiomas... bueno... ya sabéis como lo hace...

Sebastián: *sonrojado*

-Todos quedaron sorprendidos

Keima: ¡INF! ¡No puedes estar haciendo eso así de repente!

INF: sincronice su idioma y le enseñe Japonés... y reconfigure sus recuerdos para que recuerde alguna vez haberlo aprendido... bueno... Debo irme...

Keima: ¡espera! INF... ¿con que fin hiciste eso?

INF: Moebius solo le da sus fines a Moebius *se va* Adiós...

Keima: ¡Espera!

INF: Cuídese...

Sebastián: *comienza a hablar Japonés* ¿me pueden ayudar a buscar la Comiket?

Keima: *sigue sorprendido* ¿ah?... ¡S-Saori! ¡Lo que viste solo fue una ilusión!

Saori: ¿que ilusión?

-INF también altero la Memoria de los que presenciaron eso y no eran parte del trato con el limonero (yo no cuento porque soy el Narrador)

Keima: ¿ah?... olvídalo... bueno... ¿Vamos hacia la Comiket?

Todos: ¡VAMOS!

-y después de la larga, pero LARGA fila... llegamos a las puertas de la Comiket...

Keima: bien... sigamos tal cual como dice el plan... Narrador...

Narrador: bien... Merrie, Sebastián

Sebastián: por favor... llamadme Seba

Narrador: ¿seba?... bueno... entonces.. Los 3 iremos a comprar Doujinshi, mientras Keima y Saori van a comprar el juego

Saori: *se sonroja* y... ¿vamos a ir solos?

Narrador: si, ¿porque?

Saori: *mira a Keima*

Keima: ¿sucede algo?

Saori: *se pone nerviosa* No... Nada...

Narrador: ya tengo la lista de los Doujinshi que quieres

Saori: etto... también tengo un encargo... *le da un papel a Narrador*

Narrador: *abre y lee el papel* Neko Lovers... entendido

Merrie: *se toma del brazo de Narrador* bueno... ¡vamos!

-y aquí comienza mi parte de la historia, Hola, soy el "otro Narrador" y desde aquí yo contare el resto del Capitulo...

Narrador: así no habrá problemas con Keima, que bueno que Autor acepto mi propuesta, aunque atraso muchísimo el capitulo

Otro Narrador: bueno, Sigamos

-Mientras tanto, en el lugar en donde va a salir el Juego "un nuevo mundo"

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿aun no abre el Stand?

Encargado: Disculpe... aun no llegan, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta y volver dentro de 1 hora...

Keima: ¿1 hora?... Maldición, ¿y qué haremos en todo ese tiempo?

Saori: *apunta a un cartel* ¡Keima! ¡Mira...!

-el cartel ponía "Muestra de Artes marciales de la academia Hakuryu con la luchadora estrella de la academia, Natsumi"

Keima: ¡¿una muestra de artes marciales con Natsumi?

Saori: Keima... ¿vamos?

Keima: *suspira* Bueno...

Saori: *sonríe*

Encargado: que linda pareja sois ambos...

Keima & Saori: *se sonrojan* ¡¿eh? ¡Solo somos amigos!

Encargado: *sonríe* bueno, bueno... lo siento...

Keima: *sonrojado murmura* será desgraciado... *piensa* (pensar que en un futuro podría estar casado con ella cuando tenga que hacer la "elección")

Saori: Keima... ¿Pasa algo?

Keima: ¡No!... Nada...

-De vuelta con Narrador, Merrie y Sebastián...

Sebastián: Seba...

-Bien... De vuelta con Narrador, Merrie y Seba.

Sebastián: mejor...

Narrador: bien... ya tenemos gran parte de lo que pidió Keima.

Seba: *sacando varios Doujinshi* Este y este, y también este...

Narrador: ¿tienes para pagar todo eso?

Seba: *Mira a narrador callado*...

Merrie: ...

Narrador: ...

Seba: Si...

Narrador: Madre mía... cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahorrando...

Seba: 3 años

Merrie: *sorprendida* ¡¿3 años?

Seba: si... *sigue sacando Doujinshi*

Narrador: *mira su lista* haber... ahora solo nos falta... el de Saori, Neko Lovers...

Merrie: *mira por todos lados* haber... *apunta a un lugar que tiene por letrero, "Yaoi"* ¡Ahí!

Narrador: haber... vamos

-llegando al stand

Merrie: un volumen de Neko Lovers por favor...

Encargada: *le da el extraño manga* aquí tiene... son 500 Yenes

-Merrie paga y se van todos...

Merrie: al fin tenemos todos los mangas, ahora, debemos ir a conseguir ese anime en DVD que tanto quiero ver...

Narrador: ¡cierto! Y después vamos a los cosplayers y...

Persona en un Stand: disculpa... ¿de casualidad tú eres John?

Narrador: ¿como? *voltea a mirar* ¿ah?

Mizuki: ¡si lo eres! ¡Tanto tiempo!

Merrie: ¿Mizuki? *corre a abrazar* ¡waaa! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-sip, era Mizuki. La ex-portadora de la Draw Princess

Seba: ¿quien es ella?

Merrie: ella es Mizuki, la Prin... digo... nuestra Ex-Maestra de Artes en Italia

Seba: *sorprendido* Interesante...

Mizuki: Mucho gusto... y... ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Narrador: venimos a comprar unos Doujinshi con Keima

Mizuki: ¿eh? *sorprendida* ¿y Keima?

Merrie: esta con una amiga suya, fueron a comprar un videojuego...

Mizuki: amiga... pero... ¿solo es una amiga verdad?

Narrador: si, ¿porque?...

Mizuki: *se sonroja* por nada...*saca un Doujin suyo* Tengan... denle esto a Keima de mi parte por favor...

Merrie: ¿eh?... Bueno *sonríe*

Mizuki: y díganle... que me venga a ver... por favor...

Narrador: no hay problema, le diremos...

Seba: *mira a Mizuki y piensa* (Linda...)

Narrador: bueno, vamos a ver a los Cosplayers...

Seba: *saca 2 cámaras* estoy listo...

Merrie: ¡vamos!

-de vuelta con Keima y Saori... ambos están mirando la presentación de artes marciales juntos

Saori: Keima...

Keima: ¿si?

Saori: *se aferra a su brazo* Te quiero...

Keima: *se sonroja* S-Saori...

Saori: quiero guardar muchos recuerdos contigo... por favor...

Keima: *piensa* (esto me suena a dejavu) B-Bueno... Saori...

-luego de media hora, termina la presentación...

Saori: ¿Natsumi es amiga tuya cierto?

Keima: ¿eh?... si... *piensa* (y si no fuera por la pócima del olvido, quizás algo mas allá)

Saori: ¿vamos a saludarla? *sonríe*

Keima: ¿como?... Bueno...

-luego, en la entrada de los probadores...

Keima: *le pregunta a una chica que está esperando en la puerta también* etto... ¿conoces a Natsumi?

Chica: ¿eh?... ¡obvio!... es mi mejor amiga... *sonríe*

Keima: ¿M-Mejor amiga?...

Chica: sip... Mi nombre es Hikari Tomoeda... un gusto... ¿y ustedes son?

Keima: Katsuragi Keima...

Saori: Saori Yuki...

Hikari: vaya... ¿y sois novios?

Keima & Saori: ¡que solo somos amigos!

Hikari: ara, ara... tranquilos...

Natsumi: Hikari... ya conseguiste esa toalla... *mira a Keima sorprendida* ¡K-Keima!

Keima: Hola Natsu... *recibe un golpe*

Natsumi: ¿¡que estás haciendo aquí! ¿Me estas siguiendo acaso?

Keima: *en el suelo* ¿que?

Saori: *ayuda a Keima* ¡Keima!

Natsumi: ¿ella es tu novia?

Saori: ¿eh? *se sonroja*

Keima: ¡que somos amigos, maldita sea...!

Natsumi: *se sonroja*...

Hikari: *observando* por lo juntos que os veis... me juraba que erais novios...

Natsumi: *se sonroja mas...* Keima... idiota...

Hikari: ¿estas celosa Natsumi?

Natsumi: *se sonroja mas* ¡¿C-Celosa! ¡P-Para nada!

Hikari: *risa picara* será que os gusta Keima...

Saori: *también se sonroja*

Natsumi: ¡no estoy interesada en ese debilucho! *se va sonrojada*

Hikari: vaya... que contradictoria... bueno... debo irme, por cierto, Saori...

Saori: ¿si?

Hikari: Cuida a Keima... el es muy importante para Natsumi por lo que veo, y para ti también...

Saori: *se sonroja* etto...

Hikari: no hace falta que digas nada... *se va* cuidaos...

Keima: *mira su reloj* vaya... ya va a pasar la hora... vamos a ver si el juego ya salió...

-Nuevamente con Narrador, Merrie y Seba que esta vez se le ve muchísimo más activo...

Seba: *de un lado a otro fotografiando a las cosplayers*

Merrie: bien... me podre mi Cosplay...

Narrador: ¿Tienes Cosplay?...

Merrie: tan solo mira... *saca el Wish Rod*

**¡Shiki...Shibi... Siluro...Ri!**

-Tras esto Merrie comienza a brillar y su ropa cambia a un traje de magical girl, idéntico al de Keima…

Gente: wooo… se transformo aquí mismo… que buenos efectos especiales… que hermosa… *fotografían*

Merrie: *hace poses de Magical Girl* Tenia mi carta bajo la manga…

Narrador: *sonrojado* te ves preciosa…

Merrie: *se sonroja*gracias…

Tipo x: Mira hacia acá por favor

Merrie: Sip, *lo mira*

Tipo y: por aquí también

Merrie: bien

Tipo z: ¿cual es tu nombre?

Merrie: Merrie de Limoner…

Seba: *mira a Merrie y piensa* (linda…) *Fotografía…*

Narrador: *mira el reloj* vaya… ya es tarde, quedamos en juntarnos con Keima dentro de 15 minutos en la zona de descanso… Merrie, Seba… Vámonos…

Merrie: ¡si!... *reverencia* con su permiso… *Se va*

Gente: Adiós Merrie-chan…¿tienes teléfono?... Cuídese señorita Merrie…

Merrie: *se sonroja* que lindos…

Narrador: bueno, vamos…

-mientras tanto en el limonero…

Shinigami-sama: Tchi…

Beta: ese árbol no ah crecido nada…

Delta: hace 3:43 Minutos vi que creció un Milímetro…

Omega: ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?...

-y después de esta escena sin sentido… volvamos con Keima…

Keima: una copia de "un nuevo mundo"

Encargado: aquí tienes… *le da el juego* y como cortesía… uno para tu novia…

Saori & Keima: ¡que no somos novios!

Encargado: hai… hai…

Saori: bueno… ahora debemos juntarnos con Merrie y los demás , ¿no?...

Keima: si…

-Mas tarde, en la zona de descanso…

Merrie: Keima… ¿encontraste tu juego?

Keima: si... y le regalaron una copia a Saori...

Saori: dijeron que éramos novios...

Seba: lo parecéis bastante...

Keima: tu mejor quédate en silencio...

Seba:...Bueno... *comienza a ver las fotos que tomo en su cámara*

Saori: por cierto... Merrie, ¿conseguiste el Doujinshi que te pedí?

Merrie: ¡si! aquí esta... *lo abre y lo hojea*... ¿Que están haciendo?...

Narrador: ¿Merrie? ¿Pasa algo?

Merrie: *pálida* N-Nada... *le entrega el Doujin a Saori* ten...

Saori: Gracias... *mi hojea también* ¿e-eh?...

Merrie: Saori... ¿a ti te gusta eso?

Saori: es... de una amiga... en serio...

Merrie: *pálida* tu amiga...

Saori: ¿que pasa con ella?

Merrie: tú amiga... Es rara...

Saori: cierto...

Narrador: por cierto... Mizuki vino a la Comiket también...

Keima: ¿¡Mizuki!

Saori: ¿quien es ella?

Merrie: es una amiga que conocimos hace un tiempo...

Narrador: y te dejo este Doujin que hizo ella... y te pidió que la vayas a visitar cuando puedas... está en la zona de Doujinshi No-H en la fila 32

Keima: entiendo... luego iré entonces...

-Mas tarde... Keima fue a visitar a Mizuki...

Keima: Mizuki...

Mizuki: *voltea* K-Keima... *le abraza* ¡Keima!...

Keima: Mizuki... perdóname por haberme ido sin avisar... es que sino perdía el vuelo...

Mizuki: Keima... me alegra que estés bien...

Keima: Mizuki... *abraza también* a mí también me alegra que estés bien...

Mizuki: ¿leíste el Doujin que hice?

Keima: ¿eh?... disculpa... no pude leerlo...

Mizuki: ya veo... *saca otro Doujin* ten... aquí tienes, lee este...

Keima: *lo hojea*...

Mizuki: *observa sonrojada a Keima* ...

Keima: *sonríe* esta precioso... Mizuki...

-La historia que escribió trata de una chica que conoce a un chico, se enamoran y luego de eso el chico desaparece de la nada... sin dejar rastro...

Mizuki: *se sonroja* me alegra que te haya gustado... Keima...

Altavoz: La Comiket cerrara en 20 minutos... muchísimas gracias por su visita...

Keima: Mizuki... debo irme...

Mizuki: entiendo... *le da un besa Keima en cada mejilla* cuídate...

Keima: adiós...

-esa tarde, después de la Comiket...

Keima: *se sienta en una banca* estoy agotado... *piensa* (hoy aparecieron las 3 princesas que conquiste en un día... qué raro)

Saori: Keima, creo que deberé irme... tenía que juntarme con mi amiga después de la Comiket para entregarle su Doujin...

Merrie: Saori... dile a tu amiga... *pálida* que es rara... muy rara...

Saori: *nerviosa* ¿como?... Bueno... *se va* Adiós...

Seba: me despido... *le da una tarjeta de memoria a Narrador* aquí están las fotos de Merrie

Narrador: ¿como?... Gracias...

Seba: Me despido... espero verlos nuevamente... Ciao... *se va también*

Keima: de a poco se están yendo como vinieron...

Merrie: yo y Narrador también debemos irnos... tenemos que ir a revelar las fotos de mi Cosplay...

Keima: ¿como?... entiendo...

Merrie & Narrador: Bueno... Adiós... *se van también*

Keima: Me dejaron solo... bueno... *saca su PFP (parodia de PSP)* probare mi juego...

-Keima inserta el juego y comienza a ver la pantalla de inicio...

Keima: ¿que?... echo por Moebius-Trabajando por usted...

-El juego estaba hecho por Moebius...

Keima: *comienza a jugar* cree a su personaje... haber... *comienza a crear a su personaje* vaya... se parece muchísimo a mi... espera...

Keima (videojuego): Aceptado... Ingresando Datos en Red Moebius...

Keima: ¿eh?...

-en eso una figura extraña toma a Keima y este se desmaya... y entonces... *también se desmaya*...

-CONTINUARA...


	27. Capitulo 27 Inicio de arco deerror 404

(Capitulo 27) - Inicio de arco de…

-en el capitulo anterior, ocurrió la Comiket, Keima se encontró con las 3 princesas y conocieron a un nuevo personaje "Sebastián" y Keima fue raptado junto conmigo… el "otro narrador"

Keima: ¿porque hiciste un resumen del capítulo anterior?

Otro Narrador: le da más énfasis a la historia

Keima: vaya… se ve que eres más profesional que Narrador

Otro Narrador: jeje… gracias, bueno… sigamos

-Keima está en este momento en una especie de furgoneta y Keima se encuentra en la parte trasera con las manos amarradas y al parecer estamos pasando por un túnel, porque no se ve absolutamente nada

¿?: Vaya, ya despertaste…

Keima: *asustado* ¿Q-Quien eres tú?

¿?: Soy DCF-234…

Keima: ¿ah?

-de pronto vuelve la luz… si, era un túnel y en ese momento se ve la silueta de una mujer mayor

DCF: soy la decodificadora TFFT…

_**Decodificadora TFFT**_

_**Ella es la encargada de buscar a nuevos miembros para Moebius, su real aspecto es desconocido. Ya que posee el Body Change, una técnica que ayuda a cambiar de cuerpo**_

Keima: ¿y porque diablos me amarraron?

DCF: había una posibilidad de un 70% de que te negaras a venir, así que preferí a adormecerte y amarrarte…

Keima: bien… pero… ¿¡PUESES SOLTARME!

DCF: no sin antes llevarte al infierno…

Keima: ¿¡C-Co-Como!

-La chica de pronto detiene la furgoneta y se acerca a Keima

DCF: ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando me acerque a ti?

-DCF esta coqueteándole a Keima

Keima: *sonrojado* ¿p-porque me miras así?

DCF: vaya… ¿que acaso una mujer no puede enamorarse de un chiquito guapo como tú?

Keima: E-Espera… ¿Por qué haces esto?

DCF: suficiente lujuria… de seguro con esto iras al infierno, *saca una Limoner Gun*

Keima: ¿eh?, pero…

DCF: Adiós… *dispara*

-en eso Keima desaparece y…

DCF: y tu también… *dispara*

-…..

Narrador: bueno, desde esta parte yo continuo la historia… sino este me va a terminar quitando el puesto…

DCF: tranquilo, de seguro el otro narrador va a parar en el cielo y de ahí, de vuelta a la tierra

Narrador: bien… préstame la Limoner Gun…

DCF: vale…

-Más tarde, después de todo esta escena, en el limonero

Keima: entonces… aquí está el limonero…

Shinigami-sama: pasa… te estaba esperando conquistador…

Keima: ¿Shinigami-sama?

Shinigami-sama: el mismo… quería avisarte que hay una organización llamada "los anónimos" que tienen su conquistador también, y harán todo por reunir 7 princesas antes que nosotros…

Keima: ¿otro conquistador?

Shinigami-sama: si…

Keima: y que es eso de "los anónimos"

Shinigami-sama: digamos que… son como todo lo contrario a Moebius, ellos quieren destruir Moebius

Keima: bien… pero… ¿para qué me llamaste?

Shinigami-sama: ten esto, va de parte de Moebius

Keima: ¿un reloj?

Shinigami-sama: si usar el chip de Moebius, tus sentimientos se van a ir perdiendo, y tu habilidad de conquista se va a ver afectada, así que te daremos este reloj, con el podrás comunicarte conmigo y Moebius y nosotros también

Keima: entiendo... y, ¿Por qué no enviaste esto con Merrie, o algo por el estilo?

Shinigami-sama: …cierto….

Keima: *murmura* será… esta igual que Merrie

-entonces Shinigami-sama comienza a sacar su voz de mando

Shinigami-sama: ¿¡DIJISTE ALGO MOCOSO!

Keima: no… nada, bueno… ¿tenemos que irnos, no?

Shinigami-sama: esperen… Keima…

Keima: ¿si?

Shinigami-sama: cuídate del cometa…

Keima: ¿cometa?

Shinigami-sama: ¡CARGA!

-de pronto yo y Keima despertamos en la misma banca donde Keima fue llevado al limonero

Keima: ¿Qué paso? *mira su pfp*

-la pfp dice "juego no encontrado"

Keima: mi tarjeta de "un nuevo mundo" ¿desapareció?

Saori: Keima…

Keima: ¿Saori?

Saori: *besa* te amo…

Keima: ¿eh?... Pero si te borraron la….

-de pronto Keima despierta gritando

Keima: ¡MEMORIA!

Merrie: Keima… ¿paso algo?

Keima: Nada… ¡espera!... *toca la cara de Merrie*

Merrie: ¿pasa algo?

Keima: Maldición… no la puedo sentir… ¿eso es un sueño?

Merrie: jeje…. Si…. *grita*

Keima: ¡Maldita sea!

-de vuelta a la furgoneta donde Keima fue raptado…

DCF: ya volviste en si… menos mal, el reloj Moebius necesitaba estabilizarse…

Keima: ¿estabilizarse?

DCF: si… ¿de seguro tuviste sueños raros, no?

Keima: si… algo así…

DCF: tranquilo, ya no va a ocurrir de nuevo… bien… llegamos a tu casa… aquí te dejo…

Keima: bien…

DCF: *desamarra* cuídate… y recuerda, Moebius es solo un pensamiento y una misión… no somos una legión, solo somos uno…

Keima: Ok… Adiós…

DCF: cuídate… conquistador…

-mas tarde…

Keima: *recostado en su cama* sinceramente… esto se esa desvirtuando… y ya perdió la trama lineal… cada vez… la historia está perdiendo su trama…

-al día siguiente…

Merrie: Keima… ¿vas a ir al instituto hoy?

Keima: *deprimido* creo que no…

Merrie: bien, yo tengo que ir al limonero, hay una conferencia sobre la serie…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Merrie: si no aparece una princesa… deberemos terminar…

Keima: ¿qué?

Autor: desgraciadamente… así debe ser…

Keima: autor…

-en ese momento suena el timbre…

Merrie: ¿ah? yo voy…

-en ese momento se abre la puerta y…

¿?: Buenos días…

Merrie: *suena alarma* ¿ah?... etto… disculpa… ¡Keima!

Narrador: ¿pasa algo?

Merrie: ahí una princesa… en la entrada…

Keima & Narrador: ¿¡que!

-yo y Keima vamos corriendo a ver quién es en eso…

¿?: ¿Sucedió algo? La otra chica se fue asustada por algo…

Keima: *sorprendido* ella es…

¿?: ¿Ah? Disculpe… me presento, me llamo Hitomi Nakamura

Reloj de Keima: Hitomi Nakamura… Analizando…

Keima: ¿ah?... ¿Qué rayo pasa con esto? *se va a su habitación*

Narrador: discúlpalo… *sigue hablando con Hitomi*

Hitomi: no hay problema…

-mientras tanto en la habitación de Keima…

Keima: ¿que es esto?

Reloj de Keima: llamadme Analizador 2.0 ahora… comienza la lectura de datos

_**Hitomi Nakamura**_

_**Edad: 16 años**_

_**Hobbies: Doramas y la música**_

_**Posible princesa: de la paz o del caos**_

_**-No se tienen más datos de esta chica…**_

Keima: wooo…. Ahora tú eres el que pone los datos de las princesas

Analizador: si… ahora continúe con su captura…

Keima: bien…

-de vuelta a la entrada

Keima: discúlpame Hitomi… tuve un percance… y bien… ¿necesitas algo?

Narrador: ella viene de Osaka y necesita ayuda para encontrar el instituto

Hitomi: y una chica de cabello plateado me dijo que podría preguntar acá…

Keima: cabello plateado… ¿¡Mizuki!

-como Narrador, quiero calcar que la voz de Mizuki es muy baja y tímida

Hitomi: si… así me dijo que se llamaba…

Keima: bien… pero hoy es domingo… mañana empieza el instituto, ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Hitomi: si… a unas cuadras de aquí vive mi tía

Keima: bien… *se acerca a ella* mañana iremos juntos al instituto

Hitomi: *se sonroja* etto… gracias…

Keima: *sonríe* jeje… que monada…

Hitomi: *avergonzada* B-Bueno… con su permiso… *se va*

Narrador: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Keima: ella es una princesa…

Narrador: ¿en serio?

Keima: si… posiblemente de la paz o el caos…

Narrador: ¿ah?... ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Keima: *muestra su reloj* el reloj me lo dijo…

Narrador: ¿ese reloj que te dio Shinigami-sama? Entonces es más útil de lo que parecía…

Keima: si… bueno… Comienza una nueva conquista y… *se desmaya*

Narrador: ¡Keima!

Keima: no eh descansado nada desde la Comiket…

Nota: la Comiket y este evento fueron exactamente en el mismo día…

Narrador: vaya… será mejor cerrar…

-y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy… Mil disculpas por la lentitud en el avance… pero ya se comenzara a retomar de nuevo la historia…pero antes… ¿Quién era exactamente Hitomi?... ¿Por qué razón le dieron ese extraño artefacto a Keima? ¿Por qué autor se tomo más de 1 mes en hacer un nuevo capítulo? Todas estas respuestas… no en el siguiente… pero si en algún capitulo cercano…

Merrie: ¡Adiós!

-Continuara…


	28. Capitulo 28 Inicio del arco de Hitomi

(Capitulo 28) – Inicio del arco de Hitomi

-al día siguiente en casa de Keima

Merrie: ¿Keima, estás listo?

Keima: si…

Merrie: ¿vámonos?

Keima: emm, debemos esperar

Merrie: ¿ah? ¿Esperar que?

Saori: ¡otamegane!

Keima: esperar eso…

-Keima se dirige a abrir la puerta y ahí se encuentra Saori con Hitomi

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Hitomi?

Saori: la encontré afuera de tu casa intentando entrar, me dijo que tú la ibas a llevar al instituto

Keima: cierto…

Merrie: ¡yey! Entonces, ¡vamos todos juntos!

Hitomi: *voz baja* S-Si…

Keima: Vamos…

-luego, mientras todos iban caminando, Merrie rompe el hielo con una pregunta

Merrie: ¿Por qué vinieron aquí tú y tu familia?

Hitomi: por el trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos de Osaka…

Keima: *piensa* (deberé encontrar la forma de conquistarla a ella, ¿cual será su punto débil?)

Saori: llegamos al instituto…

Hitomi: *sorprendida* es enorme…

Merrie: jeje, lo mismo dije cuando conocí por primera vez este instituto

Saori: todos piensan lo mismo cuando ven este instituto…

Keima: es verdad… es el edificio más grande de la ciudad…

Saori: y bien… ¿entremos?

Keima: vamos…

Merrie: ¡si!

Hitomi: *se queda atrás* E-E-Espérenme…

-mas tarde en la clase…

Saori: *durmiendo* Hakupo… Kawaii….

**Nota: Hakupo=cantante famoso en Japón… no confundir con Gackt o algún otro parecido, este es original, y no infringe ningún copyright, ¡en serio!**

Autor: con esto me salvare de los abogados…

Keima: ya cállense… que destruyen la trama…

-Keima está pensando como conquistarla… y desde ya, el comenzara a Narrar….

-Bueno… lo primero que tenemos, es que puede ser la princesa de la paz o el Caos…segundo, es tímida, así que va a ser fácil conquistarla, yo sé lidiar con las tímidas… en los juegos… ellas son las más fáciles de conquistar, porque, por vergüenza, siempre tienden a ceder.

-Bien… comencemos con la captura… *narrador vuelve a recuperar su puesto*

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: *con voz bajísima* ¿ah?

Keima: Eres linda…

Hitomi: *se sonroja* ¿eh?... G-Gracias...

Keima: *sonríe* ¿quieres ir conmigo al mirador mañana?

Hitomi: ¿el mirador que es eso?

Keima: es un lugar en una colina alta donde se puede ver toda la ciudad… es hermosa la vista desde allí…

Hitomi: ¿en serio?

Keima: si, quiero ir contigo…

Hitomi: *se sonroja* ¿Cómo? ¿Y porque?

Keima: la leyenda dice que si 2 personas encuentran una paloma blanca volando por ahí si están juntos, estos vivirán juntos por siempre

Hitomi: *se sonroja mas* ¿en serio?

Keima: si… y quiero ir contigo

Hitomi: etto… iré…

Keima: *sonríe* que felicidad…

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: Hitomi…

Maestra: Keima…

Keima: Hitomi… ¿ah?... ¿y tú qué quieres?

Maestra: ¿Cómo que "Y tú qué quieres"? ¡Maleducado!

Keima: se supone que usted me debe educar

Maestra: ¿Cómo? *se enoja* este niño será…

Saori: Hakupo… *durmiendo*

Maestra: ¿Saori? ¿Está durmiendo?

Keima: no… está en trance…

Saori: *durmiendo* Hakupo…concierto

Hitomi: ¿concierto?

Maestra: ¡silencio! Señorita Saori, ¡despiértese!

Saori: *durmiendo* Hakupo…

Maestra: ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!

Saori: *despierta de susto* ¡ah!... ¡¿Qué paso?

Keima: la maestra se enojo por verte durmiendo, y cuando no…

Maestra: ¿Cómo?... vaya irrespetuoso… bueno, sigamos con la materia…

Keima: *piensa* (vaya amargada…)

-después de esta interrupción no hablaron mas…

Keima: *jugando a la PFP*…

Saori: *con los ojos entre cerrados a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo*

Hitomi: *sonrojada escribiendo*

-Suena el timbre… término la clase…

Maestra: bien, pueden irse… no olviden la tarea de…

-mas tarde, después de clase…

Saori: Keima, vas a irte a casa…

Keima: discúlpame, pero tengo que hacer, tu ve con Merrie

Merrie: ¡si!, ne… ¡vamos Saori!

Saori: ¿ah?... bueno…

-Saori y Merrie se van…

Keima: bien, tengo el campo despejado para mi conquista y…

-de pronto se oyen unas risas

¿?: *Risa* y entonces…

Keima: ¿Qué es eso?

-Keima va a ver de dónde salen tantas risas

Hitomi: entonces el llego y…

Chicas: *riéndose* que gracioso, ¿en serio?

Hitomi: ¡si!

Keima: *sorprendido* ¿Hitomi?

Hitomi: ¿ah? Keima… *sonríe* ¿como estas?

Keima: Hitomi… ¿sucede algo?

Hitomi: *ríe* nada tontito…

Chicas: bueno… tenemos que irnos… Adiós Hitomi-sempai…

-Si, olvide mencionar que las chicas eran de un curso menor… pero bueno…

Hitomi: vaya Narrador más inútil…

Narrador: disculpa…

Hitomi: bueno… Adiós chicas…

Chicas: Adiós Hitomi…

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: *rápidamente deja esa actitud extrovertida y vuelve a verse tímida* ¿si?

Keima: *sorprendido* ¿ah?... pero no…

Hitomi: *se sonroja* ¿sucede algo?

Keima: N-Nada…por cierto, ¿vas a ir mañana conmigo al mirador?

Hitomi: *se sonroja aun mas* Si…

Keima: ¿sabes cómo irte a casa?

Hitomi: si… ya memorice el lugar…

Keima: entonces vete a tu casa… yo aun tengo cosas por hacer acá…

Hitomi: ¿Cómo?... entiendo… *se va*

Keima: Adiós Hitomi… estaré contando los minutos para verte mañana…

Hitomi: *se sonroja nuevamente* G-Gracias…*se va*

Keima: perfecto… esto esta fácil…

Analizador: no tan rápido Keima…

Keima: ¿ah?

Analizador: estuve escaneando a la princesa, y descubrí que ella es la Ying Yang Princess… debes ser cauteloso en la conquista, porque si la alteras demasiado, puedes desequilibrar el mundo… el poder de esta princesa es tan fuerte porque se encarga del equilibrio universal…

Keima: vaya… entonces seré cauteloso…

Analizador: suerte con su conquista…

-entonces… la princesa es del ying yang… ahora… ¿podrá Keima conquistarla?... ¿Qué sucederá con ese Cambio de personalidad, será un problema en un futuro? ¿Cuánto es 2+2?... ¿Por qué Autor está usando nombres de cantantes falsificados? Todo esto, en el siguiente capítulo…

-Continuara…


	29. Capitulo 29

(Capitulo 29)

-al día siguiente, en el salón de clases… no hay mucho que explicar… Saori nuevamente se quedo dormida y esta Hitomi tomando apuntes de la clase

Keima: *pensando* (Después de clase… comenzara la captura… pero antes… una entrada…)

Hitomi: *tomando apuntes*

Keima: *voz baja* ya se… *comienza a escribir en un papel lo dobla y luego se lo entrega a Hitomi*

-Hitomi lentamente desdobla el papel… en lo que encuentra un Texto

_**La vida es como un jardín…**_

_**Existirán muchas flores bellas**_

_**Pero solo hay una que resalta**_

_**Esa se llama Hitomi…**_

-luego de ese Poema, Hitomi se sonroja a tal punto de parecer un tomate

Keima: *sonríe y piensa* (fue muy efectivo…)

Hitomi: *se pone a escribir en el papel lo dobla y se lo entrega a Keima*

-el papel solo tenía escrita una palabra…

_**Gracias**_

Keima: *sonríe*

Saori: *durmiendo* Hakupo…Daisuki…

Maestra: ¿Saori?

Saori: *duerme* Hakupo…

Maestra: ¡SAORI!

Saori: *se despierta de susto* S-Si maestra…

-Mejor vamos a una escena del limonero de momento…

Shinigami-sama: entonces… la princesa del ying yang, ¿ah?

Omega: esta es peligrosa, pero poderosa…

Alfa: si se desestabiliza, cosas malas o buenas pueden suceder, nunca se sabe…

Beta: y si ocurriesen cosas buenas…

Delta: tampoco son muy buenas para Moebius… ese tipo de cosas… argh… que asco…

Shinigami-sama: solamente son flores y naturaleza…

Omega: eso es asqueroso…

Alfa: la Naturaleza es solo un error en la tierra… no sirve de nada…

Shinigami-sama: bueno, no puedo decir nada… *piensa* (a mi si me gusta la naturaleza…)

Omega: entonces, le enviare el comunicado a Keima…

-de vuelta al mundo real… a la hora del descanso…

Keima: con este ataque, de seguro gano mucho puntos de amor… tengo mi plan preparado…

Merrie: que bueno Keima… pero… ¿sigues de acuerdo con todo esto?

Keima: ¿en qué?

Merrie: tener que jugar con los sentimientos de las princesas…

Keima: ...

Merrie: ¿sucede algo?

Keima: no lo sé…

-en eso suena un tono en el analizador

Analizador: tienes una llamada, you Have a call, Desbriom di bram

Keima: ¿una llamada? ¿Y cómo contesto esta cosa? ¿Ah?

-en eso encuentra un botón que dice "contestar"

Keima: que conveniente… *aprieta el botón*

Omega: Keima… ¿me oyes?

Keima: si… ¿Qué quieres?

Omega: ten cuidado al conquistar a la princesa, porque si la desestabilizas, podría generar efectos negativos en el medioambiente

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Omega: esta princesa se encarga de mantener el equilibrio mundial… si se altera, se desequilibrara la balanza del bien y el mal…

Keima: bien… entiendo, entonces deberé conquistarla con cuidado…

Omega: si… y desde ya me despido…*cierra comunicación*

Keima: bien… *mira el reloj* Maldición… debo encontrarme con Hitomi en…

Hitomi: aquí estoy…

Keima: *se asusta* ¡waaa! ¿De dónde saliste?

Hitomi: acabo de llegar… no te percataste de mi *se pone triste*

Keima: *nervioso piensa* (no la cages, no la cages)

Hitomi: nadie se percata de mí

Keima: *la abraza* discúlpame…

Hitomi: Keima… ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Keima: porque estuve esperando el día entero para tenerte así…

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: ¿si?

Hitomi: ¿vamos a ir al mirador?

Keima: si… Vamos…

-después de esa escena de conquista malograda Keima y Hitomi (y yo a escondidas como siempre) nos dirigimos al mirador… en el camino no se oye ninguna palabra de los 2…

Keima: y bien… llegamos al mirador…

Hitomi: que hermoso lugar…

Keima: si… *se acerca a Hitomi*

Hitomi: se puede ver toda la ciudad… es hermosa…

Keima: tú también eres hermosa… Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¿Cómo?...

Keima: *abraza* Me gustas mucho… Hitomi…

Hitomi: *se sonroja* Keima…

Keima: quiero estar contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: ¿si?

Hitomi: Eso me recordó… ¡si!... ¡hay un concierto de Hakupo! Y necesito entradas…

Keima: *decepcionado al ver que su conquista no tuvo éxito* ¿ah sí?... bien…

Hitomi: *se acerca* Quiero que mi caballero me proteja en el concierto…

Keima: ¿ah?

_**Nota: Keima viene del japonés que significa "caballero"**_

Hitomi: *sonríe* bueno… si tu quieres…

Keima: bien… pero… ¿donde conseguiremos las entradas?

Hitomi: ¿puedes preguntarle a Saori?

Keima: ¿Saori?

Hitomi: Si… al parecer ella tiene entradas…

Keima: ¿Cómo sabes?

Hitomi: *de pronto cambia de personalidad* porque yo lo sé tontito…

Keima: ¿ah?...

Hitomi: Jeje… *sonríe* si le pidieras los boletos a Saori… *le abraza* juju… me gustaría ser tu novia…

Keima: *se sonroja* ¿Cómo?

Hitomi: ahora eres tu el que se sonroja…

Keima: etto…

Hitomi: que lindo… *se comienza a acercar*

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: *apunto de besarlo*

Keima: Hito…

Hitomi: *vuelve a la normalidad* ¿ah?... *se sonroja* etto…

-rápidamente del susto Hitomi empuja a Keima…

Keima: *cae* ah… ¡ten cuidado!

Hitomi: discúlpame… no puedo controlarme… etto… persona por lo que hice… es que…

Keima: ¿es que?

Hitomi: *Triste* soy Bipolar… y sin querer cambio de personalidad…

Keima: ¿en serio? *piensa* (ahora entiendo de que va lo de "inestable")

Hitomi: ¿me perdonas?

Keima: etto… si… ¿y cuándo es el concierto?

Saori: por lo que me dijeron… en 3 días más…

Keima: bien… yo te conseguiré las entradas

Hitomi: *sonríe* Gracias… *besa a Keima en la mejilla*

Keima: *se sonroja* etto…

-en eso una pequeña persona grita el nombre de Keima…

Merrie: ¡Keima!

Keima: ¿Merrie?

-si… esa era la linda de Merrie…

Merrie: *se sonroja y sonríe* gracias por lo de linda…

Keima: ya, ya… sigue con la trama…

Hitomi: *no entiende de que hablan*

Merrie: Keima… me dijeron que debes volver a casa…

Keima: ¿ah?... ¿y quién?

Hitomi: eh de suponer que vuestra madre…

Keima: *se entristece…*

Merrie: ¿Keima?... ¿sucede algo?

Keima: …

_**Soy Huérfano…**_

-después de esto Keima se va corriendo…

Merrie & Hitomi: ¡Keima!

-rápidamente Merrie yo y Hitomi vamos a ver que le ocurre…

Keima: *en un rincón solo*

Merrie: Keima… ¿estas bien?

Keima: no…

Merrie: ¿necesitas estar solo?

Keima: No…

Hitomi: ¿te sientes triste?

Keima: no…

Merrie: Hitomi… mejor dejémosle solo…

Keima: ¡No! ¡Perdí!

-Keima estaba jugando a la pfp

Keima: ¡perdí!

Hitomi: etto… *nerviosa* creo que será mejor que vaya a mi casa…

Merrie: supongo…

Hitomi: Adiós… *apunto de irse

Keima: ¡espera!

Hitomi: ¿si?

-Keima se acerca y le dice algo al oído a Hitomi, esta se sonroja… le dice que si, y se va…

Narrador: Keima… ¿Qué le dijiste?

Keima: es clasificado pero…

Merrie: pero…

Keima: Ya puedo ver el final…

-Continuara…


	30. Capitulo 30

(Capitulo 30)

-3 Días después de lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior, justo un día antes del esperado concierto de Hakupo… nos encontramos con Keima nuevamente haciendo de las suyas para ganarse el corazón de la inestable de Hitomi…

Keima: Hitomi… ¿serás capaz tu de conquistar a este noble caballero?

Hitomi: *sonrojada* Keima…

Keima: pero que cosas digo…

Hitomi: Pero si tu eres el que quiere conquistarme…

Keima: Tu eres una princesa… debes estar conmigo…

Hitomi: ¿de qué hablas?

Keima: Te amo… Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¿Qué dices?

Keima: Que despiertes… Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¿ah?

-en eso Hitomi despierta de golpe de su sueño

Hitomi: *despertando* era un sueño…

-como dijo ella… todo fue un sueño… Mientras tanto…

¿?: Con esto ayudaremos en la conquista de Keima… Dream Princess…

-créanme que ni yo sé quién es esa Dream Princess… quizá autor tenga la respuesta en algún capitulo próximo… volviendo al hilo de la historia… unas hora después… finalizada las clases… Keima está a punto de irse a su casa…

Keima: *pensando* (Maldición… las entradas están agotadas)

-en ese momento

Saori: Otamegane…

Keima: ¿si?

Saori: Me tengo que ir antes…

Keima: ¿ah? ¿Por qué?

Saori: … tuve un sueño… *se va*

Keima: ¡Saori!... *piensa* (mejor dejo que se vaya… esto me dará espacio para la conquista)

-en eso aparece Hitomi tomando la manga de Keima para llamar su atención

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: ¿ah?... ¿Hitomi?

Hitomi: Hola…

Keima: Ho-Hola… Hitomi…

Hitomi: etto… ¿conseguiste la entrada?

Keima: ¡¿ah? *piensa nuevamente* (¡Maldición!)

Hitomi: No verdad…

Keima:…no

-Hitomi sonríe de una manera melancólica… la verdad, se ah viso melancólica desde que apareció en la escena…

Hitomi: No importa… tampoco soy tan importante…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Hitomi: si Saori te lo hubiese pedido… ya la tendrías en tus manos verdad…

Keima: ¿Qué?

-en ese momento el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente… algo extraño porque se acerca el verano…

Hitomi:… *le sale una lagrima*

Keima: ¿Qué ocurre Hitomi?

Hitomi: déjame sola…

Keima: *piensa* (tomare una medida desesperada)

-curiosamente mientras más avanza esta conversación, el cielo se pone más oscuro…

Keima: Te amo Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¡MIENTES! *se va corriendo*

Keima: ¡Hitomi!

-en ese instante la tierra comienza a temblar y el analizador se activa

Analizador: Peligro… Peligro… un sismo de 6,9 grados está azotando la ciudad… su epicentro es… esta ubicación

Keima: *asustado* ¿esta ubicación?

-al parecer no hay nadie en el instituto el cual se está comenzando a desmoronar… en eso, se escucha que algo cae luego un grito…

Hitomi: ¡Kyaaa!

Keima: ¡Hitomi!

-después del grito de Hitomi el temblor pasa y Keima corre en busca de Hitomi en lo que queda del instituto… allí, Keima encuentra a Hitomi tirada en el suelo con una herida en su pierna…

Hitomi: Me duele…

Keima: Hitomi…

-entonces, comienzan a brotar lagrimas de los ojos de Hitomi… seguido de esto una tormenta comienza a caer… Keima ignora esto y se acerca a ayudar a Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¡aléjate!

Keima: pero Hitomi… estas herida y…

Hitomi: ¡QUE TE ALEJES!

Keima: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hitomi: eres un sucio, asqueroso, pervertido aprovechado…

-Keima queda perplejo

Keima: …

Hitomi: ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en conquistarme? Si está claro que te gusta Saori…

Keima: *sorprendido*…

Hitomi: eres repugnante…

Keima: Hi-Hitomi…

Hitomi: Saori es muchísimo más linda que yo...

Keima: Hitomi por favor…

Hitomi: soy una inútil… déjame sola, ¿ya?... ella es mucho más linda que yo y…

Keima: ¡QUE TE CALLES JODER!

-en ese mismo instante la lluvia y todo se detuvo…

Hitomi: *con lagrimas en los ojos* Keima…

Keima: Deja de decir tantas estupideces…

Hitomi: Ke-Keima…

-se siente como la tierra y todo deja de moverse…

Keima: Hitomi… tú no eres inútil… deja de ocultar tu verdadero yo bajo esas mentiras… tu eres más importante de lo que crees

-nuevamente… las gotas de lluvia vuelven a caer… al mismo tiempo salen pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de Hitomi…

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: *abraza con fuerza* ¡Keima!

Keima: Hitomi… *también le abraza* te quiero mucho…

-según yo… todos estos cambios climáticos, son debido al poder de la Ying Yang Princess

Hitomi: Keima… *se sonroja* yo también…

-de pronto se oye una voz llamando a Keima

Saori: ¡Otamegane!

Keima: ¿Saori?

-si… era Saori… la cual al ver como quedo el instituto fue corriendo a ver si Keima estaba bien… os preguntareis porque nadie más se preocupo de ello, y porque un instituto tan grande se desmorono así… pues… créanlo o no… todo fue una ilusión de la ying yang Princess…

Keima: ¿Qué?

Narrador: Moebius edito todo para que no haya conmoción… la verdad si ocurrió… pero así puedes seguir con la conquista sin daños colaterales…

Keima: Bien… *piensa* (no se para que me esfuerzo)

Saori: Otamegane, ¿estas bien?

Keima: *siguiendo con la ilusión* si…

Hitomi: yo también…

-cuando Hitomi intenta levantarse se desploma al suelo por el dolor de su pierna

Hitomi: Me duele…

Saori: sabía que esto podría pasar… así que traje esto…

-Saori saca un botiquín de primeros auxilios que trajo de su casa... con esto deja vendada la pierna de Hitomi

Hitomi: G-Gracias Saori…

Saori: de nada… siempre vengo preparada en caso de actividad paranormal y ataques alienígenos

Hitomi: ¿Cómo?

Keima: jeje… nada Hitomi…

Saori: y tu Keima… ¿estas bien?

Keima: si… ningún problema por suerte

Saori: *se le humedecen los ojos* Gracias a los espíritus estas bien…

Hitomi: ¿a los espíritus?

-de pronto Saori va y abraza a Keima

Saori: me preocupaste mucho…

Keima: Saori… *también le abraza*

-Hitomi Mira celosa a Keima y Saori abrazados…

Saori: ¿pasa algo Hitomi?

Hitomi: ¿ah?... *se sonroja* N-nada…

-mientras tanto… INF está escondida junto conmigo…

Narrador: bien… entonces solo falta el instituto…

INF: si… *comienza a decir varias palabras muy rápido*

-en eso… todo vuelve a la normalidad al mismo tiempo Saori y Hitomi pierden los recuerdos del terremoto… en eso, Saori se da cuenta que esta abrazada a Keima sin razón alguna… (Olvidando que fue por la preocupación que le dejo el terremoto)

Saori: *se sonroja* etto… ¡Kyaaa! ¿Qu-Que paso acá?

Hitomi: ¿ah?... yo no sé…

Saori: bueno… ya es tarde… ¿vámonos juntos a casa?

Hitomi: bueno…

Keima: *sigue pasmado de todo* ¿ah?... bueno…

-de camino a casa… después de toda la conmoción de la cual… nadie jamás recordó nada…

Saori: Hitomi…

Hitomi: ¿si?

Saori: ten esto… *le da una entrada del concierto de Hakupo*

Hitomi: esto es…

Keima: ¿ah?

Saori: ¿tú no me dijiste que se lo diera?

-al parecer esto es parte de el cambio que hizo Moebius

Hitomi: Keima… y yo que pensaba que tu no la habías conseguido…

Saori: ten Keima… para ti también *le da otra entrada*

Keima: ¿otra entrada?

Saori: vamos los 3 juntos, ¿si?

Keima: Saori…gracias…

Hitomi: Keima… *abraza*

Saori: *celosa* Hitomi…

Hitomi: *sonríe* ¿si?

Saori: llegamos a tu casa…

Hitomi: ¿ah?... bien… entonces… mañana nos vemos en el concierto… Gracias Keima… *le da un beso en la mejilla*

Keima: Saori…

Saori: *murmura* si yo conseguí las entradas…

Hitomi: etto… disculpa… gracias Saori…

Saori: *sonríe* de nada… y bien… cuídate

-un rato después… llegando a la casa de Keima…

Saori: bueno… aquí te dejo…

Keima: Hasta mañana Saori…

Saori: hasta mañana… *le da un beso a Keima casi cerca de sus labios*

Keima: *se sonroja* Saori…

Saori: cuídate Keima… *se va*

Keima: Saori…

-al parecer Saori quería estar con Keima en el concierto… que tier… escena… disculp… errores… Terremoto… Interferencia… Hasta la próxima…

-Continuara…


	31. Capitulo 31

(Capitulo 31)

-el día del concierto… unas horas antes… Keima estaba preparándose para acompañar a Saori y Hitomi…

Merrie: ¿estás listo Keima?

Keima: estamos cerca del final… hoy será la conquista… tengo un buen presentimiento…

-De pronto… de la nada aparece alguien, cosa que asusta a Merrie y Keima... luego de esto dice…

¿?: Si lo haces mal… será el final… pero de este planeta

Keima: *asustado* ¿¡eh!

¿?: Buen día… me presento… Soy el 537…

-Ni Keima ni Merrie entendían que sucedía…

Merrie: ¿537? ¿Qué es eso?

537: soy el TFFT que podría salvar a Moebius de su crisis energética…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

537: genero mas BioDexbius que cualquier otro ser en este planeta, por eso era tan importante para Moebius… pero, me fui de allí

Keima: ¡¿te fuiste? O sea… ¿por tu culpa tengo que andar conquistando chicas?

537: no necesariamente… mira niño, Moebius no es lo que parece. Ellos son el enemigo acá… ya lo sabrás…

Keima: ¿Moebius?

Merrie: ¿el enemigo?

537: Moebius traicionara a limonero cuando conquistes a las 7 princesas… su deseo es otro, no el de reunir energía…

Keima: ¿y cuál es su deseo?

537: encontrar a la Destiny Princess, con esa princesa podrá controlar el universo…

Merrie: ¿la Destiny Princess?

537: es una de las princesas más poderosas, aun más que la del ying yang…

Keima: entiendo… y si esa princesa cae en las manos de Moebius

537: Dominaran el universo…

-en eso, una chica con aspecto angelical y perfecto aparece…

¿?: Ya terminaste de advertirles…

537: si mi amor… espero me crean…

Keima: no se si creerte o no…

Merrie: yo tampoco… debemos serles fieles al limonero y Moebius… sino nos pasara lo que a Bianca…

537: entiendo… entonces queda en ustedes si salvar o no al mundo… por cierto, ella es la Dream Princess… mi esposa…

Keima: ¿Princess? ¿Tu esposa es una princesa?

537: yo fui un conquistador hace unos años, y esta preciosura fue a la que elegí... Keima, ¿tu ya sabes a cual elegir?

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

537: se muchas cosas…

Keima: bien… *piensa* (que raro)

Dream Princess: *se ríe*

-la risa de la Dream Princess sonaba muy relajante…

Dream Princess: si quieres, luego de que conquistes a la ying yang Princess, te doy un paseo entre los sueños

Keima: ¿entre los sueños?

Dream Princess: quizá te ayude a elegir a tu princesa… *sonríe*

Merrie: esperen… pero, ¿para que vinieron?

537: para darle la advertencia a Keima y a ti… chica del limonero…

Dream Princess: Moebius es malo… ellos destruirán todo lo natural y los sentimientos humanos…

Keima: … *piensa* (si fuese cierto… estoy ayudando a unos monstruos)

Merrie: … *piensa* (tengo hambre…)

537: Bueno… me debo ir… Dream Princess… vamos

Dream Princess: bueno mi cielo… vamos *sonríe*

-537 y la Dream Princess están a punto de irse cuando…

Keima: ¡esperen!...

537: ¿eh?... dime…

Keima: ¿Qué deseo pediste?

537: conocer al próximo conquistador… *se va* Adiós…

Dream Princess: cuídate… y elije bien a tu princesa…

Keima: … lo hare…

-mas tarde… en el mismo concierto… hay muchas personas gritando… en la mayoría, son mujeres… y todos los hombres que ahí se ven muy desinteresados y… ¿hay un hombre gritando?... bueno… nuestra historia sigue con Saori emocionada viendo a Hakupo y Hitomi viéndole cantar sonrojada…

Keima: *piensa* (es el momento)

Hitomi: *sonrojada* Hakupo…

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: *hace caso omiso* Hakupo…

Keima: ¡Hitomi!

Hitomi: ¿ah?

Keima: me siento mal… acompáñame por favor…

-Hitomi al ver a Keima en "ese" estado, decide acompañarlo pero antes de eso…

Saori: ¿A dónde van?

Hitomi: Keima se siente mal… voy a acompañarlo a un lugar mas tranquilo…

Saori: etto… *celosa*

Keima: *piensa* (si nos acompaña, no podre conquistarla)

-mientras tanto 2 filas atrás…

Merrie: es tu turno… Music Princess

Music Princess: si… lo hare por el amor de Keima… Music Relax…

-en esto la voz de Hakupo comienza a relajar a todo el público que estaba escuchándole

Saori: *se sonroja* Hakupo… que lindo suena…

Hitomi: Hakupo… que hermosa voz…

Keima: Hitomi… *finge dolor de estomago*

Hitomi: ¡cierto!... vamos…

-en la entrada del estadio donde es el concierto de Hakupo…

Hitomi: ¿te sientes mejor Keima?

Keima: S-si… gracias…

Hitomi: me preocupe bastante… pensé que tenias algo peor…

Keima: *abraza a Hitomi* gracias por preocuparte…

Hitomi: *se sonroja* Keima…

Keima: Hitomi…

Belphegor: Helado…

-de pronto aparece Bel, pero… viene con compañía…

Keima: ¡Belphegor!

Hitomi: ¿Quién es él?

Bel: deja que me presente… Soy Belphegor Deathcrow y vengo con mis 3 princesas…

-en esto cada princesa se presenta una por una…

Analizador: identificando datos…

Princesas: somos… La Storm Princess, Yuuhi…la Earth Princess, Niko y la Fire Princess, Maki…

Keima: tormenta, tierra y fuego… ¿y el agua?

Narrador: con el bajo presupuesto no pudimos pagar la cuenta del agua cerraron el suministro

Keima: ¿Cómo?... ¿eso importa?

Analizando: Análisis completo…

_**Storm Princess**_

_**Nombre: Yuuhi**_

_**Identificación: Storm Princess (Princesa de las Tormentas)**_

_**Habilidades: crea tormentas en el cielo, y puede hacer tornados gigantes… también puede correr a la velocidad del viento**_

_**Notas: es la prima cercana de la Wind Princess y tiene casi tanto poder como ella, por tanto también es calificada una de las Princesas más fuertes**_

_**Earth Princess **_

_**Nombre**__**: Niko**_

_**Identificación: Earth Princess (Princesa de la Tierra)**_

_**Habilidades: controlar la naturaleza y hacer crecer arboles de la nada… **_

_**Nota: es calificada una de las 4 princesas Elementales, por tanto, una de las 4 mas fuertes**_

_**Fire Princess**_

_**Nombre: Maki**_

_**Identificación: Fire Princess (Princesa del Fuego)**_

_**Habilidades: lanzar fuego de sus manos, crear tornados de fuego con la ayuda de la Storm Princess y puede volar como un fénix**_

_**Nota: es calificada también como una de las 4 princesas Elementales**_

Keima: emm… Gracias analizador…

Analizador: de nada maestro…

Hitomi: *asustada* Keima… ¿Qué sucede acá?

Storm Princess: tú vienes conmigo… ying yang Princess… ¡Tornado!

-dicho esto comienza a soplar un fuerte viento

Hitomi: *grita* ¡Kyaaa!

Belphegor: *se ríe siniestramente* ahora sigue tu… Niko…

Earth Princess: ¡Enredaderas!

-el poder consistió en unas plantas enredaderas que atraparon los pies de Keima y amarraron a Hitomi…

Belphegor: ¡jajaja!... ahora la princesa más importante es mía…

Fire Princess: *hace caso omiso a la situación* terminen rápido por favor…

Keima: ¡Hitomi!

-Keima intenta ayudar a Hitomi y se cae por las enredaderas

Hitomi: ¡Keima! ¡Ayúdame!

Belphegor: qué raro… aun no se manifiesta su poder… bueno, me la llevo… Yuuhi, Maki, Niko… llévensela…

Hitomi: ¡Keima!

Fire Princess: ¡ya cállate!

Earth Princess: con esto la silenciare…

-la Earth Princess le tapa la boca con unas enredaderas… mientras Hitomi intenta escapar Belphegor y sus princesas se van de el salón de conciertos… y un rato después… llega Merrie

Merrie: ¡Keima! *saca una carta* Keima… invócala…

Keima: ¡sal de ahí Draw Princess!

-escena de aparición Mágica de la Draw Princess borrada por falta de presupuesto

Draw Princess: ¿Qué necesitas mi amor?

Keima: dibuja unas tijeras de jardinero…

Draw Princess: con mucho gusto…

-la Draw Princess dibuja rápidamente un par de tijeras y estos se vuelven reales, luego de eso corta las enredaderas y Keima se libera…

Keima: bien… vamos allá… y…

-al salir del estadio notan algo raro… el mundo entero parecía sumido en caos, habían tormentas eléctricas, gente llorando y gritando… bueno… en resumen, había mucho caos y… ¿un terremoto?

Analizador: Peligro… un Terremoto de 6.9 azota de nuevo la ciudad…

Keima: Maldición… que pasara con la gente del concierto…

Merrie: esta todo controlado…

-mientras tanto en el concierto…

Soul Princess: que buena idea dejarlos a todos en el mundo de los espíritus mientras todo sucede, así no pasara nada con ellos

Music Princess: y con la voz de Hakupo la gente del público estará tranquila…

Soul Princess: ahí está Saori… espero Keima nos elija…

Music Princess: también me gustaría que Keima me elija a mí y a Natsumi… pero no es momento de hablar del tema… esto lo hacemos por el amor a Keima…

Soul Princess: si…

-de vuelta a las afueras del concierto

Keima: ¿donde rayos están?…

-Keima sigue buscando a Belphegor quien tiene secuestrada a Hitomi cuando…

-Corte de transmisión…

-continuara…


	32. Capitulo 32 Fin del arco de Hitomi

(Capitulo 32) – Fin del arco de Hitomi

537: Debido a fallas técnicas la serie tenía pensado ser suspendida, pero yo junto a mi esposa seguiremos narrando…

Dream: entonces… ¡comencemos!

-de vuelta a lo que venía sucediendo… Keima, Narrador y Merrie estaban buscando a la Ying Yang Princess que fue secuestrada por Belphegor Deathcrow… pero mientras su búsqueda sucede…

Keima: ¡¿U-Un Volcán?

-un enorme volcán emerge de la superficie dejando graves estrago en la ciudad… esto está comenzando a generar caos en toda la ciudad y en las noticias nacionales dado que no solo hay desastres naturales en esta zona… sino que en Todo el mundo… esto ya esta volviéndose un autentico apocalipsis debido al desequilibrio mundial que está creando la Ying Yang Princess…

Merrie: ¡Keima! ¡Hitomi está allí!

-Mientras me dedico a explicar todo lo que sucede, ya encontraron a la princesa con su malvado secuestrador junto a sus 3 princesas…

Belphegor: N-Niko…

Earth Princess: Diga, mi amo…

Belphegor: *se sonroja* Ah… olvídalo… usa Magnitud 6.9

Earth Princess: si, mi amo…

Belphegor: *piensa* (que seré para mis princesas… ¿sentirán lo mismo que las princesas de Keima hacia él?)

-esto demuestra que hasta los antagonistas son capaces de ser buenas personas… quizá en un tiempo ese papel de antagonista cambie… pero quién soy yo para decidir la línea de esta serie

Keima: Merrie… ¡Invoca a la Draw Princess!

Merrie: *saca la Draw Card* ¡Ten Keima!

-con esto Keima Invoca a la Draw Princess y le hace una petición

Keima: dibújame un Magical Rod y un Wish Rod…

Draw Princess: si mi amor…

Merrie: princesa… ¡por favor también dibuje un bastón que le de energía a las otras princesas!

Draw Princess: petición rechazada…

Merrie: ¿eh?

Draw Princess: No tengo interés en cumplir las peticiones de un demonio común y corriente…

Merrie: ¿ah?... común y corriente…

-al pareces Merrie no sabe que las princesas solo obedecen a su conquistador y a nadie más…

Keima: tranquila Draw Princess… cumple lo que pidió…

Draw Princess: ¡enseguida mi amor!

Merrie: me dijo común y corriente…

Narrador: tranquila Merrie…

Hitomi: ¡KEIMA!

Keima: Maldición… olvide a Hitomi…

-con los bastones listos la Draw Princess vuelve a su carta para ahorrar energías y entonces Keima convertido en Magical Keima (una versión de Keima la magical girl solo que Masculina) y junto al Magical Rod fue a luchar en contra de las 3 princesas y Belphegor que se encontraban en la punta de una colina creada por la Earth Princess… Mientras tanto Merrie va a ayudar a la Music Princess y la Soul Princess a recuperar fuerzas para que así no vuelvan a ser cartas…

Belphegor: *sentado viendo como todo se destruye* miren quien viene ahí…

Storm Princess: es el esclavo de Moebius…

Fire Princess: Señor Belphegor… ¿lo matamos?

Belphegor: no hace falta… con la ying yang Princess en nuestras manos Moebius no podrá seguir ocultando su identidad y deberá revelarse para luchar contra nosotros… así podremos destruir el núcleo…

-Moebius tiene 1 núcleo principal… si este es destruido Moebius completo morirá…

Earth Princess: Mi amo… ¿porque debemos hacer todo esto?

Belphegor: …

-el silencio consume todo…

Belphegor: porque así haremos feliz a mi clan…

-en esto llega Keima intentando acertar una patada directa a Belphegor la cual es bloqueada por la Storm Princess que puede viajar rápidamente…

Belphegor: *se ríe* serás idiota…

Hitomi: ¡Keima… ayúdame!

-la Ying yang Princess está atrapada bajo las enredaderas… y su desesperación está creando estragos en el mundo…

Storm Princess: ¡viento cortante!

-en eso una poderosa ráfaga de viento ataca a Keima y le deja varias heridas a Keima

Keima: ¡duele! *piensa* (no entiendo como los personajes en los animes aguantan tanto…)

-Keima queda todo herido al primer golpe y le quedan pocas fuerzas para luchar… pero entonces ocurre algo…

Hitomi: … ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto…

-Hitomi lentamente deja de desesperarse y junto con esto se detienen todas las catástrofes… pero no podríamos decir que esto trajo la paz… al contrario… hay un aire siniestro y tranquilo en el aire…

Hitomi: … Déjenme tranquila… ¡DEJENME TRANQUILA!

-en esto Hitomi rompe las enredaderas que la tenían oprimida y se ven como tiene un ojo con un resplandor blanco y el otro con un resplandor negro…

Hitomi: estoy aburrida de ser la princesa en apuros… ¡YANG!

-cuando ella grito eso salió un aura negra de su cuerpo y durmió a las 3 princesas, las cuales después de eso se convirtieron en Princess cards

Belphegor: ¡Niko!

Hitomi: déjame tranquila… ¡YING!

Belphegor: que es eso…

-Cuando dijo esto un resplandor golpeo a Bel y el quedo en coma… luego de esto apareció INF…

INF: Muchas gracias Ying yang Princess…

Hitomi: ¿Ying Yang Princess?

INF: nos llevaremos a Belphegor para luego hacerle unos experimentos…. Así descubriremos cual es la razón por la que se oponen a Moebius…

-Luego de eso Hitomi volvió a ser la de antes…

INF: creo que deberé comenzar el borrado…

-entonces INF comienza a reparar todos los daños en la tierra y le borra la memoria a todos los humanos en el mundo haciendo como si ninguna catástrofe hubiese ocurrido…

INF: perfecto…

-INF lleva a Belphegor desmallado y sus 3 Princess card y desaparece junto con estos

Hitomi: ¿ah?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿¡Keima!

-Keima está tirado en el suelo con sus ropas normales y aun herido

Keima: duele… *piensa* (INF cambio todo al parecer… deberé mentirle)

Hitomi: ¿Que te paso Keima?

Keima: me atacaron unos asaltantes…

Hitomi: *corre hacia Keima* ¡Keima!

Narrador: 537 por favor… dame el puesto de Narración…

537: ¿eh? Bueno… por cierto…es divertido Narrar en este universo…

Narrador: ¿como?

537: olvídalo… Dream Princess… vámonos…

Narrador: bien… *vuelve a Narrar*

-Recapitulando… Keima se encuentra tirado en el suelo con la mentira de que fue asaltado…

Hitomi: Keima… *se pone a llorar*

-junto con su llanto se puso a llover…

Keima: Tranquila Hitomi… estoy bien…

Hitomi: *abraza a Keima*

Keima: *piensa* (¡ahora!... debo hacer la conquista)

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: Hitomi yo te…

-antes de que Keima termine su conquista… Hitomi la termina por si misma… adivinen como…

Hitomi: *besando a Keima*

-así es... en ese mismo momento el cielo comenzó a solearse y parecía primavera… y la Ying Yang Princess sale del cuerpo de Hitomi pero esta no se desmaya como las demás princesas…

Ying Yang Princess: Buenos días mi amor…

Hitomi: ¿Yiyan?

Ying Yang Princess: volví… Hitomi… *sonríe*

Hitomi: ¿Por qué volviste?

Yiyan (Ying Yang Princess): lo sabrás el día de la elección…

Hitomi: ¿la elección? …

-Yiyan toca la frente de Hitomi entonces esta se queda dormida…

Yiyan: Keima…

Keima: ¡Hitomi! *la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo*

Yiyan: yo ya había despertado antes de que ella fuese conquistada por usted…

Keima: entiendo… entonces… ¡Merrie!

Merrie: ¡si!

- entonces Merrie saca el Wish Rod y dice las clásicas palabras…

_SHIKI BURI PIRU Pi!... princesa que fuiste encerrada en el cuerpo de esta joven, te pedimos que te conviertas a esta forma humilde que te hemos preparado… ¡LA PRINCESS CARD!_

-y los ya mencionados escenarios censurados por copyright y el final del cuarto arco y la conquista de la princesa se presentan…

Merrie: *saca otra Poción del olvido y se la entrega a Keima* ya sabes que hacer…

Keima: si…

-Keima besa tiernamente a Hitomi y le da la poción…

Saori: ¿Qué significa esto?

Merrie & Keima: ¿¡Saori!

-Saori descubrió a Keima y Hitomi y vio exactamente todo lo que paso...

Saori: *llorando* ¿en realidad te gusta Hitomi verdad?

Keima: ¡Saori! ¡Déjame explicarte!

Hakupo: nada es lo que parece… princesa de los espíritus…

-Si… el mismísimo Hakupo apareció en escena y abrazo a Saori

Saori: *sonrojada y avergonzada* ¡Ha-Hakupo!

Hakupo: si mi bella princesa…

-Ni yo sé explicar esto… pero Hakupo el cantante tan famoso que se menciono hace unos capítulos… tenia abrazada a Saori, haciendo que esta olvidara lo sucedido…

Hakupo: ¿Por qué estabas triste hace un momento, Saori?

Saori: Hakupo… *se sonroja mas* etto…

-Hakupo se acerca y besa la mejilla de Saori a lo que ella se desmaya de la emoción…

Hakupo: *se ríe* jejeje… con esto creerá que lo que paso es un sueño…

-Keima y Merrie aun están pasmados ante la situación, entonces, "Hakupo" mostro su verdadera forma…

Dream Princess: ¡Hola, Hola!

Keima y Merrie: ¿Dream Princess?

Dream Princess: Termino mi ayuda por hoy… ¡Ciao! *se va*

Keima: definitivamente en esta serie los personajes aparecen y desaparecen de la nada…

Merrie: *va a recoger a Saori* creo que deberemos dejarla a ella y a Hitomi en la enfermería del estadio…

Keima: cierto… ya se están oyendo los gritos de nuevo… el concierto reanudo…

Narrador: Bueno… creo que hay que cerrar el Arco…

Keima: cierto…

Narrador: este arco ah estado lleno de nuevos personajes… pero…

Soul Princess: definitivamente

Keima: ¿S-Soul Princess?

Soul Princess: Kyaaa… yo también quiero una apodo como Yiyan-chan…

Draw Princess: yo también… *se sonroja*

Music Princess: etto… creo que sería buena idea…

Keima: *piensa* (¿como le hacen para aparecer?)

Merrie: entonces… ¿Cómo queréis llamaros?

Soul Princess: ¡Soul!

Draw Princess: Draw

Music Princess: Music

Ying Yang Princess: Yiyan

Keima: ¡¿tú también aparecisteis?

Yiyan: jeje… si…

Keima: bueno, bueno… terminemos rápido con el capitulo…

Princesas: ¡que lindo se ve!

Merrie: entonces… *se toma del brazo de Narrador*

Narrador: *se sonroja* el siguiente arco tendrá muchísimas sorpresas…

537: y el capitulo extra será narrado por mi…

Narrador: ¿Co-Como?... *piensa* (¿este quiere quitarme el puesto, o que?)

537: tranquilo… tengo cosas más importantes que dedicarme a Narrar esta historia hasta su final… así que rechace la oferta…

Narrador: *decepcionado* ¿autor quería despedirme?

Autor: si… porque ni siquiera saber terminar un capitulo con claridad… llevan un buen rato hablando sin darle fin a este capítulo…

Narrador: pero… señor…

Merrie: ¡No lo regañe!

Autor: ¿eh?

Merrie: *abraza a Narrador* el ah sido bueno Narrando esta historia… además, no sería lo mismo con un nuevo Narrador… además hay mucha gente que lo quiere y… y…

Autor: ¿y?...

Merrie: me gus…

Narrador: *se sonroja*

Merrie: Me gustaría que sigamos trabajando hasta el final de la serie…

Autor: ¿ah?...

537: déjalos… hermano…

Autor: ¿eh?... ¿hermano?

Todos (Menos autor y 537): ¡SOIS HERMANOS!

537: ¿eh?... creo que olvide decirles

-Autor y 537 comienzan a hablar de la vida y de cuanto se extrañaron por todo el tiempo que no se vieron… que sorprendente que sean hermanos…

Soul: entonces… concluye este arco…

Draw: el siguiente será muchísimo más emocionante…

Music: espero el tonto de Keima no se pase con la princesa que viene…

Yiyan: nos vemos en el siguiente arco de…

Todos: **¡las 7 Princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar!**

Keima: hasta pronto…

Narrador: recordad escribir comentarios que eso alegra a autor…

Merrie: *le da un beso en la mejilla a Narrador* Que considerado eres *sonríe*

Narrador: *sonrojado* etto… gracias…

Keima: bueno, bueno… finalicen…

Narrador: A-Adiós a todos…

-Fin del arco de Hitomi…


	33. Chapter 33  Extra

(Capitulo 33) –Comienzo de los títulos… y capitulo extra…

537: con mis ganancias en mi antigua historia logre financiar los títulos y ayudare financieramente a esta historia… a cambio de un capitulo en el que yo y la Dream Princess podremos narrarlo desde principio a fin…

Narrador: ¿pero solo este?

537: si, si… no hay problema… tampoco quiero robarte el puesto de trabajo…

Autor: tranquilo, ya rechazo la oferta de trabajo

Narrador: *en un rincón* Autor me tiene de Narrador solo por falta de presupuesto…

Autor: desgraciadamente… si te cambio, perderemos audiencia…

Merrie: además no quiero que se vaya…

Narrador: *se sonroja* M-Merrie…

537: bueno… comenzamos…

Narrador: *se va* me tomare el día libre entonces…

537: tranquilo… vas a aparecer… créeme…

-comenzamos… nuestra historia no comienza en un lugar especifico… sino que en el Dream World…

_**Dream World**_

_**Mejor conocido como el mundo de los sueños, es un mundo que se encuentra en el espacio entre el mundo real y el irreal donde la realidad y la ficción se unen…**_

_**Nota: este es uno de los objetivos más importantes de Moebius**_

-…yo y la Dream Princess damos vueltas por los sueños para pasar nuestro tiempo, y a veces los editamos para ayudar a las personas en sus vidas… otras veces tomamos escenas de su vida y las ponemos en sus sueños… esto es para ayudarles a madurar… es divertido y beneficia mucho a los que sueñan…

Dream Princess: vamos a los sueños de esa chica…

537: ella se llama… Saori…

-ya conocéis a Saori… veremos sus sueños…

537: Dream Princess… usa el Dream View

_**Dream View**_

_**Es el poder de la Dream Princess de entrar a los sueños…**_

-Lentamente nos dirigimos a los sueños de Saori… y…

Saori: ¡Hakupo!...

Hakupo: *cantando*

-Saori está viendo un concierto privado de Hakupo solo para ella… que sueño más lógico en ella que es fan de tal cantante… pero… ¿Qué es eso?

Keima: Saori… *abraza a Saori*

-¿esta Keima también?

Saori: *se sonroja* Ke-Keima…

-Keima y Saori se encuentran abrazados el uno del otro mientras ambos ven el concierto privado de Hakupo…

Keima: Saori...

Saori: Dime… Keima-kun…

Keima: Te amo…

-Vaya… se ve que la poción del olvido ni le afecto a Saori después de todo… habrá perdido todos sus recuerdos desde la conquista, pero sus sentimientos siguen intactos…

Saori: ¿eh?... ¿hay alguien allí?

-Maldición… parece que Saori nos descubrió

Dream Princess: Mi amor… creo que deberíamos irnos…

537: mejor… Porque si nos ve de seguro se despierta de golpe

-rápidamente salimos de el sueño (o fantasía) de Saori antes de que esta nos vea…

Dream Princess: que lindos son los sueños de Saori…

537: cierto… bueno, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Dream Princess: no estoy segura… haber… veamos los sueños de esta chica… Mizuki…

537: ¡aja!... la chica que conocieron en Italia

Dream Princess: la misma… ella también fue conquistada por Keima…

537: bien… entonces… Aquí vamos…

-Viajando entre los sueños encontramos el sueño de Mizuki, entonces, nos dispusimos a entrar para ver…

537: Dream… Usa Princess View

Dream Princess: si, Mi amor…

-lentamente entramos a los sueños de la chica dibujante… supongo que en este Keima también va a ser personaje…

Dream Princess: ya entramos…

537: vaya…

-El sueño de Mizuki era más fantástico, habían seres volando por todos lados, con un aspecto de dibujado… de seguro ella los creo…

Mizuki: tú te llamaras… Pirimitrion…

-le dice a un Monstruo de color rojo, aspecto humanoide que ella había dibujado…

Pirimitrion: Muchas gracias, señorita Mizuki…

-al parecer en su sueño ella es una creadora de seres fantásticos donde todos nacen a través de su lápiz y papel…

537: que hermoso sueño… pero… ¿y Keima?

Dream Princess: silencio querido… allí viene…

-Lentamente una figura conocida ya (Keima) se acerca a Mizuki…

Keima: Mizuki… mira lo que eh creado gracias a ti mi amor…

-es un monstruo hermoso de color azul con el aspecto de un animal de 4 patas y una boca idéntica a la de un castor sin los dientes largos…

Mizuki: Que hermoso Keima… ¿Cómo se llama?

Keima: Mizuzu… en honor a mi bella princesa…

Mizuki: *se sonroja* Gra-Gracias, Keima…

Keima: *sonríe* de nada, mi princesa…

-vaya… otra más que sueña con Keima…

537: Dream… vámonos…

Pirimitrion: ¡intrusos!... ¡Intrusos!

537: Maldición… nos descubrió…

Mizuki: ¿Qué sucede?

537: ¡Dream! ¡Vámonos!

Dream Princess: s-si…

-rápidamente nos desvanecemos de ese sueño del que casi nos descubren… sería peligroso que Mizuki nos viese en sus sueños… podría hacer un Deja-vu…

537: *suspira* qué bueno que no nos descubrió…

Dream Princess: cierto… bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

537: haber… déjame consultar al RDLS esta vez…

_**RDLS**_

_**Abreviatura de "Radar de los sueños" este es un aparato creado por la Dream Princess que ayuda a buscar personas que durmiendo tienen sueños… hay casos en los que las personas al dormir no tienen sueños… esto lo llaman "No-Ream" y las que sueñan se llaman "ye-Ream"**_

537: haber… ni Natsumi ni Hitomi está soñando… que extraño…

Dream Princess: quizá están agotadas… Hitomi por lo ocurrido con su captura y Natsumi por el entrenamiento diario que efectúa…

537: cierto… entonces… ¿Por qué Saori aun después del stress ocurrido por ver a Keima y Hitomi besándose sigue en Ye-Ream?

Dream Princess: no puedes mezclar una situación así, con el hecho de que un espíritu heredero salga de tu corazón… es mas agotador esto, además, el amor de Saori hacia Keima es sincero, y no creo que algo como eso le haga cambiar de opinión… el amor es eterno, pase lo que pase.

537: cierto, por eso te elegí…

Dream Princess: *sonríe y abraza a 537* ¡Que tierno!... me alegra que me hayas elegido mi…

537: siempre fuiste mi princesa predilecta…

Dream Princess: *sonríe* por lo general la primera princesa siempre es la que el conquistador elije a la princesa con la mejor habilidad. ¿Será lo mismo con Keima?

537: ¿Quién sabe?... se ve que Saori es la más apta…

Dream Princess: todo recaerá en la decisión de Keima… ya que todas ya lo han elegido a él cómo conquistador…

537: bueno… ¿y que sueño nos falta ahora?

Dream la verdad… no estoy segura que otro sueño sería relevante…

537: los de Keima y Belphegor, supongo…

Dream Princess: Bueno… haber…

-comenzamos a viajar en el espacio entre el mundo real y el irreal…

Dream Princess: ¡allí hay uno!

537: ¿un sueño?

-específicamente era el Sueño de Belphegor *******

Nota: apellido censurado

Dream Princess: prefiere que le llamen Belphegor Deathcrow

537: oh… cierto… Bueno… usa el Dream View…

Dream Princess: listo…

-lentamente comenzamos a entrar en los sueños de Belphegor, supongo que deben ser extensos ya que este se encuentra en coma… (Si no lo sabes… lee el final del arco de Hitomi)

537: vaya… *sorprendido*

-en el sueño de Belphegor hay un enorme campo florido… muy idéntico a series como He**i y Ca**y Ca**y

Nota: Animes censurados por Copyright

537: esto me recuerda al sueño del mundo perfecto del Keima original…

Nota: Keima es un personaje sacado de otra historia… al igual que Shinigami-sama, el resto son solo personajes originales y cualquier coincidencia con personas y situaciones reales o de otros animes es Mera coincidencia…

Autor: con esto no tendremos problemas con los agente de copyright

-bueno, siguiendo con el sueño de Belphegor… hay una cabaña solitaria y de ella salen 3 chicas…

Dream Princess: Earth, Fire y Storm…

-el se ve mucho más tranquilo…

Niko: Bel-san… etto…

Belphegor: ¿si?

Maki: queremos saber ¿a quién vas a elegir?

Belphegor: *se sonroja* yo quiero a…

-Belphegor lentamente Mira a Niko y…

Belphegor: *se mueven sus orejas* ¿Qué es eso?

Dream Princess: *asustada* mi amor, ¡nos descubrieron!

537: Maldición… salgamos de aquí…

Belphegor: ¡Espera!

-desaparecemos rápidamente de la vista de Belphegor… pero al parecer ya nos descubrió… esto no es bueno…

Dream Princess: al parecer la esta inconsciente a Manos de Moebius… les pediremos luego que borren esos datos

537: si… mejor…

Dream Princess: bueno… ahora comenzamos con el último sueño…

537: por fin sabré que sueñas… Keima… Dream Princess. Usa Dream View

-ahora nos dirigimos al último sueño… el de Katsuragi Keima

Keima: ¿Por qué?

537: ¿Cómo?

-no hay absolutamente nada más que Keima flotando en la oscuridad…

Keima: ¿Por qué?...

-entonces, están Saori, Mizuki, Natsumi y Hitomi cerca de Keima…

Chicas: elije a una de nosotras…

Keima: no quiero…

Chicas: ¿Por qué?

Keima: no quiero que sufran…

Chicas: Elije a una de nosotras…

Keima: ya dije que no quiero… porque no puedo estar con todas…

Chicas: elije…

Keima: no quiero que sufráis…

-en ese instante se comienza a oír una voz estruendosa que suena en todo este universo oscuro…

Merrie: ¡Keima!

-Si… es Merrie… pero, ¿Por qué esta en esa forma, como una voz en off?

Merrie: ¡despierta!

537: ¿despierta?

Dream Princess: ¡Salgamos rápido, va a despertar!

Merrie: ¡Keima!

537: ¡Maldición!... ¡si!... ¡vamos!

-una vez salimos, nos propusimos a terminar nuestro viaje por los sueños por hoy…

Dream Princess: Mi amor… tengo una pregunta…

537: ¿si?

Dream Princess: ¿Cómo se termina un capitulo?

537: … emm…

Narrador: *aparece de la nada* ¡yo les ayudo!

537: ¿John?

Narrador: ¡no me llamo John!

537: bueno, bueno… ¿tú sabes cómo terminar?

Narrador: si… haber… dame el puesto de Narrador…

537: bien…

-y así fue como termino la aventura de 537 y la Dream Princess por el extraño mundo de los sueños… desde este punto… ya pasaron 5 meses… y en el próximo capítulo… un nuevo año escolar comienza… no se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo.

537: Muchas gracias… por cierto…

Narrador: ¿si?

537: por lo general… hay una cierta cantidad de capítulos que se aprovechan de las fiestas de vacaciones…y el fin del año escolar… ¿Por qué saltar 5 meses?

Narrador: autor me dio la orden…

537: … hablare con el después… bueno… cierra el capítulo…

-como iba diciendo… no se pierdan todo esto y más… en el próximo capítulo de "las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar"


	34. Capitulo 34 Inicio del arco del Geminis

Capitulo 34 – Inicio del Arco del Géminis – "Una Doble aparición"

537: ¡antes que nada!

/Fuera de Contexto/

-Gracias al financiamiento de 537, al finalizar esta historia aparecerán una serie de Capítulos extra denominados "las crónicas de las 7 princesas que Dios conquisto" con todas las dudad que hayan sobre esta serie, desde ya… gracias

/de vuelta a la historia/

-Nuevo Año escolar y el Ultimo para Keima, Hitomi y Saori que estudian juntos cursando el mismo curso hasta que…

Saori: ¿eh?... ¿No quedamos en el mismo salón?

Keima: ¿Qué?... Saori… L-lo siento…

Saori: No lo sientas… *sonríe* estaré bien…

-De pronto aparece la portadora de Yiyan

Hitomi: Saori… quedamos en el mismo salón…

Keima: ¿tu también?

-al parecer Keima estará solo con Merrie este año… que triste para el (y para las princesas)

Saori: *comienza a salirle lagrimas* Keima…

-De pronto Saori abraza a Keima y este se sonroja en el acto…

Keima: ¡Saori! ¿Pasa algo?

Saori: Keima… por favor, no me dejes… promete que nos iremos juntos a la escuela… y que volveremos a casa juntos… por favor…

Keima: Saori… *la abraza* lo prometo…

Hitomi: *piensa celosa* (aprovechada)

-Entonces, suena el tan conocido timbre de clases, anunciando que Keima y Saori deberán alejarse el uno del otro. Al llegar Keima a su clase, se percata que hay una figura que él conoce…

Merrie: ¡Keima! ¡Aquí!

-al parecer la linda de Merrie va a estar en la misma clase que Keima, esto parece alegrar a Merrie…

Keima: Vaya… solo estaré con la chica demonio ahora…

Merrie: *sonríe* deberemos esforzarnos por conquistar 3 princesas mas y así cumplir nuestra misión…

Keima: *se sienta en un puesto junto a Merrie* Cierto… y después de eso podre vivir en paz nuevamente

Merrie: Y reinar su propio universo *sonríe*

Keima: ¿¡Reinar!

Merrie: Los Conquistadores al elegir su princesa predilecta con la cual contraerá matrimonio, se vuelven una especie de Semi-Dios y se le regala un universo el cual podrá cuidar…

Keima: ¿en serio?... Vaya… *piensa* (ahora el titulo de esta novela cobra sentido)

Maestra: Silencio por favor…

-Vaya, La Maestra apareció de la nada (como varios personajes en esta serie)

Maestra: Seré su Maestra este ultimo año… llámenme…

-Mientras la Maestra hace su presentación, se abre la puerta y entra una chica que ya habíamos visto antes…

INF: Disculpe la tardanza, jamás volverá a repetirse…

-Si, la chica que todos ya conocemos… INF-001…

Maestra: ¿tú eres la alumna nueva?

INF: si Señora…

Maestra: llámame maestra por favor…

INF: si maestra…

Maestra: y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-entonces INF comienza a escribir su Nombre en la pizarra para después decirlo…

INF: _**Bianca García Moebius**_

-en ese momento Keima, Merrie y yo nos sorprendimos al saber el nombre de la TFFT…

Maestra: Bien, ahora siéntate por favor… allí junto a Katsuragi Keima…

-INF… digo, Bianca… va a sentarse junto a Keima con un silencio tan grande que ni sus pasos hacían sonido…

Maestra: entonces… comencemos con la clase y…

¿?: ¡ESPERE!

-entonces la puerta se abre con mucha fuerza… y entra una chica totalmente lo contrario a Bianca… esta saca una tiza y escribe en el Pizarrón

¿?: _**Susana García Moebius…**_

Maestra: Vaya… parece que eres Hermana de Bianca, ¿o me equivoco?

Susana: está en lo cierto… aunque, Somos Gemelas señoritas…

-entonces fuertemente se escucha al unisonó como todos los alumnos dicen -¿¡GEMELAS! Teniendo en cuenta que una no se parece a la otra y viceversa…

/fuera de contexto/

Narrador: Ahora les explicare la diferencia entre ambas…

_**Bianca**_

_**Cabello: Morado y Corto**_

_**Actitud: seria y Madura**_

_**Accesorio: Ninguno**_

_**Color de ojos: Castaño**_

_**Susana**_

_**Cabello: Largo y castaño…**_

_**Actitud: alegre y energética…**_

_**Color de ojos: Verdes**_

_**Accesorios: Lentes de contacto (se puede deducir dado que su color de ojos es diferente)**_

/de vuelta a la historia/

Keima: no entiendo porque gastas párrafos en eso…

Narrador: hay que mantener informados a los lectores…

Keima: *piensa* (todo porque le aumentaron el sueldo) Tsk…

Narrador: a ti también te aumentaron el sueldo, así que flojito y cooperando…

Keima: vaya… también puedes oír mis pensamientos ahora…

Narrador: Bueno, Bueno… sigue con la historia

Keima: *sorprendido piensa* (¿el pidiendo orden?... Milagro)

-Bueno… siguiendo… Todos están sorprendidos por el hecho de que Bianca y Susana sean hermanas gemelas. Entonces, Después de todo esto ambas ya tomaron asiento y se ve como Bianca acerca su mano a su frente, mientras tanto, Keima está observando este extraño comportamiento con curiosidad…

Bianca: *susurra* Desconexión…

-dicho esto su cara cambio de la fría expresión de siempre… a una cara más humana… entonces…

Merrie: ¡kya! *suena alarma*

Maestra: Merrie… tú alarma…

Merrie: ¡S-Si maestra!

-rápidamente Merrie apaga la alarma y Keima queda en incógnita…

Keima: *sorprendido piensa* (será INF una…)

-Continuara…

Autor: ¡espérate!... el contrato dice, Mínimo 1500 palabras…

Narrador: Maldición… haber… ¡ya se!

-Mientras tanto en el limonero…  
>Shinigami-sama: ¿Qué?... me vais a decir que…<p>

Beta: INF es una princesa

Alfa: es la Time Princess… por eso ella es capaz de lo que puede… porque esta adelantada 1000 años a la época actual…

Shinigami-sama: vaya… ahora lo entiendo todo…

Omega: ¿Por qué están grabándonos?

Delta: quieren alcanzar las 1500 palabras…

Narrador: Bueno… haber… que mas falta…

Shinigami-sama: ¡al menos deja que nos despidamos!

Narrador: Bueno…

Shinigami-sama: Adiós… bueno, sigue con lo tuyo *sonríe*

Narrador: ¿ah?... ok…

/comerciales/

Merrie: ¡yey! ¿Y que presentamos ahora?

Narrador: un estreno próximo… llamado

_**Crónicas de las 7 princesas que Dios conquisto**_

_-Secuela de "Las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar" contara lo "que no se vio" de la historia original… además de entrevistas a los personajes e Historias creadas por otro escritores… todo esto y más… además de una Mini secuela a la historia original..._

Merrie: Genial… entonces después del final seguiremos sacando capítulos *sonríe*

Narrador: así es…

Merrie: Ne… Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si?... Merrie…

Merrie: *besa la mejilla de Narrador* Te quiero…

Narrador: *se sonroja* Me-Merrie…

Merrie: Bueno… Adelante estudios…

/fin de comerciales/

-y entonces… después de todo ese relleno, ocurre algo interesante. Después de clase…

Keima: como siempre, todo lo interesante es después de clase…

Bianca: Keima…

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: conquístame por favor…

Keima: ¿ah?

Bianca: soy una princesa… y si me conquista… seré libre de Moebius…

Keima: ¿libre?...

Susana: mi hermana quiere renunciar a Moebius sin perder su cabeza…

Bianca: debido al contrato de Moebius con el limonero… traicionar a Moebius es traicionar al limonero… y el castigo es la decapitación…

Keima: vaya… entonces…

-entonces Bianca se lanza y Besa a Keima…

Keima: *se sonroja*

Bianca: ¿funciono?

Susana: *sorprendida* Her-Hermanita…

Bianca: ¿pasa algo?... ¿Por qué no salió la princesa?

Keima: Debes estar enamorada para que salga…

Bianca: ¿enamorada?

Keima: emm… si…

Susana: vaya… esto va a ser mas difícil…

-¿Bianca quiere dejar Moebius?... Aun hace falta tiempo para que la historia tenga mejor redacción… ¿los capítulos están cada vez mas desordenados? ¿Por qué aun no encontramos a Waldo?... estas preguntas respondidas en el nuevo arco…

-Continuara…


	35. Capitulo 35

Capitulo 35 - ¿Cómo conquistar un TFFT?

-En capítulos anteriores…

Bianca: conquístame por favor…

-Bianca, o INF como la conocimos en capítulos anteriores, esta vez, quiere que Keima la enamore para que así la princesa de su corazón salga, para que así, pueda desconectarse de Moebius y por fin tener libertad. Cabe destacar que si Moebius se entera, Keima, INF, Susana y Merrie perderán la cabeza. Esto… como dicen en el país donde el cobre abunda "le da más color al asunto".

Keima: Bien, Comencemos…

-Bien… Comenzamos al día siguiente en casa de Keima (Es martes)… están Keima preparándose para ir al instituto y la linda de Merrie que en 1 segundo esta lista gracias a su Ropa Metamorf (para evitar la explicación… es ropa que cambia de forma)

Merrie: Keima… ¿Cómo vas a enamorar a IN… digo, Bianca?

Keima: créeme que todavía lo estoy pensando…

-entonces, se oye una voz llamando

Saori: ¡Otamegane!, ¡apresúrate!

Hitomi: ¡Keima!, ¡Vámonos!

-Son las 2 princesas que Keima conquisto anteriormente, un dato que hay que mencionar, es que estas se hicieron amigas en las vacaciones de verano (de seguro en la segunda temporada verán como sucedió)

Keima: vaya… Merrie, Vámonos…

-Entonces, de camino a la escuela. Saori y Hitomi están más "raras" que de costumbre…

Saori: etto… Keima…

Keima: *jugando a la PFP* ¿eh?... Dime…

Saori: *se toma del brazo de Keima* Extrañaba esto…

Keima: *se sonroja* ¿eh?... Sa-Saori… ¿Pasa algo?

Hitomi: *se agarra de su otro brazo* Yo también, Keima.

Keima: emm… *piensa* (que incomodo me siento) *empieza a jugar con la PFP para relajarse*

Saori: Keima…

Keima: ¿si?… *sigue jugando al la PFP*

-Entonces una chica se lanza sobre Keima gritando…

Susana: Baka… ¡Hentai!

Analizador: Traducción: Estúpido pervertido…

-Si… era Susana… la chica que apenas conoce, se lanzo encima de Keima al verle con Saori y Hitomi agarradas en brazos de Keima…

Keima: *tirado en el suelo* ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Susana: ¿Qué te pasa a ti?... ¿Qué haces con 2 chicas así de junto…? ¡Pervertido! *golpea*

Keima: ¡¿apenas nos conocemos y ya me tratas así?

-al parecer a Susana se le bajaron los humos

Susana: ¿eh?... *se levanta* esto… discúlpame…

Keima: *se levanta y se limpia el polvo que le quedo en la ropa* bien… pero evita repetir eso. ¿Vale?

Susana: es tu culpa por estar como si nada con 2 chicas…

-entonces Saori aun sorprendida por la situación pregunta.

Saori: etto… ¿ocurre algo?

Hitomi: Sinceramente yo tampoco entiendo…

Keima: etto… Saori… *nervioso*

Susana: tranquilas… no hay nada que entender… bueno, con su permiso…

-Susana se va después de esta escena algo "Aleatoria", en ese mismo momento Hitomi pregunto…

Hitomi: Keima… ¿Quién era ella?

Keima: una chica nueva… *recoge su PFP* qué bueno que no se daño…

Saori: Dinos… ¿Quién era ella?... *pone cara melancólica*

Keima: ya dije que una chica nue… *mira a Saori*

-Keima queda perplejo al ver esa triste expresión que puso Saori…

Saori: es solo una chica nueva verdad… no tiene nada que ver contigo…

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¡Pero claro!, es más, apenas la conocí ayer…

Saori: Prométeme que hablas en serio…

Keima: ¿prometerlo?... Bueno… lo prometo…

Saori: … *besa la mejilla de Keima* Te quiero mucho…Keima

-dicho esto Saori se va corriendo y se puede notar el brillo de un par de lagrimas que salen de sus ojos…

Hitomi: ¡Saori!... etto… Keima, nos vemos luego… *sigue tras Saori*

Keima: …Saori…

-Merrie no dijo ninguna palabra desde que todo empezó… hasta ahora…

Merrie: creo que será mejor evitar interactuar mucho con Saori mientras conquistas a Bianca…

-Entonces Keima deja salir algo…

Keima: Saori… *sonriendo de una forma melancólica* También te quiero… y mucho… pero aquí me juego mi vida, así que, no puedo hacer mucho ahora. Juro que cuando todo esto termine… podrás ser feliz…

-al parecer Saori se puso celosa ante esta situación. Bueno, la princesa esta conquistada, así que, a mi parecer esto ya no es problema.

Bueno, antes que nada. Generalmente en esta historia siempre saltamos las escenas de clase, porque, por lo general, casi nunca ocurre algo interesante. Esta vez será la excepción… específicamente esto sucedió en el aula de informática… Keima estaba buscando en Internet algo sobre Moebius…

Keima: Haber… Moebius…

Merrie: Keima… mira, ahí hay algo…

-Keima comienza a ver todas las opciones que les dio el buscador "Gugeru"

Keima: Síndrome de Moebius, la banda de Moebius… Esto no tiene nada que ver con organizaciones…

Merrie: vaya… entonces, ¿Cómo buscaremos información sobre los TFFT?

Keima: ni idea… la conquista de INF esta difícil… los TFFT a simple vista son muy diferentes a los humanos…

-Keima estaba perdiendo la esperanza hasta que…

¿?: ¿Quieres saber algo de Moebius?

Keima: ¿eh? *se voltea*

-en ese momento Keima queda perplejo al ver la silueta de… ¿Quién más?... el profesor de informática…

Keima: Profesor… ¿usted sabe que es Moebius?

Profesor: Moebius es una nueva red que quiere sustituir a internet implantando chips en el cerebelo que envían ondas electromagnéticas a Dexbius, la central de Moebius…

-entonces un chico que estaba tranquilamente sentado junto a una computadora dice…

Chico: al lograr esto, controlaran a todo el planeta con su chip… y así nadie podrá pensar por sí mismo, Moebius será el único pensamiento, habrá paz… pero ¿a qué costo?... por cierto…

-entonces una chica aparece de la nada diciendo…

Chica: Moebius quiere destruir la humanidad como la conocemos y seguir sus ambiciones hasta el punto de convertirnos a todos en maquinas…

Profesor: para eso… hicieron un trato con el infierno… llamado por ellos "el limonero"…

-en eso Merrie se sorprende…

Profesor: este trato conlleva a que el limonero le entregue energía a cambio de ayuda con su maquinaria purifica almas, ya que, hace unos años… el infierno dejo de ser un lugar de tortura y se volvió un "centro de rehabilitación para almas en pena"… pero Moebius no tiene intención con seguir con este plan… solo quieren extraer toda la energía de las almas en pena…

Merrie: eso significa que…

Profesor: Después de cumplir su cometido… su protector… Shinigami-sama junto con todos sus demonios serán asesinados y usados para cargar los tanques…

-Merrie queda pálida del miedo…

Keima: pe-pero… ¿porque nos dicen todo esto? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes para saber esto?

Profesor: te decimos esto… porque sabemos que estas ayudando a Moebius con la conquista de 7 princesas…

Keima: …

Profesor: por favor… cuando las reúnas a las 7… Desea que Moebius no exista…

Keima: ¿eh?

Profesor: sin Moebius… todo será mejor…

Keima: pero… mi cabeza…

Profesor: si no te descubren… no te decapitan…

Keima: … Merrie… Vámonos…

Merrie: ¿eh?... si, Keima…

-Keima comienza a salir de la sala de computación cuando…

Profesor: todavía falta responder una pregunta… Keima…

Chico: Keima, por favor, llámame Anon-456

Chica: yo soy Anon-765

Profesor: Somos "los anónimos"…

Keima: *sorprendido* L-Los anónimos…

-Keima del susto se va corriendo…

Más tarde, terminadas las clases…

Keima: ya no se qué hacer Merrie…

Merrie: Keima… *triste* créeme que ni yo sé en quien creer…

-Entonces se oye una voz ya conocida

Belphegor: cree en los anónimos… Moebius es malo…

Keima: ¿eh?...

-si, es Belphegor Deathcrow… solo que esta vez, se ve más… triste…

Keima: Belphegor…

Bel: que me llames Bel… bueno, eso no va al caso. Tengo que decirte algo…

Keima: dímelo rápido…

Belphegor: … seamos aliados…

-Continuara…


	36. Capitulo 36

Capitulo 36 - ¿Aliados?... espera, ¿Qué ocurrió con la Conquista?

-después de 2 meses de vacaciones… volvemos a transmitir desde nueva central :D

Atte.-Merrie

Narrador: ¡que comience!

-En el capitulo anterior…

Keima: dímelo rápido…

Belphegor: … seamos aliados…

-Si, como escucharon (o leyeron) Belphegor Deathcrow, mejor conocido como "Bel" pidió la alianza con Keima, Pero… ¿no había sido encarcelado por Moebius?... no os perdáis lo que viene

Belphegor: creo que no me escuchaste…

Keima: es que con tanto alardeo de parte de Narrador y por 2 meses sin salir al aire…

Belphegor: Bueno... Quiero que seamos aliados.

-en eso Keima y Merrie quedan atónitos ante tal propuesta

Keima: ¿¡que!

Merrie: ¿aliados?

-créanme que hasta yo también estoy sorprendido ante esta situación…

Belphegor: Soy capaz de servir a Moebius… a cambio de recuperarlas…

Keima: ¿recuperarlas?... ¿a quiénes?

-Belphegor pone una expresión triste, cosa que no es muy común en el.

Belphegor: Mis princesas… Moebius se las llevo…

-Keima y Merrie quedan pasmados al escuchar tal noticia

Belphegor: las capturo y están obligándolas a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia los de Moebius…

Keima: ¿Cómo?... no entendí…

Merrie: yo tampoco…

Belphegor: en resumen… ellas se olvidaron de mí… Yuuhi… Maki y…

Keima: Niko…

-en ese momento una lagrima sale de los ojos de Belphegor…

Belphegor: necesito tu ayuda… quiero recuperarlas…

Merrie: Belphegor…

Belphegor: me siento tan inútil…

Keima: Te ayudaremos

Belphegor: ¿en serio?

Keima: pero deja de darle tanto dramatismo a la escena… que se supone que esto era comedia romántica, no un drama

Belphegor: bueno entonces, ¿puedo ayudarles?

Keima: si, pero no como sirviente de Moebius… sino que como renegado de Moebius…

Belphegor: ¿Renegado?

Keima: INF también quiere dejar Moebius…

-en ese instante Belphegor queda boquiabierto…

Belphegor: ¿¡INF!

Keima: si…

-entonces Merrie comienza a llorar…

Merrie: Tengo miedo…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Merrie: si Shinigami-sama me descubre… me cortara la cabeza y me tratara de traidora… pero, tampoco quiero que Moebius le haga nada…

Belphegor: ¿Shinigami-sama?

Keima: es el protector del limonero

Belphegor: ¿el protector?... vaya… no sé porque siento que lo conozco…

Merrie: si Moebius consigue su cometido, estoy segura que mataran a Shinigami-sama…

Keima: Merrie…

Merrie: el es como un padre para mi…

Keima: ¿es posible matar al Dios de la muerte?

Merrie: claro… ni la muerte se salva de la muerte…

-entonces Keima se queda en silencio…

Keima: sigo sin verle sentido a esto…

Belphegor: Merrie, ¿tu tienes padres?

Merrie: no lo sé, los demonios nacemos para servir a Shinigami-sama…

Belphegor: ¿Demonio?

Merrie: si, soy una demonio del limonero…

Belphegor: no hueles como demonio…

-entonces Merrie queda extrañada ante eso

Merrie: ¿Cómo?... pero si vengo del limonero, es más que claro que soy una demonio

Belphegor: Hueles a humano, entiende.

-Merrie se pone extrañamente nerviosa

Merrie: ¿en serio?... quizá sea porque llevo mucho tiempo en el mundo humano…

Belphegor: Admítelo… no eres una demonio…

Merrie: pero si… eh vivido en el limonero estos 125 años…

Belphegor: entiéndelo, hueles como humano, entonces, eres un humano…

Merrie: soy una demonio criada por Shinigami-sama… así que deja de decirme humana

Keima: Belphegor, déjala…

-algo tarde dijo esto porque Merrie comenzó a llorar nuevamente…

Merrie: soy una demonio… no una humana…

Belphegor: … necesito hablar con ese tal, Shinigami-sama…

Merrie: Pe-Pero… si te ve, te va a encarcelar…

Belphegor: cierto…

Keima: Mejor, dejemos esto de lado y preocupémonos de lo más importante… Conquistar a INF

Belphegor: cierto… yo tengo una idea…

Keima: ¿Cómo? *piensa* (Deja-vu)

Belphegor: INF es un TFFT, así que lo primero… es enseñarle, ¿Qué es amor?

Keima: ¿amor?

Merrie: recuerdas que INF te beso creyendo que así podría ser conquistada

Keima: *se sonroja* ¿eh?... S-Si…

Belphegor: bueno… les ayudare

-Entonces aparece la misma persona que se lanzo sobre Keima en el capitulo anterior. (O esta mañana (o hace 2 meses))

Susana: No hace falta que ayudes en la conquista

Bel: ¿eh? ¿Y tú quien eres?

Susana: la Slow Time Princess o la Princesa del tiempo ancestral

-Entonces un silencio invade el ambiente

Keima: P-Pero…

Merrie: la princesa es IN… digo, Bianca

Susana: Bueno… les explicare… Narrador, permíteme…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Keima: permítele… además… de seguro autor quiso que este escrito así…

Narrador: Bueno… eso es más que lógico…

Susana: entonces… *Respira profundamente* ¡FLASHBACK!

_**Flashback**_

_**Es la técnica propia de la Time Princess de ver el pasado, Bianca también posee este poder… debido a que la magia de la Time Princess original se dividió en "Fast" (Futuro) y "Slow" (ancestral)**_

_**Nota: si esto no es traducción literal, quéjense con el traductor… no conmigo ni con autor… (Hice una rima…)**_

-Hace 57 años. Año 1950 para ser precisos, una pequeña organización secreta que luchaba por un objetivo algo, imposible, en esa época… Los Viajes en el tiempo, este fue el objetivo original de Moebius… Liderados por una mujer de la cual nadie conoció su nombre… Todos la llamaban "Moebius" por su apellido… ella fundo esta organización… ella… Nuestra madre…

/Flashback Interrumpido/

Keima: Espera, Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que la fundadora de Moebius es su madre… y para colmo su apellido es Moebius…?

Susana: ¿todo tiene sentido ahora verdad?... ahora… déjame continuar…

Keima: Ah bueno, pero…

Susana: ¡silencio!...

/Reanudando Flashback/

-en esta remota época, en vez de ser una enorme organización esperanzada en la "auto-evolución" era solo un grupo de gente soñadora…

Moebius: ¿Qué nos falta ahora?

-ella, Moebius. La que en un futuro seria nuestra madre, estaba investigando algo que… bueno… ni yo lo entiendo… hasta que en ese momento…

¿?: Moebius… Tengo que decirte algo… esto… ¿quieres…?

Moebius: ¿querer qué? Dímelo… John *sonríe*

Merrie (fuera del flashback): *piensa* (¿¡John!)

John: ¿Quieres…? ¿Ser mi esposa?

-ese fue el día mas feliz de nuestra madre, como cualquier persona, se sonrojo muchísimo ante tal situación…

Moebius: ¿C-como?

-ese día fue el primer beso de nuestra madre, y no solo eso… salió de ella una de las princesas más importantes, la legendaria "Destiny Princess", con toda la razón del mundo, nuestro padre se asusto…

John: ¿¡q-quien eres tú! ¿¡Y qué hiciste con Moebius!

Destiny: ¿ah? Buen día señor conquistador… soy la Princesa del Destino y podre cambiar cualquier desenlace de cualquier historia de cualquier vida

John: ¿¡Cómo! ¿Quieres decir que cambias el destino?

Destiny: también puedo verlo

John: entonces dime que pasara en el futuro…

Destiny: *sonríe* con gusto… *cierra los ojos* Destiny View

_**Destiny View**_

_**Técnica única de la Destiny Princess que puede ver el destino de las personas y de cualquier historia… (Como contar el final de una película)**_

Destiny: en el futuro Moebius descubre como cambiar el mundo… pero esta muere y la compañía cierra…

John: ¿y cuál es la forma de cambiar el mundo?

Destiny: nadie lo supo… solo Moebius…

John: … Moebius… ¿se va a morir?

Destiny: si, sufre un accidente de auto y termina por morir antes de contarle el secreto al mundo…

John: … entonces… ¿no hay forma de cambiar esto?

Destiny: ¡claro que sí! Soy la princesa del Destino… puedo hacer lo que quiera con el destino…

John: entonces… evita que Moebius muera, y que en un futuro cambie el mundo…

Destiny: algo así sería muy difícil… y mí luego de ello debería irme para siempre y puede que aun así no salve su vida. Así que, ¿este seguro?

John: ¿Cómo? ¿Irte? Pero, ¿Por qué?

Destiny: soy una princesa legendaria, y solo puedo cambiar el destino una vez y luego debo elegir otro cuerpo

John: bien… entonces… hazlo…

Destiny: entonces… comenzare… *cierra los ojos*

"_**Que este mundo observado por Dios, protegido y destruido por el hombre, cambie y comience con un nuevo final… NEW WORLD"**_

_**New World**_

_**Técnica especial de la Destiny Princess con la que cambia el destino de cualquier cosa, historia, o mundo… esta técnica es la más poderosa de todas las princesas, pero tiene un costo… luego de esto la princesa debe morir para reencarnar nuevamente en otra persona al azar...**_

Destiny: *sonríe* bien, entonces… cuídate… los lazos del destino ya cambiaron*desaparece*

John: ¿eh? A-adiós… *mira a Moebius* salve tu vida… Moebius…

-en ese momento el destino de Moebius cambio y junto con eso… el del universo…

-1 año después… en el momento en que debió ocurrir el accidente… ocurrió otra cosa distinta a la que se pronostico… solo que…

John: Moebius… vamos… ¡puja!

-ese día Nació mi hermana… Bianca… pero aunque el destino cambio… nuestra madre no pudo salvarse…

Moebius: lo siento… no pude soportarlo…

John: Moebius, ¡no te vayas!

Moebius: es el destino…

-nuestro padre ese día lloro desconsoladamente…

/flashback interrumpido/

Keima: Espera, espera… si esto fue en los 50's ¿Por qué Diablos Bianca se ve tan joven?

Susana: ¡que te calles!

Keima: Bueno, disculpa… síguele…

Susana: bien, donde iba…

/de vuelta al Flashback/

-en ese momento nació… Bianca García Moebius a cambio de esta vida… Dios arrebato la vida de Moebius… nuestra madre y fundadora de Moebius…

Moebius: Moebius por favor… has que mi hija sea la nueva heredera en Moebius y…

John: *llorando* ¿y que mas mi amor?

Moebius: busca en mi escritorio… *lentamente cierra los ojos* te veré algún día en la otra vida...

John: ¿¡Moebius!... ¡MOEBIUS!

-desde ese momento pasaron 10 años y John ahora conocido como "el supremo" además de haber reunido más gente en la investigación de Moebius creó un chip llamado "chip Moebius" esto nadie más lo sabía porque en esa época un adelanto así era imposible… es mas… su diseño es el mismo al de los chips de computadora… solo que se a poco fueron dándole información a las masas… y entre todo esto… nació la primera TFFT

John: hija… *toca la cara de Bianca*

Bianca: *sonríe* si, padre…

John: ¿como te sientes con el chip?

Bianca: me pica un poco… pero me siento bien…

John: *sonríe* desde hoy serás inmortal y más fuerte que antes…

Bianca: ¿eh?... *sonríe* ¿en serio?

John: si… inmortal y fuerte… INF… INF-001, así te llamaras ahora…

INF: *sonriendo* ¡si!

-20 años después, Bianca, ahora conocida como INF se volvió más inteligente y comenzó a liderar a Moebius mientras su padre estaba retirado descansando mientras vivía sus últimos días

INF: padre… no creo poder con la administración completa de Moebius

John: yo se que tu puedes… tienes que ser fuerte… además… me queda poco para ver a tu madre de nuevo…

INF: no permitiré eso… padre…

John: ¿Qué quieres decir?... es imposible… un chip me haría inmortal si hubiera sido joven… pero en un adulto es dañino…

INF: entonces… hare todo lo posible por darte la vida eterna…

-entonces INF toma un cuchillo y arremete contra su padre…

John: ¿¡INF! ¿¡Que haces!

Bianca: … te daré la vida eterna… padre…

-entonces John muere apuñalado…

Bianca: cuidare tu cerebro…

-5 años después… Bianca con su inteligencia sumamente superior a todos en el mundo… creó un cuerpo artificial, esta vez con forma de computadora gigante a la cual llamo "Dexbius" esta contenía el cerebro de su padre…

Dexbius: Hija…

INF: ¿¡Padre! *le salen lagrimas* ¿estas bien?

Dexbius: si… gracias por darme la eternidad…

INF: *sonríe* de nada… padre…

-gracias a la ayuda de la Maquina Dexbius y la inteligencia casi infinita de INF descubrieron un componente en los sentimientos que podían usar como energía llamada "BioDexbius" que es la energía vital de cualquier ser vivo, este tipo de energía sirvió para mantener funcionando hasta la maquina más potente en Moebius… cosa que es muy provechosa

-5 años después INF se dio cuenta que esta energía la tenia limitada, dado que esta energía también tiene un tope que esta hecho para proteger el cuerpo… así que ella la elimino, dado que gracias al chip su cuerpo no necesita tal protección pero, si esto fallaba, necesitaba guardar todo su BioDexbius en algún lado… ese fue en mi…

-entonces, para suprimir sus sentimientos crearon un clon de ella y le dieron toda su BioDexbius junto con sus sentimientos, claro esta. Y junto con esto, la mitad del poder de la Time Princess, que en ese entonces aun no despertaba… algo que hay por agregar, es que Moebius también intento conquistar princesas 2 veces para ser exactos… pero en ambas fracasamos, dado que la Destiny Princess aun no aparece…

-entonces, si no conquistas a la time Princess al mismo tiempo, no va a poder ser tuya…

/fin de Flashback/

Keima: créeme que me confundí mucho con todo esto…

Narrador: eh de suponer que los lectores también…

Susana: bueno… no estoy hecha para narrar de todas formas…

Keima: bien, la cosa es que por eso cada una tiene parte de la time Princess

Susana: sí… ahora… necesito un favor tuyo…

Keima: dime…

Susana: Necesito que Enamores a mi hermana en el pasado, evitando que todo esto ocurra…

Keima: pero si es así, desaparecerás…

Susana: si, pero mi hermana va a conservar sus sentimientos, porque va a tener a quien dedicárselos, además… voy a seguir viva…solo que en el alma de mi hermana…

Belphegor: ¿pero cambiar el pasado no hará que se genere una paradoja?

Susana: eso no sucederá…

Belphegor: ¿y como estas segura de ello?

Merrie: ella puede ver el tiempo ¿no es así?

Susana: solo puedo ver el pasado…

Merrie: cierto…

Susana: pero sé que debe ser así porque los hechos de otros universos a veces resuenan en este… y en otro universo de seguro nos enamoramos de ti porque… *se sonroja* me gustas desde mucho antes de haberte conocido…

Keima: *también se sonroja* etto…

Susana: tengo el vago recuerdo que tú en otro universo aparecías, es mas… aun lo veo en mis sueños…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Susana: este destino fue cambiado por mi padre y la Destiny Princess… supongo que en el verdadero universo también viajas al pasado… así que…

Keima: ¿así que?

Susana: Cambiemos el destino… *le extiende la mano* Keima…

Keima: Vamos… Susana

-Continuara…


	37. Capitulo 37

Capitulo 37 – Viaje en el tiempo, ¿plagios? ¡Para nada!

-en el capitulo anterior…

Susana: ¿vamos al pasado?

Keima: …Vamos…Susana…

-esto es lo que se habría escuchado si Keima hubiera aceptado… pero…

Keima: ¡Ni Hablar!

Susana: ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Keima se pone la mano en la frente en forma de enojo

Keima: ¿y si me encuentro con algún antepasado… o alguna cosa que cambie el futuro sin querer y evite que naciera o algo por el estilo?

Susana: p-pero… tranquilo si algo así ocurriese el medidor de divergencia se alteraría y con mi poder regresaría al mismo numero

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Medidor de que…?

Susana: de Divergencia… es fácil decirlo… Di-Ver-gencia

Keima: si, eso no va al caso… la cosa es… ¿Qué es eso?

Nota del autor: cualquier parecido con Steins;Gate o cualquier otro anime es MERA COINCIDENCIA… en serio…

Susana: Divergencia es el campo que protege a Moebius en este momento, también llamado barrera de la realidad y la irrealidad

Keima: Bien… ¿y eso es?

Susana: a ver… existe una ley que dice que el 99% de todo es ciencia, o sea, lo que el ojo humano puede ver y explicar el otro es el 1% de fantasía que es lo que el humano NO puede ver ni explicar, la idea de este medidor es que detecta en qué estado estamos y si pasamos la línea de divergencia… si el tiempo estuviera normal… estaría en 1,214144% que es el espacio original en el que empezó todo, pero ahora está en 0.343252%. O sea…

Keima: o sea…

Susana: este mundo es solo fantasía…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

-de pronto un silencio invadió todo…

Merrie: …*piensa* (no entendí nada y ya está oscureciendo…)

Keima: …

Narrador: emm…

Susana: etto…

-Un silencio incomodo nos invade y Susana se sonroja…

Susana: B-Bueno… el punto es que Keima debe acompañarme al pasado para así poder tener a la Time Princess completa y puedas conquistarla… de lo contrario sería imposible…

Keima: espera… ¿eso no te hará desaparecer?

Susana: …no creo que importe mucho…

Keima: ¿eh? P-Pero…

Susana: de todas formas… no tiene sentido vivir como una clon… una simple sombra de la grandeza que tiene mi hermana en Moebius…

Keima: Susana…

Susana: *se sonroja* Además…. ¿Qué sentido tiene si te olvidaste de mi?

Keima: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Merrie: ¿olvidarse?

Susana: Keima… ¿crees en la reencarnación?

Keima: ¿eh?... bueno yo…

Susana: si me ves de nuevo… en por hecho que es real…

Merrie: pero si en El Limonero las almas reencarnan después de la limpieza

Susana: … Merrie…

Merrie: *sonríe* ¿si?

Susana: Cállate y no me arruines el momento, ¿vale?

Merrie: ¿ah?... perdón pero…

Keima: Susana…

Susana: *se sonroja* ¿si? Keima…

Keima: si logramos vencer a Moebius te prometo…

Susana: ¿prometer que? ¡Dime…!

-entonces Keima abraza a Susana… cosa que obvio hace que se sonroje

Keima: Prometo elegirte a ti y a Bianca…

Susana: …Tonto…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Pasa algo?

Susana: No… Nada…

Keima: *se aleja un poco y se ríe de forma siniestra* ¿sabes? Por fin os revelare mi identidad… yo… soy el Dios de las conquistas llamado desde las entrañas de El Limonero… HOUOUIN KEIMA-SAN… y seré el que salvara al universo…

-Keima se ríe de una forma descomunal y extraña…

Nota del Autor: VUELVO A REPETIR, No estamos plagiando ninguna serie reciente…

Susana: B-Bueno… -cierra los ojos-

Keima: ¿Qué pasa?

Susana: Vamos al pasado…

-de pronto Susana comienza a brillar por todo su cuerpo…

Merrie: wooo...

-entonces Susana toma de la mano a Keima y…

Susana: ¡TIME…! TRAVEL!

_**Time travel**_

_**No necesita mucha explicación… es una técnica que sirve para viajar en el tiempo (en Susana solo va al pasado, en Bianca va al futuro)**_

-Entonces Susana y Keima viajan al pasado y… y… -mira el libreto-

Merrie: y…

Narrador: … Merrie…

Merrie: ¿si?

Narrador: creo que… tenía que ir yo también…

Merrie: etto… cierto… y...

Narrador: … ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Merrie: supongo que… ¿esperar?

Belphegor: ahora sé lo que se siente que el autor se olvide de ti y no te diálogos

Merrie: Bienvenido a mi mundo…

-Continuara…


	38. Capitulo 38

Capitulo 38 - ¿relleno? A no espera… ¿de qué estamos hablando?

-en el capitulo anterior… bueno… no paso mucho… Susana y Keima se fueron al pasado y ya no puedo seguir narrando lo que pase allá… lo que puedo decir, es que ya paso 1 semana entera…

Narrador: pero… ¿Qué hago?

Autor: créeme que ni yo lo sé, se supone que debías viajar con ella… ¿ahora qué haremos?

Narrador: ¿hacer un capitulo de relleno mientras esperamos?

Autor: Buena idea, pero… ¿no molestara a los que lean?

Narrador: cierto, entonces, ¿Qué?

Autor: ¡ya se! Un día en la vida del Narrador…

Narrador: pero… jefe… mi vida no es tan divertida… además…

Autor: Además nada… ahora ve y… no sé, haz algo… -se va-

Narrador: -suspira- en que me metí… haber…

-mi día comienza siempre cuando me levanto en las mañanas y… bueno, me visto y… voy a trabajar…

Fin…

Narrador: … esto no sirve… ¡ya se! iré a ver a Merrie, de seguro ella sabrá que hacer

-viajando encuentro un gato caminando por la calle de color gris y blanco… y unos niños jugando con él y… unos pajaritos en el tejado de una casa… y… ¿Qué?

Bianca: ¡Keima!

-¿Qué hace Bianca allí?... mejor me le acerco para ver que pasa…

Narrador: B-Bianca… ¿tienes algo?

-entonces Bianca me observa con una cara… algo psicótica…

Bianca: Keima… ¡¿Dónde está?

Narrador: ¿eh? Bueno… Keima…

Bianca: ¡dímelo rápido!

Narrador: él se fue de viaje…

-entonces Bianca se queda callada con una expresión algo… ¿desquiciada?

Narrador: Bianca, tu… ¿estas bien?

-entonces sale una lagrima de sus ojos y se va corriendo, ¿pero que le pasa a ella?

Saori: ¿ah? ¿John?

-si, Saori… supongo que también cree que me llamo John… cuando tengo prohibido a decir mi verdadero nombre… cosas de contrato…

Saori: ¿¡John! ¿Hola?...

Narrador: ¿ah?... Hola Bianca, digo, Saori…

Saori: ¿Esta Keima?

Narrador: eh bueno…

-entonces una chica muy linda sale de la casa de Keima…

Merrie: ¡Saori!

-sip, ella misma…

Saori: ¡Merrie! ¡Hola!... ¿está Keima?

Merrie: eh… Bueno… el tuvo que irse de viaje porque tenía que visitar a su tío enfermo…

Saori: ¿ah?... ¿en serio?...

-de pronto Saori pone una expresión algo triste…

Saori: bueno… entonces… *sonríe* ¿vamos?

Merrie: -también sonríe- ¡vamos!

-en ese mismo instante Merrie se agarro de mi brazo… no sé porque me siento a gusto cuando ella hace eso…

Saori: bueno, ahora vamos a casa de Hitomi que no la vi de camino a acá…

Merrie & Narrador: Bien… eh… etto…

-ambos nos sonrojamos al decir "bien" al mismo tiempo…

Saori: *sonríe* veo que os lleváis muy bien… bueno, vamos…

-de camino a la casa de Hitomi yo y Merrie íbamos algo… apenados…

Saori: ¿Por qué no decís nada?...

Narrador: es que…

Merrie: Bueno yo…

Saori: a… por cierto, ¿ustedes son novios o algo?

-bueno, que creen… ambos nos sonrojamos mucho por eso…

Merrie & Narrador: ¿eh?... Bueno… Nosotros… -se miran el uno al otro- …

Saori: *sonriendo* veo que hacéis una linda pareja…

-nótese que Merrie sigue tomada de mi brazo…

Narrador: bueno… no se qué decir pero…

Saori: ya llegamos…

-llegamos a la casa de Hitomi y como es costumbre… tocamos el timbre…pero… no hubo respuesta ni nada… así estuvimos 10 minutos hasta que…

Saori: vaya… supone que ella debió haberse ido sola… bueno, ya sabe como llegar, así que, no le veo problema

-seguimos caminando y… ¿vaya que esta aburrido este capítulo cierto?... disculpen…

Merrie: ¡llegamos!

-mas tarde después de clase… como es costumbre vengo a por Merrie… pero en esa espera…

Belphegor: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Narrador: ¿eh?... ¿Belphegor?

Belphegor: sep… el mismo que viste y no calza…

Narrador: ¿que viste y no qué?

Belphegor: a callar… y bien… ¿que haces aquí?

Narrador: bueno yo… estoy esperando a Merrie…

Belphegor: ¿ah?... ¿la Humana? ¿Y porque?

Narrador: bueno porque… espera, ¿humana?... ella es un demonio Belphegor…

Belphegor: -risa- te diré 3 cosas…

1.- llámame Bel…

2.- ella es una humana…

3.- ¿porque no me dan mas protagonismo en la serie?

Narrador: Bueno… Te diré Bel… y Merrie no es una humana… ella nació en el limonero, así que es una demonio. Y lo del protagonismo pregúntaselo a mi jefe

Bel: -suspira- ¿sabes?... Merrie es adoptada…

Narrador: ¿Cómo?

Bel: lo mas probable es que fue abandonada y murió de esa forma, por eso quizá fue criada como demonio…

Narrador: Puede ser… Bel… ¿como sabes eso?

Bel: Bueno yo…

Merrie: ¡Narrador!

-entonces Merrie corre y me abraza… que linda es…

Narrador: ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde Merrie?

Merrie: *sonríe* Bien… pero… Bianca falto a clases y…

Narrador: ¿y?

-entonces Merrie besa mi mejilla… eso me hizo sentir… raro…

Narrador: etto… Merrie…

Merrie: ¿si?

Narrador: -sonríe- ¿y lo último era?

Merrie: -abrazando a Narrador- que te extrañe mucho…

-Por Dios que es tierna… ni las chicas de mi país eran así… a todo esto…

Narrador: Merrie… una pregunta…

Merrie: -sonriendo- ¿si?

Narrador: ¿de qué nacionalidad eres?

Merrie: ¿ah? ¿No es obvio?... soy francesa… claro…

Bel: yo soy italiano… bueno, eso es obvio porque de ahí vengo…

Narrador: bueno yo… soy Chi…

Autor: eso está prohibido por el contrato…

Narrador: ¡es cierto!... Disculpen…

Autor: bueno… sigue con tu coqueteo…

Narrador: bien… espera. ¿Coqueteo?

Bel: la verdad… eso parece…

Narrador: vaya…

Merrie: no es coqueteo… -recuesta su cabeza en el brazo de Narrador- lo que pasa es que quiero mucho a Narrador… además pienso que él es agradable y bueno con la gente…

Narrador: ¿e-eh?

-maldición… me siento conmovido con eso…

Narrador: bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Merrie: -sonriendo- ¡si!

Bel: bien… supongo que también deberé irme…

-de camino a casa, otra vez fue sumamente silencioso solo que mas… relajante…

Merrie: Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si?... Merrie

Merrie: …muchas gracias por lo de aquella vez en el limonero… me hiciste reflexionar mucho…

Narrador: ¿Cómo qué?

Merrie: de que si no me esfuerzo seguiré siendo una inútil… así que…

Narrador: así que…

Merrie: -abraza a Narrador- daré lo mejor de mí de ahora en adelante…

Narrador: -nervioso- M-Merrie…

Merrie: ¿si? Narrador…

Narrador: -se acerca al oído de Merrie y susurra-

-para que sepan… le dije a Merrie mi nombre verdadero…

Merrie: ¿en serio?

Narrador: si… y vendo de un país al final del mundo…

Merrie: -sonriendo- que interesante…

-con toda esa platica terminamos llegando a la casa de Keima…

Merrie: Narrador… pasa… -sonriendo- desde que se fue Keima, me eh sentido algo solitaria…

Narrador: entiendo, ¿entonces quiere que te acompañe?

Merrie: si –sonriendo-

Narrador: bueno, entonces… vamos…

-entramos a la casa y lentamente se oye un sonido como se alguien hurgando en la cocina…

Merrie: parece que viene de la cocina… -abraza a Narrador- tengo miedo… anda a ver por favor…

Narrador: s-si…

-voy lentamente a ver… y al entrar a la cocina veo un chico comienzo lo que parecía ser una tortilla de arroz y carne…

Narrador: e-e… ¿eres tú?

Merrie: Narrador… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Keima?

-si… era Keima… eso si, tenía una expresión mas madura… bueno, al menos así parecía…

Merrie: ¡Keima! –Abrazando a Keima- ¡te extrañe mucho!

Keima: Merrie… Narrador… -le sale una lagrima- los extrañe…

Merrie: pero solo paso 1 semana… no es para tanto…

Keima: para ustedes 1 semana… para mi 1 año…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Keima: ¿no sintieron que algo cambio mientras estaba en el pasado?

Narrador: bueno… ¡cierto! Bianca estaba como media rara buscándote… la vi muy poco tiempo en la mañana… nada más…

Keima: lo sabia… ella sufrió cambios mientras todo ocurría… ¿eso es todo entonces?

Merrie: también paso algo con Hitomi…

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: ella estaba algo mareada en la mañana…

Keima: supongo que porque con el cambio temporal el equilibrio mundial estuvo en peligro…

Narrador: bueno, ¿supongo que está todo bien cierto?

Keima: si… solo que…

Merrie: ¿Qué sucede?

Keima: Susana… bueno… ya sabe…

-de pronto un silencio invadió el lugar…

Keima: bueno… debemos seguir con las conquistas… debo cumplir mi promesa… ahora… a por Bianca…

Merrie: ¡si!

Keima: por cierto… ahora que Bianca tiene sentimientos…

Merrie: ¿si?

Keima: ya… ¡PUEDO VER EL FINAL!... tenía que decirlo…

-y bien… como ven… queda poco para el fin de este arco… no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo con el final del arco y… bueno, ya lo verán…

Continuara…


	39. Chapter 39 Fin del arco del Geminis?

Capitulo 39 – Moebius… ¿publico al mundo? Por fin Keima puede ver el final… aunque será el final… ¿del mundo?

-y bien… resumiendo, Keima viajo al pasado cambiando el numero de divergencia tal y como Susana dijo pero…

Narrador: y… ¿Qué paso con Susana?

Keima: ella… bueno… desapareció en el momento en que cambiamos el destino…

-un silencio se apodero de todo el lugar y se escuchaba el viento golpear a la ventana…

Keima: -le sale una lagrima- bueno… deberemos seguir hasta el final… y cuando las conquiste a todas, Deseare…

Narrador: ¿y qué vas a desear?

Keima: deseare que Moebius desaparezca y que Bianca y Susana vivan vidas normales…

Merrie: Que lindo Keima –sonríe-

-esta fue la decisión de Keima… ahora solo falta algo… terminar la conquista de una vez por todas…

Keima: ¡Vamos allá!

-pero… antes de todo… echemos un vistazo en el limonero…

Shinigami-sama: Keima ya esta apunto de conquistara la time Princess…

Omega: ¡pero a que costo! Perdimos a nuestra TFFT más poderosa por culpa de esto…

Shinigami-sama: todo sea por cumplir la meta de Moebius y el limonero, ¿no? Yo también tuve que sacrificar a mi demonio más hábil… que… curiosamente también tenía ese nombre…

Beta: coincidencia… coincidencias Everywhere (por todos lados)

Alfa: y bien, con esta ya serian 5…

Shinigami-sama: cierto… estaríamos a 2 princesas de cumplir el cometido…

Delta: ah… por cierto… teníamos un regalo para usted. Shinigami-sama…

-Shinigami-sama de pronto muestra una expresión algo, alegre…

Shinigami-sama: ¿en serio?

Omega: si…

Alfa: es un reloj Moebius especial para usted…

-los 4 de Moebius le muestran el reloj que a simple vista se veía muy lindo y moderno…

Shinigami-sama: vaya… que lindo se ve… -se pone el reloj-

-se pronto el reloj empieza a "hablar"

Reloj: COMANDO BGD435: ON

Shinigami-sama: ¿eh? ¿Que está diciendo?

Reloj: PERSONALIDAD: COPIADA

FORMA FISICA: COPIADA

PODER: COPIADO

NOMBRE: COPIADO

COMIENZA CONFINAMIENTO DEL SUJETO ORIGINAL

Shinigami-sama: ¿¡que es esto!

-de pronto el "inofensivo" reloj comienza a expandirse entre el cuerpo de Shinigami sama como una especie de materia negra la cual lo termina dejando inmovilizado para después crear una copia exacta de él a la cual llamaremos Shini2…

Shini2: y bien… que comience la fiesta…

Shinigami-sama: ¿¡que me estáis haciendo!

Omega: te encerraremos para que así no interfieras en lo que viene…

Shinigami-sama: ¿eh?

Alfa: sabemos que tu demonio… Merrie está siendo infiel a nosotros…

Omega: también descubrimos que ella no es un demonio, y que no tiene relación con el contrato, así que pase lo que pase… no tenemos permitido cortarle la cabeza…

Delta: eso también hace nulo el contrato con el conquistador…

Beta: jajá… ¡buena jugada Shinigami-sama!

Alfa: bueno… ahora con esta copia tuya… nadie sospechara que sabemos el secreto de Merrie y Keima y podremos atacar apenas conquiste a Bianca…

Shinigami-sama: maldición… me descubrieron…

-al parecer, no está avanzando muy bien la situación en el limonero… ahora, volvamos al mundo humano… donde Keima ya está intentando conquistar a Bianca

Keima: Bianca… ¿tú me recuerdas?

-de pronto Bianca se sonrojo… algo sorprendente hasta ahora

Bianca: etto… si… hace varios años me pediste que no me quitara los sentimientos… porque querías hacerme tu esposa…

Keima: eso mismo… y bien… ¿que dices ahora? *piensa* (todo esta avanzando conforme al plan…)

Bianca: bueno… *reverencia* discúlpame… pero rechazo tu proposición…

-entonces Bianca se va corriendo avergonzada…

Keima: espera… ¡Bianca! (Maldición, maldición, maldición)

-Keima sigue a Bianca sin saber que ella rechazaría la proposición…

Bianca: *pensando* (llevo tanto tiempo esperándole ¿y ahora lo rechazo? ¿Por qué?)

Keima: ¡Bianca!

-Bianca se voltea a ver a Keima y sigue corriendo…

Keima: *piensa* (Maldición… no debo perderla de vista)

-después de esta persecución Bianca llega a lo que sería una fuente de agua…

Keima: ¿eh?...

Bianca: *cierra los ojos* Dextriom… zetrom fumirrious….

-la fuente de agua deja de fluir y se abre una puerta en la cual Bianca entra rápidamente para que la fuente vuelva a soltar agua y se cierre

Keima: ¿Qué demo…?

-Keima se acerca lentamente a la fuente…

Keima: veamos… ¿Qué dijo antes de que se abriera? Dextriom… Zekrom Furimius

-no paso nada…

Keima: Maldición… no era así… haber… *cerrando los ojos*

_**Dextriom Zetrom Fumirrious**_

-entonces las puertas se abrían y Keima rápidamente entra pasa por un enorme pasillo hasta que

Keima: esto es… ¿¡MOEBIUS!

-si… eso era… era una especie de ciudad echa 100% de metal… y mucha gente no caminaba… sino que prácticamente flotaba en sus pasos…

¿?: ¿Te diviertes en Moebius?

Keima: ¿eh?

¿?: Permíteme presentarme… soy RTF-345, ¿necesita algo?

Keima: emm… si, busco a… B-Bianca…

RTF: ¿Bianca? ¿Cual es su Número de serie?

Keima: ¿Numero de serie? ¿Te refieres a su nombre en Moebius?

RTF: si… ese mismo, ¿Cuál es?

Keima: haber… al parecer es… INF-001

RTF: ¡vaya! Buscas a la primer TFFT… bien, yo te guiare…

-entonces la TFFT besa sin pensar a Keima

Keima: -sonrojado- ¿¡q-que hiciste!

RTF: tranquilo, los TFFT enviamos información por vía labial… no creas que esto era una proposición o algo… bueno, me tengo que ir…

-entonces RTF desaparece cual película de ciencia ficción… bueno, eso no fue todo. Lo que ocurrió, fue que Keima empezó a ver una especie de mapa en su cerebro, posiblemente debido al poder de Moebius.

Keima: ¿¡Q-Que es esto!

-en el mapa mostraba la ubicación exacta en donde Bianca se encontraba… era cuestión de tiempo para que Keima la encontrase…

Keima: maldición… ¿Dónde estará?

-Keima con ayuda de este extraño mapa implantado en sus pensamientos encontró a Bianca solo que esta estaba al borde de la locura… entonces, Bianca comienza a hacer unas preguntas, un poco… raras… todas estas sin mirar a Keima en ningún momento…

Bianca: ¿sabes?... esperar tanto tiempo duele…

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: ¿sabes?... te espere varias décadas…

Keima: pero… Bianca…

Bianca: ¿sabes?... me aburrí de esperar y me enamore de otra persona

Keima: Bianca espera…

-de pronto Bianca voltea con lagrimas en los ojos… otra cosa ya sorprendente

Bianca: y ¿sabes?... esa persona… jamás me tomo en cuenta…

Keima: ¿eh? P-pero… Bianca, se supone que ahora estaríamos juntos ¿recuerdas? Se supone que después de todo el tratado, nosotros nos casaríamos y viviríamos felices y…

Bianca: ¡CALLATE!...

-entonces Keima se silencia completamente y Bianca sigue hablando con mas lagrimas en los ojos

Bianca: lo único que haces es proteger TU vida… lo único que haces es buscar TU salvación de todo esto… lo único que haces es pensar en TU persona… yo no quiero estar con alguien que enamoro a 5 chicas mas por el hecho de que si no perdería su cabeza… tu las enamoraste por conveniencia propia, no porque de verdad las amases… tu las enamoraste por el hecho de que perderías la vida de no hacerlo… y ahora quieres usarme a mi… eso no tiene sentido…

Keima: … Bianca yo…

Bianca: Keima… te daré la princesa… pero dime una cosa…

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: ¿Qué es el amor?

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Bianca: es duro vivir una vida sin haber sabido que es amor… jamás conocí a mi madre, mi padre siempre me vio como un instrumento para sus fines… ahora yo quiero saber…

Keima: ¿saber que?

Bianca: Saber amar… saber ¿que es amor?… saber lo que se siente besar con amor y no por transmisión de datos… amar a alguien y que él me ame… no como ame a 537 cuando el solo era un TFFT de renombre que pensaba que era el ser más poderoso cuando solo era una fuente de poder ilimitada… una simple pila para nuestra central…

Keima: Bianca…

Bianca: ¿si?

Keima: me eh dado cuenta de mis malos actos… p-pero…

Bianca: pero…

Keima: el miedo… el miedo me llevo a esto… el miedo a perder mi vida, a perder lo que amo en la vida… a dejar todo atrás… y tener que comenzar de nuevo… como un alma en el limonero para después ser un bebe de nuevo… no quiero esto… por eso estoy haciendo lo que hago

Bianca: no comprendo a los humanos…

Keima: ¿Por qué?

Bianca: un TFFT es fuerte, un TFFT no tiene miedo, un TFFT solo sigue ordenes, un TFFT piensa igual que todos, un TFFT no es distinto, es igual a todo el resto de los TFFT, un TFFT no teme morir, un TFFT arriesga todo por cumplir su misión, un TFFT siempre le sirve a Moebius, un TFFT es un TFFT… y por ultimo… un TFFT no puede amar…

Keima: Bianca…

Bianca: ¿si? Keima…

-entonces Keima abraza fuertemente a Bianca a lo que esta grita…

Bianca: ¡SUELTAME!... ¡No me toques!... ¡Déjame!

Keima: Bianca… no quiero dejarte sola… un corazón sin amor esta frio y sin sentido de ser…

Bianca: un TFFT no puede amar…

Keima: entonces… deja de ser un TFFT…

-en ese momento Keima Besa a Bianca y la princesa sale de su corazón… solo que esta vez la portadora no se desmaya y salen 2 princesas en vez de una…

Slow: a pesar de los cambios en el tiempo

Fast: nuestro destino está escrito…

Slow: somos 2 princesas en una…

Fast: que controlan el tiempo a su antojo

Slow y Fast: Somos las Géminis Princess… controladoras del tiempo

Keima: time Princess…digo, géminis Princess

Slow: time… géminis… es lo mismo

Fast: así que no importa cómo nos llames… por cierto…

Slow: a mi llámame Slow

Fast: y a Mi Fast

Keima: bien, ahora…

Merrie: ¡Keima! Recibí las ondas electromagnéticas y supe que debía venir

Keima: ahora que lo pienso… este sitio aunque es súper secreto, es muy fácil entrar…

Slow: cierto…

Fast: bueno… Séllanos en las Cartas Señorita Merrie

Merrie: S-Si…

_SHIKI BURI PIRU Pi!... Princesas que fueron encerradas en el cuerpo de esta joven, les pedimos que se conviertan a esta forma humilde que les hemos preparado… ¡LAS PRINCESS CARDS!_

_-_y los ya clásicos escenarios que fueron censurados por el copyright y esta vez no solo una… sino 2 princesas se van a la bolsa… y con esto terminamos el siguiente arco y…

Bianca: No…Tan…rápido…

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: jujuju… queda… 1 capitulo más…

Keima: ¿C-como?

-CONTINUARA


	40. Chapter 40 Extra y prologo del final

Bianca: queda… 1 capitulo más…

Capitulo 40 - ¿y el final del arco? ¿Dónde?

-¿Cómo? ¿Otro capítulo? Eso no estaba en el guion…

Bianca: Si… 1 capitulo más… el comienzo de un nuevo mundo… MOEBIUS

Merrie: -asustada- Keima… ¿Qué ocurre?

Keima: eso mismo quisiera saber yo…

-desde ahora solo narrare lo que vea… a falta de guiones, deberé improvisar…

Keima: maldición… ni narrador sabe que ocurre…

Bianca: Ju…ju…ju… ¿sabían que… un TFFT sin alma…es… LO MAS CERCANO A LOS DEMONIOS?

Keima: ¿D-demonios?

Merrie: Demonio…es la señal… -toma su alarma de princesas- ¡Shinigami-sama!... ¡Shinigami-sama! ¿Me escucha?

Bianca: Ju…Ju…Ju… el consejo de Moebius sello a Shinigami-sama para que este no interfiera en el propósito real de Moebius…

Narrador: ¿c-como? ¿q-que propósito?

Bianca: crear… el nuevo mundo…

-al parecer el término "Moebius: a New World" cobra más sentido… en este mismo instante… vemos como lo que solía ser Bianca toma un aspecto más… loco y desquiciado

Bianca: desde hace varios años… mi madre tenía un sueño… hacer que la raza humana evolucione y nos volvamos seres perfectos… ese es el objetivo de Moebius…

"_**Evolucionar…"**_

Bianca: claro que… para eso necesitaríamos cambiar el destino del mundo, porque Moebius sola no podría con tal misión… por eso cuando mi padre descubrió los poderes de la Destiny Princess… no dudo en usarlos para su beneficio… claro que… no se dio cuenta de una cosa…

"_**Cambiar el destino por otro puede traer consecuencias… dolorosas…"**_

Bianca: por eso ella Murió… y nací yo en su reemplazo… una persona con 2 almas en su interior… que curiosamente resultaron ser princesas del tiempo…

"_**Teníamos el poder del tiempo en nuestras manos…"**_

Bianca: pero para usarlo… necesitábamos que la princesa sea elegida por el conquistador para explotar su mayor potencial…

"_**Por eso intentamos varias veces el conquistar 7 princesas…"**_

Bianca: el problema es que… fui tonta…

"_**Me enamore…"**_

Bianca: al enamorarme cometí el mayor de los errores… ¿sabes porque?

Keima: ¿p-porque?

-Bianca se acerca no corriendo ni flotando… sino que… Deslizándose sobre la punta de sus pies… y con una espada que… Curiosamente… salió de la nada, supongo yo que está usando esos famosos controles de información…

Bianca: bueno… porque…

"_**el amor es un error"**_

-Bianca intenta darle un golpe a Keima con su sable y… ¿Qué?

Belphegor: No puedes morir… Conquistador…

Keima: ¿¡Be-Belphegor!

Belphegor: jeje… el mismo que viste y no calza…

-¿no calza? B-Bueno… lo que acaba de ocurrir es que Belphegor detuvo el sablazo de Bianca con su cuerpo… cosa que lo dejo muy mal herido…

Belphegor: déjame a mí el resto de la pelea… SOUL LEECH LIFE (ataque que consiste en absorber la vitalidad del alma)

Bianca: … ju…ju…ju… Mi no querido Belphegor… olvidaste algo…

"_**ya no tengo alma…"**_

Belphegor: ¡Maldita sea!

Keima: creo que te perdiste parte de su dialogo…

Belphegor: ¡Cállate, que te estoy salvando estúpido!

Keima: Disculpa, Disculpa…

Merrie: Keima… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…

Keima: pero… Bianca…

Belphegor: será mejor que le hagas caso…

Keima: … bien… vamos…

Belphegor: por cierto…

Keima: ¿eh?

Belphegor: …Fue un gusto conoceros…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Bianca: Basta de charla… ¡Zetram… Dextrok Fairem! (explosión de fuego)

Belphegor: ¡Soul Barrer! (Barrera protectora) ¡CORRE KEIMA!

Keima: S-si…

Belphegor: ¡y tu también Narrador, que sin ti nadie va a saber lo que va a pasar!

Narrador: ¿eh? ¡Si!

-entonces también huyo de esa dura batalla junto con Keima… lástima que no podremos ver cómo termina…

Keima: espero que no mal… ahora sigamos corriendo…

Voz en off: ATENCION… INTRUSOS EN EL AREA 3485… INTRUSOS EN EL AREA 3485

Keima: Maldición… parece que nos descubrieron…

-rápidamente estamos corriendo en busca de la salida.

Keima: ¡aquí esta! ¡Vamos!

Merrie: ¡S-si!

RTF: no tan rápido…

Keima: ¿eh? *piensa* (es la TFFT que me dijo donde estaba Bianca)

RTF: ¿sois intrusos verdad?

Keima: ¿eh? Bueno…

RTF: ¿sabían que en Moebius los intrusos están prohibidos?

Keima: etto… bueno, yo…

RTF: ¿y sabias que un TFFT no debe permitirle el paso a los intrusos?

Keima: ¿Cómo? Pero…

RTF: ¿y sabias que si un TFFT hace eso merece el exilio?

Keima: pero si tu…

RTF: Déjame hablar…

-de pronto la TFFT se saca su máscara develando su identidad… (Si… esta chica tenia mascara…)

Keima: ¿eh?...

Merrie: es esa chica que vimos junto a "los anónimos"

Chica: la misma… estoy aquí de espía para descubrir el momento perfecto para atacar con nuestra mayor arma… "Anonster" (juego de palabras de Anónimos y Monster)

Keima: entiendo… entonces, ¿supongo que debes saber que ahora Bianca está luchando con Belphegor verdad?

Chica: Exacto… bueno… os dejo… y, Keima…

Keima: ¿eh?

-la chica de los anónimos le lanza una especie de maquina pequeña a Keima…sinceramente no tengo idea de que pueda ser

Chica: ten esto… Keima…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Y esto?

Chica: cuando llegue el momento sabrás…y… por cierto…

Keima: ¿si?

Chica: 2 cosas… la primera… ese beso que te di no fue nada personal, ¿vale?

Keima: ¿Bien y la segunda?

Chica: me llamo Romina… Un gusto… ahora, ¡vete!

Keima: Romina…

Merrie: ¡Keima! ¡Vámonos!

Keima: ¿eh? ¡S-si!

-después de un rato por fin logramos salir sin ningún inconveniente… ¿eh?

Keima: ¡¿Q-que… QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?

-el cielo estaba totalmente ¿verde? Y se podían ver 1 y 0 por todos lados

Keima: esto me recuerda a la Matriz…

Nota: cualquier relación con Matrix… la conocida película es MERA COINCIDENCIA…

Merrie: Keima… Mira…

Keima: ¿eh?...

-hay estaba una persona suspendida en el cielo…

Keima: ¿Quién es él?

Merrie: no puede ser… la leyenda era verdad…

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¡Dime!

Merrie: el es…

"_**EL 537"**_

_**CONTINUARA EN… "EL ARCO DEL DESTINO… ¿EL FINAL SE ACERCA?"**_

Keima: ¿y qué paso con el arco de las flores?

Merrie: ¿no se suponía que era naturaleza?

Autor: recortes de presupuesto…

Narrador: vaya… aun con la ayuda de 537 no pudimos con el presupuesto…

Autor: necesitaba comprar más derechos de Soul Eater, ¿Vale?

Narrador: Si… si…

-Fin del arco del Geminis…


	41. Chapter 41 Inicio del arco del Destino

Capitulo 41 – el principio del fin… Batalla por… ¿el internet?

-Bien, este título pinta para una serie tipo "Me***an B***e Ne***rk" (censura anti-copyright) la verdad... no sé el porqué de este título… tampoco sé porque lo de "el arco del destino"

Autor: el problema aquí es…

Narrador: ¿autor?

Autor: el problema aquí es que se me fue de las manos…

Narrador: ¿¡eh!

Autor: se suponía que esto iba a ser un simple Live action escrito… pero…

Merrie: se le fue de las manos, ¿verdad?

Autor: sip…

Keima: eso significa…

Autor: -sonríe- todos podríamos morir en lo que se viene adelante…

Todos (menos el autor): ¿¡EHH!

Autor: disculpa… no pensé que Moebius haría tal cosa… es mas… por eso compre mas derechos de Soul Eater…

Narrador: ¿Por qué?

Autor: disculpa… ya lo veréis ustedes mismos…

-después de decir esto, Autor empezó a irse…

Keima: ¡E-espera por favor!

Autor: no puedo… yo les falle… Adiós…

-en ese momento comienza a desvanecerse…

Keima: ¿q-que ocurre aquí?

Merrie: fuimos abandonados… por el que nos daba el destino…

Narrador: … autor… -tira el libreto al suelo- ¡MALDITA SEA!... ¿Cómo confié en él?...

Keima: no nos asustemos… aun tenemos una posibilidad de salir de esta…

Narrador: ¿Cuál es esa posibilidad?

Keima: -mirando al cielo- el 537…

-todos habíamos olvidado al 537 que se encontraba en el cielo flotando… mirando lo que estaba por ocurrir…

Keima: el nos ayudo cuando esto se estaba desmoronando por falta de dinero… el me ayudo a conquistar a algunas princesas… él será nuestra salvación… yo lo sé…

Merrie: -le brota una lagrima- Keima… que palabras más lindas…

Keima: jeje… Gracias… ahora…

-Keima rápidamente se acerca lo más posible al 537…

Keima: ¡537! ¡Hey!...

537: ¿eh?... –mira a Keima- ¿Qué quieres?

Keima: Bianca perdió su alma y ahora esta a punto de destruir el mundo como lo conocemos… necesitamos tu ayuda… ¡PORFAVOR!

537: ¿Bianca?... te refieres… ¿a esta Bianca?

-537 Muestra que tiene una chica abrazada a él con una expresión ya demasiado desquiciada…

Keima: N-no puede ser… ¿y qué paso con la Dream Princess? ¿No estabais casados?

537: esa princesa… pues…

_**Dream… está muerta…**_

-en ese instante… tanto Keima como yo quedamos pasmados…

Keima: N-No puede ser… no puede ser…

537: jajá… no sé porque te preocupas… además…

_**Yo me deshice de ella…**_

Keima: ¿C-como?

-…

Merrie: … -le caen lagrimas de sus ojos- pero… tú eras bueno…

537: jajá… pero…

_**¿Quién dice que está bien y que está mal?**_

Keima: ¿eh?...

537: Me di cuenta de que en realidad… jamás ame a esa tal… Dream… así que simplemente… la elimine de la faz del universo y…

_**Absorbí todos sus datos…**_

Keima: ¿c-como?

537: el poder de una princesa es infinito… además… mi poder siempre fue infinito…

Bianca: el es… BD-537… el ser con más energía en el universo…

Keima: ¿energía? No entiendo…

Belphegor: el BioDexbius… es la energía que usan en Moebius… es la energía más poderosa del universo… y este individuo… tiene en demasía…

Narrador: y ahora con el poder de la Dream Princess…

Keima: se ah vuelto un ser de energía pura…

537: ¡exacto! Qué bien sois para descifrar las cosas… ahora… permítanme que también los elimine a ustedes y…

_**Que absorba todos sus datos…**_

Belphegor: jamás te lo permitiré… Maldito…

537: vaya… 537… jamás pensé verte de nuevo… extrañaba esos días de antaño en la escuela… ¿Qué ah sido de tu vida?

Belphegor: tú no eres el que yo conocí en esa época… Solo eres una pequeña parte de él… esa división te vino muy mal… ahora eres un ser despreciable e insoportable…

537: pero soy poderoso… es lo único que me importa… ese pervertido y ese chico sensible jamás me importaron… por eso deje que vivan sus vidas…

Narrador: ¿chico sensible?

Merrie: Narrador… ¿Qué ocurre?

Narrador: no puede ser… tu eres…

Keima: -Narrando-

-entonces Narrador queda desplomado en el suelo de rodillas con una expresión petrificada…

Narrador: no puede ser… tu eres esa persona… -le cae una lagrima- no puede ser que hayas sido tu todo este tiempo…

537: veo que me conoces… pues… solo soy una parte del que conociste… los otros 2 ahora están viviendo sus vidas a su manera…

-Narrador lentamente se para y pregunta…

Narrador: ja… ¿y que es de las 2 otras personas que te conformaban?

Bianca: según los datos… el lado sensible se volvió escritor… y posterior autor de una serie escrita… el otro vive una vida normal trabajando como un individuo común de la sociedad… solo que aun no sabe controlar su problema hormonal…

Narrador: ¿escritor?

Keima: ese… "lado sensible" no será…

537: ¿lo descubriste verdad?

_**Autor… es mi ex-Lado sensible…**_

Merrie: ¿¡eh!

537: por cierto… Merrie tu…

Merrie: ¿q-que ocurre conmigo?

537: eres la…

-en ese momento se escucha una fuerte voz viniendo desde lejos

¿?: ¡USTEDES SON HISTORIA!

537: que demo…

-antes de que terminara de decir eso… se ve como un enorme rayo de energía color verde compuesto… raramente de 1 y 0 golpea fuertemente a 537 junto con Bianca lo que los manda a volar muy lejos… por cierto… ¿Qué fue eso?

Narrador: mira a tu izquierda y déjame narrar Keima…

Keima: ¿eh?... perdón… jeje…

Merrie: creo que ya no es momento de peleas… sería mejor refugiarnos…

¿?: No se preocupen… ¡FIREWALL!

-de pronto una especie de barrera color rojo fuego nos protegió…

Belphegor: por cierto… estoy muy herido…

Narrador: ¡Maldición! Sin un autor presente es difícil preocuparse de todos los personajes…

Keima: ya no importa… Merrie… usa el Cure Rod…

Merrie: si Keima…

-mientras Merrie sana a Belphegor yo me dedicare a Narrar lo que pase fuera de esta barrera… y… qué demonios…

¿?: NOSOTROS SOMOS… LOS ANONIMOS… SOMO UNA LEGION… NO PERDONAREMOS…

-hay un ser gigante con forma de saco formal (en donde vivo lo llaman "terno") que además de eso no pose ni pies ni manos y en vez de cabeza tiene un "?" gigante… ¿que demonios es eso?

Romina: es el Anonster… la mayor creación de Los anónimos… está siendo controlado por 1 millón de personas en este mismo instante vía internet…

Keima: ¿un millón de personas? ¿En serio?

Romina: Sipirili… y además de ello… mira a tu alrededor…

Keima: ¡pero qué cara...!

-nos acabábamos de dar cuenta que el lugar en donde estábamos ya no era Japón… sino que… era una especie de mundo retorcido lleno de 1 y 0 por todos lados además de que tenía un aspecto como… de una película de ciencia ficción…

Keima: ¿¡Se podría saber en dónde diablos estamos!

Romina: estamos en…

_**La Internet…**_

Keima: ¿c-como?

-al menos ya tengo una duda resuelta pero…

Narrador: Romina… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Romina: solo aquí podríamos usar al Anonster debido a que él es solo información… por eso tele transporte a todo ser viviente en la zona para comenzar esto…

Keima: ¿comenzar qué?

Romina: la lucha… de Moebius y Los anónimos… la igualdad total con la libertad de expresión y de pensamiento libre…

Keima: ¿entonces… se va a librar una Batalla aquí?

Romina: sipi… solo que…

Keima: solo que…

-En el siguiente capítulo…

-Continuara…


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42 – Como Cábala de serie anime de futbol… la acción comienza ahora… la lucha por el control del internet… comienza…

Keima: de verdad que esto me estresa…

Narrador: ¿Qué cosa?

Keima: que siempre cierren los capítulos y me dejen en la duda…

Romina: ya… no importa… era para darle emoción…

Keima: … ¡Emoción mis…!

Merrie: ¡Keima!

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: Belphegor ya se recupero

Keima: ¿en serio?

Merrie: -sonríe- si… está durmiendo… pero ya se va a mejorar…por cierto… ¿comenzó ya la batalla?

Romina: emm… no…

Keima: con todo el relleno ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de empezar… además… ni siquiera veo a 537 por ningún lado…

Narrador: espera… ahí lo veo… es eso que esta a lo lejos…

-y si… era el… pero… ¿Dónde estaba Bianca? O lo que era Bianca…

537: jajá… ¿creíste que ese ataque me iba a derrotar?

Anonster: la verdad… No. xD

537: ¿xD?

-comenzamos a aclarar…

1.- Si, Anonster habla…

2.- xD es una forma de risa en el internet…

3.- Si… literalmente dijo… "xD"… continuamos…

Anonster: Jajaja… prepárate para ser Baneado de este mundo… LOL

537: ¿LoL? ¿Qué demonios es e…?

-antes de que 537 termine de hablar... el Anonster lo pisotea sin pensarlo 2 veces dejándolo tirado en el suelo…

Anonster: MUAJAJA… Owen… xD

Keima: de verdad este monstruo comienza a cabrearme…

Romina: -avergonzada- disculpen… pero como esta creado en base a la internet… es normal que tienda a ser así…

Keima: vaya… bueno, al parecer ya venció a 537…

537: -tirado en el suelo- Maldito… ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE!

-vaya… al parecer 537 se enojo…

537: ahora vas a ver lo que es sufrir… ¡Bianca!

-entonces… Bianca aparece como por arte de magia… estamos en internet… y nos protege un firewall… esto ya no debe sorprender mucho…

Bianca: si amo…

537: insértame el chip…

Anonster: LOL ¿que te inserten que?

537: el chip… monstruo malogrado…

Anonster: o_ò ¿Cómo que monstruo malogrado?

-Mientras tanto en el lugar de los espectadores (personas dentro del firewall… y Romina)

Keima: ¿Qué dijo antes de lo de malogrado?

Merrie: dijo… o guion bajo o con acento…

Romina: si lo escribes… es un emoticono de internet…

Keima: ¡vamos!... que este monstruo no sabe diferenciar el mundo real del internet…

Romina: ¡Claro que puede… ¡ pero… estamos en el internet…

-Keima se queda sin palabras-

537: ¡Vamos Bianca… apresúrate!

Anonster: ¡Rápido! Que me hago viejo…

537: bah… ahora veras lo que es bueno…

-en ese momento se ve como Bianca pone su mano en la nuca de 537… lo que hace que este brille y tome una pose mas… fuerte…

537: ¡ahora veras!

Anonster: ¡Vamos…! xD

Keima: por cierto Romina…

Romina: ¿si?

Keima: ¿esos emoticonos son los occidentales verdad?

Romina: Bueno, de donde yo vengo se usan mucho… ¿por?

Keima: por nada… *piensa*(seria horrible si usara emoticones de Japón…)

537: ¡Estoy listo!... Bianca… ¡Resonancia informática!

Bianca: si…

-en ese momento 537 y Bianca se toman de las manos para que… de la nada 537 desaparezca… pero no todo quedo así… Bianca empezó a crecer y crecer… y crecer… y de pronto se vuelve a escuchar la voz de 537… solo que como una especie de voz en off… eh de suponer que viene del interior de Bianca…

537.: ¿¡escuchar maldito Anonster!

Anonster: ¿eh? Creciste mucho: o

537: si… ahora… en nombre de Moebius… ríndete y únete a Moebius y no os hare daño…

Anonster: ¿Cómo?

537: eh dicho… ahora entrégate…

Anonster: …

537: ¿y bien?

-en ese momento el Anonster estalla de risa…

Anonster: JUAJAJAJAJAA… XD!

537: ¿eh? P-pero… ¿Qué dije?

Anonster: ¿crees que solo soy 1 persona contra ti?

537: eh bueno… ¿si?

Romina: jeje… ¡pues te equivocas!...

Anonster: estoy siendo controlado por 1 millón de computadoras… lo suficiente como para destruirte… XD

-entonces 537 queda anonadado…

537: 1 millón de computadora… eso significa que…

Romina: Si… ¡hay 1 millón de personas luchando contra ti!

537: jajá… que divertido… entonces… ¡Transformación!

-en ese momento de la mano de la gigante Bianca aparece un sable hecho de pura luz…

537: este es el poder del BioDexbius… este sable esta hecho meramente de energía…

Anonster: LOL… mira como tiemblo…

537: ... ¡MALDITO!

-entonces Bianca se acerca rápidamente a darle un sablazo al Anonster pero este lo detiene con una barrera que parece estar compuesta de 1 y 0 en llamas…

Anonster: Juajaja… este es el poder de 1 millón de firewalls…

537: … que duro de matar saliste…

Anonster: xD vamos… sigue golpeándome…

-claro… hicieron caso… Bianca comenzó a golpear una y otra vez con el sable de energía… pero Anonster no sufría ningún daño…

Anonster: vaya… -bosteza- parece que no me vas a hacer nadita con tu sable J*di

537: Maldición… entonces… no me queda otra opción…

Anonster: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a usar la fuerza xD?

537: jajá… algo así… ¡Bianca!

Bianca: si maestro…

537: has resonancia informática con… TODO MOEBIUS…

Bianca: si…maestro…

-entonces Bianca empieza a brillar y comienza a gritar con toda su fuerza… en ese momento comienza a temblar el suelo… y se ve como se veía una especie de interferencia en el ciber-Mundo… luego de esos gritos… se ve como Millones de pequeños cables se conectan en la nuca de Bianca… eh de suponer que todos esos pequeños cables representan a cada persona en Moebius…

Keima: entonces… si Moebius controla el 30% del mundo… y hay actualmente casi 7 mil millones de personas… 2 Mil millones 7 mil personas en Moebius aproximadamente…

Merrie: eso es mucho… y… ¿Cuántos eran en los anónimos?

-Romina tiene una mueca pálida y asustada…

Romina: s-somos… 1 millón… -le corre una lagrima de su ojo-

Bianca: sincronía lista…

537: bien… ahora… ¡GOLPE INFORMATICO!

Bianca: ¡si maestro!

-entonces… Bianca corre con una velocidad extrema hacia Anonster y encesta un golpe con todas sus fuerzas…

Anonster: ¡F-Firewall!

537: jajá… ni creas que tu firewall te vaya a ayudar…

-entonces el firewall se rompe como un simple vidrio…

Anonster: Maldición… D:

-Anonster asustado usa una técnica ofensiva…

Anonster: ¡Hack Cannon!

-lanza un cañón de 1 y 0… que golpea con fuerza a Bianca…

Bianca: ¿q-que me ocurre?

Anonster: ¡Juajaja! xD

Romina: Perfecto… fue muy efectivo ese ataque…

Keima: ¿Qué era eso?

Romina: el Hack Cannon entra en cualquier sistema informático y lo hace 100 veces más lento por culpa de un virus troyano que posee…

Keima: vaya… eso fue muy útil…

Bianca: -habla lento- ¿Que…me…ocurre…maestro…?

537: Maldición… reduzco demasiado la velocidad de Bianca… bien… entonces… Usa un antivirus o algo

Bianca: Moebius no usa antivirus… Moebius es… perfecto…

537: ¿¡Eh! ¿Entonces desde mi partida jamás pusieron antivirus? Pensé que ese ataque viral había quedado de advertencia para que pusieran protección en cuanto a eso…

Bianca: pero la red Moebius no tiene ningún virus… maestro…

537: si… lo sé, ¡PERO ESTAMOS EN LA INTERNET! Aquí hay virus por montones…

Anonster: ¡Jujajajaja! xD ahora no te puedes mover… que estúpida…

537: Maldito… ¡Ya se!... Bianca… usa recuperación de archivos…

Bianca: pero eso me hará perder la voz… y la cordura…

537: no me importa… ¡USALA!

Bianca: p-pero… olvidare que te amo…

537: ¡que no me importa… Úsala ya maldición!

Bianca: -le sale lentamente una lagrima- si… maestro…

-por lo que se ve… 537 no está interesado para nada en la salud de Bianca… me pregunto ¿cual será su objetivo?

Bianca: … la gran parte de la memoria ha sido borrada… los sistemas están limpios y funcionales… el sistema Inf-001 se ah recuperado y pide ordenes…

537: perfecto… ahora usa… el cañón informático…

Bianca: Función no disponible… el cañón informático necesita la ayuda de todo Moebius…

537: ¿eh? Pero si estábamos conectados todos juntos…

Bianca: en mi actual estado no puedo conectarme con todo Moebius… solo con una parte…

537: ¿y cuántos serian esos?

Bianca: Calculando…

Anonster: ¡Me aburro! .-.

Bianca: actualmente hay 1 millón de TFFTs en sincronía con este sistema…

537: … Bien, será suficiente… que continúe la batalla…

Romina: ¿eh? 1 millón… significa que están parejos de nuevo

Merrie: ¡Yey! ¡Entonces tenemos posibilidad de ganar!

Narrador: ¡Si!

Merrie: -abraza a narrador- ¡que feliz soy!

Narrador: -se sonroja- etto… Merrie…

Keima: ¡Ya terminen con su amorío y sigan viendo la Batalla!

Merrie: -se sonroja- ¿eh?

Narrador: S-si… haber…

-¿Qué cara…? En ese poco tiempo se ve como la pelea va avanzando… Anonster está lanzando rayos informáticos y virus pero Bianca logra esquivarlos y contraataca con su sable informático y con rayos de energía pura… esto es una pelea de titanes…

Anonster: ¡que fuerte eres!

537: jajá… Gracias… siempre lo supe…

Anonster: ¿saber que?

537: que tu solo quieres jugar…

Anonster: ¿Cómo?

-en ese momento se ve como 537 sale del cuerpo de Bianca y se acerca al Anonster…

537: me eh dado cuenta que tenemos casi la misma fuerza… me gustaría mucho estar a vuestro lado…

Anonster: ¿de que hablas?

537: mira en el fondo de tu IA y dime… (IA Inteligencia artificial)

_**¿No quieres tener el dominio de Moebius y del internet junto?**_

Anonster: ¿Cómo? De Moebius… y el internet… ¿juntos?

537: ¡Claro! Así podrías hacer partidas de juegos MMOrpg junto con los anónimos y Moebius…

Romina: ¡Anonster! ¡No le hagas caso! –Toma una especie de comunicador- ¿alo? ¿Qué ocurre? … no puede ser…

Keima: ¿Qué ocurre?

Romina: -pálida- no puede ser…

Keima: Vamos… ¿¡Qué pasa!

Romina: el Anonster…

_**No responde**_

Keima: ¿C-como?

Romina: me dijeron que ya no acepta ordenes de ninguna computadora… que decidió actuar por si mismo… usando el poder de el millón de computadoras con su IA… eso significa que…

Keima: ¡Vamos! ¿Qué significa?

_**Anonster ahora se manda solo…**_

-dicho esto todos quedamos pasmados-

Narrador: No…puede…ser…

Keima: I-Imposible…

Merrie: P-pero… ¿el es bueno, verdad?

Romina: la IA del Anonster solo busca divertirse… así pensábamos que no se revelaría con sus propios pensamientos pero… parece que solo quiere jugar…

537: ¿y bien? ¿Aceptas a Moebius?

Anonster: si dices que tendré todo el Internet y que podre jugar todos los juegos que quiera por toda la eternidad… entonces si…

537: jajá… perfecto… ¡Bianca!

Bianca: si maestro…

-entonces Bianca rápidamente se acerca al Anonster y toca la zona donde debería estar su nuca y se ve como de la nuca de Bianca salen 1 millón de cables… no los podía contar pero sabía que eran 1 millón… bueno, la cosa es que estos se conectaron al Anonster…

Romina: ahora… comenzó lo peor…

Keima: ¿Qué?

Romina: con el control de los anónimos y su base de datos… podrán dominar el internet… y posteriormente el mundo…

Keima: ¿¡C-como! P-pero…

Romina: al tener al internet… tienes la red que conecta al mundo entero… eso no es un 30%... sino un 100%...

Merrie: no… pero…

Romina: estamos perdidos…

-de pronto… del Anonster empiezan a salir un montón de personas… varios asustados…

537: ahora… ustedes… Anónimos… ¡UNIOS A MOEBIUS!

-rápidamente… el millón de cables se conecta ese millón de personas…

537: ahora… falta 1 persona… -mira a Romina-

Romina: No… no me vas a llevar… ¡No!

-ella no alcanzo a escapar… y fue atrapada por uno de esos millones de cables… que pasaba cada vez que los atrapaban… pues quedaban igual que Bianca… se les veía sin sentimientos ni nada…

Romina: … -mira a Keima-

Keima: ¿R-Romina?

Romina: ¿Romina?... soy la AnonBius-045D

Keima: ¿AnonBius?

537: ¿original no? Ellos serán la legión de TFFT anónimos que controlaran nuestra sucursal Moebius…

_**En la internet…**_

537: Ahora… solo me queda destruirte… Katsuragi Keima… a ti y a la Chica abandonada…

Keima: ¿chica abandonada?

537: sip… la que se cree demonio…

Merrie: ¿chica abandonada?

537: basta de preguntas… ahora seréis eliminados… tú y tus preciadas princesas serán absorbidas... pero antes… ¡Anonmoebius!

Anonster: ¡Si señor!

Keima: ¿¡Pero que cara…!

-el Anonster ha cambiado… ahora es de color azul… y en vez de tener ese "?" tiene un Signo de Infinito en su cabeza… posiblemente haciendo referencia a la Banda de Moebius…(si, existe...)

537: Anonmoebius… elimina a los chicos estos…

Anonmoebius: ¡Si maestro!… pero…

537: ¿si?

Anonmoebius: ¿y si los baneo mejor?

537: Bah… es igual entonces… ¡BANEALOS!

-Continuara…


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43 – Verdad Dolorosa develada… Primera parte

537: Bah… es igual entonces… ¡BANEALOS!

AnonMoebius: ¡Si señor!

¿?&¿?: ¡No tan rápido!

-entonces un par de chicas aparecen… ¿adivinen quienes?

Keima: ¿B-Bianca y Susana?

Slow: ya no somos Bianca

Fast: Ni menos Susana…

Slow&Fast: somos las Géminis Princess… o princesas del tiempo

AnonMoebius: ya basta de palabrerías y apariciones mágicas… ahora… ¡Morid!

Slow&Fast: no lo permitiremos… ¡Change time!

-y justo antes de que yo Merrie y Keima desaparezcamos de la faz del… ¿Internet? Las Géminis Princess nos dan una mano haciendo una especie de campo temporal en el que desaparecemos… y de pronto aparecemos nuevamente en el lugar en donde vimos a 537… solo que él otra vez estaba flotando en el cielo…

Slow: llegamos a unas horas antes de la batalla…

Fast: si… es que… podemos controlar el tiempo, no el espacio…

Keima: eso significa… ¿que la lucha aun no comienza?

Slow: no… pero…

Fast: tampoco es posible cambiar nada de este tiempo…

Keima: ¿Por qué?

Slow: paradojas…

Fast: eso… y que los Keima, Merrie y Narrador del pasado están a punto de llegar

Keima: ¡Cierto!... ¡vámonos de aquí!

-rápidamente nos fuimos… y después de un buen tiempo corriendo nos topamos con Autor…

Narrador: S-Señor… Digo, Autor…

Autor: ¿eh?... ¿no os había abandonado ya?

Keima: cierto… lo que pasa es que venimos del futuro…

Autor: ¿Cómo?

Merrie: si… y van a pasar muchas cosas…

Autor: ¿ah?... ¿y cuáles?

Narrador: Moebius se apodero del internet e intento matarnos…

Keima: es mas… ahora deberían estar luchando de nuevo

Merrie: cierto… -se pone la mano en el corazón- extrañare a Romina… aunque no allá hablado mucho con ella…

Keima: a todo esto… ¿¡Que ocurrió con Belphegor!

Narrador: ¡Cierto!...

-Rápidamente volvimos al lugar de los hechos solo que con Autor como compañía… y nos dimos cuenta que Belphegor ya no estaba… pero… tampoco estaba 537…

Keima: ¿Dónde se fue?

Narrador: … ¡ya lo entiendo todo…! El Belphegor que estaba herido y nosotros ayudamos… fue el mismo que nosotros vimos dañado en la internet y ahora ellos están ayudando al mismo Belphegor para luego perderlo cuando regresen en el tiempo…

Keima: eso tiene mucha lógica…

Autor: si… la tendría… -apunta a unos escombros- si él no estuviera tirado inconsciente por allá…

Slow: a veces al viajar por el tiempo el espacio también se distorsiona…

Fast: haciendo que no todos lleguen al mismo lugar…

Keima: Vaya… y ahora nos lo dicen…

Slow&Fast: Perdona mi amor… -se miran en conjunto y sonrojadas- ¿eh?

Keima: ¡cierto!

Autor: ambas te aman Keima… recuérdalo…

Slow&Fast: etto… -sonrojadas- No importa si quieres estar con las 2… no tenemos problema… -se acercan a Keima-

Keima: ¿eh? ¿C-con las 2?

Narrador: jeje…

Merrie: -se toma del brazo de Narrador- yo solo quiero estar con Narrador… no quiero que me comparta con otra chica…

Narrador: -se sonroja- eh…bueno…

Keima: -p-por cierto…- ¿que era eso de "chica abandonada"? Merrie…

Merrie: ¿eh? –Se pone triste- N-No lo sé…

Belphegor: yo os explicare…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Autor: ¿Belphegor?

Belphegor: Buen día Autor… veo que mis ideas para el arco de las flores no van a servir…

Autor: disculpa… tuve que eliminar ese arco por razones de presupuesto…

Belphegor: traer un personaje de Italia cuesta caro…

Autor: la pelea del capítulo anterior también fue muy cara…

Narrador: ¿Cómo? No se supone que ya nos había dejado…

Autor: pues… Mentí…

Keima: ¿¡eh! E-entonces… ¿nuestras vidas no peligran?

Autor: la verdad… si… lo que si… es que yo sé cómo va a terminar todo esto

Keima: ¿y cómo va a terminar?

Autor: -le muestra el contrato- el contrato dice que no puedo deciros el final…

Keima: p-pero… ¿y lo de nuestras vidas?

Autor: el contrato dice claramente "el autor no se responsabiliza de daños ni pérdidas humanas en el filme de esta historia"…

Narrador: vaya… entonces…

Keima: ¡E-entonces… renuncio!

Autor: si lo haces pierdes tu cabeza…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Autor: está en el contrato…

Keima: maldición…

Narrador: p-pero… si la historia sigue en pie… ¿porque no me dio el Guion?

Autor: creí que sería más emocionante si no te daba un guion…

Narrador: …

Autor: tranquilo… la batalla ya término… al menos para ustedes… ahora… Géminis Princess… envíenos a todos al futuro…

Slow&Fast: ¿Cómo?

Autor: Háganlo

Slow&Fast: no le hacemos caso a los extraños…

-de pronto autor saca ese espíritu con el que se le conoció al principio de la historia

Autor: ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Slow: s-si…

Fast: maestro…

-vaya… primera vez que unas princesas le hacen caso a alguien mas que a Keima…

Slow&Fast: ¡llegamos!

-los viajes temporales son tan simples… por el hecho de que todos menos las princesas pierden el conocimiento hasta que llegamos al tiempo acordado…

Slow: listo…

Fast: estamos en el presente…

Autor: bien… supongo que sería bueno terminar con el capitulo por ahora…

Narrador: Si… supongo…

Belphegor: ¡ESPEREN!

Keima: ¿eh?

Belphegor: les iba a explicar sobre porque Merrie no es una Demonio

Merrie: ¿Cómo?... ¡cierto! Ya lo había olvidado…

Belphegor: que rápido sois para olvidar las cosas…

Autor: bueno… entonces vuelvo a mi puesto de autor… tu narrador quédate aquí y… -le da el guion- toma… cuídalo

Narrador: ¡si señor!

Belphegor: bueno… ahora os explicare… Narrador… déjame el puesto un momento

Narrador: ¿eh?... S-si…

-la razón por lo de chica abandonada y todo… es porque en realidad Merrie es una humana huérfana…

Merrie: ¿Huérfana?

-Si… exactamente… todo ocurrió hace… no 2534 años como creía tener Merrie de edad… sino que… hace solo 23 años… Slow Princess… usa tu racconto para explicarles…

Slow: ¿Cómo?... ya dije que no le hago caso a extraños…

Keima: Slow… hazle caso…

Slow: -se sonroja- s-si mi lindo –sonríe-

-Vaya…

Slow: ¿a qué fecha quieres que vuelva?

Belphegor: vuelve al…

Narrador: -Narrando- entonces Belphegor le dijo la fecha la cual se va a mantener como secreto…

Slow: bien… lo hare… -cierra los ojos- ¡RACCONTO!

-como dije… esto fue hace 23 años… una señora había dejado a una niña en la puerta de un orfanato esperando que las señoras del convento la criasen como su hija… cosa que no paso… debido a que nadie se percato de ello y la niña murió ahí sola en el frio… al día siguiente… las señoras del convento la encontraron muerta en una canastilla… al ver algo así no hicieron más que sepultar a la niña como Dios manda… ese fue el comienzo de todo…

Narrador: y lo verán… en el próximo capítulo…

Belphegor: exacto…

-Continuara…


	44. Chapter 44

Capitulo 44 – Verdad Dolorosa revelada… Segunda parte

-en el capitulo anterior… Belphegor nos conto el origen de Merrie… aunque quedo inconcluso por culpa de unos cambios de producción… ahora… el proseguirá…

Belphegor: bueno… ¿por donde iba? A si…

-Ese fue el comienzo de todo…

Monja1: pobre niña… murió de frio bajo esa lluvia…

Monja 2: si alguien se hubiera fijado de ella…

Monja 3: Dios Mío… pobre criatura…

Monja 1: ya tranquilícense… de seguro Dios la va a cuidar

-bueno… todo bien… solo que lo que dijo esa señora jamás se cumplió… los bebes no van al cielo como todo el mundo creía… las almas inocentes y sin daños… van a parar al limonero para nacer de nuevo… y así tener una oportunidad de vivir la vida… esa fue la voluntad de Dios desde un principio… no la de que los bebes vayan al cielo sin haber obrado ni bien ni mal solo que aquí… es donde cambia todo… en el Limonero de hace 23 años… en aquel entonces se le llamaba Limo… sin ocultar su verdadero significado que sería el del infierno

Shinigami-sama: ¡Sigan con la purificación…!

Demonios: S-si señor… -trabajando-

-en aquel entonces… Shinigami-sama era una persona más… imponente a la imagen agradable y simpática que tiene ahora es mas… ese día cambio…

Shinigami-sama: vaya… Demonios inútiles

Demonio X: Señor… los tanques ya están llenos de materia Negativa y es imposible limpiarlos…

Shinigami-sama: ¿y eso porque?

Demonio X: cuando uno de nosotros toca la materia negativa se vuelve un Demonio maligno y comienza a atacar todos…

Shinigami-sama: vaya… eso no es bueno… ¡ya se!... –se va al purificador- buscare algún alma humana inocente para que limpie los tanques en vez de los Demonios… si… eso hare…haber…

-entonces Shinigami-sama se encontró con el alma de una niña francesa…

Shinigami-sama: esto servirá…

Alma: guuu… Dada…

Shinigami-sama: es solo una bebe… haber… ¡Carga!

-con esto… el alma vuelve a la vida de una cara eléctrica…

Shinigami-sama: ahora… démosle un cuerpo… ¡Bianca! Ayúdame con ello…

Bianca: si… Shinigami-sama…

-esa Bianca no es la que está destruyendo el mundo ahora… sino que es la Bianca que en algún momento fue mi secuas y ahora bueno… ya saben el resto de la historia…

Bianca: haber… cabello negro… ojos claros… bien… ¡Listo!...

Shinigami-sama: quedo perfecta… pero…

Bianca: ¿ocurre algo?

Shinigami-sama: se supone que es el alma de una recién nacida…

Bianca: ¿en serio?

Shinigami-sama: si… y tu le diste el cuerpo de una chica de 17…

Bianca: Bueno… eso no importa… porque con ese cuerpo tampoco crecerá mientras este en el limonero… así que está bien

Shinigami-sama: vaya… bueno… ahora va a hacer falta enseñarle a hablar…

Niña: Gaaa… papuuu…

Shinigami-sama: pero primero… un nombre…

Bianca: y que tal… ¿Merrie?

Shinigami-sama: si… me gusta… -mira a su alrededor- limo… ¡Limonero!

Bianca: ¿Limonero?

Shinigami-sama: desde hoy vas a llamarte

_**Merrie de Limoner**_

-y así nació Merrie… del alma de una niña huérfana… al de una chica que vivió su vida creyendo que era un demonio… el resto es historia…

Merrie: p-pero… ¿los 2000 años que me entrene como demonio?

Belphegor: implantaron los recuerdos en ti…

Merrie: eso significa… -llora- que fui usada por el Limonero y por… Shinigami-sama…

-entonces Merrie corre llorando…

Narrador: ¡Merrie!

Belphegor: es la verdad… aunque duela…

Keima: p-pero… ¿como supiste todo esto?

Belphegor: Mi jefe sabe mucho sobre el limonero y Shinigami-sama

Keima: ¿tu jefe?

Belphegor: algún día quizá lo conozcas…

Keima: algún día…

Belphegor: si… *piensa* (creo que ese "algún día" está más cerca de lo que piensas)

Keima: …

Belphegor: hey… porque no vas a buscar a tu amiga… Merrie… creo que debe estar pasando un mal rato ahora que sabe quién es…

Keima: … no creo que yo sirva para esto… mejor dejémoselo a Narrador…

Belphegor: es tu decisión… hey… déjame darte un consejo… -yéndose-

Keima: ¿si?

Belphegor: descansa ahora que puedes… ve a tu casa y descansa… en este momento Moebius estará destruyendo el internet… pero con los anónimos caídos… no queda más que esperar…

Keima: ¿esperar que?

Belphegor: esperar a Destiny…

Keima: ¿Destiny?...

Belphegor: bueno… cuídate… -se va a una velocidad muy rápida-

Keima: ¡E-Espera!...

_**Ya se fue…**_

-de vuelta a mi persecución de la actualmente envuelta en lagrimas… Merrie…

Narrador: ¡Merrie! ¡Espera!

Merrie: ¡la vida ya no tiene sentido!

Narrador: pero… ¡Merrie!

-estoy tratando de alcanzar a Merrie… la persecución termina en el "mirador" el lugar donde Keima intento conquistar a Hitomi aquella vez…

Merrie: -llorando- solo fui usada… debería estar muerta… debía haber renacido en otra persona para vivir una vida normal… no soy un demonio… solo soy un alma perdida en un cuerpo artificial…

Narrador: Merrie… eres más que eso…

Merrie: Narrador…

Narrador: desde que te conozco… desde el momento en el que apareciste en la casa de Keima… eh visto como te comportas…

Merrie: ¿soy una inmadura verdad? Siempre fui una inútil…

Narrador: ¡para nada! Aunque eras algo lenta… siempre eras útil… porque gracias a ti las princesas podían ser selladas…

Merrie: pero por mi culpa y mi poca experiencia terminamos en Italia… y por mi estupidez… yo tengo la culpa de todo esto… soy una inútil…

Narrador: pero Merrie…no eres una inútil…

Merrie: ¡Lo soy!

Narrador: ¡Que no!

Merrie: ¡Que sí, que sí, Que si!

Narrador: -abraza a Merrie-

Merrie: -llora aun mas- no me abraces… no sirvo para nada… soy una estúpida… jamás ayude… solamente vine a darle problemas a Keima y a ti… ojala hubieran elegido otro demonio de verdad en vez de a mi…

Narrador: ¡CALLATE!

-con esto Merrie queda en total silencio y yo aprovecho de abrazarla mas fuerte...

Narrador: Merrie… si tu no estuvieras…

Merrie: ¿todo sería mejor… cierto?

Narrador: no… si tu no estuvieras…

_**Estaríamos perdidos…**_

Merrie: ¿p-porque?

Narrador: -abraza mas fuerte- porque tú eres la única que puede usar los Wish Rod… además que gracias a ti podemos sellas las princesas… sino Keima tendría que estar siempre con ellas... además…gracias a ti esos tanque purificadores están limpios… sino fuera así… toda esa energía negativa se habría apoderado del limonero… además… ¿no te diste cuenta de algo?

Merrie: ¿de qué?

Narrador: Shinigami-sama te quiere mucho… eres como una hija para el…

Merrie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Narrador: lo dice el guion…

Merrie: ¿Cómo?

/Guion/

-Mientras tanto en el limonero…

Beta: Jajá… por fin tenemos el control del limonero…

Omega: con este falso Shinigami-sama podremos manipularlo todo a nuestro gusto…

Alfa: cierto… además… con el control del internet… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo… no… el universo sea de Moebius… y así podremos crear un nuevo mundo…

Delta: sí… por cierto… ¿Cómo está la celda… Shinigami-sama?

Shini2: ¿Qué celda?

Delta: le hablaba al original… estúpido…

Shinigami-sama: ¡Malditos!... ojala pudiera romper esta celda anti magia…

Beta: por eso no confiamos en la magia… es tan… manipulable…

Delta: además… ¿que harías si te liberases de ahí?

Shinigami-sama: quiero ver a Merrie…

Alfa: ¿Cómo?

Shinigami-sama: ella me preocupa mucho…

Omega: jajá… no importa… mandaremos a que le corten la cabeza…

Shinigami-sama: ya dije que es imposible porque ella no es una demonio… es una humana…

Delta: buena jugada… pero no importa… esa niña inútil no creo que sea problema alguno… es mas… cuando Keima tenga las 7 princesas… se las robaremos y podremos usar toda su energía para cumplir nuestro objetivo…

Shinigami-sama: ¡Merrie no es una Inútil!

Omega: da igual lo que digas… ella sigue siendo una inútil…

Shinigami-sama: ese solo es su forma de ser… pero sin ella… El limonero no sería lo que es hoy en día…

Beta: pero estas encerrado… Tu argumento es inválido…

Shinigami-sama: -Grita- ¡Merrie por favor!... ¡Salva al limonero! ¡Tengo fe en ti!

Omega: gritos en vano… que estúpido…

-de vuelta al mundo humano…

/fin de guion/ OtroNarrador: por cierto… desde ya narro yo…

Merrie: Shinigami-sama…

Narrador: Merrie… ¿vez? El aun te quiere… y mucho… creo que tanto como yo te quiero a ti…

Merrie: -se sonroja- ¿eh?

Narrador: si…

Merrie: -abraza- yo también quiero mucho a Shinigami-sama… p-pero… a ti te quiero más… Narrador…

-vaya… que tiernos son los 2…

Narrador: Merrie… yo…

Merrie: yo…

-de pronto… ambos rostros se acercan lentamente… y… ¿eh?... el cabello de Merrie comienza a ganar un color mas… rubio y sus ojos se vuelven azules… ¿Qué es eso? Espera… están a punto de…

Narrador: Merrie… te a… -mira su cabello- ¿Merrie?

Merrie: -sonrojada- Narrador… ¿ah? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Mi cabello?

Narrador: y tus ojos…

-antes de que Merrie se dé cuenta su cabello vuelve a ser negro y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad…

Merrie: pero… mi cabello sigue igual…

Narrador: yo lo vi Amarillo… y tus ojos eran azules…

-no será que… ¿Merrie tiene algún poder especial o alguna transformación? Bueno… eso lo sabremos pronto… supongo…

Narrador: ¿eh? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

OtroNarrador: pues… como os vi así… pensé que sería bueno Narrar de momento…

Merrie: -se sonroja- ¿e-entonces… nos viste?

Narrador: etto…

-Merrie y Narrador se Miran y se sonrojan… luego aparan sus miradas avergonzados…

OtroNarrador: que tiernos sois…

Narrador: Desgraciado… eh… Merrie…

Merrie: ¿S-s-Si?

-Merrie aun esta avergonzada…

Narrador: ¿T-Te sientes mejor?

Merrie: S-Si… mejor…-sonríe-

OtroNarrador: Bueno… será mejor que vayáis a casa… Keima ya está ahí… ya sé que lo de Moebius y tal los tiene agotadísimos… pero ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar…

Merrie: supongo… espero poder hacer algo por Shinigami-sama…

Narrador: yo se que tu puedes… Merrie…

OtroNarrador: bueno… me despido… -le lanza el guion a Narrador- Ten… todo tuyo…

Narrador: G-gracias…

-luego de esta incomoda escena… volvimos yo y Merrie a casa… pero… de camino…

Narrador: M-Merrie…

Merrie: -sonriendo- ¿si?

Narrador: T-te gustaría…

Merrie: -se sonroja- ¿Qué cosa?

Narrador: te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo… si tú quieres… claro… -avergonzado-

Merrie: -se sonroja aun mas- etto…

Narrador: ¿y bien?...

Merrie: S-Si…

_**Me gustaría…**_

Narrador: ¿en serio?

Merrie: Si…

Narrador: -feliz- que alegría… entonces… ¿mañana pasare por ti a las 12, vale?

Merrie: ¡si!

Narrador: Bueno…

Merrie: etto… Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si? Merrie…

Merrie: llegamos a casa de Keima… ¿quieres entrar?

Narrador: b-bueno…

-entramos a casa de Keima y… curiosamente no vimos a Keima por ningún lado…

Merrie: supongo que está en su habitación quizá…

-nos acercamos y lo que escuchamos fueron voces…

¿?: ¿En serio te gusto?

Keima: si… Takane…

Narrador: ¿Keima?

-abrimos la puerta sin pensar lo que habría y… si… el estaba jugando juegos de citas…

Keima: ¿eh?... se toca antes de entrar… ¿saben?

Merrie: otra vez jugando… Keima…

Keima: si… por cierto… Merrie… intenta conectarte a la red desde mi computadora…

Merrie: ¿eh?

-bueno… es hicimos… y que creen…

Narrador: ¿Qué pasa ahí?

_**Moebius – Red Infinita de información… ¿que desde buscar? _**_

Merrie: ¿M-Moebius?

Keima: -jugando- ya tienen el control de G***le, Ya**o y Fa****ok… y de muchas otras páginas más…

Merrie: entonces… ya dominaron el internet…

Keima: bueno… gran parte de él… algunas páginas aun siguen sin ser controladas por ellos… como las del gobierno y otras más… -jugando- oh… un nuevo evento…

Narrador: entonces… este es el poder del Anonster mesclado con el poder de Moebius…

Keima: eso mismo…

Merrie: que miedo…

Keima: bueno… ya deberían saber que poco y nada puede hacerse ahora… más que…

Merrie: ¿mas qué?

Keima: Belphegor… dijo que debemos buscar "Destiny" aunque no entiendo a que se refería…

Narrador: ¿Destiny?

Merrie: No entiendo… por cierto… Keima…

Keima: ¿si?

Merrie: ¿tú nunca has visto que el cabello se me ponga amarillo verdad?

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? Nunca… ¿Por qué?

Merrie: etto… por nada…

-bueno… esta es la situación… Moebius tiene el control de gran parte del internet… Autor volvió con nosotros… y un nuevo misterio apareció… el de Merrie y su curioso cambio de cabello… todo esto y más… en los siguientes y posiblemente últimos capítulos de…

_**Las 7 princesas que solo dios puede Conquistar…**_

Keima: ya no es lo mismo que antes…

Narrador: cierto…

Merrie: no se depriman… sigamos adelante… -sonríe-

Narrador: -sonríe- también… que lindo que pienses así… me gusta eso…

Merrie: -murmura- Me gustas… -se sonroja…

Keima: ¿ocurre algo?

Merrie: No… N-nada

-Continuara…


	45. Chapter 45

Capitulo 45 – Un nuevo Rival… justo antes del final

-1 semana a pasado desde esa dura Batalla entre Anonster y 537… obviamente… nos faltaba una princesa, pero mientras esta no se haga presente… no podríamos hacer nada mas… por su parte, Keima no se quedo de brazos cruzados, junto con Merrie… se han dedicado a fondo a perfeccionar formas de usar a las 6 Princesas que el posee para beneficio propio…

Keima: Slow… Fast… usen Paradoja…

Fast&Slow: ¡Si!

-Paradoja es una técnica que crea vórtices temporales muy poderosos que son capaces de aborber universos enteros… claro que si se controlan adecuadamente… pueden ser muy utiles en combate…

Merrie: ¡Perfecto!... la técnica funciono a la perfeccion… -sonriendo-

Narrador: haber… ahora desde el principio… Desde la Soul Princess

Keima: Souri… Usa Invocacion Espiritual…

Souri: Si, Querido…

-aquí hay 2 cosas que destacar… 1 Souri es el nuevo apodo de la Soul Princess (¿tiene un parecido con "Saori" cierto?) y lo segundo… Invocacion espiritual es una técnica que invoca alma desde el limonero que atacan rápidamente… su daño depende de las almas que invoca… cosa que aun no puede controlar…

Merrie: ¡Bien!... Se vio perfecto… ahora vamos con… Draw…

-Y asi continuo el entrenamiento… todo bien hasta que…

Keima: Yiyan… usa el Yang 80% Ying 20%

-Todas las técnicas de Yiyan Varian dependiendo de la cantidad de Ying o Yang que use… claro que siempre son equitativas…

Yiyan: Si, Keima… espera yo…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Sucede algo?

Yiyan: Nada… solo que… -se desmaya-

Keima: ¡Yiyan!

Merrie: ¡Yiyan!, ¿que ocurre?

-En ese momento Yiyan comienza a verse mas transparente y vuelve a la forma de Carta…

Keima: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?

¿?: jaja… creiste que por el echo de tener a la princesa… te ganaste el corazón de la chica…

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿Q-Quien eres?

-Un chico extraño estaba ahí en el lugar en donde estábamos entrenando… era un joven de estatura idéntica a la de Keima… solo que Rubio y con ojos azules… podría juzgar que era americano…

¿?: Jaja… los Japoneses… esa forma de hablar tan… Peculiar… Bueno… me presento… Boku wa… Haruhiko-Desu… -reverencia- yoroshiku onegai Shimasu… (Yo soy Haruhiko, encantado de conocerles)

Keima: ¿Ha-Haruhiko? ¿y que haces aquí? ¿sabes que paso con Yiyan?

Haruhiko: Claro que lo se… lo que ocurre aquí es que…

_**-Soy el nuevo conquistador de Moebius…**_

Keima&Merrie: ¿¡Eh!

-claro… yo también quede atonito… pero como Narrador mantuve la postura. Bueno, la verdad, también me sorprendió… pero…

Narrador: ¿Por qué Moebius pidió otro conquistador?

Haruhiko: esta claro… Vosotros ya sois renegados… y no teneis nada que ver con el limonero ni con Moebius… asi que… entregame tus princesas… y yo pediré el Deseo y todos seremos libres… ¿comprendes?

Keima: ¿C-como?

Merrie: ¿entregar a las princesas?

Haruhiko: Ovbio… asi podras volver a tu vida normal… jugar los juegos que quieras, ver el anime que quieras… sin mas problemas… tu trato con el limonero quedaría cerrado… asi que… No mas Merrie, No mas Narrador…

_**Y no mas problemas**_

Keima: No mas… problemas…

Merrie: ¡Keima, no!

Keima: silencio… Merrie… asi que… No mas problemas…

Haruhiko: ¿y? ¿Qué tal?

Keima: ¿sabes que?

Haruhiko: cuéntame… tengo todo el tiempo del universo…

Keima: Sin Merrie que me moleste todos los días, sin ese Narrador molesto que ni se rige por las reglas de una historia cuerda… sin ese Autor mangoneándonos todo el dia… ¿sere Feliz?

Haruhiko: ¡Claro!... es mas… ni siquiera te vas a acordar de esas alimañas… Vamos…

_**Pildora Roja o Pildora azul…**_

Keima: Jeje… bueno… entonces yo…

Merrie: Keima…

Keima: yo…

_**Acepto…**_

Merrie&Narrador: ¿¡EH!

Keima: si…

_**¡PERO EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!**_

Keima: ¡Souri! ¡Invocacion espiritual!

Souri: si, mi amor…

-entonces varios espiritus salen volando apunto de atacar a Haruhiko hasta que…

Haruhiko: Love… Barrera Amorosa…

-Rapidamente Sale de una carta que Haruhiko poseía la Love Princess

Love: Si… Maestro…

-la Barrera amorosa era una especie de escudo con forma de corazón… esto me hizo pensar en un maho shojo cualquiera…

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿ya tienes princesas conquistadas?

Haruhiko: Claro… ya son 5 en total… Love, Science, Earth, Fire, Storm…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Earth?

Narrador: ¿Fire?

Merrie: ¿Storm?

Haruhiko: Exacto… Tengo las princesas que les fueron robadas a ese Estupido de Bel…

Keima: Maldito… me las vas a pagar… ¡Draw… Dibuja bombas y un dragon gigante!

Draw: Si mi amor…

-Rapidamente Draw Dibuja lo que Keima pide y en el momento que las lanza…

Haruhiko: Fire… quema todos esos dibujos…

Fire: -seria- Si… maestro…

-Que curioso… fire se noto sumamente seria al momento de hablar… luego con un chasquido, los dibujos de Draw se quemaron… (Papel… dibujos… fuego… ¿entienden?)

Keima: ¿eh?... Seras…

Haruhiko: ¡Vamos!... demuestra que puedes hacer con tus princesas…

Keima: ya veras… ¡Music! ¡Chirrido de Do Ultra-mayor!

-Chirrido de Do ultra-mayor es un grito tan fuerte y Agudo que puede romper cosas…

Music: Si, mi amor… ¡Aaaaaaa!

-el grito creo una onda de sonido…

Haruhiko: Storm… viento insonorizador…

Storm: si… maestro…

-Storm también se notaba seria… y en ese momento Storm lanzo tanto viento que el Chirrido de Do ultra-mayor termino rebotando hacia Keima, Merrie y a mi, cosa que casi nos deja sordos…

Haruhiko: vaya… que fácil…

Keima: ya me hiciste enojar… Slow… Fast… usen Paradoja…

Haruhiko: Science… usa relatividad…

Science: el que lo use es relativo, querido…

-en ese mismo instante la Science Princess detuvo por completo la paradoja con un rayo compuesto de formulas matematicas y cosas científicas que… sinceramente, ni yo entendí…

Haruhiko: Jajaja… no venciste a Ninguna de mis princesas…

Keima: Maldita sea… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-de pronto… Keima recuerda que la Ying Yang Card estaba aun tirada en el suelo, la toma e invoca a Yiyan, una vez mas…

Keima: quizá solo alla estado cansada para pelear… pero ahora, debió de haberse recuperado… ¡Yiyan!... ¡100%Ying 100%Yang!

-solo hay una esepcion en cuanto ying y yang puede usar Yiyan… como la de usar el 100% de ambas para crear un super ataque fulminante…

Yiyan: ¿eh?... ¿tengo que hacerlo?

Keima: ¿Cómo?... ¡p-pero claro!

Yiyan: no quiero… -mira hacia otro lado-

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿paso algo?

Yiyan: no le hago caso a los desconocidos… eso es…

Keima: ¿Desconocido?...

Haruhiko: jaja… Sabia que esto pasaría… por eso vine…

Keima: ¿eh?... ¿tienes algo que ver con todo esto? ¡Responde!

Haruhiko: tranquilo hermano… el problema aquí es que…

_**Yiyan se olvido de Ti…**_

Keima: ¿c-como?

Haruhiko: ¿eres sordo o que?... Ella se acaba de olvidar de Ti… tomaste tan poco en cuenta a la portadora original… que ella empezó a disminuir sus sentimientos hacia ti y simplemente… hizo que su princesa se olvide de ti… como conquistador…

Keima: P-pero… si se supone que ella olvido todo…

Haruhiko: Claro… lo olvido… pero aun asi, siguió amándote…

_**Cada una de tus princesas, aun te ama… (Menos Bianca, que sin sus princesas ni sentimientos tiene)**_

Keima: aun… me aman…

Haruhiko: Exacto… y significa que… si no las complaces, a cada una de ellas…

_**Perderas todas tus princesas…**_

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Haruhiko: sip… y ahora… Love… Earth… Combinacion Absorbe almas…

Love&Earth: a la orden…

-En ese momento Earth echa raíces en el suelo y love le lanza un rayo color de rosa… (amor… ¿entienden?)

Keima: ¿puedes callarte con el "entienden"?

-Bien, Bien, perdón… ahora… donde hiba… ese rayo color de rosa… entro a la tierra y nuevamente salieron las raíces… solo que debajo de Yiyan, para luego atraparla y llevársela bajo tierra…

Love&Earth: listo… maestro…

Haruhiko: ahora… Yiyan es mia… esas son… 6 Princesas… ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo avanzo, no?

Keima: ¡Maldito!... –corre a golpar a Haruhiko-

Haruhiko: Bah… eso esta mal… Yiyan… 200%Yang 200%Ying

Keima: ¿eh?

Yiyan: si… maestro

-Yiyan también empezó a actuar de manera seria… al parecer todas ellas están bajo una especie de control mental por culpa de la Love Princess…

Keima: ¿¡Cómo! ¿Cómo puedes usar tanto de cada fuerza en un solo ataque?

Haruhiko: cuando controlas sus sentimientos…

_**Es muy Facil…**_

-Yiyan lanza el rayo pero Souri lo bloquea con una barrera espiritual…

Souri: ¡Keima!... ¡Yo te protegeré!

Keima: Saori… digo, Souri… -Se sonroja-

Souri: No tengas miedo… yo jamás te dejare de lado…

_**Te eh amado desde que somos pequeños, eso jamás cambiara…**_

Keima: Souri…

Souri: Keima…

Keima: Souri...

Souri: Keima…

Keima: … Saori…

Souri: O-otamegane…

_**Souri&Keima: ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!**_

_**-**_Desde lo mas profundo del alma de Ambos se puede ver como ambas se unen en una sola dándoles un poder esepcional a ambos…

Keima: ¿q-que es esto?

Souri: Nuestro amor a echo que nuestras almas se uniesen en una por un tiempo limitado… este es el momento… dame la orden, ya…

Keima: S-si… *piensa* (jamás pudimos hacer que este ataque funcione, pero ahora es de vida o muerte)

Keima: ¡Souri!... ¡Usa el Espiritual Armagedon!

Souri: ¡Si!... Mi Keima…

-Rapidamente Souri saca un Abanico y comienza a Batirlo en el cielo generando una especie de tornado… y el mismo… rompe la tierra haciendo una enorme fisura en la tierra… de esa fisura salen una enorme cantidad de Almas y Espiritus Fugados desde el limonero… los cuales... fueron rápidamente en forma de tornado a atacar a Haruhiko y a sus princesas

Haruhiko: ¿¡q-que demonios es esto!

Keima: este es el poder de una Princesa conquistada por ti mismo

Souri: el poder del amor desde la infancia…

Keima&Souri: ¡Y EL PODER DE 2 ALMAS JUNTAS POR EL AMOR!

-de pronto Souri abraza a Keima y de este sale su alma… claro que tenia su forma física, solo que de manera espectral… el cual vuela Rapidamente y toma la Ying yang Princess junto con Fire y Storm que también logro tomar…

Keima: ¡Las tengo!... ahora… rápidamente voy a volver…

Haruhiko: ¡No tan rápido!

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: ¡Keima!... ¡te olvidaste de Earth!...

Keima: ¡Maldita sea!... es cierto…

-Keima Vuelve a por Earth cuando esta misma se protege de Keima…

Keima: Vamos Earth… a volver con tu legitimo dueño…

Earth: no se de que me habla… asi que largese…

Keima: Pero si bel…

Earth: ¡Largese!

-al parecer Earth no sabe que alguna vez fue una Princesa de Bel… que triste, la verdad…

Souri: ¡Keima! ¡Vuelve Rapido!...

-Keima esta volando hacia su cuerpo junto con las Princess Cards que consigio hasta que…

Earth: no tan rápido…

-Earth suelta unas enrredaderas que por poco atrapan a Keima…

Haruhiko: ¿eh? ¿le erraste?... ¡Seras Estupida!

Earth: Lo-lo siento, maestro…

Keima: -justo después de volver a su cuerpo- ¡Hey! Tenle mas respeto…

Haruhiko: ¿eh?... –se rie- ¿y para que?... si de intentar desobedecerme… simplemente le corto la cabeza y ya… además…

_**Soy el hijo del nuevo Shinigami-sama…**_

Merrie: ¿C-como?

Keima: ¿El "nuevo"?

Haruhiko: claro… el Shinigami-sama que reemplazo al que ahora esta encerrado por Moebius sin que el Limonero se haya enterado de nada… el tomo el alma de un delincuente… y la revivió en el cuerpo de un joven… en este caso… esa alma y ese cuerpo son… mi-os…

Keima: ¿Cómo pudo?... ¿¡Como pudo hacer algo asi!

Merrie: se supone que las almas impuras deberían ser purificadas…

Haruhiko: bueno… la mia no se purifico… es mas…

_**Cada dia esta mas sucia…**_

Keima: Maldito…

Haruhiko: Bueno… haber… me robaste 3 princesas… Bueno, al menos tengo a Earth y a Love… con ellas, podre seguir robando princesas… asi que… Good Bye…

-Haruhiko da media vuelta y empieza a irse…

Keima: ¡Espera!...

Haruhiko: Pronto nos veremos… Katsuragi Keima…

-rapidamente Haruhiko desaparece de la nada…

Keima: ¡Maldito!... –mira las Princess Cards que recupero- supongo que si las invoco no me van a obedecer… Merrie… -le lanza la Princess Cards- Ten… cuidalas… luego le devolveremos a bel las suyas…

Merrie: -reciviendo las Princess Cards- S-si… Keima…

Keima: Bueno… supongo que habrá que seguir con el entrenamiento…

Souri: Buu… me dan celos cuando entrenas con otras princesas…

Keima: vaya… pero recuerda que sino, me van a dejar… eso tampoco es bueno… necesito tener al menos 7 para vencer a Moebius…

Merrie: por cierto… Keima… ¿Cuál va a ser tu deseo?

Keima: es un secreto…

-y con esto… quedamos con varias dudas… ¿Quién es Haruhiko?... ¿Qué fue eso de "Resonancia de almas"? y por ultimo… ¿Qué paso con Yiyan?... todo esto y mas… en el siguiente episodio…

-Continuara…


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46 – 2 historias… 1 desenlace (1ra Parte)

-al dia siguiente de habernos encontrado con Haruhiko…

Keima: ¡Maldicion!... a este paso quizá pierda a todas las princesas

-Keima a intentado contactar a Hitomi desde la noche pasada…

Merrie: ne, Keima… ¿y si vas a verla a su casa?

Keima: …Supongo que no me queda otra…

-los 3 fuimos a buscar a Hitomi la cual no a dado señales de vida, cosa que esta siendo un problema, debido a que la princesa del ying yang esta perdiendo sus poderes a causa de que su amor por Keima esta disminuyendo…

Keima: Que incomodo es ir a casa de una chica…

Narrador: pero si aquella vez estuvimos en la casa de Mizuki sin problemas

Keima: No confundas situaciones, aquella vez fue por necesidad…

Narrador: pero aun asi, deberías ser un poco mas sociable…

Keima: ja… en primera no estoy interesado en hacer amigos y…

Merrie: etto… ¿chicos?

Narrador&Keima: ¿Qué ocurre?

Merrie: llegamos a casa de Hitomi…

-Rapidamente apretamos el timbre de su casa y nos responde una señora…

¿?: Residencia… -Nombre protegido- ¿Qué necesita?

Keima: S-soy amigo de Hitomi y…

¿?: ¿ah?... ¿Hitomi?... disculpa… ella tuvo que volver a Osaka…

Keima: ¿¡eh! ¿¡porque!

¿?: Fue a visitar la tumba de su padre…

Keima: ¿su…?

Merrie: ¿…padre?

-que fuerte fue escuchar esas palabras…

Keima: …Entendido…

¿?: Bueno… ¿necesitas algo mas?

Keima: no… gracias…

Merrie: disculpenos las molestias…

¿?: No hay problema… cuidaos… -corta llamada-

Keima: su padre…

_**Murio…**_

Merrie: etto… Keima…

Keima: tengo que ir…

Merrie: ¿eh?

Keima: ¡Tengo que ir a Osaka!

Merrie: ¿¡Como… p-pero! ¿Y la escuela?

Keima: cierto… Necesito tu ayuda, Merrie…

Merrie: ¿eh? ¿para que?

Keima: necesito un reemplazo… algien que cubra mi lugar hasta que vuelva…

Merrie: p-pero… ¿Quién?

¿?: yo les ayudare…

Keima&Merrie: ¿¡Eh! ¿S-Sebastian?

Seba: llámenme Seba, porfavor…

-Exactamente, el poder de la improbabilidad volvió a surgir… Sebastian Di Martino, conocido en aquel capitulo donde fuimos a la Comiket, ha vuelto… solo que… ¿Por qué?

Keima: ¿tu no vivías en Italia?

Seba: cuando vine a la Comiket, decidi quedarme… ¿Por qué?

Keima: por nada… pero… ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar?

Seba: Sin tu ayuda, jamás hubiera nacido…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Seba: mi padre…

_**Era de Moebius…**_

Todos (Menos Seba): ¿¡De Moebius!

-Todos quedamos atonitos ante esa declaración…

-Continuara… Despues de esta escena en el limonero…

Shini2: ¡Jojojo! ¡Que divertido es ser Shinigami-sama!...

-en realidad, el falso Shinigami-sama es un TFFT usando Body Change (cambio de cuerpo) mientras tanto, el real esta encerrado en una Jaula con un tipo de energía que le impide escapar…

Shinigami-sama: Sigo atonito desde que me traicionastes…

Delta: sige llorando… recuerda que tus únicos aliados, son esos 3 estupidos…

Shinigami-sama: No los trates de estúpidos, yo se que ellos van a rescatarme…

Alfa: ¡jaja!... Iluso… si casi mueren en la Batalla con el Anonster…

Beta: si no hubiera sido por esa anónima entrometida y su Firewall… ¡Kapum! ¡Estarían todos cocinados!

Omega: Silencio Beta… recuerda mantener la compostura…

Beta: bah… pero si ya ganamos… Qué aburridos que son…

Alfa: sigo sin entender como fui asi alguna vez…

Delta&Omega: te entendemos alfa…

Shinigami-sama: *Murmura* Espero descubran pronto quien es la Septima princesa…

Delta: ¿decias algo?

Shinigami-sama: No, nada… -sonriendo- solamente me hundía en mis pensamientos…

Beta: buu… ¡Me aburro!

Delta&Omega&Alfa: ¡Silencio!

-De vuelta al mundo humano…

Keima: bien… Seba, recuerda mantener contacto con Saori al igual a como te estuve enseñando…

Seba: ser amable, pero no mucho, amigable, pero no en demasía, cariñoso… pero no romantico… entendido…

Keima: Draw… transformalo

Draw: ¡Image Change!

_**Image Change**_

_**Nueva Tecnica de la Draw Princess que consiste en cambiar cosas físicas por otras que ella dibuje…**_

Seba: ¡vaya!... el poder de las princesas es… asombroso…

Keima: te vez menos antisocial que la ultima vez… Sebastian…

Seba: que me llames seba y… ya lo se… es que…

_**Han pasado muchas cosas…**_

Keima: -nervioso- eh… bueno… Draw… el Magical rod…

Draw: ¡Si!...

Keima: ahora vuelve a tu carta…

-la Draw princess vuelve a su forma de carta y Keima se transforma nuevamente en "Keima la Magical girl –Men Version 2.0-" y asi… con ayuda del Magical rod… y 3 Princess Cards en sus manos…

Keima: me llevo a Souri, Yiyan y a Draw… en cualquier caso, les di ordenes a Music y a las Geminis que os hagan caso en caso de emergencia…

Merrie: ¡Bien!...

Keima: bueno… cuídense…

-despues de todo esto… Keima parte a Osaka en busca de Hitomi volando en el Magical rod… por cierto…

Narrador: ¿No seria mas discreto tomar el tren?

Merrie: cierto… pero… fue decisión del autor…

Narrador: ¿no sabe en que Gastar el presupuesto, verdad?

Merrie: supongo…

Seba: Bueno… ahora llamadme, Keima 2 The New Form…

Narrador: con Keima 2 Basta…

Keima2: No problem…

Narrador: *piensa* (sinceramente, este Keima es un poco mas fastidioso que el original)

Merrie: *pensando* (creo lo mismo)

-No pidáis explicaciones de porque Merrie leyó mi pensamiento…

_**Lo importante es lo que seria de este mini arco…**_

-Al Dia siguiente en el Instituto…

Merrie: *durmiendo* Mugu Mugu… dugubara…

Saori: *durmiendo* Ha…Ku…po… *sonríe sonrojada*

-un dia normal en la clase de Keima y Merrie… sin novedades… y sin problemas… por eso siempre omitimos estas escenas… solo que hoy…

-Suena el timbre-

Delegado de la clase: ¡levantense!... ¡Saluden!...

-esas cosas me incomodan… en mi país siempre salen corriendo sin mas… los japoneses son tan… respetuosos… b-bueno… Mas tarde… finalizada la clase de hoy…

Keima2: Saori… ¿Cómo estas?

Saori: -se sonroja- ¿e-eh? Bueno… estoy bien…

Keima2: vaya y... ¿Por qué te sonrojas?...

Saori: -nerviosa- Por nada… otamegane…

Keima2: ¿y si vamos juntos a casa?... ¿te vas a seguir sonrojando?

Saori: Si siges diciendo cosas asi voy a seguir sonrojándome… Estupido…además, siempre vamos juntos a casa desde que somos pequeños…

Keima2: bueno, entonces…

_**Vamos juntos…**_

-Saori esta increíblemente nerviosa y sonrojada ante la actitud de Keima2…

Saori: M-Merrie… ¿nos vas a acompañar?

Merrie: etto… S-s…

Keima2: claro que no…

Saori: ¿eh?

Merrie: ¿Cómo?

Keima2: la idea aquí es ir juntos…

_**Solos…**_

Saori: ¡k-Keima!...

Keima2: Bueno… ¡Bye-Bye!

-Rapidamente Keima2 y Saori se van a casa juntos… dejándonos a mi y a Merrie…

Merrie: -sonrojada- a solas…

Narrador: B-bueno… entonces… ¿vamos juntos a casa?

Merrie: ¡Si!

-asi que… hicimos lo mismo, fuimos juntos…

Merrie: N-Narrador…

Narrador: ¿Qué sucede? Merrie…

Merrie: etto… esa vez que dijiste "Me gustas" ¿de que hibas con eso?

Narrador: ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? ¿Cuándo?

Merrie: en el Capitulo 44… casi al final…

-¿Cómo es que memorizo los capítulos?

Narrador: -leyendo el guion- ¡Cierto… dije eso!

/Flashback (capitulo 44)/

Keima: ya no es lo mismo que antes…

Narrador: cierto…

Merrie: no se depriman… sigamos adelante… -sonríe-

Narrador: -sonríe- también… que lindo que pienses así… me gusta eso…

Merrie: -murmura- Me gustas… -se sonroja…

Keima: ¿ocurre algo?

Merrie: No… N-nada

-Continuara…

/Fin de Flashback/

Merrie: B-Bueno… el caso es que… ¿a que te referías con eso?

-las mejillas de Merrie están tan rojizas como las rosas de primavera…

Narrador: eh… bueno yo… me refería…

Merrie:¿si?

Narrador: ¡a tu forma de pensar!

Merrie: mi… ¿forma de pensar?

Narrador: ¡Si!... siempre tan optimista y alegre… me agrada mucho que seas asi… le das alegría a la historia…

Merrie: -se toma del brazo de narrador- ¿era solo eso?

Narrador: eh… bueno… supongo…-nervioso-

-puedo sentir el cuerpo de Merrie tan cerca mio… esto me esta poniendo nervioso… y mucho…

Merrie: -hablando mas bajo- Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si?

Merrie: a pesar de que sea una abominación un alma perdida en un cuerpo artificial…

_**¿tu me quieres?**_

Narrador: ¿Cómo?

Merrie: que si tu me quieres

Narrador: bueno yo… -nervioso-

-Piensa…Piensa…

Merrie: y bien…

Narrador: si… te quiero…

_**Y mucho…**_

Merrie: ¿en serio?

Narrador: si…yo…

Merrie: -cerrando los ojos-

-lentamente me empiezo a acercar a Merrie… que en la mas tierna forma cierra los ojos y estira los labios… esta claro que esta esperando…

Narrador: Merrie yo…

Merrie: Narrador… -abraza-

-empiezo a acercarme mas… y mas… y cuando estoy apunto de llegar…

Keima2: ¡Merrie! ¡Tu cabello!

Merrie: ¿eh?

-Hermoso climax…Arruinado…

Keima2: esta amarillo como un Super S**a*in

Merrie: ¿Cómo un que?

Narrador: otra vez… tu cabello y tus ojos…

Merrie: ¿de que hablan?

-Nuevamente Merrie se volvió rubia y sus ojos cambiaron a Azules… ¿Qué demonios es esto? Tendrá que ver con que casi ella y yo…

_**Es posible…**_

-lentamente el cabello de Merrie vuelve a ser negro… y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad…

Merrie: p-pero… mi cabello aun sige negro…

Narrador: otra vez paso el efecto…

Keima2: bueno, no importa… por cierto… ¿hibais a besaros?

Merrie&Narrador: ¿¡Eh!... Bueno…yo…

Keima2: vaya… se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo… sois la pareja perfecta…

Narrador: B-bueno… cambiando el tema… ¿Qué paso con Saori?

Keima2: bueno… ella volvió a casa… asi que vine para aca…

/Anteriormente/

Saori: B-bueno… tengo que irme

Keima2: nos vemos… princesa…

Saori: s-si… -nerviosa-

/ahora/

Narrador: normalmente ella te acompaña hasta aquí…

Keima2: supongo que no resistió mi encanto…

Merrie: por cierto… tomalo con mas calma… no queremos que recupere sus recuerdos aun…

Keima2: bueno…intentare…

Narrador: etto… supongo que seria bueno cerrar el capitulo

Keima2: no hace falta y que lo digas…

-Bien… Terminando el dia de hoy… ahora, ¿Qué paso con Keima en Osaka?... ¿recuperara el amor de Hitomi?... o será una princesa perdida… a falta de 1 sola princesa mas… estamos a la espera del siguiente capitulo con lo sucedido en Osaka…

-Continuara…


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo 47 – 537 no es malo… solo… esta solo…

¿?: señor… ya poseemos gran parte de las redes de descarga de información…

537: Perfecto… continúen con el hackeo… Anonbius…

Anonbius: ¿o.o? ¿si maestro?

537: Necesito que comienzes un ataque de información a las redes sociales… pronto va a comenzar la creación de el Chip Moebius en masa… necesitamos toda la información que podamos…

Anonbius: ¡A la orden señor! ¡Todo sea por Moebius!

537: jaja… si… por Moebius…

-La verdad… no estoy interesado en Moebius… yo solo quiero…

_**Un mundo perfecto…**_

Bianca: 537… -abrazando- todo se siente frio sin un alma…

537: es ovbio… pero asi eres perfecta…

Bianca: ¿Perfecta?

537: si… no eres una humana asquerosa e impúdica… eres un ser perfecto…

Bianca: sin alma… ¿no soy humana?

537: no… asi solo puedes amar y pensar… no tienes que guiarte ante las leyes de Dios… porque

_**Solo las almas se van al cielo…**_

Bianca: eso también significa que no moriré… ¿cierto?

537: el perder el alma ya significa la muerte… ya estas espiritualmente muerta… Bianca…

Bianca: entonces…¿soy un espíritu?

537: Los espiritus son almas perdidas… es imposible algo asi… Bianca…

Bianca: pero… entonces no soy nada…

537: si eres algo… respiras… piensas…

_**Y también amas**_…

537: pero no te guias a las ordenes impuesta por la vida y la Muerte…

Bianca: el creador… y el purificador…

537: Shinigami-sama y…

_**Dios…**_

-la verdad es… que no tengo interés en lograr el ser perfecto… lo que si es verdad… es que los humanos me dan asco…repulso… y unas enormes ganas de vomitar… son unos seres impúdicos… pecaminosos, que no tienen nada mas que un alma sucia que luego es limpiada… y vuelta a ensuciar, solo hasta que Dios se la lleva consigo… hasta ahí, recién, termina la vida del humano, hasta que deje de repetir los mismos errores

_**Eh aquí… el ser perfecto… el TFFT desalmado… **_

Bianca: 537… ¿tu me amas?

537: la verdad es que…

_**No…**_

537: si…

-soy un mentiroso…pero… solo asi… encontrare la felicidad… y volveré a ser uno… asi no estare solo…

_**Tampoco tengo alma… pero… tampoco tengo corazón…**_

-todo esto… paso hace 3 años… en el que deje de ser uno…en el…

_**En el que deje ser humano…**_

537: -corriendo- ¡no puedo mas!... ¡no puedo seguir escapando de ellos!

-estaba huyendo de mi actual y mayor enemigo…

_**Moebius…**_

537: necesito encontrar donde esconderme…

¿?: la respuesta esta en la muerte…

537: ¿eh?

¿?: morir… asi escapas de tus problemas…

537: ¿Cómo?

¿?: si…

537: ¿q-quien eres tu?

¿?: soy el mensajero del nada… y estoy igual que tu…

_**Tambien estoy solo**_

537: ¿en serio?

¿?: si… pero… no importa

_**Porque ya estoy muerto…**_

537: pero… ¿Cómo es que hablas conmigo?

¿?: porque… yo…

_**Soy el Destino…**_

537: ¿el destino?

Destino: si… yquiero saber una cosa…

_**¿le tienes miedo a morir?**_

537: eh… yo…

Destino: ¿tu?

537: si… tengo miedo…

Destino: por eso huyes de Moebius… a pesar de haberte convertido en un Dios…

537: es solo que…

Destino: ¿quieres ayuda?

537: si…

Destino: si quieres… ¿puedo hacer que dejes de ser 1… y ser 3…

537: ¿ser 3?

Destino: asi jamás vas a desaparecer… para matar a algien… debes deshacerte de los 3 al mismo tiempo…

537: ¿al mismo tiempo?

Destino: si… asi podrán vivir una vida tranquila… ustedes 3…

_**Mente…Corazon… y alma…**_

537: pero yo…

Destino: dime… ¿quieres ayuda?

537: yo…

Destino: ¡rapido!... ya vienen los agentes…

537: si… ayudame… Destino…

Destino: Bien…

-en ese momento… deje de ser una persona… y me volvi 3…

537: ¿q-quienes son ustedes?

Autor: yo soy el autor de la vida… el que escribirá todos los echos una vez ocurran… soy el corazón de este ser dividido…

¿?: y yo… soy el alma… felicidad, y la alegría… soy el ser que algún dia deberán encontrar para volver a ser humano… si es que quieres… claro…

537: yo… yo…

_**No quiero volver a ser un humano…**_

-estas fueron mis palabras… y aun no me arrepiento…

_**No me arrepiento de nada… solo de…**_

537: ¿de que? Vaya…

-creo que lo olvide…

Bianca: ¿sucede algo? Mi amor…

537: no… nada…

Bianca: bien… -sonriendo- ahora soy feliz…

537: ¿eh? ¿Por qué?...

Bianca: sin mi alma… siento que… soy idéntica a ti…

537: …

_**No eres idéntica a mi… eres una abominación… llena de chips… cables y circuitos… eres horrible…**_

537: eres hermosa… Bianca…

Bianca: etto… yo…

_**Eso es mentira… no quiero seguir contigo… yo.. quiero a Dream de vuelta… no se ¿porque la mate?... **_

537: contigo me siento mejor…

Bianca: 537… -abraza-

537: Bianca…

Bianca: te amo… 537…

537: Bianca…yo…

_**Yo te odio…**_

537: yo también… Bianca…

Bianca: te amo… Lastima que… Mientes…

537: ¿eh?

Bianca: no confio en ti… leo tus pensamientos… por eso…

537: ¿q-q-que…?

_**¿¡QUEEEEE!**_

Bianca: si… ahora que Anonbius es nuestro… No te necesito mas… Padre… envía a los TFFTs…

537: ¡p-pe-pero… yo T-Te Te amo!

Bianca: Beta…Alfa…Omega…Delta… eso soy yo… tenga o no mi alma… no la necesito…

_**El Alma de Moebius… Mi madre, es suficiente…**_

Bianca: ahora… al igual que hace 3 años…

_**Atrapen y maten a 537… ¡ya!**_

Varios TFFT: ¡si señorita Bianca!

Bianca: ¿creias que yo estaba loca?... ¿Qué me enamoraría de ti de nuevo? Pues…

_**Menti…**_

537: no… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Bianca: ¿Qué esperas?

_**Huye como el perro asqueroso y miedoso que eres…**_

537: yo… yo…

Bianca: ¿no quieres huir? Bueno… entonces…

_**Muere…**_

537: -comienza a correr- ¡Ayudenme!

-ella sabia todo… ella… tenia todo planeado…

_**Volvi a ser utilizado…**_

Bianca: jaja… ahora… con Anonbius en nuestras manos… las princesas no son necesarias…-toma un comunicador- Alfa, Beta, Omega, Delta… cancelen la misión… dejen a Shinigami-sama libre… ya no importa… tenemos el internet de nuestro lado…

-no puede ser… yo creía que podría cumplir mi cometido…

_**¿Cuál era tu cometido?**_

537: ¿eh?... ¿Quién eres?

¿?: ¿no me reconoces?... soy el Destino… ¿recuerdas?

537: ¿Destino? ¿en serio?

Destino: el mismo… ¿necesitas ayuda?

537: ¡si, porfavor!... necesito huir de ellos…

Destino: ¿de Moebius?

537: si… descubrieron mi traición… ahora quieren matarme de nuevo…

Destino: vaya… otra vez el mismo error…

_**Tipico de los humanos…**_

537: ¿humano?...

Destino: sip… humano…

537: yo…no… ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO HUMANO!

Destino: claro que si… ¿solo un humano comete el mismo error 2 veces no?

537: ¡QUE NO SOY UN HUMANO!

Destino: jaja… que pena me das… bueno… no te ayudare esta vez… ¿sabes porque?

537: ¿p-porque?

Destino: las princesas no deben obedecer a otras personas sin su permiso…

537: ¿eh?... eres… ¿La Destiny Princess?

Destino: jaja… no tontito… soy una la princesa del engaño… la traición… la lujuria y el bestialismo…

537: ¿eh?... eres…

_**¡LA DEVIL PRINCESS?**_

Devil: la misma… ¿algun problema?

537: entonces… ¿¡Porque me ayudaste aquella vez!

Devil: no te ayude… al contrario… empeore las cosas…

537: ¿c-como?

Devil: al ser 3 personas distintas… no te has sentido algo…

_**¿solo?**_

537: yo… bueno…

Devil: ¡Eso es lo que quería!... hacerte sufrir…

537: p-pero… ¿¡Por qué!

Devil: bueno porque… estaba aburrída… por eso –sonriendo-

537: aburrida… me las vas a…

Devil: Tchi…Tchi… Tchi…recuerda que si haces algo yo hare que Moebius te encuentre…

537: ¿eh?

Devil: Sipi… ahora…en que estaba… ¡A… si!

_**Tu muerte…**_

537: ¿eh?

Devil: si… eso mismo… -sonrie- ahora… Muere…

_**¡ESPERA!**_

537: ¿eh?

-¿autor?

Autor: no creas que me mataria a mi mismo en mi propia historia

Devil: vaya… asi que eres el Autor en persona… bueno… si te mato a ti mejor… la historia será mia, ¿No?

Autor: eh…bueno… si…

Devil: entonces… te matare a ti mejor… asi hare que mi amo controle ¡EL DESTINO!

Autor: vaya… si que eres una niña testaruda… haber…

-Devil corre rápidamente con un sable negro cubierto con manchas rojas… será eso… ¿Sangre?

Autor: vaya… esto no va a demorar mucho… -levanta su mano-

Devil: ¿eh?

Autor: en ese momento la Devil Princess se siente débil… y cae al suelo debilitada sin razón alguna…

Devil: ¿¡Eh!... ¿P-porque me siento cansada?

Autor: entonces… decide huir rápidamente del lugar… dándole la victoria a su servidor y a 537…

Devil: ¿Cómo?... –escapa- ¡Pero si yo!

-tan rápido en como apareció… la Devil Princess se fue…

Autor: ¿y bien?

537: yo…

Autor: yo no tenia pensado escribir esto… tu me mentiste… hermano…

537: bueno…yo…

Autor: ja… no importa… ahora… -le da su mano- ¿vas a volver con los buenos?

537: … ¿y quien dice quien esta bien y quien esta mal?

Autor: Solamente Dios…

_**Kami nomi Zo Shiru… (Solo Dios Sabe)**_

537: … ¿tu crees que Dios aun nos acepte en el paraíso?

Autor: el es misericordioso… de seguro que si…

537: que bien… porque ni yo me perdono en este momento…

Autor: Hermano… -le da la mano- repito… ¿quieres volver a nuestro lado?

537: yo…

_**Si…**_

-Continu…

Narrador: espera… ¿y yo no narre en todo el capitulo?

Autor: tranquilo… segira todo en tu sueldo…

Narrador: ¿en serio? ¡Usted si que sabe… señor…!

Autor: jaja… claro… soy el autor… bueno…

Narrador: si…

-Continuara…


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48 - ¡Mucha tensión y poca comedia! 2 Historias… 1 Desenlace (Parte 2)

-y bueno… Desde ya, yo Don OtroNarrador Buenaventura, os narrare la historia… comenzamos…

al dia siguiente de habernos encontrado con Haruhiko…

Keima: ¡Maldicion!... a este paso quizá pierda a todas las princesas

-Keima a intentado contactar a Hitomi desde la noche pasada…

Merrie: ne, Keima… ¿y si vas a verla a su casa?

-…Bueno, creo que no hace falta repetir todo desde el principio, asi que avanzaremos un poco… comenzamos desde el punto en que Keima se fue a Osaka… y dese ahí hasta el final de esta historia de 2 versiones… entonces… ¡Comenzamos!

Keima: bueno… cuídense…

-Asi fue como Keima se despidió y transformado en "Keima la Magical girl –Men Version 2.0-" (nombre sujeto a cambios) impartió su viaje a Osaka… el lugar donde actualmente reside Hitomi la Ex-portadora de la Ying Yang Princess…

Keima: maldicion… se supone que debería estar entrenando una forma de sacar todo el potencial de mis 6 princesas y no haciendo esto… joder…

Souri: tranquilo… de seguro no es algo grave…

Draw: quizá solo se aburrió de ti y se busco otro chico…

Keima: ¡Ni hablar!... eso no seria bueno…

Souri: -celosa- buu… pero si tu me amas a mi, ¿verdad? No necesitas mas princesas…

Draw: ¡De eso nada! ¡El me quiere mas a mi!

Keima: ¡Bien! ¡Dejaos de pelear! Ayúdenme a buscar a Hitomi Mejor…

Souri&Draw: ¡Si…!

-Keima busco por todos lados algún rastro de Hitomi… hasta que…

Souri: Keima me ah querido desde que solo era un niñito…

Draw: bah… pero eso no se compara, además, soy mas útil que tu y tus espiritus inútiles…

Souri: ¿inutiles dices? ¡Vas a ver dibujante de segunda!

Draw: ¡vamos, retame!... ¡Espiritista fraudulenta!

Keima: ¡silencio!... ¡Miren!

-ahí estaba Hitomi, caminando como si nada por la calle…

Keima: bien… debemos ser discretos y…

Souri: ¡Hola! ¡Hitomi!

Hitomi: -voltea- ¿eh?

-al voltear Hitomi no ve nada…

Hitomi: ¿are?... crei haber oído algo… etto… Bueno… -se va-

-por poco, Keima logro esconderse entre unos matorrales junto a sus 2 princesas…

Souri: -sonrojada- ¡K-Keima…! Pero si yo… etto… es mi primera vez…

Draw: -sonrojada- se gentil con nosotras… Keima-kun…

Keima: ¿¡Eh!... ¡N-No es lo que pensais…! Las arrastre asi para que Hitomi no nos vea… eso nada mas… -sonrojado-

-que momento mas incomodo a mi juicio… por cierto… después de este momento tan vergonzoso… Souri y Draw Decidieron permaneces en sus cartas para… Tranquilizarse un poco…

Keima: vaya… Hitomi ya se fue… -buscando- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Keima sin cesar se dedico a buscar a Hitomi por todos lados, y sin previo aviso… encontramos a otra persona con la cual ni pensábamos encontrarnos…

Keima: ¿Ha-Haruhiko?

-Si, el mismo que vimos hace unos episodios y el mismo que se volvió el actual rival de Keima…

Keima: ¿Qué demonios hace Haruhiko en Osaka?

Haruhiko: Disculpe señorita…

¿?: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres?

-al parecer, el estaba hablando con nada mas y nada menos que…Hitomi… la ex-portadora del ying yang..

Haruhiko: jaja… ¿ya no me recuerdas?... soy yo…

**Tu prometido…**

Hitomi: -se sonroja- ¿e-eh? P-p-pero… yo jamás te había dicho que nos casariamos… ese fuiste tu con tus parloteos…

Haruhiko: vamos… pero admite que te sonrojaste mucho aquella tarde… ¿no? ¿Princesa de la Doble Belleza?

_**Nota: Hitomi se podría traducir como "Doble belleza"**_

Hitomi: ¡Pero si nisiquiera te conozco… además, tampoco tengo ganas de estar con algien en estos momentos…

Haruhiko: vaya… y que sobre ese chico… Keima, con el que hibas caminando a clase…

Hitomi: -se sonroja- ¿eh?... ¿Cómo sabes de Keima?

Haruhiko: ¿lo extrañas verdad?

Hitomi: bueno… yo…

Keima: […]

Hitomi: yo no tengo interés en el… es mas, el ya estaba enamorado de Saori… el jamás se intereso por mi… -le corre una lagrima- Estupido…

Haruhiko: vaya… entonces, supongo que te sientes… ¿sola?

Hitomi: ¡Callate!... Estupido…

Haruhiko: jeje… lo sabia… -toma la mano de Hitomi- y bien… ¿Qué me dirias si?

**¿Me deshago de tu soledad?**

-Hitomi se puso las manos en el pecho sonrojada y dijo…

Hitomi: ¿de mi… soledad?

Haruhiko: -sonriendo- ¡Claro!... yo podría darte todo el cariño que ese estúpido de Keima no te dio… además…

**Solo tendre ojos para ti… Hitomi…**

Hitomi: Ha-Haruhiko…

Keima: M-mal…

Haruhiko: ¿eh?

Keima: ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! –corre a golpear a Haruhiko-

Hitomi: ¿¡Keima!

Haruhiko: -frotandose la cara por el golpe- ¿Keima? Vaya… ¿viniste a rescatar a Tu Princesa?

Keima: ¿sabias de antemano que ella tenia la princesa, verdad? Por eso intentaste confundirla para que pierda sus poderes hacia mi…

Haruhiko: Jaja… ¡Claro!... asi es mas fácil mi trabajo, ¿no es asi?

Keima: Maldito… ¡No te perdonare esto! –saca la Soul Card- ¡Souri! ¡onda espiritual!

-Rapidamente Souri es invocada y lanza su ataque… la onda espiritual… es idéntica a la Ka****meHa del reconocido anime D***on B***l solo que esta esta echa de energía espiritual…

Souri: ¡Onda Espiritual!

-el ataque va rápidamente hacia Haruhiko hasta que…

Haruhiko: Devil… Usa Barrera Demoniaca…

-entonces una enorme barrera de color rojo escarlata protege a Haruhiko y…¿adivinad quien la creo? La mismisma Devil princess… ¿ahora tiene sentido el capitulo anterior, no?

Devil: ¿creisteis que solo era un agregado del capitulo anterior? ¡te equivocas!

Keima: ¿eh? ¿D-de que hablais?

Devil: jajaja… ni siquieras sabes porque… bueno…

**Yo y mi futuro esposo te mataremos, aquí… y ahora…**

Keima: -atonito- p-pero…

Haruhiko: Entonces… Fire… Storm… Usen Fire Rain… ahora…

Fire&Storm: si…maestro…

Keima: ¿¡C-como!

-entonces desde el cielo empezó a llover… si, fuego… entonces, Keima empezó a correr…

Keima: Souri, escudo espiritual…

Souri: ¡si mi amor!

-Souri crea una barrera espiritual que protege a Keima del fuego… sin embargo… aquí algo no encaja…

Keima: ¡Haruhiko!

Haruhiko: ¿eh?... ¿si?

Keima: ¿Cómo rayos tienes a Fire y Storm si yo te las quite esa vez…?

Haruhiko: jaja… fácil… ellas…

**Son Clones…**

Keima: ¿c-como? ¿¡Clones!

Haruhiko: Claro… las reales se encuentran en la base de Moebius bien custodiadas, asi no hay problema de perderlas, como intentaste en esa batalla con tu Medium basura…

Souri: ¿¡M-medium Basura!

Keima: ¡Souri!

Souri: Keima… yo…

-entonces Souri Besa a Keima…

Keima: -Sorprendido- […]

Souri: ¿te gusto? Keima…

Haruhiko: vaya… creo que… esto no me lo vi venir…

Souri: ¿en serio? Pues… bueno… Ten esto…

_**Keima&Souri: ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!**_

-Nuevamente ocurre… Souri y Keima hacen la resonancia de almas y en esto, comienzan a hacer su Tecnica mas poderosa el "Espiritual armagedon" asi que, Souri saca su abanico y comienza a invocar a los espiritus, solo que esta vez…

Haruhiko: jeje… ¿sabes? Tengo 6 princesas, o sea, si gano… tendre 7… lo que significa que… Podre pedir el deseo… asi que… Esta seria…

**La batalla decisiva…**

Keima: Claro… supongo que esta vez me encargare de quitarte a la Devil princess mejor… asi evito que haga mas daño…

Haruhiko: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Keima: es ovbio… su nombre lo dice… bueno… Souri… lanza los espiritus…

Souri: ¡Si!... ¡AAAAAAA!

-entonces Souri comienza a lanzar todos los espiritus que lanzo pero en ese momento…

Devil&Haruhiko: ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!... ¡FINAL JUDGEMENT!

-entonces cada espíritu comienza a irse tanto al cielo como de vuelta al limonero… bueno, es mucha explicación para esta técnica… "juicio final" es suficiente, ¿no?

Keima: ¡No!... Neutralizo el ataque de Souri…

Souri: -cansada- No importa… por lo que veo, esa técnica no tiene un efecto secundario… no como la nuestra…

Keima: ¡Cierto!

-entonces el alma de Keima sale de su cuerpo y este va a por la Devil Card solo que…

Keima: ¿eh?... ¡Maldicion!... ¡Quema!

Haruhiko: jaja… Supongo que deben ser las llamas del infierno…

Keima: p-pero… ¿no se supone que este no existe?

Haruhiko: aun no sabes mucho de la vida, ¿no?

Keima: seras desgraciado…

Haruhiko: bueno… ¿me vas a dar a la ying yang princess? Ahora que ya ni te obedece…

Keima: …¡jamas!... yo mismo reconquistare a Hitomi, ¡cueste, lo que cueste!

Haruhiko: eso veremos… ¡en el próximo capitulo!

-¿Cómo? Eso lo digo yo… vaya… es verdad que los personajes de esta historia no respetan a los narradores…

-Continuara


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49 - ¿¡no se suponía que seria de 51 capitulos! – 2 Historias 1 Desenlace (parte Final)

Haruhiko: bueno… ¿me vas a dar a la ying yang princess? Ahora que ya ni te obedece…

Keima: …¡jamas!... yo mismo reconquistare a Hitomi, ¡cueste, lo que cueste!

-Esto paso en el capitulo anterior… ¡ahora vamos con el Desenlace de esta historia!

Haruhiko: jaja… eres mas necio que BD… bah…el si era un cabeza hueca…

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿B…D?

Nota del autor: Se lee Bi-Di…

Haruhiko: ¡Claro!... o Bidimensional Absolutis… o Bio Dexbius como se le conocía originalmente… bueno… supongo que no sabes mucho sobre esto…

Keima: ¡explicate mejor!... sigo sin saber quien es el…

Haruhiko: Vaya estúpido… haber… vosotros le conoceis como…

**El 537…**

Keima: ¿¡C-Como! ¿¡E-El…!

-¿el 537? ¿Acaso el y Haruhiko están relacionados de alguna manera?

Haruhiko: Exacto… pues… yo fui el culpable de que lo excluyeran de Moebius… jaja… tan solo recordar su cara de susto cuando lo despidieron sin razón alguna… y para colmo acepto volverse 3 personas… vaya inútil…

Keima: ¿Cómo? No entiendo…

Haruhiko: vaya… que lento eres… bueno… para resumirlo…

**Yo soy el causante de todo su sufrimiento… y de la existencia del Autor**

Keima: ¿¡Ah?

¿?: ¡SERAS MALDITO!

-en ese momento se ve una figura ya conocida… ¿saben quien?

Keima: ¿5…37?

-Exacto… el mismísimo 537

Keima: ¿p-pero… tu eres de Moebius verdad?

537: ¿no leiste el capitulo 47? Volvi a ser de los buenos…

Keima: es que… *piensa* (si narrador me prestara los guiones mas segido, sabria como enfrentar todo esto)

537: bueno… no importa… ahora comenzara mi venganza de todo lo que me hiciste…

Haruhiko: vaya… pero si la venganza nunca es buena…

537: entonces no lo tomes como venganza… mejor como… un ajuste de cuentas…

Haruhiko: bueno… si asi lo quieres…

537: -voltea- Keima… vete…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

537: ¡VETE! ¡Esta es mi pelea!

Keima: …entiendo… -se va corriendo-

Haruhiko: jaja… buena estrategia… no importa… porque…

**Hoy vas a morir… **

537: ni lo creas… recuerda que soy inmortal gracias a que me dividi…

Haruhiko: -riendose- ¿aun crees esas patrañas? Seras estúpido…

537: ¡Maldito!... entonces… esta quizá sea mi ultima pelea… entonces…

**¡TE LLEVARE CONMIGO AL LIMONERO!**

**-**Disculpa las molestias pero por razones de presupuesto… esta escena no va a ser mostrada… (2 batallas segidas es mucho…) bueno… sigamos con lo que sucedió con Keima…

Keima: -corriendo- Hitomi… ¿Dónde habras quedado?

-Keima estuvo buscando a Hitomi por todos lados… y sin encontrar rastro de ella y ya perdiendo la esperanza… cae un rayo de esperanza en el…

¿?: ¡Hey tu…! Niño… ¿necesitas ayuda?

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Nayuki: me llamo Nayuki… te eh estado viendo correr por todos lados como si buscaras algo… ¿quieres ayuda?

Keima: etto… bueno… ¡si!

Nayuki: ¿y bien?

-Nayuki era una joven de no mas de 19 años… con una cabellera larga y azulada… y una mirada penetrante que de verdad daba algo de miedo…

Nayuki: *pensando* (Narrador enclenque y estúpido…)

Keima: bueno yo… estoy buscando a algien…

Nayuki: ¿a quien?

Keima: se llama… Hitomi…

Nayuki: ¿ah? ¿Hitomi?

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¿la conoces?

Nayuki: -tocandose la frente- ¡esta ahí!

Keima: ¿Cómo? ¡es verdad…! ¡Gracias señora! –se va-

Nayuki: ¿¡S-Señora! Me la vas a…

-bueno… después de esto Keima va a por Hitomi… quien estaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle…

Keima: ¡Hitomi!

Hitomi: ¿Cómo?... ¿¡K-Keima!

Keima: Hitomi yo…

Hitomi: -sonrojada- ¿q-que haces aquí?

Keima: Hitomi… yo…

**Te extrañe muchísimo…**

Hitomi: Keima…

Keima: -abraza a Hitomi- Hitomi yo… vine a buscarte solo a ti…

Hitomi: Keima tu…

Keima: ¿si?

Hitomi: -golpea a Keima- ¡MENTIROSO!

-al ver ese golpe casi podía ver como el alma de Keima salía de si… ¿seran ilusiones mias?

Keima: -en el suelo- ¿p-porque hiciste eso?

-la voz de Keima se escuchaba mas débil… bueno… es normal debido a ese contundente golpe…

Hitomi: Keima yo…

**Ya recupere mi memoria…**

Keima: ¿¡C-COMO!

-Interrumpimos esta transmisión para mostraros que sucede en Tokio… con Merrie y Narrador…

Merrie: etto…

Narrador: Merrie… ¿quieres…?

Merrie: ¿querer? ¿Qué cosa?

Narrador: etto… quieres…

Keima2: ¡Bu-E-Nas!...¿como estais?

-ambos se sonrojan…

Narrador&Merrie: ¡ahh!... –se sonrojan-

Keima2: jajaja… les di un buen susto…

-Que escena mas inútil… no entiendo como autor soporta tanto esto… bueno… volviendo a Osaka… con la sorpresa aun de que Hitomi lo recuerda todo…

Hitomi: exacto… recuerdo todo lo que hiciste… y también me di cuenta de que has hecho lo mismo con Saori y quizá con otras chicas mas…

Keima: es que… Hitomi… tinene una explicación…

Hitomi: si… también lo se… es mas… Te apoyo

Keima: ¿Cómo?... me… ¿apoyas?

Hitomi: ¡Claro!... es que yo…

-en ese momento Hitomi Besa a Keima… es primera vez que algo asi ocurre…

Keima: -sonrojado- […]

Hitomi: yo te amo… Katsuragi Keima…

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: -le sale una pequeña lagrima- aunque… quizá yo no sea tu princesa predilecta… se que igual me quieres, ¿no?

Keima: Hitomi yo…

-Keima abraza tiernamente a Hitomi mientras esta desprende lagrimas cristalinas bajo ese cielo anaranjado por el sol…

Hitomi: -sonrojada- Keima…

Keima: aunque después de todo esto no te elija… ten en cuenta que…

Hitomi: ¿tener en cuenta que?

Keima: que tanto tu como las otras 6 princesas… siempre estarán en mi corazón… porque yo…

**Las amo a todas…**

Hitomi: Keima… -llorando-

Keima: Hitomi…

Hitomi: ahora entiendo porque después de todo se convierten en Dioses…porque un Dios verdadero tiene que tener la capacidad de amar incondicionalmente a varias personas…

Keima: ¿en Dios? *piensa* (cierto… me convertiré en una Especie de Dios después de esto…)

Hitomi: bueno yo… no quize suprimir el poder de mi princesa… es solo que…

Keima: ¿Qué ocurrió? Hitomi…

Hitomi: crei que no me amabas… por eso quize olvidarte apenas recordé todo lo que hiciste…

Keima: Hitomi… ¡ah!... por cierto…

Hitomi: ¿si? Keima…

Keima: ¿Cómo recordaste todo?

Hitomi: bueno yo… fue Gracias a Suzume-san…

Keima: ¿suzume-san?

Hitomi: ella es una cleriga… yo me sentía algo mareada asi que la visite… asi que cuando supo que mi memoria estaba con problemas… me ayudo a recuperarla y luego de eso me conto lo de las 7 princesas…

Keima: entonces… decidiste irte de Tokio al saber todo lo que hize…

Hitomi: si… aunque te amaba… quería olvidarte… pero ahora…

Keima: ¿ahora?

Hitomi: quiero que conquistes a la Septima princesa… por cierto… te voy a decir algo que quizá no sepas…

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Hitomi: no necesitas enamorar a una chica para poder controlar a su princesa… es mas… si ella tienen conocimiento de ello… pueden entregarle su princesa a quien quieran… Moebius nunca supo de ello… por eso obligaron a las princesas que posee Haruhiko a que se enamoren de el… es mejor asi… porque asi no daña a Saori ni a ninguna otra chica…

Keima: ¡cierto!... ahora que lo recuerdo… Bianca quería que la conquistase enamorándola… supongo que tampoco sabia de ello…

Hitomi: bueno ahora…quiero darte un regalo… no solo de mi… sino que de Suzume…

Keima: ¿de suzume?

Hitomi: si… acompañame…

-entonces Keima fue junto a Hitomi a casa de suzume… en ese momento llegan a una enorme mansión al estilo japonés… que hermoso se veía todo…

Hitomi: y bien… llegamos…

Keima: ¡e-es enorme!

Hitomi: sip… lo mismo pensé de tu instituto… ahora entra…

-al llegar adentro… había una señora de unos 30 años quizá… de cabello castaño claro con los ojos cerrados… sentada en un cojin rosado y con un kimono del mismo color…

Hitomi: -se sienta- señorita Suzume… aquí esta el conquistador…

Suzume: -con los ojos cerrados- […]

Keima: -nervioso- *piensa* (¿estara meditando?)

Hitomi: etto… ¿señorita Suzume?

Suzume: -con los ojos cerrados- […]

Hitomi: ¡SEÑORITA SUZUME!

Suzume: -despierta- ¿eh?

-si… estaba durmiendo…

Suzume: ¡ara! ¿Quién es este jovencito?

Hitomi: el es Katsuragi Keima… el chico del que le hable…

Suzume: ¿eres tu? Keima… ara… ¿entonces ya se reconciliaron?

Hitomi: exacto…

Suzume: sabia que eso pasaría… era lógico…

Hitomi: pero si usted dijo que no hablaríamos nunca mas y que si lo viese de nuevo que no querria mas que mandarlo al infierno…

Suzume: ¿ara? ¿dije eso yo?

Hitomi: *piensa* (supongo que lo olvido)

Suzume: bueno… mi nombre es Suzume Akahime ¿y que os trae por aca?

Hitomi: bueno yo… quiero pedirle…

Suzume: ¿si?

Hitomi: ¡Quiero que le de a Keima la mano de una de sus hijas!

Suzume: ¿ara?

Keima: ¿¡ehhh!

Suzume: ¿era eso?

Hitomi: -sonrojada- S-si… es que… como ellas son princesas también…

Keima: *piensa* (¿¡Princesas!)

Suzume: bueno… aunque… ellas solo son mis sobrinas… sus padres murieron hace varios años… ¡por eso esta mansión es mia!... y bueno… también la tutoria de sus hijas legitimas… y de su pequeña adoptada… bueno… ella si es mi hija ahora… -sonriendo- ¿Qué cosas no?

Hitomi: eh… bueno… entonces… ¿puede entregarle la mano de una de sus sobrinas a Keima?

Suzume: ¡Claro!... si le es útil a este jovencito apuesto… no habrá problema… -llamando- ¡Misa!, ¡Nayuki! ¡Vengan!

-entonces un par de jovencitas lindas entra a la sala… ¿adivinen quien era una de ellas?

Keima: ¿¡Na-Nayuki!

Nayuki: ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? Pervertido…

-por cierto… ambas bestian kimonos… Nayuki vestia uno azul oscuro con copos de nieve como diseño… Misa vestia uno Rosa con flores y soles dibujados…

Suzume: bueno… ellas son mis sobrinas… La Princesa Del Hielo o Ice Princess… Nayuki… y la princesa del florecimiento y de la primavera o Spring Princess… Misae

-ambas tenían una aura muy distinta… cuando la de nayuki era fría e insensible… la de Misae era calida y abrazadora… supongo que es el efecto de las princesas que poseen…

Misae: Veo que ya conoce a mi hermana… yo me llamo Misae… un gusto… -reverencia-

-disculpa que me vaya del libreto pero… ¡que linda!... ella irradiaba felicidad en todo sentido…

Keima: -se sonroja- ¡M-mu-Mucho gusto!

Hitomi: -celosa- baka…

Keima: bueno…entonces… ¿debo elegir a una de ellas?

Suzume: ¡Claro! Ellas me deben un enorme favor por cuidarlas… asi que con gusto aceptaran el darte a su princesa…

Keima: bien… entonces elijo…a…

Suzume: ¡Un momento!... ¿no quieres tocar su mano primero?

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Suzume: es una Traicion en la familia Akahime la de tomar la mano de una chica en el momento de conocerla… -le da su mano a Keima- por cierto… mucho gusto…

Keima: -toma la mano de Suzume sonrojado- Mucho gusto…

Nayuki: ¡Elije rápido… que no tengo todo el tiempo!

Keima: ¡S-si!... haber… -toma la mano de nayuki- …

-cuando Keima toma su mano siente un frio recorrer su cuerpo como si estuviera viajando en las frias montañas…

Keima: -temblando- ¡f-fri-frio!

Nayuki: bah… todos dicen lo mismo…

Misae: ¡hermana! No seas asi…

Keima: -mira sonrojado a Misae- Mi…sae…

Misae: -sonriendo- ¿si?

-entonces Keima toma la mano de Misae y se ve como su rostro se enrojese… no solo por la vergüenza… sino que también porque ella expelia puro calor de su cuerpo… como si de un calentador se tratase… y además de eso… Keima se lleno de alegría y paz…

Keima: Misae…-sonriendo-

Hitomi: -celosa- Ba…ka…

Keima: bueno… elijo a Misae… suzume…

Suzume: ¿si? Entonces… vamos… hazlo…

Keima: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Suzume: ¿como conquistas a tus princesas?

Keima: oh… cierto…

-entonces Keima sin pensarlo 2 veces Besa a Misae… sus bellos y rosados labios siendo tocados por el conquistador… fue una escena digna de recordar…

Misae: -cerrando los ojos sonrojada-

Nayuki: que…

Suzume: ¿ara?

Hitomi: Keima… ¡no!...

Keima: -deja de besarla- ¿eh? ¿hize algo malo?

Hitomi: etto… la verdad… si…

Suzume: Misae ya tenia abierto su corazón… no hacia falta besarla…

Nayuki: ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Sabia que era tu intención desde un principio! Que bueno que no me elegiste a mi… sino ya estarías muerto…

Keima: p-pero…

Misae: ese fue…

**Mi primer beso…**

Keima: Misae… yo…

-entonces de Misae sale la Spring Princess

Spring: Buenos Dias a todos… espero estén disfrutando del dia de hoy –sonriendo-

Suzume: por favor… cuando hagas la elección de la princesa… no elijas a misae, ¿si?

Keima: ¿Cómo?

Suzume: es que de ser asi… su princesa quedara liberada, y le daremos su espíritu a mi hija… Miu

Keima: ¿Miu?

Suzume: si… ese es…

**EL LEGADO DE LA FAMILIA AKAHIME**

Keima: -nervioso- vaya… entonces… -piensa- tengo…

Hitomi: si…Keima…

Keima: tengo…

**¡TENGO A LAS 7 PRINCESAS POR FIN!**

**¿?**:no…tan…rápido…

Keima: ¿¡Ha-haruhiko!

Haruhiko: el mismo… ¿sabes? Ese 537 se hizo mas fuerte… asi que no tuve mas que huir… Soldado que huye aguanta para otra gerra, ¿no? Ahora… te matare aquí y aho…

Misae: ¿Haruhiko?

Haruhiko: ¿ah? Mi-mi-misae

Misae: veo que te acuerdas de mi… -sonriendo- que alegría…

Haruhiko: -nervioso- jeje… claro… ovbio que me acordaría de ti…

Misae: yo también te recuerdo…

**COMO LA PUTRIDA, ASQUEROSA, TONTA, MALDITA, Y DESGRACIADA MALDITA SABANDIJA QUE ERES, PEDASO DE BASURA PUTREFACTA…**

-Misae puso una actitud mas… peligrosa… sinceramente… me da miedo… bueno… tanto Keima como Hitomi se pusieron igual de sorprendidos…

Haruhiko: -Nervioso- etto… bueno…

Keima: etto…veo que se conocen…

Haruhiko: Keima yo…

Keima: ¿T-tu?

Haruhiko: Me-Me rindo por esta vez… pe-pero… Vol-volvere… -huye-

Misae: será mejor que huyas…

**Pedazo de basura…**

Suzume: ¿ara? Aun no controlas bien ese lado tuyo, ¿no? Misa

Misae: Disculpa… aun necesito entrenamiento…

Suzume: bueno… cuando Keima termine el ritual de conquista… tu estarás libre de hacer lo que quieras… o sea… tu entrenamiento dara por finalizado…

Misae: ¿en serio? ¡Que alegría!

Suzume: bueno… Keima…Hitomi… podeis iros… -reverencia- vueltan pronto…

Misae: ¡Fue un gusto conocerles!

Nayuki: Tchi… hasta luego…

Hitomi: ¡cuidaos… Suzume-san… Misae-san…Nayu-chan!

Nayuki: ¡Que me llamo Nayuki!

-despues de todo esto…ya apunto de volver a Tokio…

Hitomi: entonces Keima… ¿te vas?

Keima: si… aunque…Supongo que necesitare la ayuda de las 7 ex-portadoras de las 7 princesas… asi que… ¿nos veremos hasta entonces?

Hitomi: ¡Si…! Por cierto…

Keima: ¿si?

-entonces Hitomi Besa nuevamente a Keima…

Keima: -sonrojado- Hitomi…

Hitomi: Keima…

**Gracias…Keima…**

-y con esto termina el Mini arco de la primavera… si… esto era un arco… uno muy pequeño…

Entonces… hasta el siguiente capitulo en el que comenzara…

**La Batalla desiciva por todo…**

**-**Continuara…


	50. Chapter 50

Capitulo 50 – El Fin de esta historia (y quizá del mundo) esta cerca

-3 dias después de lo sucedido con Keima, Merrie y la repentina conquista de la Septima y ultima princesa, Keima se esta preparando para la ultima batalla en contra de Moebius para llegar al altar de las princesas

Merrie: ese altar se encuentra en lo alto del monte de Rendimios… ubicado en un remoto lugar el cual su ubicación aun es un misterio…

-si, asi como dijo Merrie… a propósito, Moebius ya dejo el Limonero de lado para concretar su plan… si, tan asi de fácil a como Keima consiguió su ultima princesa, Haruhiko consiguió su ultima princesa… la Informatic Princess… una princesa artificial creada con rasgos de Moebius alojada en un sistema robotico-almatico…

Keima: vaya… pudiste haber usado capítulos mas para explicar todo esto…

Narrador: es que no nos queda mas dinero para pagar mas capítulos, asi que esto se deberá terminar si o si en el siguiente episodio…

Keima: maldicion… en serio pienso que no deberíamos haber gastado tanto de la donación de 537…

Narrador: lo mismo digo…

Autor: disculpa por ser un derrochador, ¿vale? Ahora terminen con esto…

Keima&Narrador: ¡s-si!

Merrie: ¡Ahora vamos alla!

_**Las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar "La Batalla final (Parte 1)"**_

Keima: que exagerado el titulo… pero… ¿no era algo sobre el fin y cosas asi?

Narrador: flojito y coperando…

Keima: B-Bueno…

-como había dicho, 3 dias después de la "conquista" de la Spring Princess ubicada en el corazón de Misae, Keima tuvo que volver a Tokio para contarle a Merrie lo sucedido, y para arreglar cuentas con… Sebastian…

Keima: me fui unos días y casi haces que Saori recupere sus recuerdos…

Seba: disculpa… es que pensé que tu eras asi con ella… es que…

**Se ve tan preciosa…**

Keima: Bah… que bueno que Merrie le dio un poco mas de la pócima del olvido… ahora entiendo porque Saori estaba mas fuerte que aquella vez…

Seba: Bueno… supongo que debere irme…

Keima: si, es lo mejor a estas alturas…

-Esta es la situación en el mundo real, ahora en el mundo Shinigami… ¡D-Digo! ¡En el limonero!

Autor: *pensando* (Maldicion… ahora nos van a demandar por CopyRigth…)

-Bueno… como dije, mientras tanto, en el limonero…

Shinigami-sama: Maldicion, ahora Moebius tiene el control del internet, y posee 7 princesas… ellos mismos van a invocar al dragon… ¿¡Qué haremos!

Demonio1: Mi señor, seria buena idea que usted mismo vaya a detener a Moebius

Shinigami-sama: lo haría… pero mi trato con Dios me obliga a quedarme aquí…

Demonio1: entendido mi señor…

Shinigami-sama: *pensando* (ojala hubiese una forma de salir de aquí…)

-y bueno… de vuelta al mundo humano…

Keima: Merrie… tengo una duda…

Merrie: *sonriendo* ¿s-si?

Keima: ¿¡como Diablos encontraremos el monte de Rendimios!

Merrie: etto… bueno…

-[…] (un silencio incomodo nos agobia...)

Keima: […]

Merrie: etto… *le sale una pequeña lagrima* no lo se…

Keima: Maldita sea… entonces no sabemos como invocar a las 7 princesas

Merrie: P-Pero… primero necesitamos reunir a las 7 ex-portadoras de las princesas… para devoverles la memoria y quizá asi sepamos donde esta el monte de rendimios…

Keima: buen punto… *pensando* (ojala 537 recordara como hacer esto)

/Anteriormente/

537: -riendo- disculpa pero no tengo idea en donde estaba el monte de rendimios… Dream podría decirte, pero aun no encuentran su espíritu en el limonero…

/ahora/

Keima: vaya… supongo que Hitomi podría ayudarme con esto…

-entonces Keima hace un circulo en la tierra y comienza a teletransportarse a Osaka nuevamente y… espera… ¿¡Como demonios hizo eso!

Keima: estoy trabajando de Part Time en otra historia… allí me enseñaron este truco… ¿util, verdad?

Narrador: eh… bueno… si… (maldicion, esta historia de verdad se esta desvirtuando)

Keima: ¿y ahora te das cuenta? Bueno… vuelvo pronto… mientras tanto… Merrie, busca a Saori a Mizuki, Natsumi y… vaya… va a ser imposible conseguir a Bianca y Susana…

Merrie: ¡tranquilo! De eso me encargo yo…

-¿Cuál será el plan de Merrie? Bueno… Keima partió nuevamente a Osaka donde le pidió ayuda a Hitomi para ver una forma de recuperar la memoria de las otras princesas…

Keima: bueno, y eso es lo que sucedió…

Hitomi: vaya… que difícil me pones esto… supongo que Suzume-san sepa como hacer esto…

-y asi… fuimos con la ya mencionada mujer

Suzume: ara… supongo que podría ayudaros a recuperar la memoria de todas ellas pero…

**Tendra un costo…**

Keima: ¿ah?

Suzume: ¡si!... pero no es dinero… la verdad… lo que quiero es…

**Conocer a tu demonio…**

Keima: ¿Cómo? A… ¿Merrie?

Suzume: ¡Si!... quiero ver como es ella…

Keima: bueno, pero… ella…

Suzume: ¿ocurre algo? Keima-kun…

Keima: ella no es… un demonio en realidad…

Suzume: -desepcionada- bueno…

-Duda personal… no entiendo como puede ver si nunca abre los ojos… es uno de los misterios del mundo japonés en 2 dimensiones…

Keima: en realidad es una chica con un cuerpo artificial creado en el Limonero que porta un alma en pena de una joven recién nacida que murió antes de llegar a un orfanato…

Suzume: vaya… que triste… espera…

Hitomi: ¿ocurre algo? Suzume-sama…

Suzume: ¿¡Es una Metamorf!

Keima: ¿ah?

Suzume: Su cuerpo no es el mismo que su alma… significa que puede cambiar de forma… ¡sorprendente!

Narrador: a decir verdad… mas de 1 vez eh visto que su cabello cambie a un color rubio, cuando en realidad es de color negro… es algo bastante extraño…

Suzume: supongo que cuando sufre un estimulo adecuado, cambia de forma sin querer… acaso… ¿intentaste besarla?

Narrador: bueno… yo…

Suzume: -sonriendo- suficiente… tráiganme a esa niña de todas formas… esto va a ser mas interesante que ver una demonio… a… por cierto…

Keima: ¿si?

Suzume: no olvides traer a todas tus princesas…

Keima: esto… hay un problema…

Suzume: ¿Cómo? ¿Alguna de ellas ah muerto?

Keima: ¡No!... no es eso… es solo que…

Suzume: solo que…

Keima: hay 2 de ellas… que estaban en el cuerpo de una misma chica… y además…

**Ella solo era un recipiente, y ahora ni siquiera posee un alma propia…**

Suzume: vaya… entiendo… bueno, supongo que Miu podría soportar sus almas…

Keima: ¡como?

Suzume: ella esta especializada en contener espiritus ajenos, ya que es una espiritista de alta categoria

Keima:vaya…entonces eso significa que… ¿solo necesito traer a las otras chicas?

Suzume: ¡Claro!... trae a las que te falten, ya que, Suzume y Misae están aquí ya…

Keima: ¡Bien!... entonces ya vuelvo con todas ellas…

-y asi fue como Keima volvió a Tokio por Merrie y las princesas que el había conquistado anteriormente… ahora, solo falta que Suzume-san les recupere la memoria…

-y bueno, sin alargar mas la historia, vemos a Natsumi, Mizuki y Saori sentadas en frente de Suzume quien portaba un traje de Sacerdotisa…

Suzume: bien… ahora… cierren sus ojos, chicas, porfavor…

Natsumi: -cerrando los ojos- bueno… si esto me va a hacer mas fuerte… supongo que será lo mejor…

Saori: -con los ojos cerrador- espero poder hablar con mi padre nuevamente…

Mizuki: -ojos cerrador- ¿mi habilidad en el dibujo va mejorar con esto de verdad?

Merrie: -sentada con los ojos cerrados- ¡quiero una despensa infinita de helado en el artico!

Keima: ¡Merrie! ¡Sal de ahí!

Merrie: ¡buu! ¿Por qué?

Keima: ¡vamos! ¡solo sale!

Suzume: porfavor… hagan silencio… ahora… Despejen sus mentes porfavor…

-todas lentamente comienzan a calmarse…

Suzume: -cerrando los ojos- que la maldicion impuesta por el infierno… desaparesca de la memoria de estas 3 jovenes… porfavor… Kami-sama… te lo ruego… ¡LIBERALAS!

-en ese momento los ojos de las 3 chicas comienzan a iluminarse, y un aura dorada cubre a suzume en lo que ella toca la frente de las 3 chicas… en ese mismo instante se ve como un pequeño ser sale del cuerpo de cada una…

Merrie: vaya… es buena… logro sacarles el demonio del olvido a cada una…

Keima: ¿el demonio del olvido?

Merrie: la pócima que le damos a las princesas, en realidad porta un pequeño demonio del antiguo infierno llamado "demonio del olvido" es sumamente útil, ya que borra los recuerdos recientes y hace que actúen normal

Keima: vaya… que interesante…

-entonces después de todo esto… las 3 chicas se ven sumamente desorientadas, entonces…

Saori: -sonrojada mirando a Keima- K-Keima…

Natsumi: -al igual que Saori- etto… Keima-kun…

Mizuki: Keima-san… yo…

Suzume: basta de charlas… ahora… -extiende su mano hacia ellas 3- Descanzen…

-rapidamente las 3 chicas se quedan dormidas…

Keima: ¡suzume-san! ¿Qué hiciste?

Suzume: tranquilo… es que después de todo esto necesitan dormir… sino podrían desmayarse de la fatiga…

Keima: entinedo… bueno, ¿ahora se supone que ellas 3 lo recuerdan todo verdad?

Suzume: si… procura que no se te vaya de las manos que ellas te quieren mucho… asi que tendras que darle amor a todas ellas… porque sino…

Keima: ¿sino que?

Suzume: es ovbio… perderas a la princesa correspondiente antes de haber terminado el ritual…

Merrie: ah… y por cierto… ¿sabes como llegar a rendimios?

Suzume: ¿ah? ¿asi que tu eres la Metamorf?

Merrie: ¿ah? ¿la que?

Suzume: vaya… se me da que hubiera sido buena idea recuperarte la memoria a ti también…

Merrie: etto…

Keima: tranquila… ella ya de porsi es medio lenta, si le recuperas la memoria, de seguro olvida todo de nuevo…

Merrie: ¡buuu! ¡Keima!

Narrador: Keima… no seas malo con Merrie

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: -se sonroja- ¡waa! Narrador… ¡gracias! –le abraza-

Narrador: ¿eh? Bueno… yo…

Suzume: asi que tu eres su novio, ¿no?

Narrador: ¿¡eh! Bueno, la verdad es que…

Suzume: no hace falta que se diga mas… -se acerca a Narrador-

Narrador: etto…¿ocurre algo?

Suzume: te voy a decir una sola cosa…

**Cuida mucho a esta niña por mi… es muy valiosa, en serio…**

Narrador: ¿Cómo?

Suzume: ¡y bueno! Ahora lo ultimo de hoy… Keima… tienes a las 2 princesas que no tenían cuerpo?

Keima: eh… bueno… -le muestra las Geminis Cards a Suzume- estas son…

Suzume:vaya… asi que eran la Time princess, pero se dividieron en 2 partes… interesante… -sonriendo- una racha doble

Keima: etto… bueno… si, supongo

Suzume: entonces… ¡Miu!

-en ese momento llega una niña de no mas de 8 años…

Miu: ¡onni-chan! ¡buenos días!

Keima: ¿eh? ¡B-buenos días! Etto… ¿Quién es ella?

Suzume: ella es Miu Miyahara –sonriendo- es mi hija…

Keima: ¿eh?

Merrie: Tu… ¿¡Hija!

Narrador: p-pero… te veias mas joven…

Suzume: -sonriendo- ara… es que las japonesas envejecemos lento… además tengo solo 25 años

Keima: ¿solo 25 y ya es una experta del espiritismo? Ni hablar a cuando ya sea una anciana de 120 años…

Suzume: escuche eso… bueno, Miu ya termino su entrenamiento de contención de almas hace un año, asi que ya es capaz de soportar el alma de una de ellas, y la otra, bueno… Nayuki también esta disponible para el trabajo… -llamando- ¡Nayu-chan!

Nayuki: ¡Que me llamo Nayuki, maldicion!

Suzume: Hai…Hai… bueno, ahora prestame tus princesas…

-Keima le da las 2 princess Card y como por arte de magia ya están poseyendo a Miu y a Nayuki…

Miu(Bianca): ¡k-keima!

Nayuki(Susana): ¡Keima-san!

-ambas abrazan a Keima con lagrimas en los ojos…

Miu(Bianca): te extrañe…Keima…

Nayuki(Susana): desde ese viaje en el tiempo que no te veía en mi forma humana, Keima…

Keima: vaya… que extraño es todo esto…

Nayuki(Susana): ¡y que lo digas!... ahora soy mas alta y mi cabello es azul… vaya, con lo que me esforze por tener mi cabello suave sin químicos ni nada y ahora tengo que tenerlo lleno de tintura…

Nayuki(Nayuki): ¡me lo teñi porque no me agradaba tenerlo tan Negro!

Miu(Bianca): vaya… soy mas joven… supongo que este cuerpo de de una octoañera…

Miu(Miu): un gusto alojarla en mi cuerpo… onne-sama…

Miu(Bianca): el gusto es mio…

Merrie: vaya… que… incomodo… entonces… supongo que Miu es Bianca y Bianca es Nayuki, digo… Miu es Susana… no, etto… Miu es Nayuki y… ¡waa! ¡que difícil!

Keima: Miu es Bianca y Nayuki es Susana… ¿suficiente?

Merrie: ¡si! ¡Gracias, Keima!

Keima: de nada… por cierto… Suzume ¿sabes como llegar a Rendimios?

Suzume: ¿ara? ¿al altar de las princesas? Si… ¿Por qué?

Keima: …

Suzume: ¿ocurre algo?

Keima: eh… bueno… si…

-entonces Keima estalla en rabia

**¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES!**

Suzume: ¡ara! Es que viniste específicamente a pedirme que le devuelva la memoria a estas chicas, aunque no lo veía muy útil, ya que solo traería complicaciones nada mas…

Keima: vaya… y supongo que ya no puedes dejarlas como antes…

Suzume: sinceramente, no, soy buena liberando gente de espiritus, no devolviéndoselos…

Keima: vaya… supongo que debere ir con ellas asi, con todos sus recuerdos…

Suzume: disculpa… bueno… Si quieres como compensación, os llevo a ti y a tus princesas al valle de rendimios…

Keima: ¿valle? ¿No es un monte?

Suzume: claro… pero escalar el monte es algo que debes hacer tu y tus princesas en solitario… asi que te dejar en el valle de Rendimios solamente… además…

**Tengo que reencontrarme con algien allí…**

Keima: ¿Cómo?... bueno…

-y asi fue como Keima tuvo todo listo para ir a Rendimios pero… ¿Qué paso con las 3 chicas que aun yacen desmayadas? ¿sera este un problema para Keima y el despertar del dragon? ¿de verdad se acerca el final? ¿sera el capitulo que viene el ultimo? ¿Por qué Merrie quiere una despensa infinita de helado en el artico? Bueno… todas esas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo…

-CONTINUARA…


	51. Chapter 51

Capitulo 51 – Rendimios, La tierra de los 1000 universos

-entonces, con todo listo, partimos a Rendimios… fue muy difícil explicarles a Saori, Mizuki y a Natsumi todo lo sucedido, pero después de todo, se llego a un acuerdo, según suzume estas situaciones son muy normales, solo que generalmente las princesas nunca saben su destino hasta después de invocado el dragon… esta situación obviamente, era especial…

Keima: -cansado- ¡vaya, este lugar esta sumamente lejos!

Suzume: Vamos, solo quedan 4 kilometros mas…

Merrie: ¡bu! ¡Tengo hambre!

Natsumi: yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, en mis entrenamientos intensivos me dedico a correr 6 kilometros diarios colina arriba…

Saori: ¿en serio? Vaya… y yo que pensé que la colina para ir al instituto era muy empinada…

Mizuki: en cualquier caso… este paisaje es hermoso para un manga sobre la naturaleza…

Narrador: a propósito, suzume, se supone que apenas llegemos al valle de rendimios, ¿Keima deberá hacer el recorrido solo hasta la cima del monte?

Suzume: si, con las 7 princesas ya invocadas y sus portadoras

Keima: vaya, que agotador es todo esto… apenas me vuelva un Dios después de 7 dias me echare una siesta de 24 horas…

Nota: ¡Badum Tss!

-y bueno, después de una buena caminata… llegamos a Rendimios… créanme que jamás había visto algo asi, el cielo tenia un color morado, el pasto era de un verde mas brillante que el normal… los arboles brillaban de una forma magica… ahora comprendo porque es una aldea escondida…

Suzume: bueno, ¡Llegamos!

Keima: -cae desplomado en el suelo- ¡vaya! ¡ojala y el autor no me hubiera quitado mi habilidad de crear vórtices teletransportadores…

¿?: eso solo los puedes usar en nuestra serie, vaya, que mal…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Quién eres?

-en eso un chico de aspecto alegre y amigable con cabellos erizados se acerca…

Tobi: ¿no me recuerdas? Soy tobi!

-¡asi es! Directo desde otro espacio-tiempo tenemos al gran tobi… ¿esto no esta perdiendo un poco su lógica?

Keima: ¿Qué lógica?

Narrador: cierto, continúen…

Suzume: ¿ara? Hace tiempo que nos nos vemos, Tobi-sempai

Keima: ¿eh?

Todos: ¿¡Senpai!

Nota: sempai es un termino usado para, personas mayores en experiencia o de rangos mas altos…

Tobi: ¡claro! ¡ahora estoy machacando zombies y haciendo varias cosas Nice en otra historia!

Suzume: ¡que interesante!

Keima: ¡Esperen! Estoy seguro que todos los lectores quieren una explicación…

Narrador: bueno… yo os dire…

-en primera, Rendimios es conocida como "la tierra de los 1000 universos" debido a que en esta zona termina cualquier universo existente… por lo mismo esta tan oculto… asi es como cada historia crossover puede ser realizada, todo gracias al valle de los 1000 universos… el dato curioso es que apenas sales de rendimios, olvidas de la existencia de Rendimios, todo esto gracias al Dios del universo de las 2 dimensiones, el cual… su nombre es un secreto…

Nota: leed "Deseo de amor" para entender :D

Keima: bueno, supongo que desde ya tendre que impartir solo con las princesas…

Saori: -se sonroja- que me llamen princesa es tan vergonzoso…

Natsumi: bueno, mientras me prometas que con esto me volveré mas fuerte…

Mizuki: -dibujando- ¡que hermoso paisaje!

Suzume: bueno… ahora, Miu, Nayuki, Misae, vayan con Keima –sonriendo- fue lindo haber sido su tia

Miu-Nayuki-Misae: -sonriendo- igualmente…

Saori: ¿eh? Keima, ¿Por qué se despiden?

Keima: etto… bueno, es que…

Hitomi: ¡bueno! ¡basta de charlas! Vámonos, Keima, invoca a tus 7 princesas…

Keima: ¡si!... ¡Souri, Draw, Music, Ying-yang, Geminis y Spring! ¡despierten!

Princesas (menos Spring): ¡buenos Dias mi amor!

Natsumi: ¿¡Mi amor!

Spring: ¡buenos días, Keima-sama!

Hitomi: al menos ella es educada…

Keima: ¡bueno! ¡vamonos!

-Entonces, Keima ya estaba listo, asi que Partieron hacia el monte de rendimios y…

Suzume: anda…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Suzume: tu y Merrie, vayan también…

Narrador: ¡p-pero! ¿Cómo?

Merrie: ¿pero el debe ir solo, no?

Suzume: ¡vayan! ¡en serio!

Misae: -sonriendo- hacedle caso, ella siempre sabe lo que hace…

Merrie: bueno…

-y asi, a pesar de esa ley puesta antes, Keima y sus princesas, y yo y Merrie subimos hacia la cima del Monte de rendimios… esta escena la verdad, fue muy monótona, asi que… ¡llegamos!

Keima: bien… ya no puedo mas…

Draw: ¡si quieres uso el Heal Rod! –sana a Keima-

Keima: ¿eh? Me siento mejor…

Draw: -sonriendo- todo sea por mi lindo Keima…

Souri: ¡deja de consentirlo, si te todas formas me va a elegir a mi!

Music: yo tengo la voz mas preciosa de todas, es ovbio que me va a elegir a mi…

Fast: soy las mas útil gracias a los viajes en el tiempo, es ovbio que me va a elegir a mi…

Slow: ¿y si le gusta el pasado? Podría elegirme a mi mejor…

Spring: ¡chicas… no peleen porfavor!

Princesas (Menos Spring): ¡silencio nueva!

Keima: vaya…

Souri: ¡Keima…! ¿Qué es eso?

-entonces Keima lleva su mirada a una especie de piedra con 8 manos talladas encima…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Hitomi: de seguro es la piedra de los 1000 universos, aquella que levantara el altar del deseo…

Keima: ¡bien! Supongo que deberemos de activarla poniendo nuestras manos

Hitomi: en efecto…

Keima: entonces, vamos alla

-las 7 princesas pusieron sus manos en cada una de las ranuras de esa piedra y Keima puso la suya justo en la ranura del medio… entonces, la piedra comienza a brillar y comenzaron a salir unos pilares

Keima: ¿¡que es esto!

Princesas: es… ¡EL PODER DE LAS PRINCESAS QUE SOLO DIOS PUDO CONQUISTAR!

-entonces cada pilar levanto a cada uno y quedaron en una especia de circulo y Keima se encontraba en el medio de este circulo…

Keima: esto es… el poder de las princesas…

Souri: de tus princesas… Keima…

Draw: el trabajo de 51 Capitulos va a dar frutos aquí…

-Entonces las 7 chicas comienzan a cantar una canción… era totalmente sincronizada…

Princesas: Por el poder que nos condecio el gran Creador del universo Bidimensional… invocamos al Dragon que le exilio y que después le despertó… ¡te invocamos ya!

-entonces el cielo se abre y sale un dragon gigante

Dragon: ¡soy el Dragon del exilio y del nuevo comienzo! ¡SHIN…GA…JU!

Keima: el es… el dragon…

-en el mundo Shinigami…

Shinigami-sama: ¡vaya! Ya esta pidiendo el deseo… queda poco para que esto termine…

Demonio1: ¡si, lo logramos!

Demonio2: ¡que felicidad!

Demonio3: porfin podremos tener energía suficiente para el purificador…

Shinigami-sama: si, porfin la era de los espiritus sucios acaba…

-en rendimios…

-entonces cada princesa se presenta ante el dragon…

**Souri: yo soy la protectora de los espiritus y de el mundo invisible al ojo humano… la Soul Princess**

**Draw: yo soy la protectora de el arte y la expresión, la creadora de figuras y dadora de vida en 2 dimensiones, la Draw princess**

**Music: yo soy la protectora de la voz y el sonido del mundo, el arte de la música y el poder de conquista con sonidos… La Music princess**

**Yiyan: yo soy la protectora del equilibrio de el bien y el mal, la que protege al mundo de cualquier calamidad… ¡la Ying Yang princess!**

**Geminis: nosotras somos las protectoras del tiempo siento hace un tiempo la Time Princess, nos volvimos 2 personas para proteger tanto pasado como futuro, Somos La Slow time y la Fast Time Princess**

**Spring: yo soy la protectora de la primavera y florecimiento, la dadora de vida y cuidadora de la estación mas hermosa, la Spring princess**

**Princesas: ¡TODAS NOSOTRAS ENTREGAMOS NUESTRAS ALMAS AL CONQUISTADOR, KEIMA KATSURAGI! ¡Y PEDIMOS QUE NOS CONSEDAS EL DESEO QUE EL ESTIME CONVENIENTE!**

Shingaju: esta bien, escuchare tu petición, Katsuragi Keima, el conquistador…

Keima: ¿eh? ¿un deseo? *pensando* (ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué hiba a desear?)

Shingaju: ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Keima: bueno yo…

Merrie: Keima...

Keima: maldicion… no se que desear…

Shingaju: recuerda que puedo concederte cualquier cosa, tu solo pidela y se hara realidad… claro que, recuerda que después de esto… deberas elegir una princesa y todas las otras deberán morir al no haber sido aceptadas por su único amor…

Keima: ¿eh? Es verdad… entonces, yo…

Souri: ¡Rapido Keima! ¡Nuestro poder se agota!

Keima: ¡Souri!

¿?: bah… ¡que inútil resultaste!

Keima: ¿eh?

-entonces, adininad quien es… si, ¡Haruhiko!

Haruhiko: ¡el mismo que viste y calza…! Jaja… vine por una ultima batalla antes de pedir el deseo…

Shingaju: vaya, hay gente que no debería estar en el monte de rendimios, lo Siento, me temo que debere volver a mi altar… esta prohibido gente que no este relacionada con las conquistas de estas 7 princesas…

-entonces Shingaju desaparece al igual que los pilares… entonces las 7 princesas vuelven a su forma de carta… esto no me da buena espina…

Keima: que… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE!

Haruhiko: ¡jaja! Que estúpido, esta claro que nadie ajeno a tus conquistas puede estar aquí… ya es sorprendente que la chica demonio y el Narrador estén…

Merrie: Keima… yo…

Keima: maldito Haruhiko… ahora mis princesas están débiles y… oh… ya entiendo…

Haruhiko: vaya chico lento eres… bueno, te lo dire…

**Tus princesas están débiles, las mias no…**

Keima: ¡maldito!

-entonces Haruhiko invoca a sus 7 princesas al mismo tiempo…

Haruhiko: ¡jajaja! Además de ser el lugar en el que cumpliré mi deseo… ¡será el lugar en el que te matare! ¡katsuragi Keima!

Keima: Maldito seas…

-entonces Keima rápidamente recoje sus 7 princesas y corre

Haruhiko: ¡puedes correr, pero no esconerte! Katsuragi Keima…

Keima: -corriendo- ¿¡que puedo hacer!

Merrie: ¡Keima!

Keima: ¿eh? –se detiene- ¿M-Merrie?

Merrie: ten esto… -le da su PFP-

Keima: ¿eh? ¿Por qué la tragiste?

Merrie: es que tu… ese dia…

/Flashback (Escena Borrada)/

Keima: ¡Jamas moriré mientras tenga los juegos de mi lado!

-esto dijo Keima un después de haberse curado de ese accidente de auto en el arco de Mizuki… debido a que fue atropellado con su pfp en su bolsillo, cosa que, según el, le salvo…

/fin de flashback/

Keima: Merrie…

Merrie: no quiero que mueras… -llora-

Keima: Merrie yo…

**No pienso morir aquí…**

Keima: luchare hasta el final… Merrie…

Merrie: ¡si! –sonriendo-

-entonces después de tanto correr, logro alcanzar a Merrie y a Keima…

Narrador: -cansado- porfin les encontré…

Keima: Narrador, fue un gusto haberte conocido… pero creo que después de esto no nos volveremos a ver…

Narrador: ¿¡como! ¿¡porque!

Keima: porque visitare…

**El mundo que solo Dios conoce**

**-**entonces Keima se va corriendo hasta donde estaba Haruhiko… en cuanto a nosotros…

Merrie: Narrador… ¿tu crees que Keima pueda vencer a Haruhiko?

Narrador: no confio, ¡yo se que el puede, no por el libreto, porque desde ya hace mucho que autor dejo de escribirlo para mi! Sino que confio en el porque…

Merrie: ¿Por qué?

Narrador: por que el es el Dios que pudo conquistar a las 7 princesas… el puede… yo lo se…

Merrie: -llorando- ¡Narrador! –abraza-

Narrador: -sonrojado- Merrie…

-en ese momento Tenia tan cerca a Merrie, y me encontraba a solas con ella en un lugar donde nadie podría aparecerse mas que Keima o Haruhiko, debido a que las 7 chicas están fusionadas con las princesas ahora, mil disculpas por omitir ese detalle, (creo que me van a amonestar de nuevo)

Merrie: Narrador…

Narrador: ¿si?

Merrie: quiero decirte algo…

Narrador: dime… ¿Qué necesitas?

Merrie: necesito… ser amada…

Narrador: ¿eh?

-entonces ella rápidamente se acerca a mi y… se siente como si las campanas del cielo me hablaran, mis ojos rápidamente se cierran para dar paso, no solo a una pequeña muestra de cariño, sino que al esfuerzo de esta joven criada en el limonero por todo lo que duro esta historia, ahora… permítanme…

Narrador: Merrie yo…

**Te amo… **

Merrie: -le cae una lagrima a Merrie- Narrador…digo…

-Merrie mueve sus labios diciendo mi verdadero nombre… que sensación de cercanía…

Merrie: gracias por todo…

Narrador: de na…

-antes de terminar mi frase… mi cuerpo tirita y mi corazón no para de latir, siento como los labios de Merrie se unen a los mios en lo que se llama… un beso, fue una experiencia de lo mas hermosa… en serio… el amor, es lo mejor que puede existir… y nadie puede negarlo…

Narrador: -sonrojado- Merrie…

-estoy todo sonrojado gracias al tierno beso que ella me entrego… pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, ya no estaba Merrie en frente mio… sino que era, algien mas…

Merrie: ya no me llames Merrie… yo soy…

**LA DESTINY PRINCESS…**

Narrador: ¿¡eh! L-la… ¿la Destiny princess?

Destiny: si, gracias por haberme despertado de mi sueño nuevamente, veo que el destino actual no juega en tu favor ni en el de nadie en el mundo… ¿quieres cambiar el destino? ¿o quieres quedarte con esta chica y vivir todos tus años junto a ella en un mundo caótico?

Narrador:¿Cómo?

Destiny: te lo dire fácilmente, si salvas al mundo, Merrie desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra, porque este cuerpo es solo una ilusión, y el alma de Merrie volverá al limonero para perder sus recuerdos y ser purificada, asi que terminara olvidándose de ti simplemente… pero si no salvas el mundo, podras vivir con Merrie, pero tendras que afrontarte a un mundo dominado por Moebius, No quize hacer que el destino fuese asi, pero desgraciadamente…

**Merrie en su vida pasada, fue Moebius**

Narrador: no… no puede ser… ¡NO!

Destiny: asi es la vida… ahora, elije… vive con tu amor o salva el mundo…

Narrador: yo… yo…

-¡no se que hacer! Amo a Merrie con todo mi corazón, la amo, pero… si me quedo con ella, será egoísta, porque el mundo quedara destruido… ¿Qué hago?

Merrie: salva el mundo…

-una voz como del mas alla se escucha, esta mas que claro que es Merrie…

Narrador: ¿eh?

Merrie: yo estare bien, salva el mundo…

Narrador: ¿eres tu? ¿Merrie?

Merrie: si, quiero ser útil… salva al mundo…

Narrador: pero tu… ¡vas a morir!

Merrie: no importa… siempre eh vivido con un cuerpo falso… no tiene sentido vivir asi, asi que, quiero ser útil una ultima vez… porfavor, salva a todos…

Narrador: -llorando- pero, ¡no quiero perderte!

Merrie: yo tampoco, pero… tienes que hacerlo…

Narrador: Merrie…

Merrie: como fui buena en esta vida… sere recompensada con el cielo asi que…

**Te estare observando desde allí…**

Narrador: Merrie… -llorando-

-tengo que hacerlo… maldicion… mi único amor y… se va, asi como asi, después del primer beso…

Narrador: Destiny… porfavor…

Destiny: ¿si?

**Salva al mundo… **

Destiny: bueno, ahora –cierra lo ojos-

"_**Que este mundo observado por Dios, protegido y destruido por el hombre, vuelva a su final predestinado y no al que solo traerá mas destrucción… NEW WORLD"**_

Narrador: -llorando- Merrie… Adios…

Merrie: Adios… *dice su nombre*

-solo se pudo ver como sus lindos labios decían mi nombre… adiós, Merrie… no, esto no es un adiós, hasta la próxima… Merrie…

Destiny: bueno, ahora tengo que irme, ¡cuidate! –desaparece-

Narrador: -se desploma en el suelo- Merrie… -cierra los ojos- Merrie…

-debido a fallas técnicas, yo continuare la Narracion de esta historia, por si no saben quien soy… soy Bel…

-y bien, Keima esta enfrentando a Haruhiko a duras penas, ya esta casi todo herido, la verdad… se perdieron gran parte de la acción por culpa de esa escena romanticona…

Keima: -adolorido- ya no puedo mas… y para colmo, no le eh echo ningún rasguño…

Haruhiko: que persistentes sois los japoneses… me temo que ahora voy a acabar contigo… Devil… llevate su alma…

Devil: shishishi… ¡si mi amo!

Narrador: ¡NO TAN RAPIDO!

Keima: ¿eh? ¿N-narrador?

Narrador: el sacrificio valdra la pena… *pensando* (Merrie… va por ti)

-Narrador viene con el baston azul que Merrie poseía, pero… este se veía distinto…

Narrador: este no es un Wish rod cualquiera… sino que… este es ¡EL LOVE ROD!

_**Love rod**_

_**Baston Nacido gracias a la fusión del Wish Rod y del sacrificio de Merrie por amor…**_

Narrador: con este baston todas tus princesa se van a recuperar y harán resonancia de almas contigo…

Keima: vaya… como si fuesen claves…

Narrador: algo asi… ahora… -extiende el Love Rod- ¡DESPIERTEN PRINCESAS!

-las 7 princesas comienzan a salir de sus cartas nuevamente pero… ¡que es esto!

Narrador: ¿Por qué salieron las portadoras?

Saori: porque estamos en modo princesa…

Mizuki: nos hemos fusionado con nuestra respectiva princesa y…

Susana: hemos recuperado nuestras verdaderas formas…

Keima: ¡Susana!

Bianca: también estoy aquí…

Keima: ¡Bianca!

Narrador: el poder del amor lo hace todo… ahora… bel, si me permites…

Bel: si, -se va-

-tan rápido como llego, Belphegor se fue, aunque, admito que fue útil que Narrase el…

Saori: ahora con el poder de nosotras…

Natsumi: Keima podrá entrar en modo Dios…

Keima: ¿eh?

-entonces las 7 princesas se fusionan en Keima… y el queda con un aspecto celestial, idéntico al de un Dios…

Keima: este poder… -se rie- jaja… ahora si es seguro…

Haruhiko: ¿Qué es seguro?

Keima: es seguro que…

**¡PORFIN PUEDO VER EL FINAL!**

-Entonces Keima lanza un rayo compuesto de Espiritus, Dibujos, Musica, el ying y el yang, el pasado y el presente y la misma primavera…

Keima: toma el rayo de las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar…

Haruhiko: ¡no! No puedes… ¡NOO!

-el rayo golpea a las 7 princesas de Haruhiko juntas y todas ellas vuelven a sus cartas en un santiamén…

Haruhiko: maldito tramposo…

Keima: ¿trampa dices? ¡trampa es el robar las princesas de otros! ¡trampa es el crear princesas artificiales! ¡Tu no mereces ser un conquistador!

-entonces Belphegor vuelve al mismo lugar…

Belphegor: ¡si quieres yo me encargo de el ahora!

Keima: ¡si, llévatelo!

-Bel toma a Haruhiko y se lo lleva lejos del monte de rendimios…

Haruhiko: ¿¡a donde me llevas!

Belphegor: jaja… con el gran tobi…

Haruhiko: ¿q-quien?

Belphegor: es mi líder… pronto le conoceras…

Haruhiko: ¡No…NO!

-por cierto, Belphegor también se lleva las princesas de Haruhiko y bien… todo listo y terminado… ahora Keima comenzara el ritual de las princesas, y daremos el final de esta hermosa serie de…

**LAS 7 PRINCESAS QUE SOLO DIOS PUEDE…**

Bianca (sin alma): no tan rápido… -riendo-

Narrador: ¿eh?

Keima: ¿B-Bianca?

Bianca: (con alma) ¿si?

Keima: no, tu no… sino lo que quedo de ti…

Bianca (sin alma): veo que nos volvemos a ver… ahora… conoceras…

_**LA VERDADERA IRA DE MOEBIUS…**_

_**Bianca: continuara…**_


	52. FINAL!

Bianca: Capitulo 52 – The New World…

-la verdad… ni yo se lo que esta pasando, se suponía que serian 51 capitulos, al parecer, autor tampoco sabe que ocurre…

Bianca: es simple… Moebius se apodero de la historia…

Narrador: ¿¡C-como! Pero eso no tiene sentido

Bianca: esta historia en si no tiene sentido, asi que aproveche ese campo ahora que os encontrais en el valle de los 1000 universos para apoderarme de tus princesas, del dragon shingaju y todo su poder y de…

**Los 1000 universos existentes…**

-¡Maldicion! Esto ya no tiene retorno, la única forma de proteger no solo nuestro universo, sino que todos los universos, seria derrotando a Bianca en este mismo lugar, que para el mismo 537 fue imposible con el poder de dios que recibió después de pedir el deseo al shingaju…pero…

**Destiny: el destino fue cambiado a uno donde Moebius es derrotado…**

**-**es cierto, el sacrificio de Merrie no puede ser en vano… Keima tiene que ganar esta batalla…

Narrador: ¡Keima! ¡Vamos! ¡Derrota a Bianca y termina con Moebius de una vez por todas!

Keima: maldicion… ¡bien! ¡princesas, a por esta ultima batalla!

Princesas: ¡Si!

-y aquí comenzó todo…

Keima: aun tengo suficiente poder para derrotarte… Bianca…

Bianca (con alma): ¿si?

Keima: ¡que le hablo a la incorpórea esta!

Bianca (con alma): d-disculpa… -se sonroja-

Keima: vaya… bueno, ¡vamos alla!

-Keima rápidamente prepara el mismo ataque anterior… y se lo lanza a Bianca…

Keima: esta será una victoria por K.O.

-el rayo va directamente hacia bianca, solo que una milésima de segundo antes de que este le chocara, bianca desaparece…

Bianca: ¡jaja! ¿crees que me venceras de la misma forma que a ese estúpido de Haruhiko?

Keima: maldita sea… yo creía que si, pero… me temo que tendre que luchar con cada una de mis princesas…

Bianca: no tan rápido… ¡AnonMoebius!

AnonMoebius: ¡:D! ¡Hola Keima!

Keima: no…puede…ser…

AnonMoebius: xD si, soy el mismo…

Keima: maldicion, bueno, tendre que deshacerme de ti antes de terminar con Bianca…

AnonMoebius: :/ supongo, aunque veo poco probable que me derrotes ;D

Keima: eso lo veremos… Troll…

AnonMoebius: ¿eh? ¿a-a q-quien le dices Troll?

Nota: Troll es una forma de llamar a los usuarios de internet que solo se dedican a molestar a otros usuarios y que buscan llamar la atencio de esa forma

Keima: ¡Vamos! No eres mas que un simple Troll…una escoria… debería ser baneado mejor…

AnonMoebius: D: ¡que no soy un Troll!

Keima: demuéstralo… Banea a Bianca por mi…

AnonMoebius: D: p-pero… ella es un Admin…

Nota: Admin es "el jefe" de un grupo de internet… el cual puede dirigir y supervisar el grupo o chat…

Keima: ¡bueno! ¡pero recuerda que los Admin pueden Banear a quien no respeta las reglas! Y molestarme va en contra de las reglas…

AnonMoebius: e-es… es cierto… :s

Keima: entonces… ¿eres o no un troll?

AnonMoebius: bueno… yo…

Keima: ¡Responde!

AnonMoebius: yo…

**¡Sii! ¡Soy un Condenado Troll!**

Keima: ¡jajaja! ¡Me gusta que seas sincero contigo mismo!

-por lo que ven ahora… Keima esta dándole una clase de paradojas al AnonMoebius…y esta usando su personalidad de internet a favor suyo…

Keima: bueno, ¿sabes cual es la mejor presa para un Troll?

AnonMoebius: bueno… :o ¿los Noobs?

Nota: Noob=Novato, chico nuevo

Keima: ¡no, no, no! Un verdadero troll

**Ataca a los Admin…**

AnonMoebius: ¿e-en serio? O:

Keima: si, ahora… ¡vamos!

Bianca: ¡AnonMoebius! ¿¡Porque no atacas!

AnonMoebius: Señorita… descubri algo de mi…

Bianca: ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?

AnonMoebius: bueno yo…

**Yo soy un Troll**

Bianca: ¿ah? ¿que es un troll?

AnonMoebius: supongo que no lo sabes… bueno… un troll… es…

**¡ESTO!**

-en eso AnonMoebius comienza a atacar a Bianca despiadadamente gritándole "muerte a la admin" y "Baneame si quieres" como un verdadero… "troll"…

Keima: jeje… creo que funciono esto de la psicología…

Princesas: dalo por echo…

Keima: ¿eh? Déjense de usar emoticonos…

Princesas: *o* ¡sii!

Keima: vaya… bueno…

AnonMoebius: ¡Destruir a la admin!

-Bianca esta huyendo de las garras del AnonMoebius…

Bianca: ¡Maldicion! Si no paro esto yo…

AnonMoebius: ¡Muerte a la Admin! ¡Muerte a la admin!

Bianca: tendre que… Tendre que…

**¡AnonMoebius! ¡Quedas Baneado!**

AnonMoebius: ¡jajaja! ¡que cobarde… bueno… ¡Adios! Me llevo todos los usuarios conmigo… ¡bye! *o*

Keima: vaya… pero que monstruo mas raro…

Bianca: ¿¡c-como! Mas de la mitad de Moebius y todos los anónimos…

**Se fueron vaneados con el…**

-asi fue… bianca al Banear al AnonMoebius, destruyo el enlace que tenia con los anónimos y con mas de la mitad de los TFFTs… un gran golpe para Moebius, y Keima no sufrió ningún rasguño…

Keima: ¡jajaja! ¡Ahora no tienes como atacarme!

Bianca: no te lo perdonare…

**¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!**

**-**Rapidamente Bianca va hacia Keima apunto de encestarle un golpe el cual el mismo Keima detiene con su bano…

Keima: tengo el poder del amor de mi lado… y tu… bah, ni siquiera puedes amar…

Bianca: ¡eso no me importa! ¡El amor es solo un patrón de ondas sin importancia alguna!

Keima: ¿en serio? Y porque es capaz de hacer… ¡Esto!

-entonces Keima vuelve a lanzar el mismo rayo, solo que encesta directo en Bianca…

Keima: ya no soy el debilucho de antes… ahora tengo el poder de las 7 princesas…

Bianca: pero… ¿Por qué? ¿no se suponía que mi padre cambio el destino?

Narrador: y estas en lo cierto… solo que… ¡yo me encontré con la Destiny princess!

Keima&Bianca: ¿¡Eh!

Princesas: ¿¡con Destiny!

Narrador: claro… estaba en el cuerpo de… Merrie…

Keima: ¿¡En serio! ¿y ya pediste el Deseo?

Narrador: si…

Keima: eso significa que…

Narrador: si…

-Keima y yo quedamos en silencio después de eso…

Keima: bueno… entonces hare que su sacrificio no sea en vano… ¡Saori!

Saori: ¡Si, Otamegane!

Keima: tu… no… ¡Todas las princesas! ¡Cargen su energía al 100%!

Princesas: ¡si!

Keima: ahora… ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!

Keima & Princesa: ¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS! ¡AHHHHH!

-Un enorme grito sale de las bocas de Keima y sus 7 princesas y en ese momento, Keima encesta su golpe final…

Keima: ¡Rayo de las 7 Princesas que solo Dios conquisto!

Bianca: ¡no!... ¡NOO!

-El golpe fue directo hacia Bianca… cosa que le dejo grandes daños…

Bianca: -en el suelo- ¡me duele!

Keima: termino todo…

Narrador: ¡Keima! ¿¡estas bien!

Keima: claro… un poco cansado, eso es todo…

-despues de tal esfuerzo, Keima se veía muy agotado, supongo que todas sus princesas también…

Keima: porfin podre pedir mi deseo ahora, después de todo esto…

Bianca: ¡no tan rápido!

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: ¡te olvidaste de mi! ¡Matame ahora que puedes!

Keima: ¿matarte?

Bianca: ¡si! ¡vamos! ¡hazlo!

-Bianca se encontraba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida, ese ataque la golpeo en seco y ahora apenas puede moverse…

Bianca: ¡vamos! ¡hazlo! ¡termina con mi cuerpo! No tengo alma… asi que no me ire al infierno ni al cielo… asi que termina conmigo… -llorando- anda… hazlo…

Keima: ¿no tienes alma? ¿y como? Si estas llorando…

Bianca: -llorando- tanto esfuerzo para nada…yo solo quería hacer feliz a mi padre… y hacer que Moebius surja como una fuerza mundial…

Keima: pero bianca… ¿no te das cuenta que asi obligarías a todo el mundo a pensar de una misma forma? Eso en parte es bueno… pero eso quitaría la libertad de pensar por uno mismo, y de tomar sus propias decisiones… *pensando* (ahora que lo pienso, tendre que elegir a mi esposa después de todo esto)

Bianca: ya no me importa nada… ya destruiste mi sueño… ¡mi vida ya no tiene sentido!

Keima: que necia eres… bueno… espero en tu otra vida seas mejor persona…

Shinigami-sama: ¡no tan rápido!

Keima: ¿eh?

Bianca: ¿eh?

Todos: ¿¡ehh!

Shinigami-sama: ¿ocurre algo?

-si, el mismo Shinigami-sama estaba ahí…

Tobi: ¡y no solo el!

Suzume: ¡tampoco os olvidéis de mi!

Keima: ¿q-que haceis aquí?

Tobi: quedarnos de incognitos casi al final de la historia, es tan poco Nice…

Shinigami-sama: además, eh venido a buscar el alma de esta jovencita… Bianca…

Bianca: -tirada en el suelo- ¿eh?

Shinigami-sama: bueno… como no tienes alma… me temo que tendre que llevarte completa… ¡demonios!

Demonios: ¡a su orden Shinigami-sama!

-entonces, todos cargan a Bianca

Bianca: ¿eh? ¿A dónde me llevais?

Shinigami-sama: ¿recuerdas que paso con la otra bianca? ¿La que solia ser mi demonio?

Bianca: ¿c-como? ¿q-quien?

Shinigami-sama: ella fue ejecutada por infringir las leyes del limonero, aun que yo haya querido darle el perdón…

**Las leyes en Moebius son estrictas, ¿no?**

Bianca: ¿s-si? ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?

Shinigami-sama: Bueno…

**¡DEMONIOS! ¡EJECUTENLA!**

Bianca: ¿c-como? ¡no!, ¡No!... ¡NOOO!

-Al parecer todo se devuelve… Bianca… por cierto… Adios…

Keima: vaya… ¡que miedo me da Shinigami-sama cuando habla en serio!

Narrador: bueno, supongo que era la única forma de acabar con Moebius, supongo que ahora sin su líder, comenzaran a dispersarse y terminaran por desaparecer…

Keima: cierto… ahora…

Shinigami-sama: ¡espera!

Keima: ¿Qué cosa?

Shinigami-sama: ¿tu eres Tobi?

Tobi: ¿ah? Bueno… ¿si?

Shinigami-sama: ¡tienes una deuda pendiente en el limonero!

Tobi: ¿c-como?

Shinigami-sama: mataste a 200 Soldados en la gerra fría… ¡necesitas compensarlo!

Tobi: ¡bueno…! Espere… ¡recuerde el trato! "hoy no, pero mañana si"

Shinigami-sama: …

Keima: …

Narrador: …

Suzume: ¿ara?

Todos: …

Shinigami-sama: cierto… el contrato aun esta vigente… ¡disculpame! ¡No quise molestarte! ¡bueno! ¡ahora debo irme! Keima… recuerda pedir el Deseo de recuperar los tanques de almas…

Keima: ¿eh?

Shinigami-sama: ¡Adios! –desaparece-

Narrador: ¿Qué deseo?

Keima: no entendí bien… en fin…

Tobi: bien… salvado por otros 100 años…

Keima: ¿c-como?

Tobi: ese contrato con Shinigami-sama me volvió inmortal –riendose-

Keima: vaya… *pensando* (que miedo)

Tobi: bueno, tendre que irme… ¡suzume! ¡un gusto verte de nuevo!

Suzume: ¡el gusto también fue mio! –reverencia-

Keima: a propósito, ¿de donde conoces a tobi?

Suzume: el es amigo de nosotras desde hace varias generaciones… el nos enseño la magia de las 7 princesas y toda la leyenda detrás de eso…

Keima: interesante..

Suzume: ¡bueno, tendre que irme también, Narrador es el único que puede acompañarte aquí…

Keima: bien… entonces… volvamos a repetir el proceso…

-y asi fue como volvimos a repetir el proceso de invocación del dragon…

Keima: esta vez nada me detendrá…

Narrador: -mirando al cielo- todo esta bien ahora… Merrie…

Merrie: que bueno… Jhon…

Narrador: ¿eh?

-me voltie al ver que algien me hablaba… pero no había nadie…

Merrie: ¡gracias por todo…!

**Te amo…**

Narrador: -le corre una lagrima- M-Merrie… ¡ADIOS! ¡TE JURO QUE ENCONTRARE UNA MUJER Y ME CASARE CON ELLA, Y VIVIRE UNA VIDA FELIZ ESPERANDO VOLVER A VERTE ALGUN DIA EN EL CIELO!

Merrie: ¡cuento con ello…Adios…!

-entonces el cielo se oscurece y el dragon aparece desde el cielo… en ese momento comenzó todo…

Shingaju: ¿Cuál es tu Deseo? Joven conquistador…

Keima: mi deseo… *pensando* (ya se lo que pediré…)

Shingaju: ¿y bien?

Keima: yo…

**Deseo que todas las princesas sean libres y vivir en un universo donde no soy Dios y donde nada de esto ocurrió… junto a Merrie, Narrador… y junto a todas mis princesas… un universo en el que yo tenga que elegir mi verdadero amor, y en donde tenga que conquistarla por mi propia cuenta…**

Shingaju: ¿Cómo? ¿eso es lo que deseas?

Keima: si… eso es lo que quiero…

Shingaju: que generoso de tu parte… dejas el poder de un Dios a cambio de vivir pacíficamente junto a los que mas quieres… eres admirable… Keima Katsuragi…

-entonces los ojos del dragon comienzan a brillas al igual que las princesas…

Shingaju: ¡POR EL PODER QUE ME CONCEDE EL DIOS DEL UNIVERSO BIDIMENSIONAL, LIBERO A TODAS LAS PRINCESAS DE SUS ATADURAS, Y LAS DEJO PARA VIVIR UN UNIVERSO TRANQUILO, DONDE ESTO JAMAS TUVO QUE OCURRIR!

-en ese instante aparecen TODAS las princesas del mundo y le dedican unas palabras a Keima

Princesas: Gracias… Keima… el Dios conquistador misericordioso

Keima: de nada… princesas…

-en ese momento también las 7 princesas de Keima se unen a todas las otras, y juntas comienzan a Danzar…

Shingaju: has roto el sello de cada princesa… porfin cada una será libre y podrá enamorarse por su cuenta, sin contar con un conquistador…

Keima: supongo que será lo mejor… *pensando* (asi podre conquistar a la que verdaderamente me ame, al igual que yo… asi encontrare…)

**A mi verdadero amor…**

-entonces cada princesa comienza a desaparecer… pero… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Destiny?

Destiny: Gracias, Keima…

Merrie: espero volver a verlos…

-entonces Destiny también desaparece junto a las otras princesas y…

Capitulo 1 – un nuevo comienzo…

-han pasado 10 años… Keima ya esta trabajando y viviendo una vida normal, casado y con una hija…

Merrie: ¡Keima! ¡tanto tiempo!

Keima: si… Merrie…

Narrador: ¡hace mucho que no nos veíamos! Keima…

Keima: fue divertido haber vivido todo ese tiempo juntos… en esa fantasia sacada de un manga…

Merrie: cierto… ¿o no? ¿querido?

Narrador: jeje… es verdad… Merrie…

Keima: jaja… yo también tengo esposa, ¿sabes?

Narrador & Merrie: ¿¡eh! ¿en serio?

Keima: si… ¡ven! ¡mi amor!

Esposa de Keima: ¿si mi querido? ¿Qué ocurre?

Keima: ¿les recuerdas?

Esposa de Keima: ¡claro!... que recuerdos… esos días de instituto con Merrie y el profesor *****

Narrador: si… que agradables fueron esos momentos…

-¿quereis sabes con quien se caso Keima? No podre decirles… lo único que podréis saber… es que fue una de sus 7 princesas… y que puede ser cualquiera de ellas 7… gracias a que Shingaju creo 7 universos distintos para cada una de ellas… pero la de este universo… será un secreto… lo único que puedo asegurarles… es que ella es una de…

**LAS 7 PRINCESAS QUE SOLO DIOS PUDO CONQUISTAR…**

**-**Gracias a todos… espero verlos nuevamente…

Keima: yo también…

Merrie: -sonriendo- ¡y yo!...

Princesas: ¡y nosotras…

Autor: en especial… yo…

-Gracias por todo… pero… esto no será una despedida… sino un…

-Continuara…

-"Las 7 princesas que solo Dios puede conquistar" Capitulo final-

Fin…

Haruhiko: ¡Un momento!

-en algún lugar de las ruinas de Moebius…

Haruhiko: ¡porfin ha vuelto a la vida…! Fue muy difícil escapar de ese tobi, pero logre… ahora… ¡vive!

¿?: -riendose-

**Bianca: ¿conoceis los milagros de la clonación?... pues… ahora si…**

**Fin… ¿Fin? O… ¿el comienzo de una nueva historia?**


End file.
